


Heartbeat

by xanderhyacinthus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brief suicidal ideation, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Songfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderhyacinthus/pseuds/xanderhyacinthus
Summary: Where words fail, music speaks - Hans Christian AndersenAfter joining Overwatch, Hanzo immediately feels uneasy around all the faces who looked on at him in disgust. Simply doing as he is told and quashing his emotions as missions pass by, Hanzo finds solace in the feeling of steel strings and an old rosewood guitar, just as it once did before; the lyrics of music finding their way to his lips quicker than words ever could.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 78
Kudos: 334





	1. Gettin' The Feel

Returning from his debut mission at Overwatch and foregoing debriefings, Hanzo elected to lie on the grassy cliffside of the Watchpoint on Gibraltar next to an unattended garden, soaking up the early afternoon light, slowly dozing off, leaving his communicator and earpiece on a stray crate behind him a safe 10 feet away. He let the tiredness soak into his arms and legs, feeling the weight of his prosthetics and muscle fatigue combine with gravity, pulling him to the grassy flat that his back lay parallel against. He would definitely cop an extremely passive aggressive warning from Athena and Winston in a few hours, Hanzo thought. His current demeanor and energy however would be of no use debriefing the details of his run in with omnics that day. At least that’s what he told himself, saving the worse for later.

He took several deep breaths and threw his arms behind his head with a quick yawn, wincing slightly as he stretched a bruise on his ankle and abdomen. Ugh. More injuries that required more training to prevent from happening again. Hanzo grumbled to himself while sitting upwards, keeping his legs outstretched in his position, watching the golden orange sun make its way downwards towards the horizon.

If there was at least one thing that the Watchpoint did not lack, it was a pure vista. Not like Hanamura, but still mesmerising in its own way. But Hanzo could not hide his admiration for the pink petal that rained down during the blooming season. A scene straight out of heaven. He wanted to close his eyes again, remember their scent and feeling in his hands. He ran his fingers into the blades of grass beside him and began to empty his mind in order to meditate.

Several footsteps could be heard approaching him as quietly and as cautious as they could be, well, about as quiet as spurs on leather boots can be on rocky flooring. Hanzo heard the steps grow closer to his discarded equipment and grab them in hand, slightly slipping them over the metal exterior of a supply crate. He groaned to himself, his meditation would have to wait for another time. ‘Such an inconvenience at such an inopportune time. What would father-- what would Sojiro think of this?’ Hanzo echoed to himself.

“Ain’t it a mighty convenience I found ya ‘ere” McCree spoke from behind Hanzo, a few feet away from what Hanzo could tell. His voice was low and commanding, not at all a tone he used with the other members. Good.

“What is it you require, cowboy?” Hanzo spoke, standing up, straining himself, but not turning to meet the glare of the man behind. He kept his eyes firmly glued to the sinking sun, so golden and yellow, like the yolk of an egg.

“Winston asked me to bring you upstairs for your mission debriefing” McCree answered curtly. “Didn’t respond ta Athena and now I can guess why” he finished, turning the discarded comm screen in hand, staring at the back of Hanzo’s head as if that would do anything.

“Is that a threat or a suggestion?” Hanzo spoke without a hint of emotion, all the while gritting his teeth inside his mouth.

“Could be either dependin’ on how far yer gonna take this” McCree drawled tightly, stepping closer. “Might even have to haul ya up there myself if you ain’t headin’ up soon. Winston ain’t exactly ever got any free time, so i’m gon’ need ya to get up there lickity split”.

Earning himself an empty sigh from the dark head of hair that stood away from him, seeming to release a thought with the breath, Jesse stopped fidgeting with the communicator in hand as his eyes trailed the archer’s movements. Away from him. He couldn’t see his face but figured that the archer’s impassive grimace painted it like vantablack.

“Heads up” he calls after the archer, pelting his communicator towards his head.

Hanzo caught them in his left without a movement wasted and pocketed them quickly. He lowered his stance and prepared to slink away quickly, scaling the buildings for a clear line towards Winston’s office. Though he could have just walked since the main entrance to the watchpoint was a couple metres away, but, that would have required directly looking at the cowboy. 

It was only after Jesse saw the man quickly snake his way up and into Winston’s laboratory did he avert his watchful glare, evening his stance as he sauntered off back to his room to perhaps retire for the evening. He felt his throat untie and his breathing relax, his shoulders dropping in a quick motion as he punched into his space. Eyeing the almost empty bottle of bourbon on his nightstand with familiarity, he shrugged to himself with a soft, crude snort. 

“Why the hell not” he muttered, twisting the cap off the glass and lifting it to his lips.

* * *

“There you are Mr Shimada, I had hoped to see you back for your debriefing sooner” Winston started as Hanzo’s footsteps could be heard stepping down from the upper mezzanine of the laboratory with deliberate swagger, announcing himself to Winston. He could have been silent if he truly wished, but now was definitely not the time. “Nevertheless, I still require you to debrief with me. Do you have your communicator from the mission?”

Hanzo simply nodded, keeping his engagement with Winston and by extension the organisation at an arm’s length. The one reason for him staying was currently deployed; his attention gone with it. At least until the next morning when he was set to return. He held the communicator open in a flat palm, allowing Winston to gingerly accept it and place it onto Athena’s main display table which quickly lit up with a blue light, flooding the room as the communicator was placed down.

The archer kept his well trained eyes on the flashing images as they displayed, recalling his position during the earlier mission in Russia. Stationed at the top of a building, the picture aimed downwards towards a flurry of snow, looking at a blinking figure clad in bright orange, a bright pink mech and a cowboy trailed by a blonde medic, each firing away at a horde of newly deployed machines from the nearby omnium. The picture showed brightly and quickened and slowed at Winston’s whims, seemingly analysing each part of the video closely as Hanzo saw his brows furrowed and eyes quickly skimming the entire picture as if perhaps searching for flaws. Regardless, Hanzo recounted his performance as the communicator buzzed on, feeling the spectre of the arrows in his fingers loose as he fired in Athena’s video reconstruction.

The video paused on a single frame, Winston’s brows straightening into an impassive line as he turned to Hanzo and frowned. 

“I’d like you to take a closer look at this segment here” Winston asked Hanzo, pointing towards the slightly blue picture. His finger vectored evenly towards Agent Song whose west was starting to be converged on by incoming omnics in her blind spot. Winston unpaused the video and the two watched as Hanzo quietly emptied his quiver, shutting the omnics down before they had a chance to fire upon the young agent. “I notice that you deviated from the original mission assessment here, otherwise the mission was a success”

Winston watched uncomfortably as Hanzo’s face contorted into one of confusion. “What of it?” Hanzo asked, possibly a tad too defensive. “There will always be deviations from projections, this should be no different. I handled the issue as soon as I could without affecting the performance of the other deployed agents” He wouldn’t use the word teammates, nor would he grace his statement with ‘fellow agents’. Such was his nature of address and he was not about to let the other agent’s desire for pleasantries to blur his steadfast attitudes. Now more than ever, he would no sooner forget why he was there in the first place.

“I understand and am aware, however your communicator is equipped with a voice link to the other agents. Letting Agent D.Va know that she was about to be converged on would have benefitted both you and the team from letting her handle those by herself” Winston answered academically with a nudge of his glasses. “The other agents had the other sides covered and could have provided cover fire should she have been overwhelmed. From their communicator logs and footage, they all seemed well aware and even verbalised their ease in taking care of the situation”

“How… hubristic” Hanzo muttered, feeling a scowl grow in his face.

“Our agents are well trained Mr Shimada, I trust in their decisions on the field as well as they trust in each other regarding communications on missions.” Winston began. “There were no injuries thankfully during this attack and there were seemingly no casualties from the incident and Overwatch is gaining favor with the public”

“What does this have to do with me?” Hanzo asked gruffly, feeling his weight shift in impatience. The gorilla was stalling, for seemingly no reason or perhaps he liked to ramble. Hanzo really did hope it was the latter.

Winston sighed, visage falling as he deadpanned to Hanzo. “You did not appear to be heard in the communications channel with the others, although your status showed that you were fully connected to the channel. I would like an explanation, perhaps there are issues with the communicator and others that I would seek to alleviate”

Hanzo felt his throat tighten. “I was indeed in the channel, there is no need to change anything with the contraption” Hanzo spoke evenly, folding his arms and lifting his chin slightly. “The other agents find the use for the channel other than mission specific dialogues. I find such chatter inappropriate and I prefer to stay out of them either way. The agents must have figured that out by now”

“This isn’t about them Mr Shimada” Winston interrupted with a slightly dishevelled tone, reflecting on the archer’s words as if they were new information. “Your communications to Agent Song in that moment could have proved useful. Even if something were to happen and D.Va was unable to attend to the issue, at the very least she would be aware of the danger. And on the flip side, you would have saved a few arrows if she took care of the issue herself” he finished.

Hanzo’s scowl morphed into a small scoff before it slowly turned back into a resting frown. “Go on” he allowed his voice to speak. 

“My point is, your performance on this mission was more than sufficient however your teamwork could have been improved” Winston spoke, instantly spotting Hanzo’s raised quizzical brow in return. “We are still in short supply of deployable agents and I would like to foster better teamwork between returning and new agents for familiarity and better projections of mission success and simulations. Your individual performance is admirable, however your teamwork statistics are simply just an outlier since this is your first mission”

“You seek more data?” Hanzo frowned deeply, not bothering to hide his growing anger any longer in a neutral face.

“Indeed, but I also require you to rectify your mission’s execution when deployed with your fellow agents, managing relationships both on and off the field to improve such data” Winston spoke with an air of finality. “You are cleared to attend Overwatch missions, please just keep that improvement in mind”

Hanzo’s brows lowered in irritance “I am an assassin. I have worked alone almost all my life, you cannot expect such a change in such little time! I cannot validate such a change if I am to be deployed if we are in such small numbers. I am uncomfortable with what you ask of me. Speaking so casually is a security threat. Why should I bother with agents who work well whether or not I even talk to them, much less should I expect a cordial treatment in return?” he finished incredulously, his arms widely thrown and gesticulating the scale of his unhappiness.

Winston sighed to himself in a resigned tone. “I suppose so, Mr Shimada. But I do hope you consider such improvements to your professional relationships here on base. There are also old teamwork simulators in the training labs, you are free to use them” he finished, the video display going blank as it was lifted and handed to Hanzo with a tentative hand. If any of Winston’s actions had given Hanzo telltale flags that he was not fully welcome were lost to him, Hanzo was a blind man. “I will maybe have talks with your other deployed agents on the field about such. For the time being, you will still be deployed with them. You are dismissed for the day, thank you for your time”

Not once was he called an agent, not once was he referred to other than by his surname, not once was Winston particularly comfortable in his presence. Things that Hanzo would normally ignore, but due to the nature of a superior providing assistance only drew more attention to the level of distrust within their interpersonal connection. It was of no consequence to Hanzo. For how long he could not say because Genji would definitely have something to say about it and that was just about the only conversation he felt like he could stomach for the next month.

He walked away from the laboratory, turning the device in hand as he ignored the moving lights and shadows from inside the common overwatch rooms that he only entered once when toured by Genji through the watchpoint’s vast expanse. The outside air was cool to the skin, a soft breeze trickling over Hanzo as he picked up his stray Storm Bow and quiver from his meditation spot which was now shrouded in the darkness of night and the shining of the stars above. Mounting the communicator back onto his ear, he prepared a simple query.

“Athena, is the Training Laboratory occupied or closed?”

“Negative, Agent Hanzo, the Lab is empty and open for use. Would you like me to prepare a space inside the lab before you get there?” Athena asked politely in his ear.

“Affirmative, Athena” Hanzo replied, almost letting out a sigh of relief that he would not be seeing any more people for the rest of the foreseeable day, intent on spending as many hours as possible not thinking and just… shooting.

“Which type of training space would you prefer, Agent? The space is equipped with teamwork simulators, rescue simulations, sharpshooting simulations--”

“Sharpshooting” Hanzo interrupted, finding his fists gripping wildly at the bundling of his gi.

“Affirmative, Agent Hanzo. The space will be ready when you get there”

* * *

It was around dinner time when Hanzo arrived at the lab only waxing a few more minutes standing outside the edifice, drinking in the last of the sake in his canteen. He was distinctly more familiar with its architecture as he stepped into the shooting range that was evenly arranged with a shooting lane for Hanzo to use. He stepped into his assigned spot that Athena had prepared, slightly off centre to the left of the building’s cross section, his back towards the entrance of the facility. Taking a deep breath and shaking his tenseness out of his arms, he aimed to shoot at the target at the end of the line.

Hanzo lost himself in his archery, the target at the end of the lane grew more and more perforated with each shot, with the main holes focused almost entirely within the centre of the target with some slight outliers which lay in the circle around it. Well, that and the several other papers that sat next to Hanzo’s feet that were almost completely torn to shreds. The faintest indication of their usage as targets were legible through the variegation of the circles on the card. It was only after Athena had automated out the log of Hanzo’s sixth hour of shooting did he notice the beaded sweat on his forehead and arms.

“Athena, are there any options for more challenging practice shooting simulations?” Hanzo spoke, slightly too hoarse that he’d like. 

“Indeed, however I would distinctly recommend against undertaking such at the present moment. Your condition as of now is not suited to their energy consumption” Athena spoke through the laboratory’s speaker. “I will restrict such practice until you have regained such energies. You are not in the current state to be training for much longer at this late hour. I will lift this restriction in the morning, though be advised you may still enter the building if such a need appears”

Hanzo groaned to himself and rolled his shoulders back wincing in pain as the torn muscles stretched and rotated in the unfamiliar motion. He flung his bow over his shoulder and walked towards the exit wiping the sweat off his face.

“It is for your own good Hanzo” Athena seemed to reassure one last time as the door to the exit slid open.

The opening metal gave view to a cowboy walking into the training area twirling a pistol in hand. Shocked at seeing another figure inside the facility, the figure quickly lifted their gun and aimed it at Hanzo who remained unfazed at the gesture and simply continued on his trail back to his quarters.

“Jesus fuck!” Jesse sputters as his gun is slowly slid back into his holster. “Fuckin’ scared me you--” Hanzo’s empty and tired stare directly into McCree’s eyes quickly cut off the rest of the statement. They lacked their usual intensity; Jesse only seeing them in action adjacent to a drawn bow, aiming down the line to an omnic. And here they were, walking out of the training labs at 2 in the morning looking positively drained. In any case, they lingered for only a sobering second before turning to the outside. “Hey i’m talkin’ to you--”

Hanzo returned no reply and kept walking in a wavering line towards his bed. Jesse couldn’t tell if that action was fuelled by high levels or a complete lack of tenacity and he didn’t know which one he was more comfortable with settling on.

“Bitch” Jesse muttered to himself as the doors to the lab closed with a hiss.

* * *

The day after held quite the surprise for all of the current members of Overwatch; the return of Agent Aleksandra Zaryanova was certainly a shock to most members of the organisation. If the worldly news of the return of Overwatch activity at the previous day’s omnium attack that was displayed on every major holovid station in the world was any indication, it would seem that Overwatch had won back the agent with their call to action.

Hanzo stood somewhat separated from the back of the collected agents, silently analysing the situation before preparing to take his leave from further celebrations spurred. He was certainly not the type for celebrations. He made it to the door and slinked out with only the shutting door indicating the movement of a person's departure within the common area. Such an overt gesture of disinterest was a surprise to the newly rejoined agent who narrowed her eyes at the figure who faded away from the slightly frosted glass.

“Who was that?” Zarya questioned, pointing towards the closed door. “The one with the black hair”

Jesse found his voice starting in an annoyed tone. “Drier than the damn desert, and the most stubborn fuck i’ve ever met. He’s the whackjob responsible for what happened to Agent Genji”

Jesse felt his teeth grate, and his fists tighten, glancing over at Genji who was a silent witness during the conversation, who looked like he just wanted to follow Hanzo’s trail, his vision glued to the glass door. Genji sat on the common rooms’ booth chairs with his arms folded on the table before him, seemingly entranced and preoccupied in his own thoughts.

Jesse waved Genji over with an almost expectant hand; a gesture that Genji would have taken offense to if he didn’t feel so out of place at that moment. Genji walked slowly towards Jesse and the new agent who seemed to tense as he edged closer. He removed his visor and helmet, taking a small breath, letting his hair and face breathe.

“My name is Genji Shimada, a pleasure it is to meet your acquaintance” he spoke formally with a bow. Zarya looked at Genji with an appraising eye, unable to understand or reconcile the existence of the figure in front of her. “Please, forgive my brother for his impertinence, he is a deeply troubled individual.”

Her eyes betrayed her offered handshake, meeting Genji’s own with a businesslike move. Though Genji’s body was a wonder in enough of itself, he had hoped his revelation of humanity would have a positive effect, knowing of her lineage to the russian omnium attacks. Though her tight grip said more words than necessary.

“How do I trust a man who is half machine?” Zarya spoke with a dark tone, scanning Genji’s body with curious eyes. “The omnics destroyed my home. What are you?”

“The heart of a man still beats within me” Genji spoke eloquently, not shying away from the larger woman. Jesse watched the scene unfold in slight horror. Perhaps he was too quick in his introductions, but one thing was for sure. Genji had to be safe at the base, Hanzo was merely an optional choice. “My body was a required medical procedure, and for many years I struggled to understand my own existence. I am aware of the threat of the omniums and I am aware of your country’s history with the attacks, and I can assure you that I pose you no threat Agent Zaryanova”

“You are a curious person. I will have my eye on you, Agent Genji Shimada” Zaryanova spoke, her threatening tone gone, replaced with caution. “And your older kin? If I am not mistaken, he was mentioned to be responsible for this” she spoke, slightly gesturing to Genji’s full figure as she ended her sentence.

“He’s a fucking monster, that’s what he is” Jesse mumbled to himself. Genji shot him a pointed glare which he promptly tried to ignore. The lack of visor certainly helped in sharpening the daggers which shot from his eyes. Those daggers returned bluntly, Jesse’s clear resentment for Hanzo clear as day to anybody who had ears and listened to the way he talked about him when he was not around.

“I will ensure to you that I and my brother Hanzo will do everything we can to earn your respect, Agent Zaryanova; however that is not my story, nor anybody else’s to tell. If you feel the need to ask him about it, please do so and both your and his discretion” Genji spoke, raising his voice slightly to Jesse and the other members who decorated the common area. He silently cursed at himself for his former thoughts on Hanzo in his youth. Such an angry and petulant display was not at all a front he wished to appear. Though the damage was done and Hanzo’s thin veneer of a reputation was in tatters before he had even set foot onto a watchpoint. “I have forgiven him, there is no need to make him feel unwelcome”

“I will be wary of my presence around him” Zarya finished evenly, with no indication of how she felt about the other Shimada on the surface, folding her arms in silent contemplation. Jesse studied her expression fiercely, not being able to see past the hardened exterior of her military grade training. Though he prided himself in reading faces, perhaps Zaryanova’s pedigree for military training had left her jaded, much like any other soldier. “Thank you for your kind introductions. Now, I have business to settle. Where is Reinhardt?” 

“He is scheduled back this afternoon” Winston spoke, finding his voice through the rabble. “Is there something important that you wish to tell him? I can forward him a message if you’d like?” he spoke, turning his attention to the holopad he held.

Zaryanova simply laughed to herself, unfolding her arms as she was reminded of her thoughts. “There is no need Winston, we simply have some catching up to do”

* * *

After finding the rest of his afternoon eaten up through meditating and sipping sake in his room, Hanzo stood with a wobble and moved to shift into his cot. The last few minutes of his meditation echoed, feeling his hands and fingers restless in his lap, clawing at the empty air. His head was anything but void, focused on Winston’s advice from the day before. Hanzo laid his head against the mattress, reliving the debriefing, exploring all the avenues of speaking and trying to rationalise to himself Winston’s desire for him to talk to the other members. 

But alas, Hanzo would sooner die than allow himself such a luxury of idle prattle. Even entertaining the idea of small talk was a simple impossibility to those who would never give him the time of day. A familiar feeling, but still as empty as the next. Since his inception into Overwatch’s ranks, he was never asked for an overt opinion, something that he considered a mercy, alleviating his obligation to speak and also to continue his indefinite sentence under Genji and the organisation. All things considered, Hanzo preferred it that way. He untied the golden sash around his hair, tying it in a stiff knot against his wrist, hoping that the circulation would cut out and the tremors in his hands would cease. 

He turned his attention back inwards. He had not seen or heard from Genji all day, preferring to simply rot in the comfort of his own mind, talking to himself and remembering old memories that didn’t involve fratricidal murder in a delicate dance. Rather than exploring the ways in which he would ask Genji to offer him the same treatment, the option was always there to take. Hanzo could always disappear again, maybe this time leave a note for Genji to find explaining his ghost. Though it all boiled down to however he felt.

But that didn’t matter, did it? It wasn’t his choice to make. Exasperated, he turned his eyes to the digital clock mounted to the inlet next to his bed, reading a three in the first space.

“Athena, are there any instruments on this watchpoint?” Hanzo found himself vocalising, looking expectantly now at the blue panel that sat mounted next to the door. He thought back to his most common method of passing time back at Hanamura Castle, often finding his fingers plucking absentmindedly as he let his thoughts wander. Or rather, more often than not, the feeling of anything other than a weapon in hand seemed a distant comfort as he learned to discipline himself, regardless if it meant learning his way around the strings.

“Affirmative, there are three acoustic guitars, five violins, a variety of woodwinds and a grand piano in storage. May I ask the reason behind this question?”

“I seek to pass the time” Hanzo answered simply. In truth, he sought to pass the time in a way that didn’t leave him wondering about Genji’s state of mind and whether or not he was going to face the end of his life the next day or the day after. He would graciously await when such a delay of sentence would finally come to an end. And also by nature, Hanzo did not feel the need to disclose such emotions with the intelligence, thinking to himself the possibility of such information going somewhere he did not know or consent to. But then again, where did the importance of his choice lie in the matter regarding his treatment?

“Are any of the instruments owned by any current members?” Hanzo asked emptily.

“Negative, they are props for undercover missions. They are not owned by anybody except for the physical property of Overwatch, though they are still suitable for performance.”

“Where can I find them?”

“The storage building is in the lower levels of the Commons Building. Specifically, the instruments are stored in section P-I10. Would you like me to forward you the directions directly onto your communications device?”

Hanzo sighed to himself. “Affirmative Athena”

* * *

Hanzo was almost certain he was seen by perhaps one or two agents as he left the basement clutching onto the neck of a dusty rosewood guitar case. Through the main exit of the building, he felt as if he had a pair of eyes following him, all the more obvious as their presence in the kitchen was seen in a faded penumbra out in the dark hallway where Hanzo was making his trail. Hanzo shrugged to himself and adjusted his posture in the practiced regal gait that he held to standard. Feet apart, shoulders back, head held high.

Outside held a faint darkness, with most of the buildings on the watchpoint dark at the late hour, Hanzo found his footing atop a stray platform atop the supplies building, dangling his prosthetics across the edge precariously with the guitar on his lap. Plucking the first few strings and seeing that it was surprisingly in tune, Hanzo let his mind wander as he familiarised himself with the frets and warming up the strings. He felt the winds change as sweet notes echoed into his ears as he plucked, trying to keep himself somewhat quiet at the late hour, though it was no issue since he had forgone the use of the nylon pick that dropped from the case.

Often was the case back in Japan, especially in his young age where a distinct plethora of skills was required to even gain the attention of his superiors. Music had to be one of them, he was told. A life skill. An undercover option. Perfect for hiding weapons… Though what was the point of having sheets if not to play them? The air grew warm as Hanzo retreated further back in time.

 _‘Keep your fingers tight on the strings, you will minimise buzz and promote muscle memory’_ a voice echoed in his mind. 

_‘Maintain your tempo by tapping a foot or slowing down first. It is much easier to sing while being familiar with your internal rhythm’_

Hanzo found his voice humming and singing along to the lone guitar’s melody.

_At night when I look at the sky,_

_where the stars used to be,_

_before they walked out on me._

_Left me here in the dark._

He felt the lyrics come to his mouth sooner as the song progressed, once again feeling the strangeness of hearing his voice out of his own self imposed silence. His throat warmed, letting his range widen as he comfortably dipped into his lower and upper registers as his fingers strummed down the line.

_Girl I used to live the high life,_

_the days are passing me by_

_like a duel in the sky,_

_that howls in the winds_

Hanzo felt his chest tighten as he prepared to continue his song but heard soft footsteps behind him. He sputtered on the next line, turning to see a curious facial expression pasted on the face of the young Agent Song who was mid step, meeting his shock.

“Sup” she spoke with a small wave that Hanzo surprisingly found himself returning.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for country music” Song spoke, sitting cross legged next to him. “Didn’t know you played music either” she finished somewhat sheepishly.

“When I was younger, my parents or superiors offered me the best tutors they possibly could find. As a beginner, I was taught the basics such as chord progression and reading music through the genre of country despite any protestations I had” Hanzo spoke clearly with a snort. Though in a state of shock, he didn’t exactly feel it in him to be aggressive toward the young agent, especially since she didn’t give him a reason to. “It was a necessary skill in maintaining a persona and to add to my skill set as well as a form of treatment for my hand tremors”

“Gross” the long haired agent muttered.

Hanzo felt his eyes narrow but kept them away from the Agent that sat to his left, drawing circles into the ground with her gloved hands. “What?” he asked tensely.

“You referred to them as superiors? Yeesh” Agent Song spoke with disgust. Hanzo tried to dig deeper into the statement. Perhaps Hanzo’s own interpretation of honor and respect came differently from a counterpart across the sea. It was either that or that Agent D.Va had a general distaste for _the establishment (read: elders)_. Though Hanzo definitely wished that it was the latter. That would at least save him the trouble of trying to explain honorifics and speech. 

“I fail to see how that’s an issue Agent Song” he replied, continuing to pick at the steel strings on the old acoustic guitar in hand. “I am sure that you have experience in speaking to elders do you not?”

“Duh, we use honorifics in Korea. But it makes you sound so… robot. Also enough with the Agent Song, call me Hana” she spoke, extending her legs behind her so she sat on her elbows and stomach on the platform. She was obviously making herself comfortable and Hanzo knew that he would be in for more conversation. Something he didn’t exactly want to subject himself to, especially when Genji was always the better social butterfly. But Hanzo turned his inquisitive glare back on himself, perhaps he was not as untouchable as he’d liked. He frowned.

“If it suits your desires, so be it… Hana” Hanzo forced himself to finish. He sighed to himself, the names of Genji’s allies would never feel natural on his tongue. It was personal, close… and compromisable. It left an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach, a vulnerability that Hanzo felt the insatiable need to quell.

“Why are you so…” Hana began. She didn’t finish the sentence but elected to just gesticulate all the way around his body with a petulant whine.

“I have no idea of what you mean” he replied, thoroughly unimpressed by her lack of articulation. He kept the frown on his face as impassive as he could manage. He damn well knew what she meant.

“You’re weird and it’s annoying” she spoke finally. Strangely enough, Hanzo felt comfort in his inability to appear friendly, half expecting his father’s voice to echo and speak that his efforts were palatable. But it never came. In any case, Hana didn’t say much afterwards other than muttering to herself and backpedalling slightly at the raise of Hanzo’s appraising brow.

“I mean like, you never talk, you never eat with everyone else, nobody ever sees you” Hana states flatly in succession. “Why?”

Hanzo gritted his teeth in his mouth as he fumbled a note. “I’m sure you are familiar with why I choose not to… engage with the other agents Miss Song. Do you really require me to speak such?” 

All overwatch agents were required to ascertain themselves with the files of the other agents as a method of familiarising themselves with each of their peers. Hanzo was certainly familiar with the famed MEKA pilot of South Korean origin. To be quite honest, it was hard not to be with her visage plastering almost every major advertising holoscreen in any city.

Hana sighs and turns her body to Hanzo. “No not really, but I kinda get it. Really”

“You do not” Hanzo spoke, turning his head downwards to stare at the guitar’s frets. He sighed again, hoping that his demeanor was not appearing to look pitiful. “Why are you awake?”

“I’ve got late streaming times and I took a break from it tonight. I’m usually awake doing that but I didn’t feel like it today. ” she spoke, cracking her knuckles. “I also saw you leave commons with a goddamn guitar and I was curious. It was really the first time I saw you outside of missions and I had to see what was up”

“Is your curiosity sated?” Hanzo spoke, turning to his flask which was thankfully half full.

“Some of it” Hana replied on cue, pursing her lips together in thought. “Just don’t really know why you don’t like to talk”

“I would not know where to begin to answer that question. There are many answers, none of which I am sure you are equipped to handle” Hanzo replied, tired of the drabble.

“From the top then” Hana prodded.

“It is a long story” Hanzo warned, hoping that the agent would give up.

“I stream for 6 hours every time, I’ll be fine” she replied, sitting back up.

Hanzo sighed again, rubbing his face in both hands and smelling the metallic of the strings in his fingers. Taking his flask of sake in hand and taking a long sip, he sat it down and turned towards Agent Song who looked at him expectantly. Hanzo balled his fists, placing the guitar behind him away from the platform’s edge and tucked them on top of his knees. Hana’s attention was now completely on Hanzo, with an analysing stare. Hanzo found his voice for the night.  


“There was once a story of two dragons, one of the north winds and one of the south winds--”  


“My father told me often that I was an investment. My training was necessary for my responsibilities as part of a yakuza syndicate. I was an important asset to the clan and that I would one day be tasked with--”  


“I was forced, threatened and I was terrified of what would happen should I disobey. I didn’t want to do it, but I was too weak. And yet I still--”  


“I lived alone since then, changing countries and names as I needed, doing mercenary work in order to survive. It is not easy maintaining your personal life with a bounty--”  


“I visited Hanamura Castle every year on the anniversary of the day. Regardless of the life I had lived, I still loved him as a brother. That debt can never be repaid. But it was my duty, and my burden to bear for the rest--”  


“It was only then did he tell me he had joined Overwatch and had been alive all this time. He said that he had forgiven me, though I do not believe it possible for anybody to forgive--”

* * *

“I am here at his request, where I await the rest of my sentence. When he realises that I will never be able to be what he desires, only then will I be free of my debt… that is when he decides to take my life.” Hanzo finished, sipping at the remainder of what was left in his flask. “I should hope it comes sooner rather than later”

Hana sat quietly in shock and reflection, her eyebrows furrowed into a deep line as if she was processing a lot of information all at once. Though Hanzo couldn’t blame her when he dumped his entire life story on her like that. Her fault he rationalised. She literally asked for it. 

“So… I guess… I don’t know what to say” she murmured.

“Then say nothing, it is fine” Hanzo spoke, grabbing the neck of the guitar and bringing it to his lap once more, eager to cut through the heavy silence that sat between the two agents.

“It’s just… it’s not fair” Hana spoke, slouching into her crossed legs. Her hair draped over her shoulder obscured her face from Hanzo’s vision. Though she was young, she had no trouble in hiding her expression from him. A somewhat harrowing thought to Hanzo for a young girl to already be shouldering her emotions that way.

“Life isn’t fair, Miss Song” Hanzo replied, resuming his strumming. He earned a small playful huff from the agent who simply closed her eyes simply just keen on listening to the blues flow.

_Once my life was like a winning streak, that went on too long,_

_then one day it’s gone_

_and where are your friends?_  


_But i’m getting the feel, for living again_

The last notes of the song died out and Hana seemed to slowly fade out of her reverie back into reality as the silence came back, the wind was a meek breeze as the moon above shone softly illuminating the rest of the watchpoint.

“Hey, question” she spoke up, looking at Hanzo dead on. “Do you think you could teach me how to sing?”

“I-- Why?” Hanzo asked with a quizzical stare. “There must be better options for tutors on the base who possess a better voice than I do” he stated flatly. He felt his arms losing sensation, as the shock of the question outweighed any possible flattery that it could have postulated.

“Maybe, but you had like a full blown teacher and you sing pretty good anyway” Hana said with increasing energy. “You know how I'm a streamer and everything right? I really wanna surprise my viewers with something cool this christmas or something”

Hanzo wanted to say no, every bone in his body wanted him to say no. Looking back to the earnest face that she held, he elected to dodge the question instead. “Wouldn’t you be much more comfortable with learning an instrument first?”

“I know one already, dummy. Asian parents. I can play a pretty good violin, but my viewers have already seen that” she spoke with pride.

Who was Hanzo to deny the wishes of another agent? He had no authority, or command. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, feeling the warmth in the bloodshot eyes that blinked. He thought back to the day before.

 _‘I do hope you consider such improvements to your professional relationships here on base’_ a deep voice reverberated.

“Against my better judgement, fine. I will teach you what I know.” Hanzo deadpanned. “On one condition”

“What would that be?” Hana spoke, folding her arms and standing slowly.

“This location is to remain a secret from everyone. As well as this.” Hanzo said, holding the guitar up by its neck above his head.

“Your secret is safe with me” Hana spoke simply turning away to the flight of stairs behind her. “You’re not going to sleep?”

“I do not find sleep so easily Miss Song. When my body demands sleep shall I grant myself such” Hanzo spoke turning back to the perch overlooking the main part of the Overwatch base. 

“Goodnight then, see you later Han” Song spoke with a yawn, leaving the scene.

“The same to you Agent” Hanzo replied emptily.

“One last thing before I leave” Hana spoke, turning around with a softly sullen facial expression. “You’re allowed to be happy you know?”

“... I will keep that in mind” Hanzo replied, seeing Hana’s figure slowly disappear. He frowned at the statement, surely there was no reason to wish him such? There was no way in hell that he could have swayed the agent’s mind on treating him with respect. He shoved the thought back in his head. There is nothing honorable about pity.

Hanzo wanly laid back on the platform, pulling his legs up from the drop and lay still in the darkness, listening to Hana’s footsteps disappear into the night. 

Though Hanzo could have sworn he heard two pairs of feet move in the darkness.


	2. Hackensack

The next mission was surprisingly and thankfully less difficult, almost suspiciously too easy, offering Hanzo a brief reprieve when tailing the ground members back near the Siberian omnium. Watching on from above, Hanzo traversed the tall buildings beside with ease, maintaining as little attention as possible as he darted from roof to roof. The darkness of the early dawn had begun to wane, and the morning sun was beginning to be seen beneath the horizon. 

He was required-- assigned to keep a safe watch above the other members who were combing through the remnants of omnic corpses in the snow. The members on the field however were able to succeed in retrieving whatever it was they needed and were beginning a safe retreat before the explosions began. 

Hanzo’s attention scanned the battlefield quickly, seeing a massive amount of omnics exit the omnium in massive formations from all around the grounded agents. They quickly covered the snow-covered fields in a disgusting shadow of grey and dark crimson lights flooding the vast expanse. Stray machines rose quickly, crawling out of the snowy ruined buildings like insects, scattering the dawn with threatening flashing lights. No. It was too early. It was too soon. There was no more time to waste on gawking. He had a job to do. He heard the explosion of Agent Tracer’s pulse bomb detonate in a quick instant, the light from the explosion flashing quickly as she darted back, away from the mess, dodging bullets and taking cover behind ruined buildings. Hanzo let loose several shots, knocking down straying omnics from getting too close to the members beneath as they retreated towards the dropship. Ducking for cover when shot at, he slowly felt the weight on his back release as he loosed his arrows, one by one.

Something was wrong, there were way too many units with many more coming to. They surrounded the snowy tolls in droves, countless newer looking bastion units dotted the main line next to the omnium, firing endlessly into the group below who could not maintain firing for much longer under their slowly disappearing cover, but could not quite enter the dropship if it could even make it off the ground under the heavy fire. The slowly exposing rebar came to meet the chilling air, bullets crashing into the broken stone near Hanzo’s cover.

There was a deafening roar of machinery in the air, the omnics quickly rallying in a cacophonous war cry.

The communicator buzzed with activity and yelling, filling Hanzo’s head with the loud voices a few metres below. He had only a few more arrows left in his quiver. He had to act fast if the mission were to be a success. He looked at the members ducked behind the ruins of an old tanker, with Tracer nursing a bullet that nicked her right leg and was coloring the snow beneath in a bright shade of crimson.

The omnics continued on mercilessly in a slow march towards the group. Hana’s MEKA looked as if it was on its last legs, barely covering the team’s flanks. Hanzo could not control his anxiousness any longer, the dragons writhed under his skin in anticipation. He didn’t have a clean shot to wipe them all out at once. Not with the team in that position. Time was running out. There was no time to waste worrying about the dismissive replies from the other members. He needed to speak.

“Agent D.Va, move everyone back to the dropship, now. I am able to cover”

“Have you not been firing this whole fucking time? What fucking good are you?” McCree spoke angrily into the communicator. Hanzo could hear the malice in his voice as he listened to a revolver crack through the speaker.

“Negative Agent Shimada” Agent Mercy spoke tersely into the communicator. “You cannot possibly cover everyone in time for everyone to make it to the drop ship”

“...Affirmative Agent Hanzo” D.Va responded into the communicator. Hanzo nodded to himself, aware that Hana was on the same wavelength as he was, or at the very least had an idea of what he was going to do. After their previous discussion the night before, Agent Song seemed to have a vague understanding of his dragons. Especially when he had summoned them in all their mysteriousness to show her. “Providing cover to field units, ETA to dropship 30 seconds. Moving now!”

“Agent D.Va!” McCree yelled in shock as he and the other ground units were swept up in her mecha’s armored arms, the mech’s feet pounding against the snowy floor in a beeline to the ship. Agents Tracer and Mercy were clutched to the MEKA’s left arm cannon, with the pistol toting cowboy gripped in the right. Hanzo was on the floor in her previous position, lining up his last shot in a millisecond, aiming directly into the gaping maw of the omnium. 

Within an instant the gargantuan dragons were released into the frigid air, filling it with a deafening roar, screeching as they tore through the omnics on the field with ease, the snowy floor beneath melting in their heat. Hanzo stood steadfast as his dragons curled their way through the omnic’s defenses, planting his feet deeper into the earth to keep himself standing as he willed them through the units on all sides. They writhed through the masses of omnics that surrounded D.Va and the other agents, illuminating them and the snow around in an otherworldly blue. Agent D.Va kept moving, stalwart in her endeavor in transporting her teammates onto the ship. The other agents simply watched in abject awe and horror as they witnessed the cyclone of blue tearing through the machines, just past the obstructing flanks of pink steel on D.Va’s mech.

Hanzo heard naught but the world turning into a deafening roar of screaming metal, not hearing the yelling of his teammates on his communicator who were safely in the dropship to retreat. His vision grew doubles, then triples. The dragons soaring through the back line of bastions and shield units began to shudder, their otherworldly howl rapidly growing as the final flank around Hanzo was swept through. There were stragglers of course that Hanzo would dispatch soon.

He reached into his quiver shakingly as the dragons faded, with the remaining machines raising their arm guns to fire, feeling his body fill with dread as his fingers felt only air. Then the impact of bullets hitting his body. Then the feeling of the snow on his face on the cold floor.

The dragons were sated and his fellow agents were safe in the dropship. The omnium was seemingly destroyed. Everything was alright. He let his eyes close and feel the darkness swallow him. He didn’t hear the rapid fire of a laser pistol dispatch the last of the omnics, he didn’t feel the grip on his body pull him up, nor could he hear the voices yelling at his limp frame utterly exhausted. The cold and empty was all too welcoming. 

And he basked in it.

* * *

Hanzo came to life in a sterile hospital room, his chest almost completely bound in bandages under his gi from the mission. He wearily sat up, trying to ignore the searing pain that bloomed in his abdomen. He felt his heart race as he sat up, coughing into his hands as he stared at the rest of the empty room. His bow and quiver sat haphazardly on a tall table directly in front of his bed. He searched his body, feeling his prosthetics missing but found them sitting upright beside his bed in a painful turn. Letting out his bated breath, the pounding in his chest and ears seemed to calm.

A few familiar faces came rushing into the room in various states of disarray. Dr Ziegler rushed in with her holopad in hand; her hair a complete mess in a bun instead of her usual ponytail, Genji had stood behind her, his helmet off clearly showing his face painted in abject worry. McCree stood behind them both, face impassive and staring directly past Hanzo.

“Oh, good you’re awake” The doctor spoke, releasing her breath. “You are back at the watchpoint, Agent Hanzo. It is currently 8:34 pm, you have been unconscious for 13 hours. Do you remember what happened?”

Hanzo’s mind was a tangled mess, only just finding himself awake and rubbing his eyes and forehead to try and reignite his previous encounter. He had to settle for small phrases for now, his tongue did not feel up to the task of forming his typical composed sentences. “Omnics, a lot, I summoned the dragons” he croaked out hoarsely before clearing his throat once more. “I am well doctor, you need not waste any more resources on me” he continued, still a bit croaky in the throat but it was an improvement at least.

“Negative Agent, you are to stay on the watchpoint in recovery until I deem you fit to return to a active work. You are cleared to walk however you may not be permitted for training in the training facility or with strenuous exercise. Athena will contact me if she detects such” the doctor postulated.

Hanzo groaned to himself, seeing the other faces behind the doctor morph into vague agreement. “Is this truly necessary?” he spoke tersely, turning away his gaze from the agents and to the well lit window. Hanzo didn’t like it here, the walls were too confining and plain. He folded his arms in opaque disinterest.

“Damn fuckin’ right it’s necessary” Jesse spoke with a rising tone. “All because you thought it was a good idea to jump straight into the line of fire”

“I was doing my job!” Hanzo snapped back, flicking his attention back to McCree’s challenging glare. He matched it with his icy intensity, not breaking eye contact as both heads retreated backwards.

“You were getting yourself killed!” McCree spat back.

“What’s it to you?!” Hanzo snarled back, baring his teeth in a dangerous grimace.

“I couldn’t give a fuckin’ damn ‘bout you but your brother here does! D.Va does too for some reason! Maybe learn to respect their want in keepin’ you here!” McCree responded, matching his venom. 

Hanzo turned his glare towards Genji who appeared worried but had a downtrodden look to his face. His demeanor was despondent, holding his hands in front of him reaching outwards and backwards like he was hesitant to touch Hanzo. Good.

“What of it _brother_?” Hanzo seethed darkly.

“Hanzo, this is not what I want. I did not bring you here to kill you” he spoke in a softer tone, his pupils large and staring into Hanzo’s face. “I just want my brother back”

“It is foolish to cling to an impossibility, Agent Genji” Hanzo spoke gruffly. “The man you seek died years ago. You are deeply mistaken. I am beyond redemption”

“I have forgiven you brother” Genji spoke touching Hanzo’s hand on the hospital covers which was swiftly yanked away. “It is time you forgive yourself”. 

Genji’s eyes glanced towards Hanzo’s prosthetics leaning against the bed and picked one up. The top was covered in a thin layer of dried blood, the nerve ports looked worn from overuse. Hanzo looked as Genji’s face morphed back into worry, his furrowed brow prominent on his face. “You have suffered Hanzo, and you still force yourself to suffer. To what end?”

“To death!” Hanzo spat vehemently.

To the horrified glare that met him, Hanzo’s eye twitched, the sight of his _brother_ clutching tightly onto his leg was a cursed sight he did not wish to see again. He quickly grabbed the other, snapping it to his knee and flicked the ports on all at once. Not a good idea, but it worked nonetheless after a sharp intake of breath and the taste of blood entered his mouth. “Give me. My leg. Now.”

“No! Not until you tell me why you intend to keep punishing yourself! Stop this madness brother! I do not wish to see you kill yourself!” Genji replied, tightening his grip on the ankle of the prosthetic.

“Kill me yourself then!” Hanzo yelled, snatching his other leg and mirroring his previous painful action. He stood up painfully before anything else could be spoken and he walked woefully past the trio, making for a place that was anywhere but there.

“What’s your fucking problem?” McCree spoke up, grabbing him by the wrist. “You got a deathwish or somethin’? I’d be happy to grant it”

“Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada. Out!” The Doctor yelled. She turned an angry gaze at them both and ushered them out of the room to wait in the hallway. “Athena lock the door”

“Affirmative Doctor Ziegler”

She looked expectantly at Hanzo. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” she spoke with raised arms.

“I did what was, and is necessary for safety” Hanzo spoke miserably, sitting back down onto his bed, his back slightly slick with sweat. 

“And what would that be?” Angela asked evenly, exasperated. “Necessary for whose safety?”

“His” he ended, with a finalising and resigned tone.

The doctor replied with a puzzled face, mouth slightly agape, in fact she seemed quite dumbfounded. She fumbled with her holopad and turned away, seemingly parsing Hanzo’s responses, much to Hanzo’s confusion. 

“One more question, Hanzo. You do not have to answer if you do not want to” The doctor spoke, any tone of malice was gone from her voice. “How come Agent D.Va knew what you were going to do when you spoke into the communicator?”

Hanzo let a single tear leave his eye. He was so exhausted. Tired of the questions. Tired of seeing everyone around him worry and coddle over his state of affairs. It was unbecoming of him. It was a font of weakness. It was pathetic. If there was going to be one ounce of truth he gave the doctor, it would be this.

“Because she asked”

* * *

The outside cold was a breath of fresh air from the stifling infirmary room. Hanzo took a breath of the night winds and winced as his chest throbbed from the intake. He found himself pacing towards his room, only just dodging the presence of Brigitte and Reinhardt who looked to retire to their respective areas. Hanzo unlocked his room and paced into it, instantly feeling the coolness of his sheets as he buried his face in his pillow. He flipped himself over carefully, letting out his breath as his weight sunk back into the mattress. The mission was a success, Overwatch had retrieved their required omnic research product and everyone was alive. He felt a nerve twitch in his eye.

“Athena, can you tell me the status of Agent Song?” Hanzo spoke softly.

“Affirmative, Agent Song is currently in her quarters. Her status indicates no injuries. Shall I summon her?” 

“No Athena, thank you. And Agent Tracer?”

“Agent Tracer is currently in the commons building, level G, room 1K, kitchen. Her status indicates one injury that is fully healed by Doctor Angela Ziegler”

“That will be all, thank you for your assistance Athena”

Hanzo frowned. Maybe the mission was not as good of a perfect success as he thought. Perhaps he would need a moment to collect himself and just… breathe. He felt the darkness enclose on him again, and once more, he didn’t fight it.

He awoke startlingly, suddenly feeling himself slowly fall back into the room, his senses returning to him at a snail’s pace in the late hour. The clock on the wall once again read with a 3 in the first position and Hanzo turned his head serendipitously to the guitar that leant against the foot of his bed.

He allowed himself a small sigh, “Why the hell not” and picked it up, leaving the confines of his sparsely decorated room.

* * *

The platform was the same as it was the days prior; empty, devoid of others, lit with an almost nonexistent shine and awash with moonlight underneath the night sky. The melodies from the guitar travelled further this night, the echoes of the instrument beating far through the empty base. Hanzo revelled in that small victory of performance. While being borderline bound in seemingly endless layers of gauze and bandage, his range of motion was mostly wide and allowed for pliant movement. At the very least, strumming was available to him. The time spent on this would be a mercy and a punishment. For his distinct lack of access to train, and no clearance for further missions, Hanzo felt completely defunct, finding his fingers solely glued to the instrument as the minutes passed, anticipating this continued action in the near future as he was forced to recuperate. No words came easy to speak anymore, not even to himself.

“This seat taken?” a smallish voice spoke from behind him. He turned around.

“Not at all Miss Song, please make yourself comfortable” he answered, matching her volume. She looked absolutely spent, if the dark circles under her eyes weren’t an indication, her languid gait and movements to sit were a dead giveaway. “You may speak your mind Agent, I am never in any place to judge”

The agent did not reply for a good thirty seconds, seemingly keen on just sitting in silence as Hanzo’s mellow notes rang clear in the nightly squall. “... i’m just tired” she petered out, leaning down into a fetal position, knees tucked against her chest in a tight grip of arms.

“Rough night?” Hanzo asked warmly, offering a commonplace platitude.

“Rough life” Hana responded with a yawn. Hanzo offered a small polite snort in response. Rough life. Rough life indeed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hanzo found himself asking as he absentmindedly continued playing empty chords.

“...Yeah” the young agent replied.

“Feel free to speak when you feel yourself ready and feel free to stop talking if you sense the need” Hanzo said, giving Hana the reins of the conversation.

“Where should I start?” Hana asked, tiredly.

“From the top” Hanzo answered.

The young agent let out a soft sigh. “Okay”. Hanzo moved closer towards the agent, hoisting his legs up from the drop and meeting the figure that sat before him in a diagonal.

“I grew up in a very typical Korean household, I was always taught to do my best in school and I really did try my hardest.” Hana started, her voice wavering. “It was around tenth grade that that things started to change; my grades started dropping, I couldn’t pay attention or understand what was going on in class, and my parents started getting mad at me”

Hanzo thought back to his own schooling experience. “Schools often operate in the way that favours the collective instead of the individual. While they may teach in one style, it may not be beneficial to students of a different one”. He had no idea on where the young girl was leading with the story, but he listened intently regardless, grateful that she had given him her ear previously.

“Yeah kind of, I think. But it was around this time that I stopped trying. My grades had tanked and so did my rankings in class. I got deep into playing video games instead of focusing on school and it got really messy.” Hana continued. “I skipped school to play games in Internet cafes and I lost a lot of good friends who didn’t— who couldn’t understand me anymore. I fought with my parents a lot, they said that I wouldn’t have a future. We didn’t come from a rich family or anything, I guess that’s why they were always so pushy”

“Eventually I got good enough to qualify in tournaments and I started winning, I started streaming, getting popular”. Hana slowed down her talking and took several deep breaths in, seemingly reinvigorating her voice.

“Do you still wish to continue?”

“...Yeah. Never really talked about this in the open kinda. It’s— it’s kinda refreshing” she said, turning her gaze upward towards the sky and leaning back with her hands tucked behind her head. Hanzo noticed the pilot’s eyes had shone a little glassy in the starlight. Not wanting to push further, he let her speak.

“I was amazing, I started streaming and I got calls from everywhere. It was like a dream that never stopped.” she continued, a tone of fondness shining through. “My parents were so proud of me then, I had almost everything. But I couldn’t understand why I wasn’t happy about it”

Hanzo raised his brow in analysis, half expecting the girl to answer her own plight. Looking at the young girl lying to his left, her face was tense with worry. Hana’s eyes were shut, seemingly reliving her story as she spoke.

“I couldn’t understand their reaction at all. They wanted me to go to university and get a good job. And there I was; playing games for a pretty solid living and I was satisfied with that. But after the photo shoots and everything was done, I wasn’t really happy.” 

“Perhaps your parents finally realised that your lease in life wasn’t what they had preordained in their minds. Seeing you successful in something they had not thought to give thoughts to, would have been an elucidating experience for them” Hanzo replied academically. “My parents… well, you know”

Hana passed a small playful scoff to Hanzo in the moonlight “Yeah, I guess” she managed with a sniffle. “It was hard to deal with since my relationship with them never really recovered. We kinda just stopped talking really, I was always too tired to do anything when I went back home, and I was always so busy working that I just forgot about it. I know they’re safe and everything; I know they follow the news that relates to me”

Hanzo hummed reflectively, his faint guitar notes fluttering into the background as Hana’s voice spoke again.

“Then all of a sudden I was drafted to the army to pilot MEKA. I loved— I love it. Defending Korea from the omnium and protecting my country from the omnic attacks.” She spoke, her words gracing into a soft whisper as nostalgia touched the memories. “I met a lot of great people there who I trust with my life, but it still didn’t feel right. I still streamed, I still did product advertising, I was always Korea’s _‘rising star’_ ”

“It’s weird, seeing yourself out in public, on holovids the size of buildings, posters, you name it. I couldn’t walk one block without getting swarmed by people who recognised me”

“Do you regret anything?” Hanzo spoke, turning his body towards Hana who rocked back and forth in time to his strumming. 

“No… No. I’d do it all again if I had to. That’s not the issue… sorry i’m getting side tracked” she answered, with a tired yawn. “It’s just… sometimes I feel like i’m not good enough for all of this. Like this whole celebrity business. It’s like i’m just some face on a billboard. But i’m just me, i’m just Hana. A gamer. I like games. I’m not some elite who eats caviar for breakfast like how some people think I am”

Looking over the way, Hanzo spots the young agent laid on the floor across from him, limbs spread wide as she gazed skyward, looking at the stars above. It was a calming sight. Something that was strangely in character for the girl to find comfort in. Hanzo saw no flaw in that pleasure. The words were on the tip of his tongue. Did she want a diagnosis? Reassurance? The wind passed by in a gentle caress, washing away Hanzo’s train of thought with it. He laid down in his own spot, mimicking the agent and pulling out his hair sash and tying it to his wrist. He set down his guitar carefully between them both, intertwining his fingers and resting them against his chest.

“I too once found solace in looking to the stars for guidance, a comfort whenever I felt troubled” He breathed, feeling his body relax in the early hours of the morning. “I remember doing so with my brother when we were young. He enjoyed pointing at the stars and listening to me tell him stories about them”

“Over time, it became harder and harder to look at them without Genji by my side. The stars provided me with no comfort eventually. I felt as if the stars above mocked me, unchanging as I devolved into who I am today. Even tonight, I feel close to nothing seeing the stars above”

“Hana are you still awake?”

“Yeah… keep talking, it’s relaxing” he heard from his left, offering him a non-committal sigh to denote her attention.

“I can offer you advice, it may not be what you need, nor am I a doctor but it is free” Hanzo spoke with a hint of humor in his voice.

“I’ll bite” Hana spoke with a small laugh.

The words came easier next. 

“You seem to find yourself without the confidence to continue, Miss Song. This doubt you hold for yourself will begin to affect what you hold dear. Do not lose sight of your identity and what you are passionate about. You deserve everything you worked hard for Agent“

“Doubts cloud judgement and uncertainty will blind you from accomplishing further goals. Those will soon fester and turn to regrets. I have many. You are young and have many years ahead of you. Treasure what you have, _imouto_ ”

“Imouto?” Hana repeated.

“Little sister. You remind me of my younger brother somewhat, back when we were boys” Hanzo spoke, shuttering his eyes to the wind.

Hanzo could feel the soft warmth of Hana’s smile with the giggle that flowed through the air. She let a graceful silence hang in the air for a minute before she could find herself speaking.

“You’re not so bad, you know that?” she stated, turning her head to face the archer. 

The guitar sat comfortably on the crook of Hanzo’s knee once again. He strummed once, allowing the agent to sit upwards and return her attention. “Would now be an acceptable time for a singing lesson? I often find music well suited to calming my emotions”

Hana’s face lit up further with a toothy smile, sitting up in posture and moving to sit closer to the edge with her legs hanging like Hanzo’s. “Yes please”

“I will give you the lyrics to this song. Feel free to join in when you feel comfortable. This one should not be too difficult to learn” Hanzo spoke, typing into his communicator and handing it to the expectant gloved fingers that sat beside. Hanzo took a deep breath, the guitar seemingly vibrating in anticipation as he played out the first few chords.

_I used to know you when we were young_

_you were in all my dreams,_

_we sat together in period one_

_Fridays at 8:15_

Hana had her eyes glued to the lyrics presented to her, following Hanzo’s tempo with a tapping foot in the air. She hummed along, feeling herself familiarised with the sweet melody, watching Hanzo’s face and fingers meld to the music. She saw Hanzo, his eyes closed, enamoured in the lyrics and playing the song in its simplicity, not bothering to look at his fingers as they transferred between frets. He looked, in her eyes, peaceful. Totally calm, as his hair flicked cautiously in the breeze.

She joined in singing the final choruses, feeling her voice mix with Hanzo’s deep tone in the night air.

_But I will wait for you,_

_as long as I need to_

_and if you ever get back to Hackensack_

_I’ll be here for you_  


_And I will wait for you,_

_as long as I need to_

_and if you ever get back to Hackensack_

_I’ll be here for you_

_If you ever get back to Hackensack_

_I’ll be here for you_

Hanzo opened his eyes as the song came to a close. He spotted the young agent grinning to herself. She opened her mouth to speak.

“So? How’d I do?” she asked expectantly.

“What kind of an answer are you looking for?” Hanzo replied, asking simply.

“An honest one” Hana spoke, toning down her energy.

“You sang well, however I noticed you losing breath a couple of times. Keep your posture upright and sit straight. Don’t focus on making the notes sound pretty, simply hitting the notes is enough for beginners. I will explain other concepts such as head and chest voice later. For now focus on breath control and maintaining notes” Hanzo answered naturally to Hana who was typing his advice down on her own personal device. He felt the words of others come easier, especially regarding teaching. It would be on him to carry on their legacy, to teach as is to be taught. To feel as to what it is to be felt.

They spent the next hour talking amongst themselves, Hanzo keen on keeping Hana talking about herself and her own stories. He lost track multiple times, hearing her go off on several tangents on how videogames are art, the practices of large conglomerates of instant noodles and also her modelling opportunities. It was only when they had exhausted Hana’s stories of her home base did Hanzo find himself replying to her in earnest.

“I’m serious. I missed like half of my shots but it still did the job.” she spoke with a pout.

“A skill you must hone” Hanzo replied back, “Something that may be improved if you spent less time--”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there ‘cause I know exactly where this is going” Hana interrupted with a sly grin. “Maybe it’s just easier for you since you’re an archer and everything. You know how to shoot”

“Maybe” Hanzo dryly answered.

“Why don’t you teach me how to shoot then?” Hana spoke, standing up and pulling on Hanzo’s arm to follow suit, offering small apologies as he winced to stand.

“I am not permitted in the training laboratory due to my status at the moment, Hana” he spoke, following her down the stairs to the labs despite his own protestations.

“Screw that, we have lots of time. It’s like 4am. Nobody’s going to bother us” she spoke childishly.

“If you say so, Miss Song” Hanzo relented.

* * *

“Arms straight, tight grip” Hanzo spoke firmly, eyeing the agent’s posture and watching her fire into the target, emptying her magazine on her pistol with folded arms. The target’s markings showed a wide spread of bullets, three quarters of the magazine’s shots had hit the target in a spread circle, the others were spread out further, slightly off of the bullseye.

The young agent looked frustrated, but Hanzo seemed impressed. “An improvement. Well done. Remember you do not need to fire your bullets all at once. If you need to re-adjust your grip, do so” He watched the agent do such for another five minutes, only moving to correct Hana’s form with one arm, the other clutching onto the guitar’s top, balancing the base on the floor. They maintained a steady back and forth, offering feedback and advice as Hana’s shots echoed in the empty lab. At least until the doors to the facility burst open with a tired looking Doctor Ziegler stepping into the range, making a straight line to Hanzo.

“I distinctly remember telling you that you were not supposed to be training in any capacity” she spoke tersely, rubbing her eyes with two fingers. “Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?”

“I am doing no such thing” Hanzo spoke, turning away from the doctor and back to the range emptily. “Arms lower, Hana. Use your arms to aim, not your wrist.”

“What the..” the doctor began as she opened her eyes. Her eyes catch on Agent D.Va with her pistol in hand, glowering at the target at the end of the lane. Hanzo hovered around her, giving her space to focus on her targets.

“I am merely providing Hana assistance that she asked of me, nothing more.”

The doctor’s bewildered state said it all. Still in the throes of being abruptly woken up by Athena, she turned to the younger agent whose body language seemed to agree with his statement, clicking the safety on her bright pink pistol as her attention was thrown from the targets. Though Angela definitely felt the need, she forwent another round of scolding and aimed to simply dismiss them.

If anything, the doctor had all the right to send them both off duty for however long her whims decided. If their interaction was any indication, she knew they both did not possess typical sleeping schedules and pondered to herself the extent of their awakened hours. Something that she would choose to bring up at a later date. For monitoring and their health of course.

“To sleep, both of you. Now” she finished in a fatigued tone, turning away from them both and pacing back to her own chambers, hearing the echo of an odd voice repeat a curious phrase.

_‘Because she asked’_

Wait, why did he have a guitar?

* * *

The duo eventually left the facility, pacing towards the dormitory rooms, Hanzo following the young Agent as they toed the length of the base. They trailed the hangar, making small conversation as the sun began to peek over the horizon in the distance. Hana yawned softly, bringing a polite hand to her mouth to cover the breath. They spent a few more times circling the base before they both wanted to sleep however, thoroughly enjoying their conversation.

“You know, you might not think it, but I think the team is starting to warm up to you” she spoke softly, her energy spent.

“I do not believe such a change to be possible Hana. It would be much easier for them to not associate with someone like me” Hanzo replied, tapping the bags under his eyes with a gentle finger.

“You’d be surprised Hanzo; even McCree was worried when you were out cold on the dropship coming back to base” Hana mused, stretching out her arms.

“That does not mean he cares for my being; and somehow I feel that is the biggest lie you’ve told tonight” Hanzo replied with humor. Thinking back to their confrontation at the infirmary, Hanzo himself seemed reluctant to indulge the thought further. Especially since it went _so well_.

“No I'm serious, like, he had a real serious face on and everything. He was like, talking to himself and saying Genji’s name and stuff. It was weird, even for him. He even yelled when your leg prosthetic thing fell off, though I don’t blame him of course. Nobody knew you… uh… you know?” Hana spoke, toning down her amusement. Hanzo found himself sitting in the hospital bed again, feeling the intense heat and vibrations of Agent McCree’s snarls echo in his body. Shuddering at the thought, he returned Hana’s comments with a hum as the archer felt himself slouch. “I also copped an earful from him after the mission. Though everyone else seemed more curious about the dragons. Guess that’s the last time I listen to you again huh?” she replied with a smirk.

“As long as everybody else got out safe, that is a victory in my mind” Hanzo said with a weak air of finality, not really wanting the conversation to end just yet. Hana slightly slowed her pace down, feeling Hanzo make his way closer as the gap between them minimized.

“But what about you?” she asked, in a smaller, sheepish tone. 

The feeling of guilt was not unknown to Hanzo, in fact, it was a regular occurrence. Whenever he was spotted by other agents, whenever asked a question, sharpened or benign, Hanzo felt its weight in tow. Perhaps it was a greater surprise that he felt such in response to Hana’s innocent question, that he stopped for a second before finding himself able to answer.

“It matters not what happens to me, agent. I thought I explained this to you before. I am a ward for Overwatch, I do what I must. For everyone else. For Genji” Hanzo breathed, seemingly trying to convince the agent of his dispensability. She clearly wasn’t having it after she nudged him in the side. Twice.

“And I told you that you matter as much as anybody else on the team! Is it so hard to want to stop hating on yourself and wanting to be _happy_?” she asked, eyes lowered as she seemingly felt his melancholy escaping his lips. 

“A life without happiness is the only one I have ever known” Hanzo spoke gruffly, the night without sleep steadily becoming present in his voice. He frowned as soon as the phrase left his lips, seeing Hana do the same. “Perhaps I used the wrong words, I apologise _imouto_ ”

Hana simply huffed as they finished their walk back to the dormitory for the fourth time, this time however instead of turning back to the garden, letting the doors to the building slide open in anticipation. Splitting their ways in the hallway, Hanzo turned left while Hana made her way to the right.

“Night Hanzo, see you in Hackensack” the young agent spoke with a yawn and meek wave as she disappeared into her room.

“Goodnight Hana” he replied, stopping briefly and turning to see the agent off. Reaching the embrace of his bed, the archer sat his head down and immediately felt a small warmth fill the pit of his stomach, the song still ringing in his ears in a gentle voice.

_If you ever get back to Hackensack_

_I’ll be here for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2's Song of Choice: Fountains of Wayne - Hackensack


	3. Oy Moroz Moroz

Hanzo had just finished his pot of tea and meditation when he heard the whirring of machinery come closer from his right. Bastion had returned to his spot to tend to his newly bloomed camellias. After a confusing meeting, Hanzo had formed a symbiotic relationship with the odd omnic who had called upon his assistance once or twice in the past week to help move some of the sprouting daisies from terracotta pots into the earth. In return, Hanzo was free to visit the garden himself to spend time not talking to anybody. It was also a useful place to hide his newfound guitar behind the thicket of the rosebush if he decided that he would not be moving for the rest of the day, much to Bastion’s dismay. As his bandages were unravelled, Hanzo enjoyed the simple atmosphere to let his skin breathe, idly sharing his thoughts with the lone machine.

Either way, Hanzo had found a new spot to hide away from practically all of the overwatch agents who were keen to stay away from the omnic and its strange behaviours. And by extension the archer’s as well. In the mid morning light, Hanzo felt the sun penetrate through his clothes, warming him from the knees upwards. He emptied the remains of his teacup and pot into a spot that Bastion had allowed for Hanzo to dispose of his leaves, feeling grateful at the convenience of not having to run to the closest building to dispose of his daily habit. Being well aware of the bastion’s state as basically a glorified gardener without his weapons, he felt no need to feel negativity towards the being who only seemed to gain enjoyment out of tending to his floral blooms.

It was only when he heard the quick stomping of an Agent that early evening did Hanzo think that something was terribly wrong.

He turned his head from his seat, spotting an incredulous Agent Aleksandra Zaryanova moving towards the garden holding onto her particle cannon with an angry expression. He stood up quickly and moved to block Bastion’s frame from the ire of the russian soldier. She stopped two metres from Hanzo and held a challenging look to her eyes.

“Move” she spoke, visibly seething at the sight of the omnic who had had the foresight and grace to step back twice with his watering can in hand. The woman’s large frame was intimidating, it took every muscle in Hanzo’s body to stand his ground.

“He is of no danger to anybody, Agent. You have nothing to worry about” Hanzo spoke evenly, not wanting any tone of voice to reflect defense against the machine or anger at the agent who had one hundred percent right to be furious.

“It is a MACHINE!” Zaryanova bellowed, sidestepping Hanzo and taking aim at the omnic. “It must be stopped! It has invaded Overwatch! It is a threat! How dare you!”

Hanzo raised his voice, now angry at his further dismissal. “Then let us put that to the test!” Hanzo snapped, reaching to grab Zarya’s elbow. She spun around, knocking his hand off her with a violent slap.

“Do not touch me kinslayer” she seethed.

“Step back. Now” Hanzo deadpanned, matching her glare upwards, feeling his eyes narrow. He moved out of her way and stood near the edge of the garden, motioning for Bastion’s attention. Zaryanova reluctantly stepped back as well, keeping her fingers gripped tightly on her weapon ready to pull the trigger, she held a tight grimace on her face towards the two, panning her aim between the figures, seemingly waiting for both to give her a reason to shoot. Hanzo reached up with a gentle hand towards the small nest built on the machine’s shoulder, waiting for Bastion to reply with his consent.

The machine offers an even series of notes, his mustard colored bird following suit and allowing Hanzo to place the nest onto the table on top of the saucer of his cup. Hanzo stepped backwards away from the garden space and stood parallel to the building that eclipsed the garden space.

“Bastion, I ask you to shoot me” Hanzo spoke evenly, holding his arms out wide. Bastion however seemed to trill out a mechanical whimper or something to its equivalent, expressing his desire not to. Hanzo simply shook his head sadly. “I trust you to do such with safety” he finished with a bow.

“What are you DOING?” Zarya yelled. Hanzo held out a flat palm to her indicating pause as Bastion slowly began to rotate and settle into his turret form.

“Stay your weapon” Hanzo spoke calmly. Bastion’s olden bullet chambers began to rotate quickly, it was only a matter of time before--

Hanzo was quickly doused in a cold wash of Bastion’s reserved water sprays. At least he would have, if not for the large purplish barrier that covered his form from top to bottom. The spray of water simply dissolved as it reached the barrier’s surface in a soft fizzle into steam. As the bastion unit returned to its usual self, it gave an apologetic bow to both Hanzo and Zaryanova and retreated back towards the rear of his garden, retrieving the nest with utmost care and placing it onto his shoulder before seemingly powering down, barely visible under the cover of the foliage.

Agent Zaryanova and Hanzo stood uncomfortably silent as the scene unfolded, only speaking when the bastion had seemed to fall completely silent. Hanzo couldn’t understand the unease that settled in his stomach again, he felt his fingers itching to move by themselves.

“I was unaware of this unit’s augmentations” Zarya spoke, with less anger than before, seemingly mostly curious at the development. 

“A failure on your part” Hanzo spoke, dropping his shoulders and returning to grab his guitar with shaking hands, remembering Bastion’s file. Idly pawing away at the petals that found their way onto the wood, he turned back to sit comfortably at the small wiry table. 

He thought back to himself and his first interaction with Bastion. If he were any more shocked, or as experienced with omnic war as Zarya was, he may have reacted the same way. “Though I cannot blame you for your… diligence” he finished, sitting at the table, already fiddling with the tuning keys.

“Most bastion units are war machines, I do not apologise for wanting to defend Overwatch from such monstrosities. Though it appears that this one is a glorified gardening tool I suppose” Zarya finished, lowering her weapon.

“You suppose correctly, Agent Zaryanova” Hanzo spoke, leaning backwards and turning away from the agent’s stare, trying to steel and calm himself from the event. Though he knew he wasn’t in any real danger, it is still quite the experience of looking down the barrel of a gun of somebody intent to fire.

“It is not often you face that many omnics at once on the battlefield and live to tell the tale.” The agent spoke clearly, dropping her anger until it was no longer perceptible.

“Perhaps it is a shame that I, a kinslayer, did” Hanzo replied, not missing a beat.

“That would not be in your best interests” Zaryanova said after a reflective moment, stepping to the edge of the garden herself. Hanzo said nothing, entirely focused on tuning his instrument. Her tone was less strained, more forgiving.

“And I suppose you would know what my best interests are, Agent Zaryanova?” Hanzo asked, sorely rolling a crick out of his neck. Finally satisfied with the sound of the steel to his ears, he motioned outward to the agent who stood to his right with a non-committal sweep of the area, flourishing his fingers at the end of the motion as if to indicate that all has been spoken.

‘If you have no further business with me, I will not stop you from leaving. Please, enjoy the rest of your day” he spoke, readying himself to pluck at the strings until the sun set.

The agent however did not move, in fact, she edged the garden, moving to lean against the wall, watching as Hanzo proceeded to dissociate with anything else but the notes that echoed off the inside of the instrument. The melody echoed off of the exteriors of the buildings and bounced back towards Hanzo, seemingly lost in the simple patterns of music that his muse decided to take him in.

Zaryanova surprisingly spoke, interrupting Hanzo’s strum. “I am surprised to see somebody with an instrument on the watchpoint”

Hanzo paused his strum, not particularly interested in the conversation presented. “It is an alternative to my meditation. Music can be useful to clear the mind or inspire it.” He placed the guitar back onto the grassy plane beneath his chair and folded his hands together. “A clear mind allows one to act with purpose”

“There is truth to your words archer” Zaryanova spoke in reply.

Hanzo squinted and turned away from the sunlight which shone brightly into his eyes. “There are many truths in our words Agent, it merely depends on what truths you seek from them. Those truths in which you choose to find, you will see”. He raised his right arm, shielding his eyes from the amber light that poured over the watchpoint. He stretched out his wrist in the air, casting dancing shadows to leap across his eyes as his fingers turned.

The agent raised a brow at Hanzo, wary of his movements, all of a sudden standing straight up and firmly. “I actually have news to deliver to you Agent Shimada”

“Speak” Hanzo responded, curiosity coloring his tone.

“As you might already know, Agent D.Va’s mech was almost completely destroyed in your last deployment. Winston has assigned me to your team while D.Va finishes repairs on her mech. I have already alerted the-- your other team members of the temporary change, I hope that is of no consequence to you” Zaryanova spoke bluntly. 

Hanzo didn’t like that. Despite the lack of initial want or expectancy, Hanzo had made and surprisingly sustained a cordiality with Hana. He bounced the concept several times in his head, ultimately left unsatisfied that he had found himself in his initial position. 

Had Hana been correct in her assessment however? Were the others fostering any form of tenuous bond? ‘ _No...no absolutely not_ ’ Hanzo echoes to himself. At the very least they acknowledged his presence. He’d find the word later, figuring out that his dynamic with his team was a better fit for a temporary alliance.

“Of course Agent Zaryanova, do familiarise yourself with the team members at your leisure. Tell me, how much progress is being made on Agent D.Va’s MEKA?” Hanzo spoke. Was that too dismissive of the agent’s replacement? Did he offend?

“Repairs are 50% complete, Agent Shimada” Zaryanova spoke, eventually finding herself sitting beside Hanzo on the other end of the table as he waved for her to sit, perhaps feeling remorse for his poor choice of words and timing. 50% done. His time out of action had totalled almost a week. Looks like Hana would be out of commission for a period of time as well.

“Though I admit that I am confused by the question, agent. You seem concerned for her status. What is the nature of your relationship with the girl?” Zaryanova spoke, her own curiosity brimming clearly through the upper inflection of voice.

They were certainly friendly, that part was certain. Were they close? They understood each other well enough, their story. Hanzo internally shook his head. Knowing one another’s life story and speaking every so often does not close friends make. It seemed they knew not much else about the other, Hanzo thought. 

“We are on friendly terms. An oddity for somebody like me” Hanzo spoke, vaguely. What business was their communications to Zaryanova?

“A vague answer” she spoke, folding her arms. “But not an unwelcome one I suppose”

“In what way does my interaction with Agent Song interest you Agent Zaryanova, may I ask?”

“I was simply curious, that is all” Zaryanova replied. “She must trust you a lot”

“Trust is the foundation for all relationships, irrespective of fragility. I would have you know that I trust her with my life” Hanzo spoke, his tone wavering ever so slightly. Was he too trusting of the young agent? Or perhaps he was overstepping his boundaries by assuming a friendly connection? The seconds ticked by and Hanzo struggled to continue the thought, turning his focus back to the agent that sat across from him. He stole a quick look at her eyes, staring straight back at him inquisitively, almost as if she were sizing him up. 

“Perhaps you should ask Agent Song her opinions, Agent Zaryanova” Hanzo finished with as much dignity as he could muster, feeling his comfort beginning to wane. “I am sure the young girl may provide you with the answers you seek. My answers may not provide you with what you want to hear… free as you are to think them.”

“Contrary to what you might think, Agent Shimada, I have already asked the same question to Agent D.Va. Do not presume to know what I am thinking.” The agent responded curtly. “I have asked the same of the other agents in your team as well”

“To what end?” Hanzo asked, slightly perturbed by the amount of… investigation that the agent was willing to go through. Through no fault of her own character of course. It is always prudent to be safer than suffer the consequences later. Perhaps if Hanzo was in her position he would have done his own sleuthing, maybe even to a higher level. Hanzo dismissed the thought. Now was not the time to be planning clandestine hypotheticals, especially not on himself. Not when the agent before him could perhaps reveal more of what he sought.

“While their answers vary, I find one difference between them all” Zaryanova continued, switching rested legs. “Agent D.Va seems to be the only one who sings your praises. To put things clearly, I sought to understand why”

Hanzo frowned. “And have you found your answer, agent?”

“It is unclear, to be completely honest. It is better to see once than hear a hundred times” Zaryanova spoke wisely. Hanzo only raised an eyebrow at the statement. Zaryanova seemed to take notice. “I will form my own opinion of you, Agent Shimada, over time. I will not let the words of others sway me, nor will I be blinded by them” she finished, standing up and preparing to leave, hefting her cannon carefully as to not disturb the table and the surrounding blooms.

Hanzo stayed sitting, allowing the woman to make a few paces away before choosing to speak again.

“Are you sure you have not made that decision yourself already, Agent Zaryanova?” his voice spoke.

Zaryanova turned back, seeking to glare at the archer who sat at the table, finding not a soul in sight. She merely glimpsed into the setting sun, its golden rays casting a wash over the waves in the distance and the watchpoint in fading warmth. 

Hanzo was nowhere in sight, the only thing that remained was the cold rosewood guitar that sat on the grass; cold, glossy, empty and alone.

* * *

“Antarctica? Are you quite sure?” Hanzo repeated in disdain.

“I am quite sure, Agent. The signal was made under the Overwatch frequency, even though it wasn’t on any of the known ecopoints, just a research facility on the edge of the Southern Ocean. I suggest you make preparations of your own before tomorrow’s deployment. Supplies will be taken care of for the Orca, be ready for a long flight. The mission will only be for two days” Winston finished with a worried tone.

“I was unaware Overwatch had Agents stationed in ecopoints” Hanzo spoke with slight cynicism. For what purpose would an active agent require to be in a place without the threat of omnic attacks?

“Overwatch had-- has agents who are more concerned with scientific developments and in other industries as well. It was one of the reasons why Overwatch had many sponsors and funds due to our contributions, for lack of a better word. This agent must be a scientist of sorts” Winston explained, moving towards Athena’s main display.

Hanzo internally groaned to himself. The Siberian landscape was… not the most welcoming of temperatures or environments for that matter. Hanzo was particularly lucky that time that the breeze in the north wasn’t particularly biting just yet, remembering that he did choose to wear his gi. Out of stubbornness perhaps, but still a decision he made nonetheless. At least around the area of the omnium housed a few taller structures for Hanzo to stand watch. The antarctic tundra was not going to make for a pleasant experience of guard. Though what nonexistent possibility of a threat could there be in the antarctic?

“Understood Winston, I will make my preparations soon” Hanzo spoke, leaving the laboratory and making for his private quarters, not questioning why only he was there at that time to receive the briefing.

* * *

Hanzo paced back to the dormitory through the watchpoint, grabbing his guitar along the way, not wanting to have the instrument ruined just in case it began to sporadically rain when he was en route or on mission. The sky was a regal shade of purple, the sunset dappled with swirls of clouds in a gentle shade of pink. Stopping for a couple of breaths, the archer took in the sight to calm his growing heartbeat. It was only when Hana, smelling vaguely of machine grease and slightly dirty poked him in his side did he return to awareness.

“Evening, Grandpa” Hana chirped while walking, managing to lead Hanzo along to follow her.

“A good evening to you, Agent” Hanzo managed in response. “I see you have been busy with repairing your MEKA. I hope you have been spending your time wisely” he spoke, closing the distance between the two, though it did appear that Hana was slowing her walking pace. Maybe she still thought of him as injured and was being considerate.

“Well, MEKA’s keeping me on my toes, that’s for sure. Since i’m not stationed in Korea, the others in my squadron are keeping a safe watch of Busan.” Hana said, turning the wrench in her hand in a small fidget. “There hasn’t been an omnium related attack from the ocean in a while, so it helps to always be ready” the young agent finished with a weak smile. “I called them last night, they seem to be doing well”

All too familiar with the threat of the omnium in Asia’s waters, Hanzo recalled a previous omnic attack that began between both Japan and Korea, two fleets of omnics headed in both directions. The destruction from both was… memorable, it left a large stain on the omnic rights movement that had started to gain traction before. To Hanzo’s memory, they seemed to be in a mostly recovered reputation at the moment after a senator who was explicitly anti-omnic was exposed with less than legal activities in order to bolster his own campaign.

“I see. You are aware of the team rotation changes I presume?”

“Mhm, got the notification this morning from Athena, though I knew it was coming. Winston pulled us aside for the debriefing to let us know, while you were knocked out by the way. Athena made it all official though” Hana finished. “I’ll probably be off for maybe 5 days since some of the wiring isn’t quite ready yet and the 3D printer isn’t the fastest thing in the world.”

“It seems that you have your work cut out for you, imouto” Hanzo spoke, tilting his head in acknowledgement. “You seem to know your way around machines well. Consider me impressed” Hanzo continued, lifting his tone slightly to the young agent.

“Kind of comes with a territory” Hana spoke with a mischievous smile. “More time learning about my mech, less time playing games, and less time to practice shooting so I can beat you in a competition!”

“Give it time imouto, perhaps in a few years, you will maybe come close to my levels of precision” Hanzo spoke, lightly chuckling as the young agent turned to him with a playful pout of her own.

“You’ll be sorry once I beat you” Hana sneered. The young agent turned the corner of the radio tower, moving to the more common areas of the base where most agents chose to stay off mission. Hanzo regretfully followed suit, suddenly becoming wary of his relaxed walk, not at all resembling his usual practiced strut. He stood taller, preening as he refined himself back into unreadability.

“Hey, why don’t you come have dinner with everyone at the cafeteria?” Hana asked, turning her head towards Hanzo in a relaxed fashion. “There’s lots of food to go around”. It was the usual spiel.

Hanzo winced to himself at the thought. Too many faces. To many people he didn’t know, or really feel the need to get to know. He looked away from the agent, avoiding her stare and feeling his face morph into an expression of distaste. “I… would not feel comfortable doing such Agent Song, perhaps another time?” he offered bluntly, offering her the same answer as he did every single time she asked him. “I don’t believe my presence is required, and I am quite sure that the other agents would be inclined to agree with me”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Hana spoke, grabbing Hanzo’s free wrist. “You’re thinking too hard about it” she finished, effectively pulling him into the commons building. He could smell the scent of cooked food through the hallway, somewhere in the distance. Hanzo mentally slapped himself for not disengaging sooner. 

“Hana, I really do believe that it would not be beneficial to the other--” Hanzo muttered, sensing the presence of other agents in the building. Hana poked him again in his side. He would have to chide her at some other time. He felt his stomach turn as they approached the entrance to the room. His fingers began to numb, but he resisted the urge to let them shake. He pulled back. “Hana, I have to drop my guitar” he whispered harshly.

“Leave it by the entrance” Hana replied, lowering her voice. Hanzo did such, leaning the guitar on its side, the crux of the guitar’s balance balancing on the base between the divots of its shape, just out of direct sight of the door, beside its frame. He barely managed to straighten up his appearance before Hana began to tap her foot impatiently just outside of the entrance’s door. He would definitely lose some of her respect if he chose to leave then and there. Perhaps it was a necessary evil to learn to settle his nerves around the girl.

Though that thought was quickly drowned out by the stares and the pairs of eyes that seemed to follow him as he followed Agent Song into the cafeteria. Inaudible murmurs could be seen echoing through the seated members, around half of the total agents on base were already preoccupied in their own meals, safely away from the buffet table of assorted foodstuffs. 

Quickly ignoring the blatant stares from the members who still chose to look at him as he mimicked Hana’s motions and moved towards the table, he still managed to feel the burning in the back of his neck, turned away from a select few agents. When he turned his head, Hanzo spotted several heads turn back away to their food. Agents Brigitte and Reinhardt had resumed their conversation with Agent Torbjorn who was turned away already, Doctor Ziegler’s eyes returned back to her tablet with Agent Tracer who sat across from her. Agent D.Va was sitting across from Zaryanova on the other side of the table, who seemed preoccupied in reading on her holopad, engaging in Hana’s conversation when prompted. 

Hana waved him over. As much as his body wanted to, Hanzo’s mind did not allow it, offering her a somewhat pained expression, pressing his lips into a flat line and lowering his brows to her as he sat at the unattended table across from her. She seemed somewhat dejected but nodded her head at him understandingly as she looked around the room. Hanzo looked back down at his plate of food, sparsely decorated with a few steamed vegetables and maybe a cup or less of rice. That and his large cup of water that stood triumphantly at the top left corner of his platter.

He leaned against the table with his elbows tucked, a stray hand under his chin as he tossed his meal around with a small fork. He wasn’t particularly hungry, especially when he chose to eat at non-agent standard times, only making his way to the kitchen to brew tea or at low traffic times to minimise interaction. This was definitely not one of those times.

Hearing a stumble of feet and a small groan of an agent, Hanzo peered up slowly at a young looking woman with an eye of horus tattoo on her face regaining her footing at the entrance of the cafeteria. This agent was previously on deployment with another team that Hanzo had only briefly met in passing. An older woman who looked similar to the agent, presumably her mother and a soldier that went by the moniker of a number. Perhaps it was only now that they were returning. He heard her muttering to herself “ _Why is there a guitar on the floor?_ ” as she took her food and sat beside Doctor Ziegler.

She raised her voice towards the cohort. “Anyone own this guitar?” she asked. Hanzo turned his head to Hana, shaking his head with as little movement as possible. Hana returned with a slow nod of her own and they both returned to their business. What did go unnoticed to Hanzo was the stare that Doctor Ziegler stuck to him as he deflated, eventually returning to her senses and going back to processing information on her holopad.

Hanzo eventually chose to pay no mind to anything else in the cafeteria, as he felt a cold sweat travel across his back. Shuddering to himself, he began to take an elongated sip of his water, trying to focus on anything else but his heartbeat in his ears. He pushed his meal across the table, pulling out his communicator, tapping emptily at the sudoku puzzle that covered the screen. He didn’t know how much time passed as he solved puzzle after puzzle, looking up once and seeing a few of the agents had begun to stand and return their trays to the cleaning machine. Hana herself was preoccupied in a phone call and standing in the corner, speaking words that didn’t find their way across the room quite as much as the hum of the ventilation system above.

It was only after realising that his eyes were glazed over, that someone was talking to him.

“I’m talkin’ to you numbskull! You hearin’ me?” a cowboy spoke from his right. Hanzo, fazed out of his trance, turned his head to Agent McCree who looked visibly bothered and Agent Genji who stood on the opposite side of the table, holding two trays of food. Hanzo leaned back slightly, physically recoiling from the slap of reality that took the shape of a man in a wide brimmed hat. Indoors. _’What bad manners’_ Hanzo allowed himself to think before opening his mouth.

“Can I help you?” Hanzo spoke, non committedly as he turned a cold piece of broccoli over on his plate. 

“You really are just shit fer brains aren’t ya?” McCree muttered under his breath. “I said, Genji wants to sit. At _our_ table” he finished with barely concealed resentment, the sentence only missing ‘ _Without you_ ’ tacked on the end. Though those words may have stemmed from some other source and not from his brother. What a mystery on who would have wanted to speak such.

“Okay” Hanzo replied, evenly, grabbing his cup, lifting it to his lips and deeply wishing that it was something high-proof. Vodka. Baijiu. God, anything. Without warning, his sorry excuse of an untouched meal was slid off the table and into the wall with a clang of metal. Already cold clumps of rice had found themselves on the floor, peppered by the sight of varying greens. Hanzo preemptively bit his tongue before he could say anything about the mess and cleaning it up. Finally. Something that made his worry warranted. Hanzo stood. So did Hana. So did Genji.

He stepped carefully out of the table and dropped his cup to the floor with a limp wrist. He turned an apathetic stare at McCree who had adopted an aggressive stance. “I wasn’t hungry anyway” he spoke with an empty tone, completely devoid of emotion, and left the room with soft steps, silently grabbing his guitar on the way out and disappearing out of the commons building. Hana, Genji and Doctor Ziegler all stood worriedly, staring at Hanzo’s balled fists as he exited.

The cafeteria was left in a tense pregnant silence.

“What the _hell_ was that!” Hana yelled from across her table, pointing an accusing glare and finger at the cowboy. “It took _so_ long for me to get him in here, what is _wrong_ with you?”

McCree only narrowed his eyes at her and sat down on the now empty bench that Hanzo sat at. “I asked him to leave and he did” he retorted.

“You didn’t ask shit!” D.Va yelled incredulously. Zaryanova stood and left the room, trailing Tracer who had already made her exit. The returned team simply carried on eating, not making any response to the discourse that was unfolding.

Genji folded his arms, taking off his visor and helmet and placing it on the table, revealing a facial expression that screamed anger, disappointment, but most of all hurt. Genji stood over McCree, his shadow imposing over the cowboy hunched over, chewing on his food with tough bites.

“Jesse. We talked about this” Genji spoke in a harsh tone. “You cannot keep treating my brother this way! You would let me lose my brother once more? I cannot understand it!”

“You don’t think he lost those rights when he decided to hurt you?” McCree spoke slowly, dropping his fork to his platter in a clang. “You don’t think you deserve better? You don’t think he hasn’t paid his dues?”

“Don’t you dare make this about me Jesse!” Genji spoke, voice raising in protest. “I brought him here to resolve those issues, not make more! Do you have any idea how hard it was to even _find_ him?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have! Maybe you should’ve left him behind! He turned his back on you! Some things you can’t forgive!” McCree spoke, rising from his seat. 

“I didn’t ask you to be angry for me! I didn’t ask you to be rude to him! I thought you were better than this!” Genji replied.

“Well excuse me for wanting to protect my friend from his homicidal brother!” McCree spat sardonically.

“You call this protection?!” Genji yelled, pointing with a quaking finger to what remained of Hanzo’s meal on the floor catching dust. “You’re making him _hate_ me? Is it not enough that he won’t even look at me? Is it not enough that he hurts speaking my own name?”. Angela stood to leave but stopped herself as she placed her platter into the cleaner, she found her way to Hana who stood still, watching the scene unfold, her breath escaping in small exhales. “I’m leaving, thanks a lot Jesse” Genji spoke, tired and hurt, postulating a resigned sigh. He paced away from the table, grabbing his headgear and disappearing from the cafeteria steaming.

“Come Hana, let’s go” The doctor spoke reassuringly, ushering her away from her seat and pushing her towards the entryway. Hana seemed to feel her legs leading her out further, instead of angrily screaming back at McCree like her head yelled at her to do. Angela stood still, waiting for Jesse to lift his thousand yard stare and give her his attention.

She should have known better to know that he wasn’t going to give her that. She turned away and stopped at the entrance before turning back to speak. 

“A man is more than his history, Jesse McCree. Goodnight.” she finished, leaving the building. The other team had also surreptitiously disappeared from the space, leaving Jesse to stew in his own thoughts.

Jesse sat silent, chewing his cud at the table, alone in the room, staring at the two platters of food before him. One was full, the other was half empty.

He bowed his head, resting it against the table in defeat. He felt the voice speak again, chastising him, branding its truth deep into his mind.

_‘A man is more than his history’_

Fuck off.

* * *

His legs had surprisingly brought him back to Bastion’s garden which was barely lit in the nighttime gloom. The omnic was nowhere in sight, perhaps retired to a different part of the base. He moved aside the table and chairs, placing them down away from the garden’s growths near the nearby buildings. He lay down in the centre of the area, obscured by the blooms and leafage and stared straight into the stars above, hearing the waves crash in the distance. Nothing. He felt nothing.

He heard footsteps to his left, approaching in a consistent step. He let the air dry his eyes as an excuse to shut them and keep them closed. He let them approach, not trusting his current state to speak words that he would not regret. Especially to one of the few agents that it could be approaching him in this specific location.

“Forgive me Hana, I do not feel it in myself to teach tonight. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. I apologise” Hanzo spoke, hazarding a guess at his visitor.

“Perhaps it would be better for you to open your eyes first Agent Shimada” A different voice spoke. 

Hanzo opened a tired eye, seeing a blurry sight of a pink haired figure standing away, above from him. Zaryanova stood, leaning her weight on one of her legs, staring down Hanzo with an unreadable expression. He didn’t particularly feel like sitting up just yet, he usually stole his sleep at this time and awoke early in the morning to skulk around the base if not tending to Hana’s training.

“Greetings Agent Zaryanova. I hope your night has been pleasant” Hanzo emptily replied with a yawning platitude. The agent frowned. “I suppose it would be wrong to assume you here for non mission related reasons. Was there something Winston wished to tell me?” Hanzo asked, uninterested.

“You would think so low of me, you would not entertain the idea of my visit for your wellbeing?” the agent spoke, much to Hanzo’s surprise.

“Worrying for me is troublesome, you have no reason to concern yourself with my affairs Agent Zaryanova, your pity is wasted on me. I had thought of you professional, not heartless . I apologise if it appeared or sounded that way” Hanzo began, sitting upwards and rubbing his eyes. “This is simply par for the course. I should not have pushed my boundaries with Miss Song. Perhaps I simply lack the strength to have stayed.”

“True strength is hard work and dedication” Zaryanova recited as if it were her own mantra. “Do not fault yourself for emotion. That is not a font of weakness but a reminder of one's humanity. It is a privilege that some may find themselves without in our line of work”

“I’d be inclined to believe in your words if I felt that they suited me, Agent” Hanzo replied with a dark chuckle. “I do not feel… much”

“Your status is important to the team Agent Shimada. It would not benefit your fellow teammates if you were not performing at your greatest. You have made your preparations I assume?”

Hanzo almost practically felt his mind snap as he remembered that he had that particular duty to attend to. “Ah, I must attend to that before I forget” he spoke standing with a strain, using the guitar beside to offset his balance. “Please forward my initial message to Agent Song if you see her, if you desire Agent Zaryanova. I will be off” he finished, making swift strides back to his room.

Zaryanova couldn’t even get a word in as Hanzo disappeared into the darkness with fast steps. She hummed to herself as she left the garden, making sure to alert Hana of Hanzo’s indisposement if she ran into her on the way back to her room. Her footsteps echoed to herself as the doors opened to the dormitory with a hiss. She felt her mind return to worry. ‘ _Had I been too late?_ she thought.

_‘He is a deeply troubled individual’_ Genji’s voice echoed, distantly.

Hanzo had made it back to the dormitory before Zaryanova did however, his jog reaching a standstill to catch his breath at the end of the hallway to the private agent’s rooms. He paced in slowly, collapsing on his bed before remembering to pack his own rucksack. He stood, unhappy that he had just denied himself the pleasure of relaxing as he shoved several warm sets of clothes into the bottom of his bag. That would be enough for now. That would be enough for him. He chucked the bag at the door to his room, knowing he will remember to pick it up in the morning,

A small knock rapped on Hanzo’s door, knocking three times and then disappearing. The knock and subsequent footsteps were unassuming, it was either that or Hanzo had not the energy to deal with analysis. Hanzo was many things at that point in the night but he definitely was not in the mood to be dealing with visitors. Especially if it came in the form of a worried Genji agonising over Hanzo and his… weakness. 

“Athena who is at the door?” He asked.

“Unknown, no agent presence is detected outside” Athena replied.

That was new.

Hanzo rolled himself up slowly, making unconfident steps towards the console and door. He thumbed it open, leaning his head just outside the doorway, his eyes meeting the metal interior of the hallways walls. Athena was right, no agent was in sight. The hallway was completely empty.

He stepped backwards, dropping his eyes. What person in their right mind plays such childish pranks in overwatch? He spots a lone tray at the base of his door, seemingly filled to max with food from the cafeteria buffet obscured by a glass cover lightly steamed from the food’s heat. 

Was it Hana, Genji? He wasn’t quite sure who would get away with doing something so... needless? The gesture would have looked kind, if it didn’t have thirteen different forms of pity written all over it. 

_’You matter as much as anybody else on the team!’_. Pity

_’I just want my brother back’_. Pity

Was it Agent McCree? Did he feel remorseful? Absolutely not. He hated Hanzo more than anybody else on the base. For all he knew the food was already compromised. He pushed the tray away from the door past its frame, making no noise as it slid across the way and let out a deep breath before shutting his door and retiring to bed for the night. Sleep did not come easy, Hanzo tossed and turned, not at all feeling relaxed enough to shut his eyes for too long.

“Athena, are you able to get me video footage of the hallway just now?” Hanzo asked.

“I apologise, Agent Shimada, you have not been cleared for those permissions” Athena responded. Hanzo sighed.

It was going to be a long mission.

When he awoke the next morning the food was gone.

* * *

“Athena, what is the status of the Orca?” Hanzo asked, stepping out of his bathroom.

“The Orca is 50% ready for takeoff from the hangar. Winston and Agent Zaryanova are overseeing supply. It will take approximately one hour and 30 minutes to finish” she intelligence responded.

Hanzo forwent his usual gi in favor of his dark parka and a padded pair of trousers, under which he donned a layer of protective skins for the oncoming temperature. He hoped that the watchpoint was not particularly warm that morning. He grabbed his bow and quiver, slinging them both over his shoulder and made his way to the hangar.

“Agent Shimada, what can I do for you?” Winston asked as Hanzo came into view. Winston held a holopad, seemingly checking off supplies on a list as Zaryanova moved boxes onto the Orca. He eyed the archer with interest, pushing up his spectacles to glean a better view.

“I wish to make myself useful” Hanzo replied, setting down his weapons on the floor and walking towards the Orca. He ignored the shaking in his hands, hiding them behind him respectfully while grasping at his jacket.. “Is there any work that could require assistance?”

“Uh, well you could help Zarya load up the Orca, we could finish earlier but we’d still be deploying at the arranged time” Winston spoke with a scratch of his head. The gorilla turned towards the agent exiting the dropship. “Agent Zarya, Agent Shimada is able to provide assistance, Do you require such?”

The agent looked over past Winston. “He can be of assistance. Moving the remaining boxes to the ramp would be of great help”. Hanzo sauntered past and moved his way into the remaining stack of crates. He hoisted them up with only slight difficulty, the boxes were heavier than they looked. Though the incredibly built woman had made the crates seem as if they were no issue. Looks can be deceiving, Hanzo supposed.

In any case, the activity let Hanzo tune out for the 40 minutes it took to load up the remaining crates in their respective positions, leaving him with tired arms and a slight feeling of accomplishment in his chest as he laid down the last crate.

“Everything appears to be in order” Winston vocalised, setting down his pad and moving in towards the maw of the Orca’s stores. He peered into the space, seeing everything in its areas, seeing Zaryanova’s efforts put to good use. 

Not wanting to think further for the rest of his life, Hanzo moved towards the entrance of the Orca, grabbing his weapons and stopping before disappearing into the seating area. “I will await further orders for the mission in the Orca. I do not require anything else, please inform me when the mission is set to begin” he spoke downwards to Winston. Was that too arrogant? Was he being too self centred?

“Uh-- um. Of course Agent. Athena will inform you when it’s time to depart” Winston spoke, rubbing his chin in bewilderment. “Safe travels”

* * *

The ride down to Antarctica was awful, feeling the temperatures slowly drop around him, Hanzo simply decided to stay seated the entire flight while they touched down. He sensed naught else out of his consciousness other than the chatting of the agents around him as he dipped in and out of unrestful sleep. He was fine with forgoing the meals presented, accustomed to much less and much more difficult times. Either way, time passed regardless if Hanzo were aware of it or not, and so he shut his eyes until the vibrations of the landing dropship roused him to wakefulness.

The outside air was painfully frigid, Hanzo stretched out his body with several cracks, peering out to the snowy dunes in the distance that peppered the horizon just past the snow covered buildings. He trailed the map on his communicator, following the other agents out into the snow as the Orca’s entrance shut, feeling his muscles shift and contract in the wind chill. Agent Mercy and McCree seemed to react the same way, donned in protective layers, lightly shuddering as the temperature noticeably dropped as they stepped out of the Orca.

“This looks like this is it” Agent Tracer spoke through the communicator. It was much too cold to be speaking out into the open air. She pointed a gloved arm to a building lit from the inside. “Let’s move”

The surrounding area was a barren field of white, the few buildings providing a sane interruption of the color stood proudly against the elements, decorated with small icicles and frost. They knocked on the door to the facility, waiting patiently as a worried “Hello?” escaped from behind it. 

“Hello luv, we’re here with Overwatch” Tracer spoke towards the door. “We received your signal! We’re here to bring you back”

“Oh thank goodness” the voice spoke. The door opened with a crack, a small woman with brown hair with glasses revealed herself from behind the door. “Thank you for coming all the way here. I was not sure my signal was reached” she finished with a heartened exhale, the door opening further. Hanzo could see the woman in full view now, she was dressed in appropriate winter clothing, her hair done up in a neat bun with stray locks framing her cheeks. She looked almost positively exhausted, but otherwise in good health.

“Let’s get you back home” Lena reassured, blinking behind the figure and ushering her out towards the dropship. Agent Mercy was quick in her own reactions however, almost shocked to see the woman standing before her.

“Goodness! Mei, it is you!” she spoke, staring at the figure. “If we had known you were here still, we would have come back much, much sooner! It is good to see you again”

“It is nice to see you again Doctor Ziegler” the girl managed, shivering slightly at the biting winds, stepping out of the building. “Oh! One moment” she spoke, running back into the building. Within a couple of seconds, the girl returned clutching onto a storage device as well as being tailed by a floating smallish looking machine that even at first glance seemed too benign and passive to be an omnic. Was this the agent’s only companion?

“And your team, may I ask, Mei?” Angela pressed on, with a concerned tone.

“They are… gone” Mei replied softly.

The cohort stepped quickly back into the Orca, eager to get out of the winds, hearing the engines fire up as Agent Tracer brought them into the air. This mission was much easier than Russia, although that would remain up in the air until they were safely back at Gibraltar. The engine to the orca vibrated and shuddered, shaking the ship in a slight rumble.

“Slight problem everyone” Agent Tracer spoke up, stepping downwards from the cockpit. “Engines are too cold to fire up, we’ll have to wait until the oncoming blizzard passes to get up and running again. I told Winston already and he’s given us the all clear. We’ll just be here for maybe 4 hours tops. But don’t worry, we still have power so take care of whatever you need to” she finished, turning to the coffee machine which sat in a narrow inlet on the dropship wall.

Hanzo resisted the urge to groan out loud, instead electing to walk to the back part of the ship and leaning against the wall, sitting with his legs stretched out in the corner obscured by the flight of stairs up. He felt his communicator light up in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing Hana's identification presented on the caller ID. He hastily confirmed the connection and was greeted with the faces of Hana and Genji staring into the camera with curious eyes. 

“Hanzo? You there?” Hana chirped through the comm. “Oh, there you are. Hi i’m with Genji”

“Greetings” Hanzo managed.

“How’s Antarctica?” Genji asked, keeping his tone approachable.

“Cold. Our rescue is a success, we are simply stuck for the time being as a blizzard passes.” Hanzo answered formally, feeling himself slide into a slouch. “Everyone will be back at the watchpoint perhaps tomorrow” he spoke with a yawn, lying down completely on the floor with his legs at a 90 degree angle on the wall in front of him.

“Psst, Han! We still need to make up for the lesson you missed. I think i’m getting the hang of the whole major / minor scale thing!” Hana whispered into the camera as if that provided even a modicum of privacy, even with Hanzo whose communicator was surprisingly loud despite being in an obscured location.

“Perhaps you could show me when I return Agent Song” Hanzo replied, seemingly encouraging the girl who was happily celebrating to herself as Genji took the camera in hand. “But do not let my lessons distract you from your other duties”

“Anija, how are you?” Genji asked into the comm, slightly buffering at the movement of the device. His vocal inflections could barely be noticed through the tinny speaker but he seemed worried.

He could not be terse. Not when not given a reason. Not with Hana there. “I am well. Thank you for your concern” A stale silence grew. Genji, unsure of what to say to keep his brother on the line was tossing ideas around in his head, trying to find something that would not result in another hasty withdrawal.

“If you have no further business with me, I will be going now…” Hanzo began, moving to cease communications.

“No wait!... Uh” Genji stammered into the comms, Hana reappeared in frame seemingly nudging Genji in the side judging by his reaction. “If-if it is suitable… perhaps we could talk when you get back to Gibraltar? Hanzo?” Genji finished, lifting his tone almost as if he were unsure.

Hanzo bit his tongue, resisting the urge to frown. No good would come of this, he was sure. But if it was an order, then Hanzo would carry it out. “Understood. I will meet you when it is convenient. Please forward your availability to me and I will attend when I am able.” he spoke, his voice barely wavering as he reached a numb hand to the comm.

“No I didn’t mean it like--” The communicator cut out, Hanzo tossing the thing away to his left, clutching his heavy beating heart and desperately trying to focus on the cold to slow it down. Expecting to hear the contact of metal to the communicator, Hanzo was surprised to hear naught a peep from the device.

“You seem unwell” Zaryanova spoke, turning the communicator in hand. He turned to face her, eyeing the woman who sat neatly upright on the floor opposite him, leaning a stray arm on her knee. “Perhaps you could benefit from an inspection from the Doctor” she continued, half serious.

“I am in perfect health Zaryanova. That would not be necessary” Hanzo commented, sitting up into seiza. “Do you require anything of me?”

“I simply wanted to thank you for your assistance earlier this morning, Agent Hanzo” Zaryanova spoke with a respectful nod of her head. “Tell me, agent, do you often find yourself in such cold environments?” she asked. Hanzo reflected for a small moment, suppose she is curious about his business with the siberian omnium? Or was it simply just a form of icebreaking?

“It seems that I find myself in such places regardless if I enjoy them or not. Though I am not hard pressed by it. It seems to suit me” he finished with a slight bit of humor in his voice, pulling out his golden sash with a snap and letting his cold locks of hair frame his face. “I would not think that you would be bothered by the temperatures either Agent” Hanzo idly spoke, relenting on his reins to the conversation with no idea on where it was going.

“Siberian Winters can be especially cold. I remain mostly unaffected” The agent spoke, unzipping her large combat jacket, rolling her head back in a small laugh. “There is a song in Russia, many people know about the winter. It is a song sometimes sung by soldiers or townspeople in times of struggle. I remember my comrades on the front line were fond of it when fighting against the omnics” the agent spoke patriotically.

Agent Zaryanova thumbed at her communicator, finding a holovid and playing it softly between the two. Hanzo listened intently to the voices as they played. He spotted Zaryanova tuning into the music, a soft listlessness coloring her eyes as she mouthed along to the lyrics. 

_Ой, мороз, мороз,_

_Не морозь меня,_

Hanzo silenced any thoughts he had, shuttering his eyes. He pictured the siberian winters, the cities he saw from the Orca as it sailed over the countryside towns and cities which slowly disappeared as they previously approached the site of the omnium. The music itself began providing a strange comfort. The united voices provided a harmonic and a subtle symbolism that Hanzo could detect, feeling the sense of pride that radiated from Agent Zaryanova next to him.

It was a distinct departure of culture that he was so used to, back in Hanamura, back in Japan. The air to it was different, crisper. Light and bouncy as the melody with a hint of melancholy that danced between notes. He looked back at Zaryanova again and he could understand. She felt it too, most likely more so than he did.

It was a surprising sensation, one that sent a warmth from his lungs to his throat, loosening his tongue and allowing his mind to focus on the simple melody. His hands, unknowingly gripped tight to the inside of his parka let go of the fabric and gently folded themselves in front of him as the melody finally came to a satisfying finish. Perhaps the melody could be something he would use to practice his plucking technique.

“That was… a unique experience. Thank you Agent Zaryanova.” Hanzo spoke, his voice softer than he thought it would be expressed. “Would you please tell me the name of the song? I… would like to listen to it again at a later date” he finished, his heart warm and beating in a gentle tempo.

The agent’s brows lifted in a short movement and lowered again, a small upturn of her lips could be seen as she typed it out and sent it directly to his communicator which was promptly handed back to him. Along with lyrical translations and everything. A welcome surprise to Hanzo who scanned the notification quickly before it disappeared.

“Consider it my thanks for assisting me” Zarya replied, standing and moving down the flight of stairs. Hanzo stole a look back down the dropship, seeing Dr Ziegler performing a non invasive vitals check on Dr Mei-Ling Zhou, Agent Tracer sipping coffee and McCree seemingly asleep, seated with his hat obscuring his eyes.

It would be a wait to get back to base, Hanzo thought to himself. A long time before he could go back and visit Bastion’s garden, further tutor Hana’s vocal and sharpshooting skills and comfortably meditate. The unease of meeting his brother had since dissipated for that moment. Perhaps for the foreseeable future. In any case, he felt relaxed. 

He turned his head down to the device handed to him, open to a note that Zaryanova had left on his screen.

_A clear mind allows one to act with purpose._  
_Do not let go of those who consider you important, you may find that they are more important to you than you think_

His eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to rest.

He found the trip back to Gibraltar more comforting than expected. The cold frost a distant worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3's Song of Choice: Ой, мороз, мороз
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments~ 
> 
> Less music this chapter but it will make a return in the next ones.


	4. Heaven

It certainly was a large surprise that Hanzo had found himself in the infirmary’s examination room the day they returned. Through no fault of his own, or at least that’s what he told himself, his prosthetics had managed to come loose and detach themselves painfully as Hanzo paced to Bastion’s garden, teapot and cup in hand, instrument in the other. He considered himself lucky that Hana was in the area testing her newly repaired mech, spotting him from above; fallen, crumpled amongst the remains of the shards of porcelain. A shame that such a waste of tea was to occur under his watch. An even bigger shame as he was hauled off to Dr Ziegler by Agent McCree who was the first person Hana saw in the area to ask for help.

The doctor had placed his legs off to the side as she examined Hanzo’s damaged nerve ports, cleaning off the bloody excess with a gentle gloved hand. Agent McCree was also in the room, tending to his own mechanical limb in the corner, stealing glances across the infirmary to Hanzo who chose not to engage, acting as if he had not noticed. Doctor Ziegler kept a close watch of them both, eyeing Hanzo’s newly cleaned prosthetics, thinking to herself that they could do with a bit of refurbishment. It was only when the doctor's hand moved onto Hanzo’s right leg that Hanzo began to break his silence with a wince at the sting.

“You are lucky your nerve endings are not damaged. Have you been taking off your prosthetics regularly?” The doctor asked, sitting down across Hanzo behind her desk. “Your legs are not in a state of complete disrepair but I would strongly recommend getting them fixed. We have supplies here in the infirmary for prostheses” she spoke, pointing towards a collection of labelled cabinets that were mounted above her table.

Hanzo folded his arms, trying not to scowl at the doctor offering him simple professional advice. “I do not like being without the ability to walk” he responded evenly, adjusting his posture. That earned a disappointed and disapproving sigh from her. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then” Ziegler replied, standing up and reaching into the cabinet for a toolbox and a collection of parts that resembled the ports that attached themselves to the base of the limb. 

“What are you doing?” Hanzo asked, tensing as the doctor began to dismantle the framing against the ankle of his limb. “I am more than capable of taking care of my own upkeep” Hanzo spoke with audible irritation. The doctor said nothing, only beginning to take apart the limb in hand, assessing wear and tear as she continued.

“You may be correct, but you should have done so much earlier, than let them come to this state. I see no reason not to take that responsibility unto myself when I assume you would not do such if I were to discharge you so soon” the doctor spoke, not looking up at Hanzo’s irritated expression. As much as he would have liked to say that she was wrong, he could not. In fact, he might have gone straight into the training facility to blow off steam from sitting idle for too long.

He sighed. Hanzo would have gladly snatched up the limb if he knew exactly at what point of undress the doctor had gotten to on the prosthetic, unhappy that someone else had shouldered his own responsibility. He leaned back into the examination bed, listening to the wind outside rush past, the sound of clicking metal and his own breathing. His attention returned to the doctor, organising the inside wiring and lubricating marked parts of the inner foundation with deft fingers. The doctor’s experience shone through in her confident and calculated movements, quickly moving onto different parts of the limb, reassembling the parts just as quickly as they were opened. 

“I see you are familiar with nerve ending technology within prostheses, I was not aware that was a necessary part of your skillset” Hanzo spoke, unsure of the oncoming reaction. He intertwined his fingers together, locking them into a vice and squeezing the feeling out of them.

“Many agents and soldiers come and arrive into my care with prosthetic related issues. I have seen to a lot of their personal upkeep and adjustments in the past, whether they provide discomfort or are in need of repairs. Especially after the omnic crisis, as a travelling physician, I have seen many types, yet they all function the same way” the Doctor spoke, tightening a screw into place. “It also helps to have patented many of the features that they hold” she added, switching tools.

“I’d assume that you didn’t get many patients missing both of their legs Doctor?” Hanzo commented, his tone stale with impatience.

“Just a few” The doctor replied, still not looking up from the inside of the nerve port motherboard. “They were particularly unlucky in their injuries.. Do you mind if I put on some music?” Ziegler spoke suddenly.

“I see no reason why not” Hanzo replied, confused by the sudden change in topic. The doctor stood, walking over to her station, navigating through the work that displayed on the holoscreen and sourced some music. Perhaps it is beneficial to her focus, Hanzo thought to himself. The first few notes of a piano-led song filled the room at a low volume. Just loud enough for somebody to be completely engrossed in their work to enter their own flow. “May I ask a question, Doctor Ziegler?”

“If you wish Agent Shimada” she responded, switching limbs and placing the other back onto the floor, presumably not quite done with it yet.

“Were you ever positioned in the front lines of the crisis?” Hanzo asked, thinking back to her revealing her expertise on healing. The doctor stiffened for a brief moment, then returned back to the repairs on Hanzo’s legs.

“I was, Agent Shimada. I grew up during the crisis in Switzerland” she spoke clearly, her voice wavering as she mentioned her homeland. “Before joining Overwatch and after its fall, I worked in many frontlines as a first responder. I saw to the injuries of many innocent people, and soldiers who had gotten badly hurt in their service. Many people who had lost their lives, many who had lost their families… Why do you ask?” the doctor asked.

“You had mentioned working with soldiers, I was curious about your experience” Hanzo answered bluntly. “You must have seen much war” he added, unfurling his fingers and folding his arms again as he watched the doctor adjust something within his prosthetic.

“I have, Agent Shimada. In such times as those, it was difficult to maintain a positive outlook on the world, on desiring peace.” she replied, glancing up quickly to Hanzo who sat still.

“By now you must realise that peace is but a reassurance. An ideal that people hold in the tumultuous times that we live in” Hanzo commented sardonically.

“On the contrary, agent. I still hold such ideals, I am opposed to war. But being with Overwatch has allowed me to reach a larger number of people who need help despite the methods and lengths in which militaristic tactics go. Those people are worth saving, those people are worth holding onto that worldview for” the doctor replied in a stronger tone. It was very apparent that she believed in her words. “Achieving peace will never be an easy goal, Agent Shimada. We all have our differences in culture and language, and with differences between ideals will come discourse. But that does not mean that getting _close_ to peace is not an impossibility”

“I would be inclined to say that clinging to such a desire is a pipe dream. A method in which one reasons with their moral conjecture in order to stray from despair” Hanzo grimly responded. “I perhaps cannot share that same worldview, doctor. It would not be beneficial to delude oneself after they have been disillusioned”

“In other cases I would tend to agree, Agent Shimada. But regarding one’s own existentialist philosophies within our world, I’d be more likely to disagree with that. Regardless if you would label such as blind optimism. Pure nihilism and fatalism does not a healthy soul and mind make”

“Even seeing such trouble in the world, you would stick by your initial perspective?” Hanzo spoke, lifting an appraising brow at the doctor. She was certainly not naive. Hanzo failed to understand why she decided against the bitter truth of reality.

“There is a place for cynicism in other arguments, I believe. I’m sure you would agree in that instance” Ziegler answered, not missing a beat. “Truth be told, I was-- am still driven by my ability to help those in need of assistance regardless of where my sights are set” she spoke, sealing the motherboard capacitor chamber shut. “What drives you, Agent Shimada?”

Hanzo shut his mouth with a click. He let out an audible breath afterwards, tilting his head to the side as to think on what an acceptable answer might be. “What kind of an answer are you looking for Doctor Ziegler?” he spoke, unsure of himself.

“I cannot form the answer for you, you must speak for yourself” she replied. She paused, tools on the table in a neat line. Hanzo seemed to wait for a minute, hoping that the doctor’s resumption of _his_ duty would tell her of his lack of an answer. It didn’t, and she still waited patiently listening to the soft vocals of the music. She seemed to notice however. “Take all the time you require to find an answer” she spoke, turning back to her tools, the silence loud as the song switched to a new track which began in earnest, as Hanzo wracked his brain. 

_'Everyone is trying to get to the bar'_

_'The name of the bar, the bar is called Heaven'_

“Honor” Hanzo answered adamantly, leaning back and staring into the ceiling.

“Honor in oneself? Or creating honorable acts?” Ziegler asked, bringing both of Hanzo’s limbs onto her worktable.

“...Both” Hanzo answered quietly, shutting his eyes and feeling a foreign burn begin to set in behind his lids. He heard the doctor shift in her seat, the sound of a container hitting the glassy cabinet. She sat silent for most of a minute, seemingly engrossed in her work as she reflected on his answer. Hanzo could still hear Agent McCree on the other side of the room, taking care of his limb. Other than that, the room was still a heavy quiet. He opened his eyes again.

“Somehow… I don’t believe that answer” the doctor finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“If you wanted my truth, you have heard it” Hanzo spoke, lightly lidding his eyes apathetically at the ceiling as if it had wronged him. 

“Perhaps if you had the confidence to believe in that statement, I would be inclined to believe you” the doctor spoke sagely. “You speak as if you hold confidence but I can see that you lack it the most when it comes down to it. What is honor without the means to uphold it?”

Hanzo sighed to himself, now aware of the direction the conversation was flowing. “What confidence is there to be had in an existence that only begets despair?”. The doctor raised a quizzical brow.

“You could truthfully speak that sentence thinking of, say, your interactions with Agent Song or Zaryanova?” she asked, lifting her tone expectantly. She polished the outer layer of Hanzo’s prosthetics with a clear solution, sending a sharp chemical smell towards him. He frowned.

“Those agents do good in their own lives Dr Ziegler, as do you. I am different. Naught awaits in the rest of the world for a person who finds themself in my circumstance” Hanzo replied, eager to put away the comparison of himself to the other… purer agents. “They earned their successes, born with glorious destinies and loved by their people.” Hanzo postulated. What was he but a shell of a man?

“The world is not black and white Agent Shimada. We are who we are because of the ways in which we learn, not because of the circumstances we are born into” the doctor spoke, moving his legs under the ventilator. “Ten minutes for the waterproofing to cure” she added.

“What of your circumstances Doctor Ziegler? Surely they come from a much more admirable source than a crime syndicate?” Hanzo spoke, trailing off the sentence, tapping his fingers together, unsure whether he was crossing into personal territory.

“You could see it that way if you wished” the doctor began. “I lost my parents in the crisis, they too were first responders in Switzerland, killed in an airstrike, rest their souls. Perhaps if I was learned differently would I be on a different path, maybe a soldier of my own. But I was taught to value life, Agent Shimada. I followed in their footsteps to heal, and to promote healing. But you could also see it as a worser fate if you choose. I was also orphaned during a war and reared into a difficult industry early, witnessing death more often than childbirth.”

“You were nurtured well Doctor” Hanzo replied. “Child rearing is a difficult and honorable duty when done well. Your parents must have been good people to have brought you up as you are” he continued, offering condolences. Hanzo had not often given thought to the idea of parenthood. Not when his own parents had not shown him one of significance. 

“They certainly were. But that is besides my point” the doctor replied, a warm tone growing in her voice. “But perhaps you would be remiss in disregarding your own circumstances as simply evil. Miss Song does not believe it a matter of heaven or hell, neither do I”

“If you would excuse a life of crime, then so be it” Hanzo replied dryly. “My brother was lucky—smarter that he saw that evil before my eyes were cleared. And for that I will atone until I draw my last breath”

The doctor inhaled deeply. “You trample on the feelings of your teammates and your brother, Agent Shimada” she spoke with a practiced and even tone. “You cannot undo what is already done, nor can you force him to accept your feelings about yourself. It is not a generosity to deny him that freedom to choose. The answer is not so simple. What are the fires of hell if they housed only devils without fallen angels? What good is a heaven, complete with an order of angels without forgiven sinners to sing their songs?”

“You would have me forego my brother’s safety for his satisfaction? To see him in danger again? To wait until he finds that the brother he once knew can never be his again?” Hanzo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I am merely trying to say that the answer is not as simple as you would believe it to be. You are only a danger to him if you believe you would commit the same mistake. I have treated many patients with spottier histories but who am I to judge one’s purity?” the Doctor replied, deadpanning. “Do you believe it in yourself that you would raise a hand against him again? Or any other agent for that matter?”

“No. Never for the rest of my life” Hanzo replied immediately, hit stomach heavy in a leaden knot.

“Then you have nothing to fear” The Doctor replied. “There is no use in ruminating on any action not made by yourself, but it is not the solution to drive a space between you and him because you are afraid of what you do not know. The answer does not lie in Genji’s selflessness and forgiveness, nor does it lie in your selfishness to deny him because you believe that he is safer and better. To believe in one answer is to disregard the other’s feelings” she spoke clearly, turning in her seat.

“What would you suggest then, Doctor Ziegler? Who am I?” Hanzo muttered, his head dizzy with emotion.

“In my experience, understanding and compromise will quell any dissonance. Any other paths may lead you to stagnate, and in that case, nobody will be happy” the doctor replied with a polite snort. “As for your other question, I don’t know. Who are you? Who do you want to be?”. She left the room in another reflective silence, the music breaking it as it passed.

_'Heaven, Heaven is a place, place where nothing, nothing ever happens'_

_'Heaven, Heaven is a place, place where nothing, nothing ever happens'_

Hanzo breathed to himself. His heart erratic and confused as a weight drifted between his forehead and the top of his lungs.

“You gave Hana a chance, she gave you one too. Genji is doing the same” Doctor Ziegler spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere. “They see a good in you that you perhaps do not see in yourself”

“...Perhaps I should ask them about it” Hanzo muttered. The doctor smiled warmly at him, handing him his limbs and an industrial looking tube of medicine.

“Cream for the inflammation near your nerve ports. Once a day, perhaps before you go to sleep, without the prosthetics on” she spoke, a tone full with mirth. “You may go, Agent Hanzo” she finished.

“Thank you Doctor Ziegler, I am in your debt” Hanzo replied as he stood in his newly refurbished legs, connecting the ports which did not hurt at all when he plugged them on. He offered the doctor a small bow before pacing to the exit of the room with newfound ease. “One last thing, Agent” she spoke just before Hanzo left. He turned to meet her face which was decorated in sentiment.

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions, do not let _him_ be another stepping stone” she finished, turning back to her work as Hanzo turned the corner, a curious feeling bubbling in his chest. It was another good two minutes before Angela decided to stand from her table, ironically, to stretch out her legs.

“And there you have it” she spoke. McCree lifted his head with a confused eye, his hand still clutching a small screwdriver that poked around the metal in his own prosthetic.

“You talkin’ to me?” he asked half-heartedly, swapping tools.

“Jesse, I was not born yesterday. I know that it does not take this long to maintain your arm, you were obviously listening to our conversation” Angela answered, putting her hands on her hips as she toed her way across the room to sit opposite him.

“Maybe I was jus’ takin my time” McCree mumbled petulantly as he completed his own maintenance. “S’ not like you tried to keep the volume down or anything. Coulda fooled me talkin’ bout patient confidentiality.”

“Advice does not need to be private, Jesse McCree. I’ll excuse your eavesdropping this time” she spoke, switching rested legs. “Perhaps you could use some advice of your own”

“I’m good thanks. Had enough Plato for maybe the rest o’ my life” he replied quickly with a dismissive wave.

Angela chuckled to herself. “Philosophy and common advice do not have to go hand in hand McCree. Perhaps another time then” she finished as she saw the agent slump in his chair with an intentionally awful posture. “Run along now, I have to organise a consultation with Agent Mei”

“The climatologist? She’s an agent?” McCree found himself asking.

“A climatologist, gorilla and a former Deadlock member? My, what is Overwatch coming to?” Angela spoke with scathing sarcasm.

McCree stood with a yawn, reattaching his arm and giving it a few wide sweeps and clenching of fists to warm himself back up. “Catch ya later then doc” he spoke jokingly, sauntering out to the exit.

“I should hope not” Angela replied with a snort.

* * *

“Excellent work Hana, just remember to trail your moving targets more carefully.” Hanzo mused, glancing at the market targets in Athena’s simulation. Her bullet impacts were much closer together rather than spread, even on the moving targets. “In a real fight, you will not be standing still, keep your balance but be light on your feet”. The agent flicked her hair back, reloading the chamber to her pistol.

“I know, I know” she repeated to Hanzo and then herself. “I’ve actually been practicing now that my mech’s been cleared for service again” she added. Hanzo felt a small smile reach his face. It would be nice to have Hana back on the team, a familiar face. He would have to offer his heartfelt thanks to Zaryanova at a later time for filling in for Hana, even if it was just for the one mission. 

“I’ll beat you one day” Hana spoke in a playful but resigned tone. “Let’s go get your guitar, i’m getting bored” she commented with a long yawn. Hanzo found himself agreeing with the suggestion, finding standing idle not as productive as he’d like, even with teaching and providing feedback to Hana who seemed to require less and less attention as the time ticked by.

“I will have to go find it” Hanzo pondered out loud, thinking back to where he must have dropped it near Bastion’s garden. And his tea set of course. “It is still the afternoon Hana, are you sure you would like to conduct our usual lessons or would you perhaps like to take a break before?” he asked, moreso worried about drawing attention as agents were more likely to be out and about.

“I’ll go grab some water actually, you’re right. I’ll meet you in the garden, that’s where your thing is by the way” Hana spoke, exiting the training facility with a wave.

Hanzo picked up his own bow, thinking to himself that it had been a bit of time since he had last practiced his own accuracy. He took a stray arrow from his floored quiver and shot it down the line. The arrow hit the target, not a perfect bullseye but it would do the job. He fired two more and was finally satisfied when both of them hit a dead on bullseye in the target. But enough practice, Hana was already likely waiting for him.

“Pretty handy with that bow” a deep voice spoke from the entrance. Hanzo sighed to himself and traipsed down the range, plucking his arrows out of the target and turning around to stow them in his quiver. What is this? He had never heard anything resembling a neutral statement from the agent during his entire time there, what makes now any different?

“I shoot as well as I do because it is necessary. Do you have business with me, gunslinger?” Hanzo spoke, not looking at him. His heartbeat, growing exponentially as he heard the agent step closer in his spurred boots. “Please keep it brief, I have something to attend to” he added, stealing a glance at his communicator.

“What if I jus’ like to watch?” The cowboy spoke, standing a few feet back from Hanzo, projecting his voice over towards the archer in a lighter tone.

“Then I am afraid your voyeurism will have to come to an end” Hanzo answered, slinging his tools over his shoulder and turning to exit the building. “Have a... pleasant day, Agent” Hanzo breathed with a half hearted sweep of an arm, making silent steps on his path toward the doors. Truth be told, Hanzo didn’t feel like exchanging blows with the cowboy, not when Hana was probably getting impatient waiting already. And just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse than it was in the morning, the same agent who can’t stand him the most turns up.

The cowboy had grabbed him by his wrist. Hanzo turned his head, his eyes meeting the agent’s own, light obscured by his hat. Hanzo painted his face with disengagement, lightly pulling against the grip of the gunslinger’s metal. “Listen, I reckon I owe you an apology--“

Hanzo frowned deeply. “You owe me less than nothing” he finished for him, twisting his arm in the agent’s vice. The grip did not relent, nor did it get any looser.

“Now hold on there--“ the Agent interrupted, the faintest of hurt coloring their voice, barely visible over a slowly growing rage. “Look, I know I ain’t been mighty kind to ya, but--”

“You did your duty to Overwatch and my brother. It would not make sense for you to treat me with any level of kindness; your apology is unneeded.” _‘Your apology is unwanted’_ Hanzo screamed internally to himself. “ I do not fault you for your reaction, it is understandable. I would have done the same if I were in your position. I ask you to not show me that same mercy--”

 _’To believe in one answer is to disregard the other’s feelings’_ a faint voice called out. 

“Yer just sayin’ that. Lemme fuckin' talk to you, stop bein' such an ass--” McCree spoke, his voice rough from the dismissive attitude presented to him.

“Do me a favor, Agent” Hanzo deadpanned, his face as unreadable as ever. His eyes to the cowboy before him lacked the same argumentative fire that decorated them when they had first met, they were empty but reflective as the light from the building bounced off them. McCree forced a swallow, unable to ascertain how to approach the agent in this state. Hanzo worked his brows into a furrow and reeled back.

“What is it?”

“Stick to hating me” Hanzo spoke, finally wresting his wrist free and disappearing down the corridor without another word spoken. His fingers finding their way to his gripped wrist, rubbing sorely at the imprint of the cowboy’s metal hands. Was he really gripping that tightly?

McCree simply stood at the doors, watching the archer leave with an unceremonious gait, he stood in the facility dumbfounded, grip empty and alone. Perhaps nothing would change. Nothing would _have_ to change. What good would trying do if he couldn’t reach his goal? Peaceful, but empty.

After all, Heaven is a place where nothing ever happens.

* * *

“I see, I suppose everyone should have seen this coming for a while” Hanzo reflected, placing his chin onto his hand that leant on the instrument in his lap. “How long are you going to be deployed for?”

“They’re saying a month at max” Hana breathed, lying down on the shady metal platform just shy of the setting sun’s rays. “That’s the time frame for the next gwishin attack, going off of the other main assaults they’ve held. The surprise attack being the only outlier, but they didn’t deploy the colossus sized unit that time” she continued, a slight spite held in her voice.

“And I assume that contact with Overwatch is going to be held at a minimum?” Hanzo prodded.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted MEKA to clarify. They know i’m here, in fact they suggested I serve in Overwatch so MEKA gets promoted over the world. Unsurprisingly, MEKA doesn’t have clearance to operate in other countries without the paperwork. Overwatch kinda flies under the radar now that the Petras Act is essentially defunct. I mentioned to Winston that it would be useful to MEKA operators if we had Overwatch assistance. MEKA said that the organisation would be okay with it, but can’t be in the spotlight so to speak” D.Va spoke.

“You wish for Overwatch agents and MEKA to work alongside each other?” Hanzo asked with a slight tilt of his head. He thought to himself. D.Va and MEKA were common household names to the citizens of Korea, obviously Overwatch agents could not be seen directly in assistance. Miss Song is also basically the de facto figurehead of the military there regardless of her actual rank. Mascots and representatives, all the same to the young agent. It also didn’t help that her country basically devolved into a state of martial law whenever the omnics did attack. It never stuck though. 

“That’s what i’m hoping for. We barely won last attack. MEKA knows this too” Hana replied, seemingly reliving the memory of the omnics. “They would know the most, mech repairs don’t come cheap, especially with the customization needed for each pilot”

“I got a reply back already but I haven’t read it yet. I was hoping to read it with Winston and have him hash out the details if MEKA agrees” Hana finished. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Hanzo spoke, standing up and bringing the agent to her feet. “There is no time to waste”

* * *

_Pvt. Hana Song,_

_Captain Myung has cleared your request for Overwatch related aid for the oncoming gwishin titan attack. However, due to the patented technology of the MEKA that falls underneath the jurisdiction of the ROKA, any discussion or information that must be identified to the agents falls under the direct control of your commanding officer._

_Any and all repairs must be directly approved and handled by either you or your assigned mekanic D.H. Park. The decision has been made to allow only 3 agents for assistance. They will each be under the supervision of one of your team members. Regarding your streaming permissions for this attack, your permissions remain the same however you are strongly recommended to keep those agents out of your direct line of sight_

_Cleared Overwatch agents are required to be as unidentifiable as possible. This denotes no use of clearly identifiable or previously patented weaponry with exceptions being only medical or prosthetic related. If in any case the agents chosen are identified, MEKA has several public statements prepared for reputational distancing. Your selected agents will be deployed with you at the disclosed location on your private device._

_If you have any further questions regarding personnel, do not hesitate to contact your commanding officer._

_Regards,_

_Sgt. Kim_

Winston, Hana and Hanzo looked down at the words presented on Hana’s holopad, each digesting the words on the screen. Athena took the liberty of projecting the note of acceptance onto the main monitor. Winston pressed a few buttons on the interface and returned to stand next to Hanzo and Hana who stared at the note in silent contemplation.

Only three minutes later did Agents McCree, Tracer, Zaryanova and Angela file into Winston’s lab, each as concerned as the next at their summons. Hanzo noticed them all take a look at the displayed note and think to themselves, each of them reflecting on their own capabilities and one another.

“I took the liberty of calling your teammates here Agent Song, perhaps you could walk us through the situation” Winston spoke, breaking the contemplation. “I am sure you are more familiar with the situation than the rest of us are”

Hana cleared her throat. “The gwishin colossus was based on the initial omnic titan design until it was changed and retrofitted by the reactivated omnium in the ocean. Regarding combat, penetrating the armor is difficult and requires a lot of focused fire from our mechs, to even reveal the under layer”

“Regarding defense, the colossus has many missile based attacks that our mechs can usually handle in smaller amounts. It would be good for the selected agents to be self-sufficient or as untargetable as possible even though they’ll be assigned to a pilot’s protection.” Hana thought out loud. “And now we come to the issue of non recognisable weaponry. Who uses patented equipment?”

Angela and Zaryanova lifted their hands. “Caduceus is used in every major hospital and isn’t the most incognito of tools” Angela spoke. “Russian Particle Cannon from a tanker. Property of Siberian Army and RAF” Zaryanova commented. Seems those two were out of the running. A terrifying thought, a sensation of being picked out of a lineup.

Winston spoke up “What about Reinhardt or Brigitte?” he said with a furrowed brow.

“Both use equipment from the German Crusaders group, old and new” Angela piped in. “They are _very_ identifiable”

“Soldier 76, Pharah or Tracer?” Winston asked.

McCree spoke first. “American Pulse Rifle, standard for army soldiers. And sorry to say Lena, yer a bit too noticeable”. Agent Tracer frowned to herself and stepped back, turning to speculate. “Same thing with Fareeha, too noticeable and also under Helix”

“So we’re down to Hanzo and McCree” Hana vocalised softly. “You sure you don’t have restricted weapons?”

“Fully custom” they both chorused, eyeing each other’s weaponry on their persons. Then Hanzo retreated back into his thoughts. He had his own skill, could definitely maintain his concealment from prying eyes, but he began to feel his stomach tie itself into a knot as the thoughts of the titan came to the forefront of his worries. Against all of his previous experiences with machines, this one left a gutteral punch to his experience. Nobody but the pilots of MEKA had experience with it, and not even they came out from the scuffles without a scratch.

“We’re still down a member” Winston mumbled, scanning through his available agents. “Oh wait, we’re fine. Weapon is a prototype and completely used to incognito. They would be perfect for the deployment”. Angela crossed her arms hesitantly, knowing the answer immediately. Hanzo wondered at the reaction.

“Who?” D.Va asked, walking closer to the screen that Winston obscured, sidestepping him to get a closer look at the list.

“Ana Amari”

* * *

After careful deliberation and explanations, the members exited the laboratory one by one. Hanzo had found himself sitting in the wiry seating left in Bastion’s garden in the moonlight. He would be departing to Busan with Agent McCree, Agent Ana and Hana in two days. He couldn’t help but feel the trepidation crawl along his spine. It was going to be quite a different experience in dealing with the very real threat of the omnium’s full brunt assault. 

He shuddered at the thought, seeing the wanton destruction that they have wrecked across major cities. There was so much to think about. There was always so much at stake. Would he be able to complete his duty and protect the other agents or pilots? Perhaps the thought of winning against an enemy on that scale was folly. His thoughts were lost as he heard footsteps approach him from behind.

“Anija, are you okay?” he heard them speak. Hanzo lowered his head, motioning wide next to him to the empty chair with a shaking hand. It was cold. The winds an eerie foreshadowing of the storm ahead. Genji placed his visor and headgear aside on the table and gently sat down next to Hanzo whose knuckles were taut and white in balled fists.

“Hana said I might find you out here. She told me about your upcoming deployment” Genji spoke softly, reaching a hand over to his brother carefully. Hanzo reluctantly gave him one of his own, fingers tense and numb from his growing nerves. “I am worried, brother” he spoke, feeling the warmth of his hands reach Hanzo’s own. His heart was beating rapidly out of his chest; Hanzo was sure Genji could feel it's pulsing through his hands.

“I will be gone for a month, Genji.” Hanzo spoke hoarsely, his voice lost in uncertainty. “You have no need to worry about your fellow agents. I will do my duty and protect them”. Genji shook his head, leaning closer to stare at Hanzo dead in the face.

“I am worried _about you_ , brother” Genji repeated, his eyes slightly glassy in the bright moonlight. “It will be very dangerous” he finished.

“It will be nothing out of the ordinary for missions” Hanzo spoke, his voice wavering, betraying his desire to sate his brother’s concern. This is just like any other mission. There is no other threat than the omnium. This is the same, Hanzo repeated to himself. “I am aware of the… stakes. My safety is supplementary. But I will carry out what I need to--”

_’You trample on the feelings of your teammates and your brother’_

“I do what I must” Hanzo finalised, his tone resigned and demure. A new team. A new enemy. A very real threat. Hanzo couldn’t stomach the fear, something he thought he had quashed years ago. Back when he left the clan, back when he trained away the pain, when he trained until he couldn’t feel anything else.

Genji’s breathing could be heard in Hanzo’s ears, a living soundtrack of his mistakes. An embodiment of regret. He could not turn to face him, knowing that Genji looked at him the same way. There was no way to reconcile the guilt that pooled into his heart. “Promise me that you will come back, brother. Please” he pleaded. “Promise me that you will take care of yourself?”

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, do not let him be another stepping stone_

“...I...I” Hanzo stuttered, feeling a cold sweat appear on his back, his throat tightening to silence admissions of weakness.

_’Do not let go of those who consider you important, you may find that they are more important to you than you think’_

The corners of Genji’s eyes lowered empathetically, releasing Hanzo’s hands and standing to leave, offering Hanzo a melancholic smile. _‘Perhaps the answer will come in time’_ Genji echoed to himself. _I will wait until he is ready_. He made it three steps away before Hanzo found his voice.

_You’re allowed to be happy you know?_

“Wait” it called after him. “Wait, please”

Genji froze, the voice not at all sounding like Hanzo. It was warm and patient, soft and yet deep as time had passed it by. He was pulled back into an old feeling, a faint memory steeped in a nostalgia that he hadn’t felt in so long. The voice was there too, as bright as the stars above as they lay on the verdant hill, as beautiful as the youthful cherry blossoms around them, as fresh as the waters in the springtime. He recognised it. It was not Hanzo, nor was it Agent Shimada. It was his brother.

He turned around, greeted in the warm embrace of his Hanzo’s arms, feeling the uneven and sharp breaths echo through his body. He felt his brother’s hair against his skin and warm droplets make its way onto his neck. He returned the gesture, hooking his arms gently around Hanzo’s body, cooled by the air but warm to the touch. He rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, feeling another warmth rise within his throat, and to his eyes.

Hanzo trembled in his brother’s grip. He struggled to find words to describe the feeling, his eyes curtained by the steady flow of tears exiting them. He took in a sharp breath, struggling to remain still as he felt himself selfishly relishing in his brother’s care, silently crying as he felt himself overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry” was all Hanzo could manage to choke out, his train of thought a jumbled mess as he felt his heart weep.

“Brother…” Genji choked out, tears escaping his own eyes now, the strongest of weights feeling as if they had left his burden. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear” he whispered.

Hanzo didn’t let go for another minute. Neither did Genji. They both walked back to the dormitory together, side by side as they used to in a respectful silence.

Hanzo thought to himself as he laid down in his bed once more alone, wondering if things would stay the same after time would pass. He wondered if the day was merely a dream, a fleeting moment to disappear back into the annals of history. The feeling didn’t leave his chest, a desire that he wished would not disappear for the rest of his life.

He shut his eyes and thought to himself one last time before falling asleep.

If he were to stay this way,

Perhaps Heaven is a place where nothing ever happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4's Song of Choice: Talking Heads - Heaven
> 
> Little shorter chapter but I felt it better to end it here before moving on. Once again, thank you for your lovely and encouraging feedback on the previous chapters~


	5. This Old Heart Pt. 1

Finding himself filling out some paperwork in the kitchen that Hana had so graciously forwarded him after sending a confirmation to MEKA, Hanzo had found that talking to Agent Ana came surprisingly easy for him. Regardless of her age, the sniper had her sharp wits about her, on par with her skills as a conversationalist, keeping Hanzo on his toes and actively getting sucked deeper into the conversation and participating, whether or not he was conscious of it as he scribbled on his forms.

Within ten minutes, Hanzo and Ana were completely finished and had sent the forms back to Hana and were now enjoying a cup of tea as the sun began to rise. Hanzo had thought to himself that it would be an excellent time to familiarise himself with the sniper, figuring that if he were to be deployed with her and the cowboy and by extension Hana, he would at least try to foster a connection that was cordial in order for the month to go as smoothly as possible. It was going well surprisingly, despite the mission still being a day away.

“You certainly have been busy then, Miss Amari” Hanzo spoke impressively, in reply to the large blue scarf being dropped into his lap. “Perhaps your sharp eye would be better suited to crochet rather than sharpshooting”

The older lady laughed. “I will no sooner retire when there is still a duty to be done. Besides, I have been out of the action for long enough, it was high time for a return to the front. My aim has not faltered at all despite my age” she finished, holding a needle in a playful threat.

“I will be careful to stay clear of such a danger” Hanzo responded, feeling his fingers run over the soft purled yarn. “You must have quite the experience and skill to be able to make such a bold statement”

Agent Ana returned a sly narrowing of her eyes as she sipped over her tea. “Indeed, I have quite the record. The best shooter in Overwatch, perhaps still to date” she spoke with a raised, challenging brow. “I taught almost everyone in the old overwatch team how to shoot. I remember Jesse was one of my best and worst students” Ana finished, leaning back into her seat. She definitely looked like she held fond memories of the cowboy, in Hanzo’s eyes. 

“Agent McCree?” Hanzo replied, questioning. He thought to himself the image of the agent in his mind. He certainly boasted a good aim despite his weapon of choice, and if that didn’t already make him look like the fluttering peacock in Hanzo’s mind, the cowboy’s quick draw was definitely a way the cowboy liked to preen himself with during team based training or on missions where he could flaunt his skill. He sheltered the thought, more interested in what the agent before him had to say as opposed to delving deeper into his subconscious ideas of who Jesse McCree might be.

“Yes, Jesse McCree” Ana repeated. “He was always a decent shot, even before he was scooped up by Overwatch. After training the rascal for a few months, he could best most of the training agents at the time. He was always impulsive however; always taking the opportunity to show off what he could do with his aim. He was good. But he was reckless” she finished, tone full with nostalgia.

“You mentioned him being attained by Overwatch? What does that mean?” Hanzo asked, now fully aware that Agent McCree was always a showoff.

Amari’s tone dropped slightly with an old sigh. “ _Detained_ by Overwatch is perhaps a better description of what happened” Ana answered with a soft pity. “Agent McCree was a former member of the Deadlock Gang. Captured in a sting operation, a colleague of mine, Gabriel had seen a potential in him and allowed him to join Overwatch instead of facing a sentence” she finished with a slight purse of her lips.

“I was unaware of Agent McCree’s… background” Hanzo spoke with a frown. “You would not be able to tell me much further would you?” Hanzo asked in a resigned tone, almost knowing that the question would be rebuffed.

“I am afraid not, Agent Hanzo. That is not my story to tell” Ana replied with another sip of her tea. “Perhaps it would be better if you received the story straight from the mouth of the cowboy himself?” she suggested, placing down her teacup. Hanzo scoffed.

“An unlikely scenario” Hanzo replied, dropping his shoulders. “He and I… do not get along well, to put it simply. I understand why he reacts to me in that particular way and I do not blame him for it. He is entitled to his own opinion and I will not fault him for it, even if it is a negative view on myself”

“Hmm” the older woman replied. “Jesse is the type to hold grudges, yes… but he is not a bad person. He has a complicated history, trusting new people is especially difficult for him to do. Not that you have done something thus far to invoke his anger. He and Genji were quite close when they first met in Overwatch. I am surprised that Genji hasn’t mentioned that to you before.” Amari continued. Hanzo had a vague idea. From the way they casually talked and the way that they walked beside each other, it was a simple deduction that had led Hanzo to believe they had a kindred connection. 

“Surely you do not believe his distaste for me is because he simply distrusts me?” Hanzo deadpanned, lifting a skeptical brow. “I can list several reasons as to why he does or should not like me” Hanzo finished, folding his arms and placing his lukewarm tea back onto his saucer.

“Go on then” Ana replied, without skipping a beat.

Hanzo froze for a moment but then began to talk, listing the reasons for hate. “I attempted to kill my brother Genji; a close friend of his, Genji’s understandable hatred for me as an influence, protecting Genji from danger, avoidance of me and him even on missions, engaging in less than pleasant conversation whenever meeting.” Hanzo elected to stop there, Agent Ana Amari’s face of discontent was enough to stop him from further speaking ill of himself.

“You have a bad habit of doing that” Ana noted, refilling her teacup.

“A bad habit of what?”

“Assuming what people are like or what you think they should be like at the drop of a hat” Ana continued. “You of all people should know that appearances are not all they seem” she finished, pocketing her needles. She was… only slightly wrong. Hanzo had effectively pinned the characteristics of Hana, Agent Tracer and Reinhardt on the base, though those agents chose to wear their heart on their sleeve. Angela and Zaryanova were exactly as he’d expected them to be, professional, curt and passionate for their duty. McCree was… McCree and the rest of the agents that were not particularly associated with Hanzo were left as only neutral parties, returning their cold shoulder with one of his own.

“I would not have survived this long if I had not developed such a skill or habit” Hanzo replied, thinking back to his time on the run in other countries. Being able to tell if somebody was hostile or friendly in less than desirable foreign streets was something that Hanzo prided himself on. A tactic on maintaining his untouchable self defense against would be criminals. “It is a useful skill in seeking out would be assassins set to claim my bounty”

The agent tilted her head in sympathy. “Agent Hanzo, you have no enemies here”

Hanzo simply hung his head slowly. “Perhaps you are correct in that assumption, but it is better to be prepared than to suffer the consequences”

“Agent Song was right, you _are_ a peculiar person. But so is everyone I suppose” Ana spoke in an affirming tone.

“Agent Song? What does Hana say about me?” Hanzo asked, perturbed.

“I for one am actually quite surprised to see that reaction from you” Ana began. “Agent Song enjoys talking about you. She talks to everyone on the watchpoint, and you often become the topic of discussion. Only nice things of course”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, burying his fingers into the knitting. “How do you know all this?” The older lady simply just laughed.

“I have my secrets” she responded, tapping a knowing finger on her temple. “Genji also speaks well of you, Hanzo. You have given him a chance haven’t you?”

Hanzo lets a soft sigh escape his lips. “I have. It is selfish of me to say, but I missed his company. I had forgotten what a family could be like” he finished, slowly feeling the ghostly binds of his duty to the Shimada clan tighten.

“It sounds like you didn’t come from the most supportive environments” Ana replied. 

Hanzo felt his heart sink. He didn’t feel particularly guilty at that moment, though it stung at how his general lack of a family was mentioned, as passive as it was. Other than the fact that he had made the decision to cut off the one family member that loved him deeply, figuratively and literally. Family was a deeper topic of conversation that didn’t sit right on Hanzo’s tongue.

“No… I don’t suppose it was. But Genji… he was different from them.” Hanzo quietly replied. “I still do not understand what he sees in me, but at least for now, I am willing to humour him. I would intend to… make up for lost time, as one says”

The agent smiled warmly at him. “I do hope that you and Genji do settle your differences. The same with Jesse since too. Life is too short to be spending it on hate and disliking people.” Hate is a strong word, Hanzo thought.

“I will try… though I believe that not much will come from it” Hanzo muttered in response. As much as he’d like to say that he could, Hanzo wasn’t sure if he would trust himself with managing to come to terms with not feeling ashamed whenever he looked at Genji, much the same dealing with the cowboy’s attitude. But at the very least he allowed himself to speak with him, and Genji seemed all the brighter since he had. It was an improvement, but it required work.

“Baby steps” Ana replied sincerely. “Change cannot come in ferocity, it should be slowly undertaken to promote strong foundations and further growth”

“I would not know where to start” Hanzo answered truthfully. “I do not have many memories that I can remember where I… chased for somebody’s affections.”

“Trust your instincts Agent and do not hesitate” Ana finished, standing to place her empty teacup in the nearby sink. “Talk to them both, I am sure you will find a solution, if you give them the chance. Here’s a tip, Jesse is quite fond of country music and his liquor, and Genji is any watchpoint’s resident sweet tooth. He’ll eat whatever you put in front of him.” she finished as she disappeared around the corner, leaving Hanzo to reflect.

The cowboy? Liking country music? What a shock. Genji on the other hand was a small surprise, he had not personally witnessed his brother eating confectionaries, but then again, he didn’t particularly find himself looking at Genji too closely if he were in peripheral sight. He’d make a mental note to himself to try to observe Genji’s supposed eating habits.

In any case, his tea was finished, and Hanzo had a lot of food for thought and the following month was going to be a difficult one. Not because he was being deployed with only two other agents sans Hana; but the fact that one of them just had to be Jesse McCree. 

He stood to wash out his cup and made for the exit to the training facility, drying his hands on his gi, leaving the woven blue scarf neatly folded on the chair.

* * *

The night before the mission, most of the active agents had been shocked to see Hanzo back in the commons building cafeteria sitting next to Genji who was having no trouble forcibly feeding Hanzo instead of having him glare at his food instead as if absorbing them through sheer willpower. Hana sat beside them both tapping away at her holopad totally ignoring everything else that seemed to take place around her. She hardly noticed that her food was starting to go cold as time passed. 

Until Genji was satisfied that Hanzo had eaten a healthy amount of food, he then retired his spoon in order to eat his own meal, keeping an eye on Hanzo as he picked at the rest of his food and water. His mind was only focused on his later deployment in the morning later. Perhaps he was too eager in bringing Overwatch into direct conflict with the gwishin colossus. As much as he appreciated Agent D.Va’s work and her desire to protect her country, there was really no reason for him to think that he had any say in what happened between Overwatch and MEKA, even if Hana had mentioned it previously. And now he had effectively sentenced himself and two other agents into service under the MEKA force.

“Hanzo you must eat. It will be very dangerous and you must keep yourself in good health” Genji spoke after noticing Hanzo had turned over the last piece of carrot thrice over. Hanzo winced at the suggestion and reluctantly placed it into his mouth, feeling it slowly dissolve into a palatable swallow instead of chewing. At least he wouldn’t have to speak for a bit.

The sound of spurs could be slightly heard entering the facility, passing by the common dining area and heading towards the stairwell near the end of the hallway and seemingly heading upwards before disappearing. Hanzo had gotten a quick glance of the figure holding three full bottles of a dark amber liquid as he sauntered past the room, whistling to himself a small tune. Hanzo turned his attention back to Genji who had let out a strong sigh and begun to pick at the rest of his food like Hanzo did.

“What has you so bothered, _otouto_?” Hanzo spoke, grabbing his cup of water and turning his head to face Genji, his eyes focused on Genji's fidgeting digits. Genji turned his head to meet Hanzo in a weak smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as if done so out of habit.

“Ah. It seems that Jesse is drinking again” Genji replied, his eyes turning towards the doorway and deeper into the corridor trailing McCree’s path. “He seems troubled”

Hanzo frowned to himself. It seems that McCree had not taken the deployment well either. That was certainly a new thought. Not once did Hanzo remember himself trying to rationalise the cowboy’s thoughts and movements. Emotions themselves are volatile, unable to be anticipated or prepared for. Hanzo had been well past that initial _hindrance_ , but it did not occur to him that his teammates had not the same training-- mechanism--... mental fortitude as he did. He made another mental note to remember that, trying to recall just when exactly he had forgotten fear.

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he, Genji?” Hanzo asked, softly. He shifted his weight slightly in his seat, placing a hand on Genji’s back and stroking it slowly.

Genji offered him a small chuckle. “We met when we served in Blackwatch. He and I talked and earned one another’s respect. I learnt to trust him and guarded his back as he guarded mine”. Hanzo’s chest began to fill with weight again. Blackwatch was certainly a new development, unaware that Genji served under the covert operations rather than Overwatch’s more promotionally friendly public acts. Moreso, he had been enlightened on the extent of their trusted status between them both. It was heartening to hear that Genji had a friend in his most trying of times, no thanks to him of course. 

Hanzo slapped himself mentally. Genji deserved a better upbringing; Hanzo who had robbed him of such felt awash with guilt again. Perhaps if he had made better decisions, his brother would have had a guiding force and a family to turn to. He would have had a brother to look up to. 

But perhaps things were better this way.

“I will see to his aid. I will be off now, thank you Genji” Hanzo spoke, quickly standing with his glass of water in hand and making his way towards the hallway, ignoring the distant voices that sounded like the distressed objections of Hana and Genji. Thankfully they had not chosen to follow him, to Hanzo’s convenience.

Perhaps he would negotiate with McCree to take better care of Genji if he were in the mind to. If Hanzo had to weigh the strong bond of a found family that Genji shared with the cowboy during his toughest years as opposed to his flesh and blood who left him for dead, Hanzo would know his answer. He knew Genji’s answer.

And if he were unable to say it, Hanzo would speak for him. For Genji.

And he was off.

* * *

Searching the various levels, Hanzo had found the cowboy sitting cross legged and alone atop the roof of the commons building, his first bottle completely empty sitting behind him, his second bottle in hand and freshly opened. Hanzo looked out from behind the airlock door, seeing the view that Agent McCree had chosen to get drunk at. The commons building boasted a surprisingly tall perspective of Gibraltar’s watchpoint; Hanzo clearly saw the area in which he and Hana chose to practice, Bastion’s garden which still looked impressive from far away and the training facility in the distance. He wondered how often McCree came to this particular spot.

“Agent McCree” Hanzo started, clearing his throat first.

The cowboy swung around, his face slack and nursing a cigarette. His eyes focused narrowly on Hanzo’s face but failed at maintaining the connection after a few seconds. He turned back around and took a swig of his liquor and placed it down next to him. 

“Well lookie here, if it ain’t Han--zo” McCree drunkenly slurred, dropping the cigarette to the metal platform. “What brings ya to my neck o’ the woods pardner?”. Hanzo flinched for a second and then relaxed his shoulders. At least Agent McCree wasn’t an angry drunk. Just a very strange one. What fresh hell was this where Hanzo had ended up in where Jesse McCree wasn’t giving him a verbal talking down to? It felt wrong. It felt dangerously wrong. 

_Trust your instincts Agent and do not hesitate_

Hanzo felt his guard intensify, maintaining his stoic professional responsiveness. “Genji expressed his dissatisfaction with your drinking. We are also being deployed tomorrow. It would not be beneficial for you or the rest of the agents if you were to arrive drunk or hungover” Hanzo replied, taking a single step closer. “Drink this” he said, handing McCree his own cup of water which was placed next to his open bottle instead of imbibed.

“Jesse, drink” Hanzo repeated.

“Don’t mind if I do” McCree replied, lifting his bottle to his lips. Hanzo rolled his eyes into a scoff. Agent McCree’s sobriety or lack thereof had definitely dialed up his annoyances to a ten. Perhaps most strangely, McCree didn’t seem standoffish or curt with him. 

Hanzo sat aside the bottles and his cup of water, grabbing it and motioning for McCree’s attention, but not before seeing McCree’s crumpled papers peeking out of his pocket under Jesse’s...cape… shawl… whatever it is. Hanzo sighed and moved his hands to grab them and prepare himself to give a scolding. His fingers were met with a half hearted slap.

“Hands off the merchandise pumpkin” McCree drawled. Hanzo gave him an unimpressed expression and if he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t have said that it didn’t even make it past McCree’s unfocused eyes.

“You have not filled out your forms” Hanzo replied, nonplussed. “Hana is awaiting your own submission; if you will not fill them out yourself, I will do it for you” he finished, yanking out the papers, crinkled in McCree’s side pocket. He looked at them disdainfully, seeing the unsatisfying folds and creases in the paper which was warm to the touch after being held on Jesse’s person from assumedly the morning.

“Can ya tell ‘er to quit remindin’ me? Little ankle biter keeps blowin’ up my comms, she don’ know when ta quit” McCree spouted, handing Hanzo his communicator flush with notifications none other than from the young agent herself. Perhaps that’s what she was so engrossed in during dinner. Hanzo took it and placed it behind the cowboy, just outside of both of their reaches. He pulled out a pen from his belt pockets and flattened the papers out against the platform, clicking the pen and looked expectantly up at McCree who seemed too focused on swaying to the wind’s whims than pay any sort of attention. Regardless, Hanzo persisted. For Genji.

“Name” Hanzo stated.

“Hanzo” McCree replied.

“ _Your_ name” Hanzo repeated.

“Jesse McCree, at yer service” McCree replied, with a drunken tip of his hat.

“Age”

“37 years young darlin’ ”

“Sex”

“Yes please”

Hanzo’s patience was wearing dangerously thin. He groaned deeply, wondering how long he could manage dealing with someone whose sobriety had already been flushed down the toilet, and was looking for another drink to send the rest of their common sense down the plughole as well. His hands searched the platform and found McCree’s extra bottle. He pocketed it. The gunslinger would not need an extra bottle to get drunk. He furrowed his brows into disapproval. 

Hanzo took a few liberties in the rest of the questions to keep the cowboy quiet for as much as he could. Occupation, Agent of Overwatch. He wound down his tenseness as the silence between them lengthened. The paper remained mostly empty; things that only McCree himself would know about himself stood blank against the forms. Family. Contact Details. Health Conditions. He would definitely be crossing the line if he asked this information of McCree. Especially in his drunken stupor. If there was one thing he’d give to the cowboy, it’s basic respect for the inebriated.

 _‘Hanzo, you have no enemies here’_ a faint voice called.

He took one look at McCree and reminded himself of his duty, reminded himself of the hostility they shared. Wrong. The words he had spoken to him prior had risen back to the forefront.

_‘Stick to hating me’_

If he wasn’t going to do that bare minimum… then Hanzo would fulfil that duty for him. It would only be so simple.

He pressed his lips into a firm straight line. This was all wrong. He folded up the piece of paper in his hands neatly, placing his pen in the centre of it and pressed it into McCree’s warm chest for him to grab. The only thing preventing him from a swift exit was the fact that his fingers had been caught up in McCree’s own, locked in the vice like grip that he knew the cowboy for. His breath was hitched and he felt the cowboy move his hands up to his face, pressing his lips lightly on the archers fingers. Hanzo pulled back, grabbing his cup of water and tossing it into McCree’s face, pulling his hand back into his own, unable to process how things had suddenly escalated. 

McCree seemingly snapped back to life, blinking wildly and rubbing at his eyes, vision clearing into the sight of a heavy breathing archer who looked hurt and confused, brows furrowed into a worried look with his mouth slightly agape. The archer’s chest movements were rapid and laboured, McCree was almost sure he could hear his heart beating in the air around him. Or perhaps that was his own, and his drunk mind had been unable to perceive it. Either way his mind was yelling at him viciously between the throbs of pain that reverberated around his head like a crown of thorns.

 _You fucked up_ it spoke.

“Shimada I--” McCree began, his voice hoarse and inconsistent from the bourbon. His breaths smelt dangerously like the whiskey that pulsed through his veins. He sighed to himself, unable to form the words to express his disdain and shame, his own mind galloping in a spirit-laden trance. “Just--Just go” he finished, sitting back down on the platform with a slump.

Hanzo left.

* * *

Hanzo’s fingers were quickly wrapped tightly around the neck of his instrument, plucking away at the strings alone back in his own spot. Unable to stop the sensation of warmth localised in his fingers and the shaking to cease, he pressed harder, strummed faster, shaking them out as if leeches had attached themselves to him. He was drunk, Hanzo thought. There is no other reason to think further. He had made sure he had maintained a level of detachment from him. What sense did it make for things to change?

Why am I so angry? Hanzo thought to himself. He had tried so hard to keep away from the agents. From Genji’s agents. From Genji’s friends. Everything. To protect them from himself. And yet he found himself trusting them, feeling them trust in him and share their stories. It hurt at just how much kindness they had shown him and how much he felt that it was right to keep them at an arm's length. Being in the same position had not made them similar in any way. Hanzo knew that he was not on an equal footing with any of the other agents, not under any means. Working with Genji’s allies didn’t mean they were friends, how could he have been so foolish? He was giving Genji a chance. And he was stealing Genji's own happiness away from him. 

He was stupid. Stupid for thinking that it would get better for someone like him. Everything they did, a mercy. Everything they did, all of his actions up until that point. Not for him. For Genji. Always.

Agent McCree was always going to hate him. That’s the way it should have always been. That’s the way it should be with every agent, Hanzo repeated to himself.

He found his way into his pocket, pulling out the bottled bourbon that McCree had brought with him. It would have to do. Unscrewing the top of the bottle, the spiced liquids coated his tongue and raced to the back of his throat. Unlike the sake he was fond of, the bourbon had a bite and a thick aftertaste. Forcing himself to swallow the liquor, he felt the warmth instantly hit his esophagus, his mind slowly dripping into a haze. His voice found the winds, painfully hurting as the words seemed to come naturally, his breaths bleeding into the watchpoint’s empty exterior in a cathartic bloom, not caring who could have been listening in the night.

_I’ve been drowning_

_Down and out and,_

_Giving myself a good dragging around and,_

_Living my life like an old country song, for too long_

Hana and Genji crept up slowly behind unbeknownst to Hanzo who was too engrossed in his music to listen or practically care at that point. His hunched back and large breaths between lyrics to reach notes denoted his sunken attitude. His light sniffling at the end of each line. A font of misery as they melted seamlessly into the music as if they belonged there. But his voice persisted, echoing outward.

_This old heart's been kicked around_

_This old heart's had all it can take_

_It needs a little less wrecking, and a lot more affection_

_Some loving and a little less ache_

Genji didn’t bother trying to hide his footsteps anymore. He caught a glimpse of the empty bottle next to Hanzo and had already found the answer that he was looking for. He knew that something had obviously gone wrong between the two agents. How could he have not known with the two? They would make for strange bedfellows, the two rarely without a strained atmosphere dripping between them both like treacle.

“Hanzo, what happened?” he started. Kneeling next to Hanzo, Genji placed an arm around his shoulder, interrupting his playing. Hanzo laid the instrument flat against his lap to shoulder his elbows, platforming his chin on his palms to look away from his brother.

“Go away Genji, not now” Hanzo responded in a dead tone. His following sigh betrayed his neutrality.

“Hanzo, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Genji reasoned. After such a reunion the night previously, it stung Genji still at how far Hanzo was from forgiving himself. Of course it wouldn’t come easy, but he was there this time. Genji had a chance at helping him through that, as tough as it may be for them both. “Look at me Hanzo” he asked, pressing his fingers under Hanzo’s chin.

Hanzo raised his head, his eyes barely focusing on Genji and instantly let it fall back down south. “Nothing that I shouldn’t have expected” Hanzo expressed. “I’m sorry brother. I wasn’t able to...” _Be there for you. Be what I was expected to be. Offer you the life that you were promised._ Hanzo’s mind raced.

Genji and Hana sat closer to Hanzo, taking a side each on the edge of the platform aside him. “It’s okay brother” Genji replied, silencing his thoughts.. His eyes caught on Hanzo’s instrument, thrown back into a memory of quiet playing. A sweet notation of music decorating the air in the late night. A vision of Hanzo tearfully holding onto his instrument beside the balcony of the Hanamura estate, hiding away from everyone else but himself. It had been all too long since he had felt such a closeness. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Hanzo… would you play for me?” Genji asked, keeping his voice low, trying to get his brother to cease his overthinking. “It has been much too long since I have heard you sing” he finished. Hana nodded as well, lying down against the platform, seemingly revelling in the last lull in time before the mission took priority. Genji mimicked her motions, taking off his visor to stare at the stars above. Hanzo sighed.

“Of course”

He played the song to its completion, watching as Hana and Genji mellowed their worries out as the last of the rising light made its appearance, the moon itself a beacon in the dark. Hanzo peered upwards towards the commons building, seeing a ghostly figure disappear into it as he did, the dark shadows betraying further inspection. He turned back to the night sky, seeing the stars above as his song came to a conclusion. 

Feeling the presence of both Hana and Genji at his sides, he wondered how long it had been since the stars had looked so beautiful.

* * *

The ride on the orca was a simple silence, none of the agents felt the need to speak and that continued all the way from Gibraltar to Busan, all the way to touchdown as Agent Tracer brought the ship to a halt. Much to his surprise, Hana had packed Hanzo’s guitar for him and left it with his other belongings as they unpacked. Slinging it over his shoulder along with his weapons, Hanzo stepped out to the other agents who were already greeting an authoritative looking woman. By all accounts, Hanzo had presumed this was Captain Myung.

“Greetings Agents, I am Commanding Officer Kim Myung of the MEKA division. We are pleased to make your acquaintance. Your assistance is highly valued” she spoke with a clear voice. “You will be shown to your private rooms after introductions are made. D.Va will forward you your instructions for your stay per week if the time frame permits. We hope you find your accommodations well suited.” she finished, turning around to lead the agents further into the Busan outpost.

The rest of the day seemed to slip by quickly, Hanzo had been assigned to Jae-Eun or better known by her callsign Casino. Agent McCree had been assigned to Yuna Lee, callsign D.Mon and Ana Amari was assigned to the young Seung-Hwa, callsign Overlord. Separating for the evening, Hanzo found himself pacing the hallway of the main mecha deployment station, only catching the sight of the tired mekanic Dae-Hyun before he appeared to retire to his chambers.

He sat alone on the deck amid the chaotic mess of machine parts and papers, gazing out at the ocean, not daring to think what lurked beneath the surface. The deep blue was an unsettling shade in the nighttime, shimmering only just so in the pale moonlight. He lost track of how much time he had spent there, only feeling the weight on his lids grow as the waves rolled beneath. The omnic attack would come sooner or later. Whether or not Hanzo wanted to be fully aware as he fought back was another story.

“Can’t sleep either huh?” a voice spoke from behind him.

Hanzo turned to see the cowboy saunter towards him slowly, seemingly tired himself. Arguing now was something that didn’t need to be done, nor did it look like McCree was trying to pick a fight. Hanzo motioned him over and leaned his head against the pillar to his left, listening to the cowboy lower himself to the floor and sit cross legged. They sat there for a minute or two, completely content with stalling a break of silence that would happen eventually.

McCree stole several glances at Hanzo, trying to look for an opening to speak, but denied himself, shutting his mouth. Perhaps he was still a little unsure of himself after their tete a tete, almost 24 hours ago. Hanzo didn’t blame him of course, but perhaps he could have reacted a little more pleasantly especially when their previous meetings hadn’t been the argumentative kind.

Hanzo was the first one to break the awkward silence. “... I believe I owe you an apology, Agent McCree” he started. McCree only offered a small humored huff, seemingly finding his entry.

“That’s my line” he replied, uncrossing his knees and lying back against the outpost’s flooring. “But i’ll let you finish before I start” he offered. Hanzo, taking a deep breath, steadied himself, looking out towards the horizon line to focus his words on.

“I would like to apologise for my behaviour at the training facility and for yesterday, you were not looking for a reason to argue and I provided you with only hostility” Hanzo started, waiting a small brief moment for McCree to respond in kind. That moment didn’t come when the agent merely offered a slightly heavier breath, as if he were reflecting on Hanzo’s words. He elected to continue. “You were there for my brother when I had… committed a gravely sin. You were his confidant in his most difficult years. Genji trusts you with his life. For that you have my respect and I am in your and Genji’s eternal debt”

McCree’s voice seemed to echo as he spoke, the hangar for the mechs was extremely silent, housing only their voices, reaching the other to spread their truths. “I don’t know what to tell you t’ be honest. I just can’t get past you doin’ something like that. Genji was… well, he was angry. That first impression I got from him of you wasn’t the greatest i’ll admit. But you’re just a lot to deal with if that makes any sense.” Hanzo felt himself agree with the statement, McCree’s honesty was bittersweet; a well deserved punch in the gut, but a comfort after all of their misdemeanors toward each other.

“Every time I look at ya i’m reminded of why Genji is the way he is and how hurt he was back then. He was… so angry at everything, and everyone. When he says he forgives you I believe it. Really. He really does appreciate you after all that he’s been through” McCree continued, his tone full of sympathy to his friend. “I don’t want to see him get hurt like that again if it’s in my power.”

Hanzo felt his gut wrench at the statement. “I do not expect your empathy, Agent McCree, and I don’t expect you to believe me even if I say that I would never hurt Genji in my life again, even if it means death. I agree with you truly, Agent. I am a dangerous person. Perhaps we could come to an agreement to put your mind at ease?” Hanzo responded slowly, an eerie poison growing as the moon began to eclipse.

McCree sat up and lifted a questioning glare to his face, almost certain that the following would not come easy. “Go on”

“My brother is kind, much too kind for his own good. You have been nothing but a trusted person to him. You have fostered closer bonds to him that I could only dare to dream.” Hanzo shuddered, his next words reaching McCree’s ears in his own under the moonlight’s lunacy. His guilt crawled venomously across his silhouette, filling his body fill in a constriction, tightening if he dared to think of absolution.

“I resolve to stay away and never interact with Genji again. I will never raise a weapon against him and I will keep my business out and away from Overwatch. I will never plot to return to him for the rest of my life and I can assure you that you will never find me afterwards” he ended. “From this, I will never be a threat to you, Genji or other Agents and he will be safe in your protection to ease your worries about me. Surely you would agree with such an elegant solution?”

McCree returned him a horrified stare. “Are you… planning on leaving?”

Hanzo tensed for a slight second. “No. I am merely making a decision based on the best outcome. Genji will be safe from me, you are free of your burdens of worrying about my state of affairs and I am safe from being a threat. If you’d like, I have a large bounty on my head if you would like to hand me in, if that would sate your need”

McCree’s stomach turned at the statements, he was utterly confused. Hanzo had gone to such lengths to think about... dismissing himself and protecting Genji at all costs. But something didn’t sit right and McCree had the completeness to speak his mind. “You said that y’ wouldn’t hurt Genji ever, right? So what sense does it make for you to-- to disappear from his life?”

Hanzo huffed. The feeling in his fingers slowly leaving as he continued. “For your satisfaction of course. You are not afraid to speak of your distrust for me than other agents. I respect that, and I respect you for being Genji’s close friend. And you, most of all, were and are the strongest voice in denying me contact with my brother. I am certain that this doesn’t come as a shock to you does it?”

 _’Do not let go of those who consider you important, you may find that they are more important to you than you think’_. 

Shut up.

McCree was incredulous. “Well, no, but I didn’t mean you had to fuckin’ leave?! I didn’t say you had to-- What about Genji? What about everything he went through?”

Hanzo shuttered his eyes, his face numb. “This is about you. We both agree on Genji’s safety being paramount. What _about_ Genji?” 

“He went to the trouble of finding you, tracking you down for months all over the planet. He really does care about you, you know? He talks about you all the time, ever since you got placed in the watchpoint. He still believes in you”

_’You trample on the feelings of your teammates and your brother’_

Shut the fuck up.

“Stop trying to make this about Genji, Agent McCree. It is your final verdict that decides whether or not you want to keep your eye on me for his safety” Hanzo replied, his tenseness growing in his voice. “If it means losing my life and relationship with my brother to preserve Genji’s further safety, that is a price I am willing to pay. Everything I do is for his well-being” he ended, letting his head meet the pillar to his left with an uncontrolled bang.

“You’re throwing your one chance away to make things right! Why would you even say that?” McCree argued, his tone anxious. “Why are you doing this?!”

Hanzo was feeling himself shake as the words pounded against the inside of his skull. His fuse was close to blowing. His heart, racing against the confines of his chest. “It’s not like you would have to care, Agent McCree, you’ve been pretty clear in your perspective on me. You know, my prosthetics are quite heavy, they would sink if they somehow made their way into the ocean” Hanzo darkly added, leaning back onto the floor, his legs dangling off the platform precariously. The light of the moon almost completely gone as the shadow of the sun passed it.

McCree froze mid yell, feeling a sharp stab of guilt in his heart as Hanzo uttered his words. He looked at Hanzo, face cold and empty, eyes devoid of light, even in the shadow of the moon and the city. A man beyond broken stared back, his eyes surrounded by utter resentment of oneself and a splattered silhouette that did not bother to hide behind an illusion of inscrutability. He saw directly through him, seeing Hanzo’s heart. Old. Tired. Wasted away. 

His next few words had come out in a faltering and wavering tone. “I’m sorry I--I-- I didn’t… I never-- I didn’t want you to kill yourself!” He spattered. His words came back at once, ill intentioned and haunting. He was a fool for thinking that his biting spats had not done anything. He was reckless for treating them as fact. He was stupid for thinking that Hanzo was a truly unfeeling creature. A demon in human clothing. That line of thought was torturous, regretful. A line of thought that he was responsible for. Responsible for the outcome for. “Hanzo, look. I never meant to… make you feel like you were less than anyone else. I know it sounds stupid and wrong coming from me but i’m serious. I’m really sorry. I-- I wouldn’t have if I had known--”

For what more does an empty man who has nothing have to lose? The word was on his lips, but he could not bring himself to say it. Hanzo was...

Hanzo simply offered him a resigned smile, his empty eyes betraying his unaffected persona in their glassy specular. “Do not worry yourself McCree, this is always how it was supposed to be” he offered, standing with a wobble to leave.

“Wait” McCree stated, his throat full of remorse, grabbing Hanzo’s hand as gently as he could manage as the archer prepared to disappear. Hanzo turned around, tilting his head to denote his rapidly decreasing attention. “Please stay” he managed, his throat closing in on itself. He couldn’t let the archer go. Not when disappearing was now a very real possibility to him.

Hanzo felt incredibly selfish. Selfish that he had foisted his grief onto McCree to deal with. Selfish that he had chosen to grant him the reins to a horse that could no longer walk. It made him feel sick to the stomach, yet he found himself laying back down on the floor underneath the small amount of light the moon allowed to shine behind the eclipsing star. He knew though that the walk back to his quarters would have been more painful and heavier. The same mistake he made so many other times. The moon’s wholeness returned slowly as the glowing crescent began to peek out.

The time passed further, Hanzo’s eyes closed in the late hour, his body still numb from heavy discussion. McCree sat silently, watching Hanzo’s chest rise and fall with each breath, a serenity that never truly seemed present on the archer’s face, nor did he associate it with the archer’s demeanor at all. It was a strangely calming sight. He felt a faint confidence take root on his tongue, opening his lips and allowing it to bloom.

“Hanzo?” he asked.

Hanzo offered a non-committal wave of his hand, barely lifting it off of the metal floor of the outpost.

“...Can you tell me what happened?” McCree asked, his tone soft and shy after a long pause. 

“You know the answer already” Hanzo answered wanly, not opening his eyes. 

“Can you tell me the whole story? Please?” McCree asked, a demure visage washing over his face as Hanzo sat up slowly. Hanzo stayed silent for a few seconds.

“... It is a long story” he offered, reliving his previous revelations with Agent Song back at the watchpoint. Hanzo felt an extreme distaste for recounting his familial history, especially while he considered himself in a current state of disrepair, unable to tell the story fearing his emotions getting the better of him.

The cowboy looked back at him regardless expectantly, though his eyes were woven in concern and uncertainty. Hanzo felt the words rushing to his lips, his hands beginning to tremor despite his best efforts in weaving them into fists. His voice came out stronger and unfiltered, letting his emotions take root in his recounted memories. Everything that led up to his first arrival at the watchpoint. Everything from their missions onwards. Everything up until the current moment.

As he finished his final sentence, he stood to leave, this time Jesse didn’t stop him. Sitting in his spot as composed as he was when Hanzo had started to speak. McCree only watched Hanzo’s back disappear into the hallways, seeing the archer turn his head slightly to see him off.

Jesse stood to make his way back to his room, breathing in and out as Hanzo’s memories permeated the archer’s image in his mind in an oversteeped melancholy. 

They laid themselves to rest, closing their burning eyes in the early hours of the morning.

And that was the second time Hanzo had bared his soul.

* * *

The week passed by quickly, Hanzo had fostered a professional bond with Casino who deeply appreciated the assistance Hanzo had offered her to improve her shooting. In return, she regaled him with knowledge about the country, etiquette and Busan’s go to spots for refreshment as much as it didn’t really apply to agents on duty.

Agent Ana had formed a maternal bond with Overlord, slipping him sweets when nobody was looking and giving him advice on battlefield healing that he could use in tangent to his mecha’s capabilities. McCree was doing similarly to Hanzo, offering shooting tips to Yuna who took his western quirks in stride. Hana was almost always out running tests on her mech and too busy making the smallest of adjustments to the chassis of her mech, talking to Dae-Hyun with a patriotism that Hanzo had never before seen from the agent. He respected it. It was her duty and she would carry it out.

“Casino, is Hana usually like this in Busan?” Hanzo asked the pilot who was polishing the lime green plating on her own mech.

She returned a sigh that seemed more pitying than disapproving. “Only around the times of the suspected gwishin attacks.” Casino responded. “Hana is the most worried out of all of us. She’s the hardest worker out of all of the pilots, staying back beyond operating hours to make sure that everything is in place and ready just in case”

Hanzo thought to himself. Hana certainly had a complex when it came to duty, indistinguishable from her fervor in video games. No mercy. Not to the omnics or anyone that would stand in her way. _D.Va_ was certainly almost an entirely different persona Hana had adopted, and she wore it well. As well as she could manage under the stress.

“She is stressed” Hanzo muttered to himself. Casino took notice and pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“I would suggest help if I knew how” Casino spoke. “Hana gets lost in her work too long sometimes, at a detriment to her health. Overwatch agents see her more often than we do with Hana serving under your organisation. Perhaps you would know of a method of relaxing her?”

Captain Myung had entered the facility silencing Hanzo’s train of thought, seeing the pilots stand to attention.

“Overwatch agents, report” she spoke. The pilots returned to their business and the agents stepped closer to be addressed.

“All present and accounted for” Hana responded, exiting out of her mech. “Is there a problem, Captain?”

“Some outposts to the north detected a break in. Based on inventory and system scans, nothing was lost or compromised. Sources above say it is a suspected infiltration from the Talon Corporation.” The captain addressed with caution. The agents looked among themselves, pondering the extent in which Talon would go to ensure chaos. “The other outposts will still be participating in the border protection in spite of the breach. Be aware that MEKA has only been cleared for defense of Busan. That is where the gwishin colossus surfaces. From there, the omnic will sweep across the border. It is up to MEKA to do the most damage to the machine before it reaches the non specialised forces to either defeat or send retreating back into the ocean for its next attack” she added.

Hanzo reasoned further with his knowledge. Talon obviously did not have access to the omnium, though it was already active and out of anybody’s reach so it’s reactivation was out of the question. The attack had not been on the MEKA base of operations so none of the pilots seemed to be affected by it, same with their mechs. Perhaps they focused their attack in that area as a diversion however, and operated somewhere else entirely. He had no idea how much further up or how many outposts were affected by the attacks.

He knew some of their sympathisers, working with them previously during his mercenary work, partnering up to take out multiple targets or being actively approached as head of the Shimada clan. It was a brief stint that lasted a month when he was in power, perhaps since Hanzo's resignation from the role, their organisation had elected a different leadership and was now on the move.

He didn’t know much more however. They were already slightly blindsided by the amount of information kept from the agents anyway. For MEKA and ROKA’s convenience and security of course.

“Keep your eyes sharp, agents” Captain Myung stipulated. “If Talon is aiming to interfere with the upcoming attack, you are responsible for dispatching their units. That’s an order”

Hanzo’s thoughts were cut short by the blaring of an alarm that echoed throughout the city. A rumbling beginning to be felt under the feet of everyone on the outpost. The Overwatch agents rushed to their assigned spots under the cover of the platform’s hardlight barriers, drawing their weapons and ammunition to attention as the pilots quickly entered into their mechs in succession.

Captain Myung raised her voice. “All MEKA pilots, to your stations, now!”

The colossus emerged from the ocean, its tremendousness immediately dwarfing the outpost in a massive shadow. All pilots and agents clicked on their communicators and got to work.

It was time.

* * *

“MEKA engaging” the pilots chorused, streaming out of the outpost, taking formation as they quickly approached the titan. The colossus responded with a guttural, mechanical bellow, shaking the air around the city in a rage. The titan took slow and hulking steps, the waves rushing in large movements in the sea below in a dangerous torrent. It swung large armored fists in the air, launching missiles all around the city and into the ocean. The city’s hardlight barrier came into view slowly, the missiles detonating on impact, leaving the city unscathed for now.

‘Stay out of direct sight. Focus your fire. Wait for your direction from your assigned pilots’ The captain had repeated to them. Hanzo prepared an arrow, notching it and waiting for his order to fire to be cleared. He kept his eyes rooted to the omnic. The comms were filled with loud voices.

“Weapons, hot” D.Va shouted into the communicator. “Focus fire on lower left side of body, deploy missiles now!” she finished as she dodged around the swinging arms, skimming the water’s surface and making distance between her and the titan. Hanzo waited for a clear shot as the main offensive mechas fired missiles into the targeted area.

“Casino, status” Hanzo responded to the communicator.

“Currently engaging right arm.” she spoke with a grunt, her mech hit by a lone missile on its roof. “Focus fire on the main target”. Hanzo fired directly into the spot, seeing his arrow embedded itself in the revealed underside of the omnic’s armor. If it had any effect on the machine, it was lost to Hanzo. He continued firing, hearing McCree and Ana do the same to his right.

Dae-Hyun spoke up from behind them. “Detecting underwater targets. Need visual confirmation”. Hanzo fired a sonic arrow into the waves below. It pulsed and revealed a haunting number of awaiting machines below the depths. He watched as the various red targets coalesced into a singular form, attaching themselves to the base of the colossus, ever so slightly breaking the surface of the water. He felt an energy spike in the air. The colossus screeched in a rage, firing another barrage of rockets wildly at the pilots. They battered the outpost and the city. The main hardlight barriers were beginning to crack and falter under the fire. 

“Multiple targets below the surface, current position directly beneath main target. Requesting permission to fire” Ana called.

“Permission granted” Captain Myung responded, watching as the agents fired directly into the additional omnics that attached themselves to the massive omnic’s limbs. 

“I’m hit!” Overlord called through the comm. Hanzo watched the young pilot’s mech fly away from the omnic, its right aileron missing and right arm was smoking dangerously, leaving a trail as it retreated to the back lines. Pilot King offered cover fire and defense for the pilot, shielding his mech from further damage with his own as he returned missile fire back into the exposed side of the titan.

The waves were getting dangerously close to the outpost’s suspended platform. The agents felt a light flick of water on their feet as they fired onto the last few remaining omnics that seemed to crawl up to the main body of the colossus which was amassed with bullets and the marked impact of missile fire. Hanzo saw it much clearer as the omnic was now only a few hundred feet from the outpost. The splash from the ocean hissed as it came into contact with their shields, making them flicker and waver. Hanzo looked back at the city, its own barrier was completely missing now, the energy required to maintain it was not enough.

King had been able to get a few hits into the main arms of the machine, sending half of the machine’s left hand into the ocean beneath. D.Va held the titan’s attention, firing consistently into the machine’s body, doing her best to block the rockets that barreled their way to the city which was now unguarded as the barriers failed.

“D.Mon, status” Captain Myung spoke in response.

“Providing cover to King” she called back. “Unable to disengage”

“Overwatch agents, focus fire on King’s primary target, move starboard” Captain Myung ordered. Ana made her way to McCree’s position quickly, watching in horror as new ocean units made their way out of the water and moved towards the pilots. They reloaded and continued their assault on the bogeys, others flying outward to the colossus' main targets. Hanzo took notice too but was on the other side of the platform’s wide berth. Unable to get a clean shot on the right side, he stayed in position in spite of the captain’s orders.

“Hostiles incoming. Current targets Overlord, D.Va, Casi--” Hanzo was interrupted by a blunt smack to the back of his head, knocked to the floor by an unknown assailant. His communicator was knocked from his hand and swept into the ocean below. He swept their legs and was up in an instant, face to face and in a standoff with a blue skinned sniper.

“You’ve gotten soft cherie” she spoke condescendingly.

“I have _nothing_ to say to the likes of you” Hanzo responded. Widowmaker. This must have been the Talon presence that Myung had warned of. It was a fascination that nobody had been mentioned to have been dispatched by the sniper. Or perhaps the ROKA was still keeping some information away from the Overwatch agents. Hanzo had not seen the sniper in years, knowing of her allegiance to Talon, and if his memory served correctly, she did not always work alone. 

“Your talents would be served better with us, Hanzo” she spoke in a siren’s tone. “Talon could restore your family’s empire” she added darkly. Hanzo grit his teeth.

“But at what cost” Hanzo firmly stated, tightening the draw on his bow. “Why are you here?” he spoke, hearing the frantic yelling of the pilots in the distance, the colossus above their voices, letting out a primal and feral roar. 

“Talon has spent quite a lot of time investigating technology, mon cher” The widow spoke, mirroring Hanzo’s action with her rifle. “It would be quite beneficial if Talon managed to get their hands on some new _toys_ ” she laughed.

Hanzo was stunned. Talon’s premeditated attack on the gwishin outposts definitely revealed a lot more about Talon’s dealings that Hanzo was unaware of. It seemed that they had perhaps found connections within the ROKA and presumably other organisations worldwide if it meant they had managed to find a mole in the local army corps. MEKA would be under threat, compromised from the inside. 

“You are a fool for believing in Talon’s so called power” Hanzo spoke, brandishing his steely glare at the sniper. “Your technological hubris will be your downfall, I guarantee it. Talon will fail and you will be left wanting.”

The sniper scoffed with a dark grin. “Of course. I would not have expected you to listen to me if Akande did not get through to you before. Your time is wasted with this sham of an organisation, I fail to see what holds your keep with them.”

Hanzo would not reveal his debt to Genji. Keeping that secret from Talon meant keeping him safe and away from harm and perhaps by extension further attempts at his own recruitment. “You of all people could never understand” he spat back. “Your arrogance is wasted”

She assumed her stance further, looking down the scope of her rifle, just shy with the intent to fire. Hanzo did the same, narrowing his aim into her neck. 

“I would wager my bow against your rifle, any day” Hanzo seethed defiantly.

“That would be the last mistake you ever made” she returned, matching his malice.

The sound of an explosion reached their ears. Hanzo turned back, seeing Hana gripping onto the sides of D.Mon’s retreating mech, her own pink mecha unit nowhere in sight. The pilots had fallen back and the agents were behind cover away from the blast. The omnic seemingly made a few steps back, recoiling from the damage. Its outer carapace fell with large splashes into the sea and the titan seemed to turn itself, most definitely turning its sights to the borders of Busan.

His attention flicked back to the sniper who was missing, disappeared without a trace. He returned with slow steps to the centre of the platform, only stopping as he saw a blue tinted mine gripping tightly at his wrapped gi. 

Seeing the faces of his other agents on the other side of the platform, he couldn’t do much else as the mine triggered with an evil hiss. The contents spilled out of it quickly, filling the air with a noxious gas that attacked his insides. The feeling of it on his skin sent a wave of nausea over Hanzo as he buckled to the floor coughing and spitting, desperately moving as the toxins infiltrated and permeated his form.

He felt the sensation of a splash on his body and not much else before succumbing to its attack. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the sight of Agent McCree and Ana falling to the floor similarly. The massive omnic in the distance was a blur, moving along the coastline but away from Busan’s main water entrance.

Dammit all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5's Song of Choice: Midland - This Old Heart
> 
> Hello again! University has been kicking my ass but I've still been writing as much as I can. I've decided to split this chapter up into two parts just because I had a lot planned for it. I went through a lot of rewriting of the sections but I wanted to keep it as fresh as possible. The next two chapters will be from McCree's POV c: 
> 
> Thank you for your kindness~


	6. This Old Heart Pt.2

_Jesse watched intently with shining eyes as the performer worked his deft fingers over the length of the guitar’s neck, pressing his fingers lightly over the strings between frets and echoing a soft melodic tune through the television. He sat enamoured, the wooden instrument catching his eye as the breeze from the outside made its way from the ranch into the estate. He turned his head back, seeing an older gentleman playing along to the tune on the screen, watching intently at the performer and mirroring his movements, mouthing along to the lyrics. Jesse’s eyes lit up, his mouth breaking into a sweet smile._

_“Dad! Teach me how to play!” he cried, moving to sit next to his father, pawing at the base of the guitar. Seeing the warm smile grow on his father’s face, he leaned in further, keeping his eyes transfixed to the steel strings as the large guitar was handed to him, gasping as it made its way into his lap, shadowing his form by nature of its scale. His fingers were guided to the neck and strings, feeling his father’s warm hands press his fingers into the correct places. He strummed once, feeling the chord vibrate through his body, the guitar humming in a steady pace. The happiness he felt when he first played his father’s instrument, a pleasure that he’d be sure to remember._

_Jesse McCree was taught from a young age by his parents that songs are more than they appear to be. His mother had described them to him in fantastical detail, an overt gesture of the heart that sings truths that mere words are unable to express. His father had described them as a universal multitool, a way to bridge the gap between what you mean to say and what you cannot. A method in which one can deride meaning from. Jesse was enamoured in their stories of how music had brought them together, one day hoping that he would meet somebody and express his adoration through words and music alone._

_It all faded to black in a fleeting moment._

* * *

Awakening with a painful shooting in his shoulder, McCree sputtered awake in a hospital bed alone. The window was a deep midnight blue, much too dark to see out of, entering into McCree’s eyes as he jostled himself to wakefulness in the shadows. It must have been late. His vision darted around the dim room, only seeing the simple facets of a utilitarian medical centre in his path. Jesse’s mind raced, visions of the encounter with the omnic colossus came surging like a backflow to his attention. 

His head was swimming in dizziness, seeing the room tip and turn as he moved to stand, though by no fault of any alcohol. He hadn’t the faintest idea of which country he was in, the hospital rooms in Gibraltar were notably unremarkable. Or perhaps he was still in Korea with the other agents. It was either that or he was getting too old to bother with worrying about the furniture of a damn hospital. One thing was certain for sure, and that was McCree was in this small room alone. 

He shakingly stood, finding his feet slowly on the cold linoleum, feeling his eyes squint as the doors to his room slid open to reveal a tired looking young boy in the harsh lighting of a hallway, dressed like a MEKA pilot whose eyes lit up noticing McCree’s status. Ah, it was Overlord, looking rather the worse for wear. His hair was a motley tangle of bristles, just obscuring a few bandages on his face. McCree thought to himself for a second. He must still be in Korea.

“Hey kid, know where I can find my other overwatch pals?” McCree asked with a hoarse voice.

Overlord offered him a sheepish smile with downtrodden eyes, simply waving him over to follow him. Jesse stood with a wobble and followed the pilot out into the brightly lit hallway. He looked down each side, seeing other rooms adjacent to his own. Passing them revealed naught however, Jesse seeing no patients in the respective beds in each room as he passed. He felt a shudder grow, hoping that his other agents were merely in some other beds and not in caskets.

He trailed the young pilot to his destination, a larger hospital room where his three other teammates’ presences were found, along with the MEKA pilots and Captain Myung. A bandaged Hana stood uncomfortably still at the base of two beds nursing a broken arm, keeping watch over Ana and Hanzo, who were both hooked up to the steady beams of two Caduceus. Amari’s abdomen was completely wrapped in bandages and Hanzo’s comatose body inadvertently twitched painfully even though he was not conscious of it, or conscious at all.

Overlord made his presence known, muttering something in Korean in a slight whisper, letting Captain Myung and Hana make their ways past the other pilots straight to Jesse. Captain Myung cleared her throat and readied a response.

“You must have many questions, but for now let’s start slowly” she spoke diplomatically. “How do you feel?”

“Like I just woke up from the worst nap in the world” McCree replied dryly. “What’s going on? What’s wrong with them?” He continued, raising a cautious hand to gesture at his bedridden colleagues. He walked closer to the bedsides, looking into the pulsing on the monitor displaying their vitals, taking in as much information as he could to clear his running mind.

Hana raised a sealed plastic bag to Jesse’s attention, displaying an empty venom mine in its keep. Jesse knew who it belonged to.

“We found this attached to Hanzo when the colossus left for the other outposts and we had flown back to the MEKA base. You were all collapsed and you and Ana were bleeding out” Hana spoke clearly, though her voice was tinged with a touch of worry. 

“Widowmaker” McCree muttered to himself, wincing at the throb in his shoulder making itself pronounced as he uttered her name. He explored his memories, as recent as they could be. Being warned about a Talon presence made sense now, Talon was probably looking to get their hands on some equipment, McCree thought.

“We pulled up the surveillance footage of the platform” Hana noted, taking a holopad from Dae-Hyun and presumably navigating to the clip. McCree watched in horror as the video began to unfold, showing Hanzo in a seemingly old fashioned stand off with the sniper after being bashed in the head. The two seemed to have been exchanging words, and though no audio could be heard, McCree somehow gleaned that they had not been speaking in civility based on Hanzo’s icy expression. The following explosion was shown in the video footage in a flash of light; the widow shooting a grappling hook atop the outpost and disappearing out of frame. But not before leaving her parting gift clipped to Hanzo’s wear. The video cut out shortly after. 

Hana placed the holopad back down onto the table resting at the foot of Hanzo’s bed. “So as you can see, we have a situation on our hands” she said bluntly. “I’ve sent the news to Winston already, Overwatch is coming to pick us up tomorrow. Angela’s gonna take care of everything”

“Wait, what happened to us? Is the colossus still…?” McCree blurted, thinking of everything at once, tripping up on his own thoughts as they blended together in a conglomeration of befuddlement.

Captain Myung spoke this time. “You and the older agent were shot, you in the shoulder, she in the side. You were lucky we got there as soon as we did or you may have bled out” she added with caution. “Your archer friend is in the worst condition, we have yet to disambiguate the poison that his body is dealing with. It may be an enhanced strain of an illness or a deadly neurotoxin. You were lucky that you were not hit in a more vital area, I assume that is why you are awake already”

McCree swallowed a gulp, unaware that Amari and Hanzo’s condition was so dire. “So what now? What if Talon is still around? What about the titan?” Jesse tensed up, wanting to sweep the area for signs of Talon, completely on edge.

Casino answered. “The colossus was detected to have retreated back to the omnium, it won’t be back for maybe two months hopefully”. Hana held a frigid stare at the floor that McCree failed to understand. “Overwatch is taking care of the Talon activity but there hasn’t been any further signs here or at any of the outposts” Hana continued with a glance at the digital clock.

“Whatever they came looking for, they must have found it already or given up, and I’m hardly convinced it’s the latter” Myung piped in. “I’m having multiple people run system diagnostics since nothing was physically stolen. I’ve also notified the board so they also scan their databases.” 

McCree felt a slight bit of relief at the reassurance, but felt that something was askew. “If Talon decided to come after MEKA, why didn’t they do so earlier? Why now when the other titan attack was 3 months ago?” 

“Overwatch is my greatest guess” Myung responded. “No outposts have been targeted by Talon before. Not even the local anti military groups that oppose MEKA. Even during the attacks, they can respect that the pilots are working hard to protect the city. Talon must have figured something out if they decided to attack now. If its found out that something has been taken, then we’ll know that they were after something and the Overwatch agents that they tried to take out was simply bonus collateral”

“Talon is explicitly anti-Overwatch activity” McCree noted, thinking back to his run-ins with the organisation. “Though I ain’t sure how they managed to figure out that we were here. Did you tell Winston?”

“I did, but I thought that since Hanzo _talked_ to the sniper, he’d be better suited to telling him about it so I didn’t really say much more other than we saw Widowmaker.” she finished, placing the empty mine back down onto the foot of Hanzo’s bed.

McCree frowned. It was certainly a surprise that Hanzo had seemingly known the sniper, even without knowing of Overwatch’s existence. But he wouldn’t have been aware of her significance to Overwatch. He reasoned with himself, knowing though Hanzo was also not one disassociated with crimes, he knew that after their talk, the only thing connecting the Shimada clan to the terrorist organisation was attempts at subjugation and absorption into their ranks. Hanzo himself had maintained a pretty high wall of security however, denying Talon’s further advances in Japan with his own. McCree knew his own experience though, and that meant that wherever Overwatch went, Talon would follow.

“What now?” Jesse asked, unable to push the thought of his fellow incapacitated sharpshooters away. “We can’t just leave them here like this?”

“Overwatch will arrive in eight hours, we won’t be able to do much but wait until they get here.. There’s nothing else we can do but wait. Hopefully the archer’s condition does not worsen” Myung spoke. “If it makes you feel any better, you are free to keep watch during the night” she finished, with a slight turn. 

McCree sighed and leaned against the foot of Hanzo’s bed. 

“Alright”

* * *

Jesse sat watch over his teammates for the rest of the night, impatiently awaiting Overwatch’s return so their deployment could come to a swift end. Hearing the churn of the orca’s engines come to a halt, he felt an immense satisfaction at the feeling of his time on duty being over. Above seeing Lena, Angela and Genji forward out of the orca’s hull, Jesse felt no greater weight of duty lift off of his shoulders as they paced towards the open area of the MEKA outpost.

Coming into view of the orca with Ana and Hanzo’s stretchers wheeled out was a worser experience, for both parties. Though it would have been impossible for nobody to have been injured in the fight, it still must have been quite the shock for Angela and Genji to witness two patients in critical statuses. Genji was the first to react, rushing to Hanzo’s side as the stretchers were rolled into the orca. Angela moved to greet Captain Myung, keeping a watchful eye on the agents as she passed. 

“McCree, what happened?” Genji asked worriedly, seemingly scanning his brother’s face through his visor. Jesse simply looked at him with tired eyes and held up the mine, feeling Genji’s shock and anger at the revelation.

“So Talon was here..” He spoke, trailing off. He placed a hand onto Jesse's shoulder and led him back into the orca, taking his lack of words in stride and gleaning how tired McCree must have felt. Jesse felt like death to be quite honest and he was not going to pass up a chance to rest while he knew that the people around him would keep Ana and Hanzo safe. “Where are my manners” Genji muttered. “I am glad you are safe McCree” he finished with a few pats on the back.

McCree replied with a weak laugh. “Glad to see you too, pal”

Surprisingly Hana made her way to their sides, eyeing Jesse with an expectant look. McCree tensed up slightly, unable to gauge the reason why the agent still held such a professional and steely look to her eyes. He awaited her response, turning his body to her smaller frame. “McCree, a word?”

“Uh, ok sure?” McCree spoke with a confused tone. He followed her to the side of the orca, underneath the breadth of its wing and folded his arms. “What is it? Sounds mighty important”

“I’d like your help with packing up Hanzo’s stuff in his room” she asked firmly. “He’s in room VR-3, next to yours. And before you ask why, it’s because I don’t have clearance to the male dormitory side and also because it’s … uh well it’s men stuff, so I don’t wanna touch it and you can’t make me.”

McCree raised a brow in question to the request. “Couldn’t you have asked Genji to do it?”

“Genji’s not cleared in the system like you are so there’d be an alarm before he even got close” she answered quickly. “And do you honestly think he’s going to leave Hanzo’s side for even a minute? Look at him” she spoke pointing through the orca doors. Lo and behold, Genji sat at his brother’s side, keeping a firm grip on the stretcher. Incorrigible, immovable.

McCree sighed. “Fine. I’ll be a minute” he finished, moving towards the main part of the outpost.

“Weird” Hana muttered under her breath.

“Got somethin’ to say to me kid?” Jesse spoke, turning around unimpressed that the agent had gone to _lightly_ insulting him after he had agreed to help.

She returned his look with a challenging one of her own. “Don’t take this the wrong way, or do, I don’t care; but you weren’t exactly the nicest person to him the second he showed up. Now I might have been only slightly older than him at the time I joined Overwatch but I know that you didn’t even talk to him unless you were forced to” she began with a slight accusatory inflection.

McCree resisted the urge to roll out a groan. Hana almost effectively threw a curveball into his plans on helping her out. Though breaking bread with Hanzo was going to be difficult, especially now that he was actively _trying_ to fix his previous transgressions. He didn’t particularly forgive Hanzo for what he did, but he was definitely giving him a chance now, now that he had exposed--explained the other half of the story of the supposed slaughter, feeling a lot of guilt at kicking somebody down when they are already face down in the mud. A chance that he couldn’t give Hanzo at the present moment because the archer had one foot in the grave already.

“Why’d you even ask me-- Look, I know I was hard on him, but you have to understand--” McCree cut himself off. What was he going to say? The same thing he told Hanzo? ‘ _I was doing it to protect Genji. And that meant making him unhappy to make him want to--_ ’... not finishing that thought. It sounded insidious to him even before he could have spoken such words. “--I’m sorry alright? I’ll just.. I’ll just get his stuff now.” he finished, pacing away from the young agent.

Quickly making it to Hanzo’s room, he discovered that Hanzo’s belongings were already packed away neatly, his suitcase opened on the worktable. The only stray clothes that Hanzo had not packed were the ones he had worn, and even those were packed neatly in a bag next to his case. The room was pretty much identical to McCree’s own except a lot neater and less lived-in.

Scanning the rest of the repositories that Hanzo had not made use of, he found a guitar badly hidden underneath his cot. Picking it up, Jesse examined it, offering it a single strum and finding it to be completely in tune. He wasn’t unaware of Hanzo’s ownership of such an instrument however, recalling the time he witnessed him playing for Genji and Hana atop the supplies building the night before they left, he was more surprised that the guitar had made its way with him all the way to Busan. More curious is whether Hanzo had actually managed to make time to play the instrument, McCree thought, recalling their packed schedules of training and required teaching sessions that spanned almost from dawn to dusk.

Shutting the suitcase quickly and packing the loose items into it neatly, he slung the archer’s bow and quiver over his shoulder and grabbed the instrument and suitcase in hand to make his way back out to the awaiting orca, saying his farewells to the pilots he passed along the way. Jesse watched out the window, seeing the pilots and captain offer a farewell salute, seeing the agents of Overwatch off. He offered a polite wave back, and retreated to the back of the dropship, dropping Hanzo’s belongings off near the rest of the knicknacks that the orca housed. Hearing Angela mutter to herself concernedly and scribbling on her holopad, McCree felt the rest of his composure drop and laid himself on the floor to stare at the roof until his eyes closed.

It was going to be a difficult ride back.

* * *

Gibraltar was a calming sight of normalcy, after spending a week cooped up in the outpost. Unfortunately for Jesse, he found himself unwittingly stuck back in the medical bay by Angela’s demand to reassess his injury. Sitting upright next to the doctor who had freed his shoulder from the layered and soiled bandages, she held a device up to his body and visibly frowned. Jesse didn’t like the look of that.

“What’s the matter?” he found himself speaking, trying his best to keep his eyes off the agents that lay adjacent to him. 

“You’re… fine, it’s just that your stitches aren’t the best. I’m assuming that the medical team they had chose to remove the bullet and close you back up” Angela spoke with a wry pursing of her lips. “It’s not a bad thing. They left a couple stitches that could leave bad scars but that’s about it. I can fix that pretty fast but you’ll need to stay in recovery for the rest of the day, which means no training or excess movement.”

Jesse sighed to himself, wanting the treatment done but loathing recovery time. “Whatever you say doc” he answered, leaning his chin onto his metal arm, his mind wanting to go to other places. “Let’s just get it over and done with” he finished, giving Angela free reign to operate on his shoulder.

He felt the movement of a machine’s whirring begin behind him and within an instant he was out cold, only returning to awareness to the sensation of a steady and uncomfortable pinching in his shoulder which was now covered in a fresh layer of bandages held to them. Looking outside, the sun was beginning its descent. He pressed lightly against the dressing, the skin beneath felt tender and warm, but no longer painful. Angela walked away from Jesse seemingly signalling that his procedure was complete, sipping on a cup of coffee as she moved over to her workstation obscured by a stack of papers and open holoscreens.

Looking further into the infirmary, he noticed that the beds in the infirmary no longer held two agents but one. Amari was nowhere in sight and Angela wasn’t visibly worried so Jesse figured that she had awoken. Quite thankful that the team’s luck was beginning to turn, Jesse moved to stand, his legs numb from disuse. Before he could leave however, a large lumbering figure moved its way into the infirmary seemingly searching for the doctor. Agent Reinhardt clunked into the space, filling it out with his large frame who was spotted by Angela immediately to hand him a marked tube, assumedly medicine. After giving his thanks to Angela, Reinhardt spotted McCree leaving and trailed him.

“Jesse! How is our favourite cowboy doing?” he bellowed vigorously. McCree found the gesture endearing, placating his worried lines across his head with a humored familiarity. He broke into a small smile in response to the large man.

“Been better old man, but also been a lot worse” Jesse answered. “What brings ya to the doc?”

“I was looking for some cream for my joints. I’m not getting any younger” he replied, following Jesse out of the facility. “I also had some free time and was wondering how your mission went. Did everything go according to plan?” 

Going by experience, nothing went according to plan, especially if it involved Jesse himself. He stepped along the path towards the main part of the base, forgoing the usual plan to train the night away. He sat down near the edge of the rocky cliffs, with Reinhardt in tow. “Nothing really goes to plan does it?” he finally spoke. “Talon showed up, messed us up pretty bad.” he answered, feeling something in the pit of his stomach begin to form. Jesse didn’t know if it was anger or the sense of injustice, feeling the two almost completely intertwined most of the time.

Reinhardt, seemingly already understanding what had happened, seemed to offer just a small hum in response to the statement. He turned his head to stare Jesse down. “You are angry, my friend” he stated simply.

Jesse felt the scowl on his face lessen, unaware that he held such a glowering disposition. “Well, yeah I guess I am Rein. Didn’t exactly expect the team getting shot down by Widowmaker while we were fighting a massive omnic” he commented dryly. Reinhardt took it in stride, knowing full well that Jesse meant no offence.

“Patience friend. Justice will be done” Reinhardt spoke simply. “You have no need to worry for long. Find your bed Jesse, you should rest”. McCree didn’t feel like it much, he had rested plenty on the orca ride back to the watchpoint, and even more when he was out cold for medical reasons. Standing involuntarily idle while everything continued to slowly turn to shit wasn’t exactly a pleasant way to pass the time. 

“Don’t feel like it” Jesse muttered, to Reinhardt’s dismay.

“Jesse” Reinhardt began in a low but warning tone. “You will not be cleared for missions if you do not take care of yourself. You are already injured, friend.” he motioned, sitting next to McCree with a clunk of his armor.

“Who are you, the doc? I can take care of myself” Jesse answered tiredly.

“Recklessness will only bring you more suffering” Reinhardt spoke, furrowing his brows into a straight line, speaking with confidence. “Your actions will get you nowhere cowboy, I see right through you” he deadpanned, earning a long drawn out breath from Jesse.

“There’s too much to worry about Rein, justice ain’t gonna dispense itself” Jesse spoke with swagger. “I stay confident ‘cause I need to be. ‘Cause I have to be. S’always been this way” he drawled back, his fingers idly pawing against the rocks as if searching for a bottle.

“I understand Jesse. Truly, I do” Reinhardt spoke, his sweetness returning to his voice. “But you must know that reckless bravado is no excuse to not take care of yourself, it is only a crutch for other issues. You will only end up hurting other people in the end.” Reinhardt replied with a deep sagely tone. He chuckled at himself. “But know that if you are not well yourself, your confidence is merely a burden disguised as a strength. I knew someone just like you” he ended with a wistful note.

McCree felt the sensation leave his fingers, tipping his hat down to shield his eyes from Reinhardt’s steely gaze and the orange tone that basked the watchpoint in dying light. Jesse thought to himself. Reinhardt had definitely seen his years, perhaps meeting people just like him and seeing them off wherever they went, especially prior to their meeting in Overwatch. Jesse stole a glance at the crusader, seeing his eyes staring away into the distance, a look of subdued understanding painted his expression. Reinhardt’s intentions were clear as glass and McCree appreciated the gesture of concern. He turned his thoughts back to his teammates and their connections to the other agents.

“Is Miss Amari well?” he found himself speaking, knowing that she and Reinhardt had known each other and were close and trusted friends.

“Still haven’t forgotten your manners have you cowboy?” Reinhardt laughed. “She is well, Ana will be enjoying time off duty with Fareeha. They’re in the kitchen if I recall. You don’t have to worry about them, Ana is the toughest woman i’ve ever met”. Jesse couldn’t help but crack a smile at the man’s energy. He felt his shoulder muscles relax, leaning back into his hands gently as he threw his head back. He recalled back to when he first met Ana, an excellent teacher, didn’t take shit from him or any other recruits. He was seemingly returned to the shooting range, firing away as she instructed, with his own flair of course. A repeated memory that he thought about whenever he saw the sniper. The air around him soured softly, recalling the UN’s decision to illegitimise Overwatch’s activity. The memory was over in an instant, a sharp snap back to reality.

“Did you miss everyone? When we all left?” McCree spoke, finding his mind reminiscing about the old overwatch members. Ana was a strong piece of that history, and Jesse would be damned if he lost another part of that puzzle. Of course it couldn’t be complete again, he thought to himself. But there was no reason why it should remain empty. That’s why he was here. That’s why he came back.

Reinhardt paused for a second. “Of course I did Jesse. What is honor and glory without someone to share it with? Everyone on this base is a dear friend, somebody that I would be glad to defend. You have people you want to protect as well Jesse. But that does not mean you have to do everything yourself” he answered brightly. 

McCree reflected on the older man’s statement, leaving a small minute to gather his emotions. “Who was it?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“You said that I remind you of someone. Who was it?” Jesse continued, turning his head to meet Reinhardt who had already stood tall next to him.

The older man chuckled heartily. “That is a story for another time Jesse. I will be off, I must see to making Torbjorn and Brigitte’s dinner. Have a pleasant night, friend!” he spoke, walking away with a gentle wave. Jesse returned the gesture and began to make his way back to his room. 

Maybe rest wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_Jesse sat lonely at the top of the open meadow, watching the cows graze on the grass over the view of his guitar in his lap, lightly shaded by the lone tree that stood proudly on the hill. Feeling his fingers absentmindedly trip over the strings as he sulked to himself, he felt the comfort of a simple country song slowly clear his worries away.._

_“I thought I might find you here” a soothing voice came from behind him.._

_“Go away” Jesse replied childishly, burying his neck into his chest and focusing on the strings and plucking them loudly. He was almost sure a cow had gotten surprised by the sound, seeing one lift its head out of the grassy knoll out of the corner of his eyes. This was one method of blowing off the steam of being yelled at by his father for not doing his chores that Jesse didn’t get particularly tired of.._

_“Not even for some lemonade?” it asked, moving closer. Jesse heard the clink of ice within glasses behind him, reluctantly turning his head to meet the soft face of his mother, sitting beside him slowly folding her legs to the side comfortably. “You wanna talk?” she finished, handing him a glass with a straw in it.._

_Jesse took the glass gingerly, taking a small sip and holding it between his legs in front of the guitar. He savoured the fresh taste of the lemons, masked in a small sweetness, yet it was tart but pleasant to the taste. He resisted the impulse to frown harder, knowing the work that went into making his mother’s signature lemonade recipe. He opened his lips to speak “Not really” he spoke with a sigh, feeling slightly guilty about his dismissiveness.._

_“Jesse, would you play for me?” his mother asked sweetly after a small silence. “That one song that you and dad like to play”._

_Jesse offered her a soft defeated sigh. “Of course” he answered shyly, clearing his throat with the rest of the lemonade and pressing his fingers against the steel again. His voice came out, subdued and gentle, knowing how his mother enjoyed slower tempos to relax to._

_This old heart's been kicked around_

_This old heart's had all it can take_

_It needs a little less wrecking, and a lot more affection_

_Some loving and a little less ache_

_This old heart,_

_This old heart,_

_This old heart needs a break_

* * *

When he awoke, Jesse found the morning light seeping through his window, beaming strongly into his room, highlighting the motes of dust that scattered the air as he opened his eyes. For once his mouth didn’t feel like a disgusting sandy dryness and his head wasn’t a heavy weight that felt foreign against his neck. He stood with a stretch, reaching for his serape which clung to his chair limply. It was a good thing he chose to shower the night before, because he didn’t feel like feeling the warmth he had accumulated in bed disappear when he stepped into a cold spray.

Just changing into his usual gear and hat, Jesse sauntered out of the agent dormitory building easily, finding the daylight shining softly on the watchpoint. His shoulder hadn’t hurt at all since he woke up but it still felt tight. Feeling it best not to provoke Angela’s wrath, he holstered his gun and stepped towards the kitchen looking for a coffee to wile the morning hours away until the time when he _usually_ woke up. The kitchen was surprisingly not crowded at all, only housing Agent Mei, Zaryanova, Hana and Reinhardt who was already leaving with three coffees in hand. Returning the close eyed smile he was given by the larger man, he paced towards the brewed coffee which still thankfully held liquid and was warm to the touch.

Pouring himself a mug, Jesse leaned against the counter and took a long sip of the caffeine and breathed out, waking up every cell in his body in the process. The heat pooled quickly under the warmth of his serape and hat, finding them flicked off and placed to the side to finish his beverage. He flicked open his communicator, looking to browse idly at the news which was swiped by quickly, seeing more or less the same thing as every other time he bothered to look. The time passed by quickly, finishing the rest of his coffee as Agent Mei and Zaryanova exited the kitchen together. Hana sat down opposite Jesse, resting her head against the table in a soft bang.

“Rough night?” Jesse asked, turning his gaze up from his comm with an appraising eye. The agent looked insanely tired, and if the dark circles under her eyes were any indication, her resulting yawn gave Jesse all he needed to know.

“Rough life” Hana responded on cue. “Had to do a celebratory stream since I hadn’t done one in a while since preparing for the omnic attack. Just tired from staying up”

“You should go to sleep, pal” McCree spoke, echoing Reinhardt’s advice, now feeling the rewards of a regular full night of sleep. “Go get some shut eye”

“Says the guy who gets up at noon everyday he’s not on mission” Hana retorted out from the table’s surface. “Real convincing”

McCree offered her a pout, not caring that she couldn’t see it to express his faint offence. “I’ll have you know I got a full eight hours last night. I feel great” he finished. Hana didn’t move and instead reached out for the empty coffee mug that sat next to McCree. He didn’t stop her and was all the more amused when she found that it was completely empty. Ignoring her sounds of distress, he hummed to himself a vaguely familiar song. He made it maybe half a verse before he noticed that Hana was staring at him intensely.

“What?” he spoke confusedly.

She lessened her investigative look, leaning back into her seat. “Nothing. You just were humming something that-- nevermind. You’d never believe me anyway” she answered, looking away as if she almost spoke out of line.

“Try me” McCree replied, knowing where the conversation was beginning to flow.

Hana fidgeted for a bit, Jesse looking on as the young agent seemed to be exploring an internal struggle. She finished with an exasperated breath and very evenly churned out. “Don’t laugh, but… Hanzo likes to play country music for me and Genji sometimes when he feels like it. You were humming a song that he’s played before.”

McCree remembered his previous experience with Hanzo atop the roof of the commons building, the night ultimately culminating into him being alone again and listening intently to an old song he had almost forgotten sourced straight from the top of the supplies building. Watching intently until he was noticed, he saw Genji’s glow reflect off of Hanzo’s own guitar and the faint patterns on Hana’s own uniform in the dark. Though it was no surprise that Hanzo played an instrument, finding it to pack on the orca, he was not at all about to laugh at his appreciation for the genre. Especially when he looked like the definition of a country western.

“Ain’t nothin’ to laugh at kid, I believe it” he answered, earning another intense analysing stare from the agent which would have been effective if it weren’t for her repeated blinking of her drying eyes. “Go get some sleep. Go on, git”

Hana almost obeyed. Until her communicator buzzed in her pocket loudly. The device found its ways into her hand and incited a shocked widening of her eyes. “Somethin’ wrong?” McCree asked, surprised at the gung ho reaction of Hana jumping out of her seat.

“Hanzo’s awake”

* * *

Arriving in the medical bay trailing Hana, he found himself sitting on an empty bed across from Hanzo and the MEKA pilot in a private room, figuring that maybe Angela wanted to keep him away from prying eyes or closer monitor his condition. His prosthetics leaned against the foot of his bed, just outside of his reach. The archer sat upright in his bed, reading something on a large holopad presented to him and slowly scrolling with a single finger. He spotted the two entering into his room and raised a meek hand in acknowledgement.

“Greetings” he offered, clasping his hands together evenly in front of him.

“Uh, hey” Jesse managed, averting his eyes to look around the room, seeing a spare change of clothes for Hanzo, a half empty food tray and his instrument with a small note on it on a nearby table, most likely from Genji. He struggled to find a thought that wasn’t particularly devoid of meaning or placations, figuring small talk would just be an insult to someone who just woke up from a coma. “So… Winston’ll prolly wanna see ya soon I reckon”

Hanzo sighed. “I suppose he would, considering what happened during the mission” he spoke emptily. “Dr Ziegler has informed me of what unfolded when I was… unavailable. I regret having been such a burden on the agents and pilots” Hanzo finished, leaning back and turning away from them both. From his view, Jesse could see the archer’s fingers tense up, the skin taut and firm as he sensed a disturbance in the archer’s mood. Perhaps the topic of work was the wrong idea, Jesse thought to himself.

“Once the doctor considers me suitable to return to service, I will do my part as soon as I am able” Hanzo droned.

“Naw, you need ta get some rest fer now” McCree drawled, somehow perturbed that Hanzo was already throwing himself back into his duties. If it were McCree in his position, he’d savour all the time he could away from the action. Though he did remember to remind himself that they had very different attitudes regarding work ethic. “That goes for you too, missy. Go to bed” he continued, moving his face to meet Hana’s who was seemingly half asleep at the foot of Hanzo’s bed.

Hanzo perked up for a slight second. “What day is it McCree?” he asked with an investigative tone.

McCree checked his comms. “Sunday, why?”

Hanzo turned to Hana who looked away, staring at the ceiling as if something insanely interesting had caught her attention in the roof corner. “How long have you been awake streaming?” he asked the agent with a challenging stare. Hana took the hint as she stood to leave.

“Fine, fine. I get it, sheesh” Hana spoke, leaving languidly. “Goodnight all” she offered with a lazy wave. McCree watched her leave with an amused smile, turning back to Hanzo who seemed to sit contentedly, staring out the window to the empty sky. Jesse found his next words come to him easier, reassured by the archer’s somewhat positive demeanor at that moment.

“She’s a handful that one” he spoke, standing to move to the window past the bed.

“That indeed she is” Hanzo spoke, returning Jesse’s humor. “She is young but she is very hardworking. An admirable quality of hers if she weren’t so impulsive” he mused.

“Nothing wrong with a little impulse” Jesse crowed. “Keeps ya on yer toes. Might even be good to get ya up and at em since you’ve been down and out” he finished with a wink.

Hanzo returned him a wry smile. “Careful McCree, someone might think you care”

McCree responded in kind with a small chuckle, closing the distance between himself and the table holding the instrument touching the note gently which was decorated in neat golden Japanese characters and another scrawl of lettering that was seemingly done in pen. Yep, definitely from Genji. Handing it to Hanzo, he watched the archers face morph from worry to guilt then to humour. He heard soft sharp exhales coming from Hanzo and turned to look at him, drinking in the rare sight of the stoic archer finding humour in a dedicated note.

“Whatcha got there?” Jesse couldn’t help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him. Luckily, the archer was in the mood to indulge him.

“Genji was always bad with his words, but he seemed to have gotten me a love letter and written beside it” Hanzo spoke, quieting his amusement. “He means well and I cannot fault him for that. I shall endeavour to thank him when I am able. It is a kind gesture” he said. He smiled.

Jesse picked up the rosewood instrument, feeling the grooves on his fingers and pressing his metal fingers on the strings in a G chord with a small strum. Still in tune and still got it. Hanzo watched on in veiled interest.

“I was unaware of your interest in playing instruments, Agent McCree” Hanzo noted. 

“Country music’s my lifeblood, pumpkin. Played since my pops taught me how. Almost forgot how good I was since… a lot o’ stuff went downhill” Jesse spoke, cutting himself off before the story about him picking up Peacekeeper could resurface. “Used to play a lot whenever I felt down or somethin’. Wonder if I’ve still got it” he finished, moving his fingers and refamiliarising himself with the fret sizes.

“Where’d ya find such a nice lookin’ thing?” Jesse asked, admiring the colour of the guitar in his hands. 

“Athena informed me that Overwatch has quite a few instruments in storage for usage in disguises or easy movement of supplies.” Hanzo answered coolly. “If you desire, you may keep that one and I shall find another within storage. It is already tuned and ready if that makes your decision easier” Hanzo added.

Jesse offered a lopsided frown. “I ain’t gonna ride your horse pardner. She’s yers. I’ll go find another one when I get the chance” Jesse replied, rolling out his wrists to warm them up. “You don’t mind if I play for a bit?” he asked expectantly.

To his surprise Hanzo just gave him a wide wave of his arm. Watching and listening to Jesse closely as his fingers mirrored Jesse’s own motions, moving into position in the air on ghostly frets. Jesse felt his eyes widen as he began to sing, hearing Hanzo’s darker voice join in quietly in the final chorus and feeling his heart skip a beat in their harmony.

_This old heart_

_This old heart_

_This old heart, needs a break_

_Yeah, it needs a break_

_Yeah, I need a break_

As the song reached its conclusion, Jesse felt his communicator buzz with messages. Placing down Hanzo’s guitar gently as to not scratch or dent it, he reached for the device and palmed it open. Reading a frantic message from Lena, Jesse felt his duties calling him elsewhere. As much as he’d rather just wile away the hours playing old music, he’d have to take care of this new development.

“Gonna have to leave it there, Han, gots me some work to do” he said abruptly. Hanzo had already seemed to accept the fact that Jesse had something to attend to and was already leant back against the bed frame with shuttered eyes. Jesse sauntered to the door to leave with a tip of his hat.

“Jesse”

McCree spun around.

“Thank you” Hanzo finished, turning back to the window. Jesse felt his heartbeat grow faster as he left the room, his breath slightly hitched in his throat.

Jesse McCree was taught from a young age by his parents that songs are more than they appear to be, enamoured by his parents' stories of how music had brought them together, one day hoping that he would meet somebody and express his adoration through words and music alone.

Now, Jesse didn’t know what to think.

* * *

“What’s this all about then?” Jesse spoke, stepping up to Lena who stood with her guns drawn, aiming down the open storage hull of the orca. He reached for his own and made slow steps into the shadowed area. His eyes caught on a slight glint of movement of carbon fiber. He trailed it, seeing it connect to a sitting figure with a recognisable red helmet at their side. There was no doubt about it. It was Talon.

Jesse flourished his gun, feeling a burning begin to rise in his lungs. “Gimme one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your goddamn head off” he snarled darkly at the figure.

The figure fidgeted slightly, his eyes visibly distressed as he went to make a response. “Where is Doctor Ziegler, I need to speak with her” he spoke tiredly. Jesse moved his aim closer to the figure’s head, leaning in closer on complete edge. If it wasn’t already off putting enough that a Talon operative had managed to infiltrate the watchpoint, it was that they knew the identity of one of their most prolific agents.

“Why?” Jesse spoke dangerously, clicking off the safety of his gun.

“She knows me” he managed to speak.

Turning to Lena who had already thumbed open her communicator, they awaited a tense silence of two minutes before Angela came quickly, stepping to the group of figures in the hangar with long strides. Jesse studied her appearance, seeing Angela who looked like she had just woken up.

“Out” McCree ordered, hoisting up the operative with a tight grip on their arm. He led them forcefully out of the orca, the light catching on their darker complexion and uniform. Angela’s jaw dropped in shock.

“My god, Baptiste is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6's Song of Choice: -Same as Chapter 5-
> 
> Thank you for your patience in awaiting for my update. Work is slowly getting done so i'll have more time to write soon~ Again, your precious comments and feedback keeps me writing, thank you for your support!


	7. Run

“S’pose I owe you an apology” McCree replied cordially, barely hiding his growing trepidation making its way in sharp waves across his back.

Despite his initial appearance, Angela had effectively disposed of McCrees preconceptions of the operator’s history. Jean-Baptiste Augustin had made time as a combat medic after his desertion of the Talon Corporation, meeting Angela in a crisis frontline in the process of maintaining a hidden status and conducting his own self redemption and support. As a former Talon member, Baptiste had attained several contacts that made his escape from Talon hands all the more easier.

An unknown source to Jesse, going by the name The Sombra Collective had assisted Baptiste’s stowaway in Busan straight back to the watchpoint where he had been told of Angela’s status.

“Apologies are not necessary, cowboy. I am aware of how I appear, but I can only assure you that I have no intention of reporting to Talon” the medic professionally stated. “This disguise was required to be deployed in Busan with the other troops. I am not particularly ‘welcome’ in their ranks”. Jesse noticed the name tag on his uniform, seeing it spelt out with ‘Lowaine’ instead of Baptiste’s own.

“Whoa whoa other troops? What other troops?” Jesse interrupted. “As far as I know, we only saw Widowmaker at the outpost” he continued, his initial trust wavering.

“Talon always sends another backup force behind the main team which isn’t _actually_ deployed, but there for reconnaissance and recovery should something go unaccounted or unprepared for. The knowledge of Overwatch’s presence was known to the corporation, I suggest a check of communications as soon as possible” Baptiste answered, turning his helmet in his hands. “Sombra told me that Overwatch agents are being tailed by Talon; they know multiple last seen locations of former members. It was when I told them that I was looking for Angela did she-- they redirect Talon’s attention to MEKA because they were looking for more firepower, knowing that an Overwatch presence was going to be there. I don’t know how, Sombra just told me” 

McCree bounced theories in his head. Overwatch communications were starting to look less and less secure by the second, figuring that if Baptiste’s intel had open tabs on Overwatch activity, then the watchpoint wasn’t as secure as he thought it was. Once Winston figures out a solution to the weakness, he’d focus more of his energies into seeing if Baptiste practiced what he preached, even if Angela had given him a convincing alibi.

Angela took Baptiste by the wrist. “Let’s get you to Winston, he will want to know as much as possible. And let’s get you out of that outfit, we have a spare change of clothes in the labs” she spoke, leading him away from the hangar.

“All’s well that ends well eh?” Lena chipped in from behind Jesse. He turned his head slightly to the agent, feeling the unease on his spine slowly. “Lucky we didn’t shoot the guy, we could always use the extra hands”. Jesse felt Lena’s stare in his back, unable to move as he watched the Talon uniform disappear out of the hanger entrance. He began his route back to his room as Lena spoke again.

“You don’t seem all too excited about this. Cat got your tongue? “ Lena spoke, flashing to walk alongside Jesse. “Don’t tell me you’re still not convinced that Baptiste isn’t all he says he is?”

“Naw, it’s just somethin’ Angela said” Jesse wondered aloud. Jesse thought back to Baptiste, almost not getting anywhere past the Talon Operative uniform. He could almost see the figure on the front lines, as a ‘combat medic’ or however he put it to make it seem less dubious than he already was in Jesse’s mind. His thoughts turned back to Angela, a trusted source of help and assistance. She was always honest and didn’t have a reason to lie or speak naught. After their comprehensive discussion and holstering of guns, it seemed an impossibility to disbelieve the doctor’s experiences and trust. Even then, Baptiste’s speech left no quarter for Talon grandstanding, even expressing his outright disgust with the corporate.

_‘A man is more than his history, Jesse McCree’_

“You trust the guy?” Jesse asked Lena who trailed behind him outside into the watchpoint’s expanse. Lena was never one to hide her feelings, her face giving way for tells that could be seen a mile away. Jesse hoped he’d gauge a reaction from the agent, perhaps finding what he wanted to hear.

“I mean, I trust Angela, so? Why shouldn’t I?” she answered back dutifully, raising a questioning eye at his statement. “I mean, he _was_ Talon, that was my main doubt but were you even listening to the _way_ he talked about them? He hates them almost as much as we do. I mean, he’s worked for them and doesn’t even like them, that’s gotta be worth something right?”

Jesse was left at a slight loss, trust was not something he gave out quite easily to newer faces that showed up, especially if they were tangentially related to his job. Or to his job’s direct enemies. The very least he could do was trust a friend’s decision to welcome another person into Overwatch’s inner circle. Then again, Genji—

Jesse almost had the mind to vocalise his and Tracer’s reactions to Hanzo’s introductions. He stopped himself before, however, thinking that out of all the team, she was the second least likely to… sympathise. Her reaction wasn’t as explosive as his, but she did always stray far from the archer’s area, giving him a wide berth whenever possible. Especially knowing Genji during Blackwatch, both Jesse and Lena certainly had their opinions on the man, both of which were well founded. Lena seemed to stiffen slightly at her statement, almost maybe realising the same thing. Jesse continued walking.

Would that have proven a cleaner innocence in _this_ instance? They were much the same in tonality but Hanzo had left even more to be desired in that situation. But what’s the use in throwing stones to flown birds? Jesse turned away from the sun’s glare, shielding his eyes from the light.

Jesse felt his composure crack in the uncomfortable warmth of the remaining sun. “That’s… fair I guess. Catch ya later Lena” McCree said dismissively, turning the corner to the main part of the dormitory. Edging closer to his room, he heard a faint strumming behind a locked door, but as he made his spurred steps closer, they disappeared.

* * *

Once Jesse’s bandages had effectively fallen off of his body in what could only be described as a disintegration, he found that his shoulder was back at its usual functionality. Itching to get to the training facility to drown out the afternoon’s white noise with gunfire, Jesse stood and pocketed a cigar from his table, placing it in his pocket as he wandered down and out.

Seeing as the training facility was already occupied by three figures already, Jesse sauntered closer to the open range, pulling out his shooter with loud steps so as to not startle the others. Baptiste, Hanzo and Angela stood inside, the archer firing shot after shot under the surveillance of Angela with Baptiste at his side a lane over who fired into a target with a simple handgun. Hanzo seemed to be finished, judging by the way he dropped his shoulders, rolling them out as he moved to grab his ammunition from the end of the line. Few strands of hair clung to the archer’s face, his locks unusually free instead of tied up. It was a different sight but not unwelcome, Jesse thought as he lifted his equipped gun to stare down the target in front of him.

“You are free to keep training Baptiste, I need to consolidate some of my findings. Please come see me when you are able at the infirmary, after you go see Winston of course” Angela called back as she trailed Hanzo out of the facility. “Take your time, I am in no rush” she finished, the volume trailing off into obscurity just as soon as gunfire opened.

Jesse looked down the line of his shots, trying desperately to ignore the presence of the figure to his right which seemed to stop shooting and focus more on something in their hands. Jesse’s periphery was much too wide for him to ignore such a factor, finding his thoughts burrowing deeper into worst case scenarios and Talon invasion as Baptiste stood idle. He continued shooting as the Talon--former Talon agent moved slowly just out of sight. At least he wasn’t wearing that godforsaken uniform anymore and instead opted for some old overwatch tunic and armor that Angela had somehow sourced.

His shots found their marks awkwardly, they were in any sense perfect, however slightly veering off to the right of the dead centre of concentric circles. Unsatisfied that his shots weren’t as perfect as he would have liked them to be, and probably wouldn’t be for the rest of his session, he scoffed and reloaded his weapon. Feeling the stare of the figure on his right, he dropped his aimed arm and turned an icy look at Baptiste who simply looked on in uncompromised interest.

“Can I help you?” Jesse spoke gruffly. He didn’t take well to people butting their heads into his work, feeling as if he were a fire in the ocean. Disparately out of place. He felt his spine crawl. “I don’t take kindly to busybodies who ain’t got business with me starin’ so talk or lay off”

Baptiste responded evenly. “You are distracted, cowboy”

He grit his teeth in his mouth, reeling slightly away from Baptiste. “Can’t say I can focus when I’ve got eyes on me” he spoke irritably. He had no idea why the medic was trying to maintain the bare bones of a one sided conversation. The man simply looked on Jesse in curiosity, making Jesse holster his gun and turn his attention towards him. “What do you want?”

“You don’t seem very satisfied with my presence here. Your response, while not invalid is puzzling” Baptiste stated firmly. “I cannot sate your doubts myself with mere words alone. I can only hope that I may earn your trust in time” he finished diplomatically. Jesse narrowed his brows into an even line. A refreshing bout of honesty and blunt statements were almost exactly what he felt he needed, especially if the conversation had the opportunity to become argumentative.

“What sense does it make to trust a former Talon member into Overwatch? For all I know you could be a sleeper agent” Jesse scoffed, taking a confident step towards Baptiste who stood his ground, unwavering. Jesse let out a sharp breath as he stood two feet away from the man, seeing their expression explore wavelengths of reasoning and introspection. Baptiste spoke again.

“My words will find no ground with you gunslinger, nor will any testimony change your opinion of me in the present moment” Baptiste clearly uttered. “I know fully well that actions speak larger than words, no matter how empty or full they may be.” he spoke, bowing his head resignedly and placing a sincere hand over his own heart. “I can assure you that Talon has no place in my heart. As soon as I figured out what Talon was doing, I wanted no part of it” he spoke. Jesse returned him a slightly unsatisfied look. 

“How could you not have known what Talon does?” he retorted.

“Talon promised new soldiers a better life, a better way of living and safety from the crisis much like signing up for a country’s military. It was a much better option than living off of the streets, fighting for your right to exist where you could not trust anybody around you but yourself” Baptiste spoke, sitting to lean against a range divider. “We-- I was not deployed with the soldiers of Talon you must have seen. My squadron was not involved in heavy militia until Talon made their moves on larger targets. It was only then when I saw that Talon would pay any price to see something through, be it their coin to spend or not. Civilians, their own men, all a means of getting to an end”

Jesse’s scowl lessened. It certainly did coincide with his views on the corporation. Corrupt, chaotic, repulsive. Baptiste’s inherent pedigree of resentment for the corporation seemed to calm his doubts. “Though I am not free of sins myself, cowboy. I made those choices of my own volition, out of fear. I may voice my regrets, but that is all I can do. What counts is what I do now. That led me to Overwatch, though I will admit pulling Talon contacts to stowaway in your dropship may not have been the best thing to convince you of my innocence.” he finished with a slight scoff.

“You don’t just wake up one day and change your mind about Talon” Jesse started, turning his confusion away from the medic who sat hunched in place. “That ain’t how things work. You don’t just leave Talon, nobody does” he finished, reasoning with Baptiste and himself, feeling some unfortunate memories hit his mind in a dangerous backflow. He shuddered at the thought, feeling a venomous voice whisper in the back of his mind.

_’You don’t just leave the Deadlock Gang’_

“You are correct in that assessment as well, cowboy” Baptiste replied with an undertaking tone. “Talon deployments steadily became more demanding over time, more violent, but I turned a blind eye to it because it was simply easier to think that I did not have a choice in the matter. In truth, I did. Seeing the faces of people who I would have considered to be just like me, dead or dying by Talon hand was a bitter slap back to reality. I had my doubts, but my last mission was what finally drove me away. But you don’t need to hear about the details when i’m sure you have had your own experiences as an agent of Overwatch.”

Jesse pursed his lips slightly at the statement, looking Baptiste up and down as he sat comfortably in Overwatch fatigues. It seemed to suit him. Blackwatch was definitely more experienced with Talon’s operations, often coming into scuffles with them over territorial disputes or contracts. It wasn’t a particularly fond memory of his. Killing Talon soldiers was a necessary evil that he had accomplished in his missions. Jesse hadn’t put thought into their lives though, much more their intent of serving like Baptiste had. Though it was certainly hard to empathise with somebody who stared at you through their scope. And though he’d be loath to admit it, sometimes Jesse did find himself in their position first, out of the nature of his work however.

“That kind of experience, I do have” Jesse spoke evenly. “Though I don’t shoot back unless given a reason to, and those damn soldiers didn’t give me much o’ a choice. When you ain’t fightin’ for good, then yer fightin’ for nothing” he finished, lowering his tone.

Baptiste returned him an empty laugh, slightly darkened by his hardened expression afterwards. He looked at McCree with a sharpened determination. “Good and evil?” he spoke. “No, I do not believe in something as binary as that. Everything is always much more complicated. I’m sure you would agree. In the end we are all just people with choices. If yours leads you down a path of misery, something brought you there and you are responsible for fighting your way out. And if you are led down a path of justice, it is up to you to stay your course. Choices are important but they will not always lead you in a straight line. We all make mistakes, but whether or not you choose to fix them is up to you” he finished, strongly spoken. “Talon demonstrates neither the will or capabilities of changing their ways, if you would like, I guess you could consider that stagnation an evil”

He felt a vague sense of completeness in the medic’s words, not a slight bit of doubt clouded his intentions nor did a lie seem to ever exit the man’s lips which curled southward as he spoke, recounting his history. If a shared disinterest in Talon was a method of earning some sympathy from the cowboy, Jesse felt a small kindled trust growing in his lungs. Jesse struggled to find the correct words next, stumbling on sentences being unable to express this strange feeling.

In a way, perhaps Baptiste was seeing justice done. And though he could not see how far Baptiste has come, he had a way with words that Jesse could find himself believing. He returned a softened exhale, feeling his fingers unclench on his belt as he turned to exit the facility. Baptiste sensed the conversation had reached its conclusion and turned back to the device he tossed between hands as McCree found his way outside in the sunset.

Jesse’s thoughts were an unclear cloud of logic and reasoning. He couldn’t make sense of the two, finding no paths that led to easy words or an easy conclusion. Truths emboldened by his feelings, facts obscured by a dense vitriol. He thumbed open his communicator under the shadow of the watchpoint’s structures. 

“Athena is there a guitar on the watchpoint somewhere?” he found himself asking.

“Affirmative, Agent McCree. Two are in the Commons Building lower levels in Section P-I10, another is in possession of Agent Hanzo Shimada, all of which are acoustic” Athena responded, as helpful as ever. “May I ask why you require such an instrument?” she echoed through the communicator.

“Just need some time to think an’ a way to pass the time” Jesse managed. He walked toward the Commons Building, finding his footsteps louder than ever as a silent guilt hovered over his body as Baptiste’s words echoed further in his head. Nothing that a little whiskey couldn’t fix. Or beat into submission. “Thanks Athena”

 _‘I’ll apologise later’_ Jesse thought to himself as he stepped into the commons building, a lone figure standing in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

“You are loud” Hanzo noted as he stepped up from behind Jesse, footsteps tapping slightly against the metal platform. 

Jesse turned around, seeing Hanzo standing with his arms crossed a few metres away from him, back from the edge of the platform. The dusk slowly crept in as the sun’s yolky orange dissipated into the regal purple of the sky. Hanzo stood with a tall and composed posture, incredibly impassive as always, as if he hadn’t been in medical care for half a week.

“Didn’t think I was bein’ too noisy with em’ all off eatin’ dinner” Jesse started disdainfully, stretching out his fingers. “Thought I’d take a lil’ time for m’self to mull things over fer a bit. Didn't know you could hear me singin’ all the way over here” he drawled, flipping the maple guitar in his lap. “What’s eatin’ ya, you ain’t one to look fer little ol’ me if it ain’t bout business”

Hanzo cocked his head slightly to the side with the smallest hint of a frown on his face. “I suppose so. Winston had asked me to inform you of some team changes, I hope that is of no consequence Agent McCree” he offered, his voice spoke, compositing an air of professionalism and detachment. It seemed as if both Hanzo and McCree hadn’t a say in the matter, though if it were up to Winston, they never had a chance to begin with.

“Changes? What changes?” Jesse asked, narrowing his eyes. As far as he could remember, he wasn’t notified of any changes after their deployment in Busan. Though at least Winston had the mind to let his agents take a deserved break, Jesse wasn’t too keen on the big changes that seemed to be unfolding under his very eyes.

“Ah, my apologies. Winston had informed me of such during a-- my recent separate debriefing from the other agents. Dr Ziegler did not let me out of sight until she was satisfied that the Widowmaker’s poison was no longer a threat to me. It was then did Winston summon me after training that I was able to meet him. Though the decision seems to have been made fairly recently if you were not aware of it. Forgive me for being the bearer of such news” Hanzo spoke with a courteous bow. “I did not expect to find you in Hana’s… favourite spot, but your voice gave away your position”

Jesse frowned, he didn’t know that Hana had told him, would he be mad? “Well… what’s the change?” he asked, changing the subject back to work.

“Agents Zaryanova, Mei and Baptiste will be deployed with you and I as a temporary group for a singular mission. Due to the nature of the new agents, Winston requires data pertaining to their capabilities for the purposes of running simulators. Placing them with--”

“--yeah, yep got it. Wants us t’ get him some results for teamwork sims. Gotcha” Jesse finished for him. Going through his own provisional period, Jesse had been tossed between many teams back in Blackwatch and Overwatch. It was only now that he had remembered such a strange memory. “And he needs you an’ me to get him some new records?” Jesse responded with a yawn.

“Actually, Winston only asked for your presence to captain the team. This change is also a part of my data, having only been deployed with the Siberian team” Hanzo spoke, shifting his weight between his legs and tilting his head with curiosity. “I was unaware that you also conducted simulations, that saves me the time with the explanations then”

Jesse winced, the cool winds flowing in from the cliffside brushed his face in a strange shiver. “Naw, I don’t” McCree replied, lighting his pocketed cigar. “Just did that m’self when I joined Overwatch. Just forgot about that part I guess”

Hanzo made one step closer to Jesse. “Curious. I had expected you to have been present during Overwatch’s foundation” he lied. Remembering his conversation with Agent Amari, she had made it clear that McCree was not a focal part of Overwatch’s beginnings but rather a bonus colateral from a sting. He thought to himself slightly though, if the cowboy was willing to share that history with him, then perhaps he would be able to elaborate on their following deployment in Rio. His short answers and lack of engagement with the business at hand did not bode well for effective communications however.

 _‘He has a complicated history, trusting new people is especially difficult for him to do’_ Hanzo recalled, turning away from the cowboy, expecting a dismissal. The conversation held a slightly stale air to it, souring Hanzo’s businesslike thoughts. Jesse simply looked at him emptily, narrowing his eyes in an almost undetectable motion with his attention elsewhere.

“I wasn’t” he replied under a puff of smoke, tapping against the neck of his guitar softly with his free hand. He let the warmth of the smoke fill his lungs, leaning back lazily into his elbows with his cigar balanced between cold metal fingers. “But that ain’t important” Jesse spoke, throwing his recollections to the wind. Hanzo didn’t know about Deadlock, he couldn’t have, Jesse thought to himself. Either way, Jesse didn’t particularly feel like regaling his time with them to the archer. Not the time or place. No time to be spent wasting his time on those thoughts when his cigar was burning out. Taking a final long drag out of it, he quashed it against the platform.

“If y’ don’t mind i’m just gonna get back t’ singin’” Jesse yawned, fixing his posture. “You got anything else to tell me ‘fore I stop listenin’?” Hanzo shook his head, moving to lean against the frame of the arch entrance to the roof of the building. Jesse’s mind tuned out and away from the watchpoint, fiddling with the guitar in hand until something felt right. He felt the rhythm come to him slowly, the lyrics slowly pouring out as he recalled them as the chords progressed regardless of his position in memoria, his wrist strumming in an ovular shape.

_Cause I swear out there ain't where you ought to be_

_So catch a ride, catch a cab_

_Don't you know I miss you bad_

_But don't you walk to me_

Hanzo listened on, admiring how McCree’s voice complemented the simple tune. It melded perfectly with the lone guitar’s instrumentation, coursing through each note with ease, breathing and timing not an issue for the cowboy. Hanzo felt his heart beat in time with the music, almost tapping his foot as the chorus breached the evening air.

_Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies_

_Straight in a straight line, you can't get here fast enough_

_Find a truck and fire it up, lean on the gas and off the clutch_

_Leave Dallas in the dust, I need you in a rush_

_So baby run_

True to his word, Jesse McCree did not appear to be aware of anything until his song came to its conclusion and the last of the guitar died out into the darkened sky. Standing with a stretch, he breathily yawned with arms outstretched above his head, leaving his guitar sitting neatly far from the edge of the platform. He turned to leave, catching his eye on the archer who leaned contemplatively against the wall.

“Yer still here?” Jesse asked, surprised.

“Your voice complements your music taste, was your choice of song deliberate?” Hanzo asked, switching his stiff stance in favour of a relaxed form.

Jesse thought to himself. “Nah, jus’ sing what comes to mind. What feels right, if that makes some sense” he replied, kicking the ash off the platform with his heel.

Hanzo returned an intriguing reaction, one that McCree didn’t particularly understand. “Perhaps you dedicated the song to somebody you remember?”

McCree replied with a shrug. “Ain’t never had someone to sing ‘bout” he said tiredly. “Guess that means I’m singing ‘bout myself eh?”

Hanzo mirrored the cowboys' shrug with near perfection. “If you would see it that way, maybe you are… but” he spoke, tone drifting away as his footsteps echoed from the platform to the top of the stairway. 

Jesse turned around, seeing the archer move to leave. “But what?”

The archer returned him a few words then was off. “But then, what are you running from Jesse McCree?”

He watched the archer disappear from sight, his feet firmly planted in place next to his instrument, stunned at the sudden question. Hearing his stomach growl slightly, he silenced his thoughts and moved to the commons building silently and reflectively. Hanzo’s question had left him a lot of possible answers, none of which Jesse particularly liked thinking about. His mind remembered the coppery smell of blood in a cell, a dusty mesa and hideout, the crack of a shotgun in the dead of night. McCree’s thoughts turned to soot, a collective regret of particulates scattered to the winds.

He felt his communicator buzz in his pocket, opening it up to spot a lone message from the archer as the commons building entered sight.

_’Rio, 1 Week, Deployment Time - 3 Days, Departure Time 0900’_

Jesse’s pace quickened, as he made his way.

* * *

Rio was a delightful warmth as opposed to the Siberian omnium and the South Korean waters, during the day at least. The moon beamed down lightly through the windows on the deployed team as they watched for any movement from suspicious figures. In any case, standing on guard for several hours was starting to grate on all of the team’s nerves. Well, seemingly everyone except Hanzo who stood upright and rigid near the windowsill of the empty warehouse. Two days of little to no movement didn’t seem to phase him much to McCree’s surprise. Jesse sat in the corner trying not to feel as bored as he was with a mission that only involved lookout duty rather than shooting, though he was thankful no blood needed to be spilled, sitting idle provided no relaxment or peace in a defunct warehouse. He wondered how long Hanzo could manage to stay so switched-on for such a long time.

Agents Mei and Zaryanova sat back to back on the floor, the former resting her eyes peacefully behind the frame of her glasses. Zaryanova and Baptiste were both engrossed with their holoscreens and paying almost no attention to the fact that the moon was at its peak, but regardless, ready to move at a moment’s notice.

Jesse moved to stand and gaze out the window, hoping that the last night would either go by fast or prove eventful. Either way, time wasn’t going to move any faster if he didn’t find something to occupy himself with.

“Remind me what we’re supposed to be doing here?” he drawled over to Hanzo with barely concealed frustration. Hanzo returned him a sigh of his own, one that held a tone rather of tire than of boredom as Jesse had expected to hear.

“Winston had received a tip from an anonymous source to keep watch of the Vishkar building. The source indicated the need for defensive cover fire in case they are compromised. Though they did not however provide an identity, they only revealed their callsign to be ‘Ribbit’” Hanzo finished with a frown. “They specifically indicated this time frame for their operations, but asked for only cover and recovery should something occur. Perhaps they mean to infiltrate the building”

“What are we, a buncha mercs?” McCree dryly responded. “I don’t remember Overwatch being a list o’ guns for hire” Stealing a glance at the tall white building that eclipsed Rio’s main square and favelas.

“Neither did I” Hanzo responded evenly. “Though Winston seems to have chosen such a mission for a reason. Perhaps he knows the contractor as a reputable source. I hope that Winston’s discretion serves us well. Paying for Overwatch services, I imagine, would not come cheap”. Jesse held onto his last few words. Overwatch had been involved in few public assistance contracts, though they did mostly come under relief efforts for the crisis and battlezones, in those instances Overwatch was rewarded with resources rather than payment. There was only one direct contraction that Overwatch happened to accept, however that was almost a mandatory power move made by the UN to keep Overwatch under control, in spite of Blackwatch. It worked well, until it didn’t.

“Let’s hope--”

“There. Right there, between the buildings and the alleyway” Hanzo interrupted in a whisper, pointing through the window.

Jesse peered through the dusty glass, scanning with squinted eyes where Hanzo was pointing. “I ain’t see shit” he grumbled. The other agents made their way to their feet, shadowing the duo at the windows. Hanzo sighed and moved to push Jesse into his point of view with a deliberate arm guiding Jesse's neck.

“Follow the green light, next to the building, in the shadows. I assume that is our quarry” Hanzo spoke slowly into Jesse’s ear, reaching for his bow while moving to pack away his supplies on the covered table. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jesse did the same, motioning for the other agents to mirror his motions. Within a minute the building was completely swept up with no trace of Agent activity left. Jesse looked back out the window, trailing a green light that slowly made its way around the Vishkar building, seemingly scanning for an entrance. He could barely make out the frame of a man’s figure. Hanzo’s voice snapped him back to focus.

“Calling the dropship now, operating under your next orders, Captain McCree” Hanzo spoke evenly, turning his communicator on. Jesse reeled back slightly at the mention of his status. Not used to the title, he steadied himself, and prepared his commanding tone, preparing to hold the team’s actions to his responsibility. He replied to the group collectively “Let’s move out”

Trailing the greenlit figure in sight about a few hundred feet away from them. The agents moved stealthily, not making a peep or unnecessary noise as they trailed the figure to the precipice of the massive structure engulfed by its moonlit shadow. Stepping closer yet hiding under cover, Jesse spots the figure dart into the edifice, sliding against the walls in between a crack in the building’s architecture, disappearing quickly into it almost as fast as he made his entrance. 

Waiting only a few minutes and peering through the hardlight structures that disturbed the moderate and flat buildings that surrounded them, the figure reemerged from the building in a blur as sirens serendipitously chorused in the night. Small devices began materialising around the building, dotting the hardlight and the base of the building with turrets, shooting focused beams of energy in methodically timed movements. The man dodged the lasers with limber movements, slipping through the smallest of gaps between the fire. Jesse watched the figure move steadily until they were directly hit in the leg by a focused shot, causing the man to trip over in pain all the while scurrying away from the security defenses which were starting to grow in size.

“Orders, Captain?” Agent Mei asked anxiously. “We have to help”

McCree grit his teeth. “Agent Zaryanova, cover the quarry, Agent Baptiste, stand by for medical. Hanzo, you and I will grab the target. Agent Mei, can you take care of the security system?” McCree barked out quickly.

“Affirmative” the agents chorused.

“On 3, Agent Hanzo” Jesse ordered.

“1”

“Standing by on medicine”

“2”

“Firing at turrets now”

“3”

“Initiating target shield”

Hanzo and Jesse jumped the barrier, running to grab the man who was crawling on his arms struggling to balance on his feet. Grabbing a shoulder each as Agent Mei effectively silenced some of the turrets, they all made it out quickly and moved back under cover where Baptiste immediately began examining and healing the young man’s injuries.

“Callsign” McCree ordered.

“Ribbit” the man croaked.

“Where’s the goddamn dropship?” Jesse vocalised to the agents under fire.

“It’s on its way. ETA 5 minutes” Zaryanova spoke, looking at her communicator.

“We’re sittin’ ducks here. We gotta keep moving or else actual security might show up. How’s the injury pal?”

“I’m fine” the man managed to speak softly. “We can’t stay here though. They’ll catch us”

“Let’s move then” McCree spoke.”Where’s the pickup point--”

Soldiers came marching out from the interiors of the building, Jesse watched as the dark carbon fiber reflected against the red of their equipment darkly. Talon. In Vishkar. Hanzo brought the two to their feet, carrying Ribbit with McCree in tow away from their cover which was slowly disappearing. The group quickly split from the area, making ample distance from the Vishkar building as they reached the empty square to await their disengagement. As soon as they heard naught from the Talon soldiers that dusted out of the construct, Jesse began to question their newfound quarry.

“You got a clue as to why Talon is trailing you?” Jesse asked firmly. Talon seemed to be already a part of the building’s inner systems as a defence force. It was a curiosity that upon inspection, they were working with Vishkar to protect something important. Something to warrant that many soldiers being on duty. As for that information, it was up to the young man they had caught to ascertain their reasons.

“Hell no man, I went in looking for this” the figure spoke, holding up a flash drive. “It’s mine. It belongs to me” he said, pulling it close to his chest.

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

“Stolen from Vishkar” another voice spoke from the shadows. The group turned with weapons drawn, seeing a light architech of Vishkar alignment walking slowly towards the group with arms crossed. She appeared to hold no weapons, reacting with apathy towards the weapons drawn at her. Perhaps she had seen her own experiences with threats and she made no show of it. She held her arms up in surrender however, but still maintained an air of superiority.

“I have no weapons on me. I simply wish to speak with the Overwatch agents” she spoke evenly.

“How’d you know--” Mei sputtered before covering her mouth.

The architech simply scoffed and pointed towards the greenlit figure. “Thanks to your little friend here, you managed to leave a trail when you accessed our systems, which led to my findings of your communications with… this organisation” she added. “I am the only one who knows of this information however, and what you do next will determine if you want Vishkar to know or not” she finished scornfully.

Hanzo spoke next. “Perhaps you would grace us with your proposal then” he spoke, barely snarling.

“Vishkar brings order from the chaos. We seek to assist those who struggle through the aspect of our technology, we are making the world a better place” she spoke like a mantra. “However, I have reason to believe that Talon is infiltrating and taking control of several high ranking Vishkar operators”

“Funny that a company that wants order is being beaten into chaos from the inside” McCree scoffed.

“Chaos seems more of a thing you would be familiar with” she snapped back. “But I digress. I seek Overwatch’s assistance in quashing the threat of Talon within the Vishkar Corporation. Their beliefs work against the widespread good work of Vishkar”

The man sitting beside Hanzo let out a mirthless laugh. “What good does your people do? What you don’t understand is that people need to be free. Vishkar spreads like a disease”

“Vishkar is unable to peacefully assist those in need around the world with Talon working to draw upon our resources to achieve disorder” she sneered back with narrowed eyes. “What you call a disease, I call panacea. The true enemy of humanity is disorder, and that comes in the vision of the Talon Corporation”

“Your company seeks nothing but power. Vishkar is well known in Japan for its lofty ambition. A shame naught a soul sees your goals as benevolent but Vishkar employees. Others see only your corporation’s concept as a thinly veiled excuse of imperialism.”

“Ironic that you speak of imperialist ideals, archer” the woman spoke disdainfully. “But we are getting off topic. Let me put it simply. I will assist Overwatch in quelling Talon influence, Vishkar and all of its contacts will have no access to the information I have seen and your little friend’s misdemeanors towards Vishkar will be swept under the rug. Provided he keeps his nose out of Vishkar patents” she finished, turning her head towards the man with an icy glare.

“It’s my father’s life’s work” he snapped. “It rightfully belongs to me”

“Owned and patented by Vishkar. Your father was an employee, a shame he never educated you on our values” she responded dryly, getting tired of the charade of a discussion.

“Dropship incoming” Baptiste announced. “Agent Tracer is piloting”

“Captain McCree?” Hanzo spoke, voice inflected upwards in question.

McCree felt his fists shake at his sides. Not a single bone in his body liked where this was going. But it was definitely the safest way to keep the peace, especially between keeping powerhouses like Vishkar and Talon away from Overwatch intel or giving them free reign, it wasn’t that big of a decision. Though the blackmail definitely had something to do with it.

“Bring them both. We’ll have Winston deal with this. He’ll know what to do” Jesse answered, motioning to the group to follow into the Orca. Jesse knew that the decision wasn’t going to be taken well. Sending new agents out for data analysis and research and coming back with two more was going to be an interesting experience. He reasoned with himself, knowing that if any good would come from this, more help would be Winston’s ultimate reason for the recall. The reason why Jesse came back. The reason why Jesse didn’t give up on the world. To make a damn difference. McCree made his bed and he was going to lie in it.

No more running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7's Song of Choice: Run - George Strait
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you have all been well~ Apologies for the long wait, but the good news is as of the time of updating, I have no more assessments to worry about so i'll have more time to write :O As always your feedback is appreciated and always welcome, thank you always for sticking by


	8. Unanswered Prayers

The orca held an awkward silence between the agents that echoed past the rumbling of the ambient engines. Hanzo stood stretching, reaching for the coffee machine that sat in the narrow inlet of the wall, filling up a cup and retreating to the top of the flight of stairs nearing the back of the orca, only narrowly stepping through the glaring daggers tossed by the young man who sat directly opposite an stoic architech. Looking back down into the main section of the orca, he got a swift glimpse of Agent Baptiste sitting aside Agent Tracer and Zaryanova within the cockpit’s chairs, Agent Mei was sitting beside the architech, meekly offering a cup of tea to the woman from her steaming thermos. Jesse McCree was staring over his holopad, stealing glances upward to the two passengers on some sort of guard. Though eager to get away from such thoughts, he sat uncomfortably and sipped at his coffee which was beginning to become almost rudely lukewarm with neglect. Perhaps he had been staring for too long.

Feeling the bitter caffeine rush down his throat, Hanzo felt his heartbeat quicken, though his tired energies still left his eyelids heavy and warm against his eyes. In retrospect, perhaps staying on constant watch for 48 consecutive hours was not the brightest decision, Hanzo thought to himself. The cup of coffee was surely no help, his sleep would come faster and all the more painful when he’d wake up. Finally seeing the bottom of the mug peeking out from the coffee, he placed the cup down behind himself, close to the wall in case the orca decided to route itself through turbulence, thought that never seemed to be an issue if Agent Tracer was piloting, merely an unfortunate circumstance should the autopilot be in control.

Turning his depleting sources to the agents in front of him, he focused on the growing conversation being held between the young man and McCree on the left side of the dropship's hull. Against his better judgement of respecting privacy, Hanzo elected to eavesdrop, though who was he kidding, you could hear a pin drop in the ship and listening in to a chat was almost an impossibility with absolute naught else to do.

“So yer name’s Lucio eh? Where have I heard that name before?” Jesse wondered, fiddling with the brim of his hat in his lap with his other hand attached to his holopad, most likely conducting his own search. 

“You might’ve seen me on the posters around Rio since I play a lot at concerts and stuff” the man answered with a shrug.

“Naw, that ain’t it” McCree mumbled. “Oh, yer that famous DJ that I seen ‘round the world on them big tours” he continued, reaching an article with the man’s portrait under the main headline and holding it out for Lucio to look at. Lucio’s face lit up ever so slightly under the blue light.

“Oh yeah, that’s me” he spoke, perking up slightly. “Yeah I do my tours and stuff, meet lots of nice and cool people that way. Keep forgetting that i’m not just famous here in Rio” Lucio finished with a slight chuckle. An interesting line of thought, Hanzo spoke to himself. The man seemed quite grounded and approachable, something that a lot of people who come into luck and fortune seem to lack. His freedom fighting seemed to only highlight that nature and Hanzo felt himself shrink back into his place on the stairs, leaning against the cold wall blinded by the man’s light.

“What’s a guy like you doin’ fightin against Vishkar?” he heard McCree question. “You ain’t seem the type to be part o’ this line o’ work” 

“Been doing this my whole life man. When Vishkar first came to Rio, they started coming for the edges of the favelas near the main part of the city. Started slowly taking over properties in the area since they couldn’t get a big grant of land from the other rich landgrabbers that were already here.” Lucio spoke with growing resentment. “That’s when a massive building near the centre of the city turned up and offered everyone jobs to work for them”

The woman responded over her cup of tea. “An opportunity to provide a future for the people struggling to get by”

“Sure it seemed that way at first” Lucio continued, ignoring the woman’s sass. “But if you saw their paychecks and their hours doing tough work, you’d be shocked. Vishkar worked them like dogs for cheap labour, my papi included. Died trying to pay the bills in a Vishkar building and I wasn’t told until he was buried.” he spoke, turning his head to the woman who spoke nothing, seemingly challenging her to say anything. 

Both Hanzo and Jesse stole bated breaths from the pointed air, feeling the architech’s composure slightly crack as theirs did.

“Point is, after getting his sonic tech back from Vishkar labs, I managed to scrounge up some of the neighborhood to push Vishkar at least back out of the favelas. They shot back with the massive building that you found me at” Hanzo watched McCree’s face turn from reflection to concern.

“You ain’t get tired of it all? Fightin’ against the big man?” Jesse asked, offering a tone of exhaustion.

“Sometimes I think I do” Lucio offered, leaning back against his seat. “But then I think back to all the people down in the streets like I was, I remember why I still do it, we had trouble getting by, but we had each other to rely on. We may not have been filthy rich but we were free. Now that i’m somewhat famous and people know how I feel about the big companies coming to Rio, I’ve got a voice to speak for the people. I want my music to help people like it helped me” Lucio finished, pulling out an unassembled device from his pockets, clicking its pieces together and forming what looked like, to Hanzo’s tired eyes, a megaphone.

Not wanting to hazard being blasted awake from the possibility of sound, Hanzo quickly closed his eyes to eke sleep on. Feeling the lull of action envelop his body, Hanzo slackened at the top of the stairs, extending his body against the breadth of the beams.

Much later, Hanzo felt himself awakened by the shaking of his shoulders, opening his eyes slowly, he quickly sat up straight to the sight of Agent McCree’s face near his. Slightly perturbed by his violation of personal space, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes quickly.

“Is something the matter Captain McCree?” Hanzo offered.

“You awake now Han? We’re almost back at the watchpoint an’ we gotta do our landing protocol” McCree spoke softly, his bedside manner surprisingly gentle. Hanzo looked past him, seeing all the agents almost ready to disembark, seated comfortably and neatly in their seats. Even Lucio and the architech assumed positions that were indistinguishable from the agents’ own landing postures.

Hanzo scooped himself up from the stairs with his stained coffee cup and traipsed away from the back of the orca back to his seat with as much dignity as he could manage. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he held, Hanzo thought to himself, staying up on watch while everyone else was free to do as they pleased as long as they were ready was a good enough excuse to appear at least a slight bit dishevelled from a nap.

Hanzo looked out of the window, heaving a sobering breath. Seeing the orca touch back down in the hangar past the sun-dappled stones of Gibraltar was enough to put the intrusive thoughts of his appearance to rest.

* * *

Ignoring his calls for a debriefing for the second time, Hanzo went back to Bastion’s garden with a cup of tea, eager to spend the rest of the afternoon not thinking about mission related minutia. Spotting Bastion who appeared to be leaving the cliffside, he sat down at his unofficially claimed spot and touched a careful to the side of the porcelain, feeling the warmth slowly enter his fingers. Turning in his seat, Hanzo stuck his eyes on the wild blooms that sprouted outside of Bastion’s plot, seeing them intermingle with the edge of Bastion’s cultivations. He enjoyed the sights, drinking in their bountiful growths that were taken care of in such a manner.

Shutting his eyes to the sight, Hanzo empties his mind, ready to begin meditating. It had been much too long since his last session. His attention trickled elsewhere however when he heard the clicking of heeled shoes stepping with purpose in even movements behind him.

The architech strutted the cement pathway leading out of Winston’s laboratory, followed by some members of the temporary team he was assigned to. Each making their own separate ways at the glassy doors, he watched closely as the sun casted its loving rays over their faces. Agents Mei and Tracer walked towards the commons building, Lucio had struck up a conversation with Agent Baptiste replying in kind and Zaryanova looked to be heading towards the dormitory. Hanzo turned back to his tea, taking a sip of the pleasantly steeped blend and rolled out his neck, savouring how the warm liquid forced him into a reflective silence.

“Agent Shimada, are you currently available for discussion?” a voice as evenly composed as his, questioned from behind. His first thought was that he was just about to begin his meditation, but he knew that that answer was not going to be sufficient, especially when he had a cup of steaming tea at his side, painting him the very picture of ‘not busy’. He turned to see the architech standing straight, her arms folded in front of her neatly. Hanzo was slightly puzzled at the sight.

“I suppose I am not busy currently” Hanzo breathed, placing his teacup back onto the wiry table. “Does something require my attention, Agent…?”

“Miss Satya Vaswani” she finished with a slight bow. She caught herself on the way up however, with a squinch of her lips into a tight line. “Agent Symmetra. My apologies”

“Very well then Agent Symmetra. Are you in particular need of my assistance?” Hanzo offered.

“I require assistance in locating the dormitory rooms. Director Winston had also suggested that I familiarise myself with Agent files while I am able. Are you in possession of such knowledge?” she spoke bluntly.

_‘Director Winston’_ , that’s a new one.

Hanzo cleared his throat and stood from his seat. “The dormitory building is the third building on your right, down from this straight path, however I will be unable to direct you further since the building is subdivided based on gender, for privacy reasons of course” he spoke. “When you arrive at your quarters, you may ask Athena for access to your respected files” he answered.

“To whom should I contact in order to find my room? I am not familiar with any presence in this organisation” Symmetra spoke with a hint of uncertainty. Hanzo didn’t verbalise it, but it wasn’t quite an emotion that seemed to fit her persona of a profound and snobbish know-it-all. But he turned his mind to his answer, knowing that he was in no position to make such brash judgements.

The agents he just saw were most likely indisposed, and sending a seemingly unknown agent to his colleagues that he was not familiar with would be a step too far. It was a Tuesday afternoon which meant Hana was beginning her stream. Dr Ziegler and Ana Amari came to mind. 

“Athena, would you forward me the locations of Dr Ziegler and Agent Ana Amari?” Hanzo spoke into his communicator. She replied back quickly and as helpful as she always was.

“Dr Ziegler is currently in the medical bay, Agent Ana is currently in the common’s building, level G, room 1K. Is there anything else you require?”

“That will be all, thank you for your assistance Athena” Hanzo said, slightly beaming on the inside. The commons building was closer, he thought. “Ana Amari is currently indisposed, she will be of excellent help to you”

“I haven't a clue as to the location of this individual” Symmetra spoke with a resigned tone.

“The commons building is the structure just before the dormitory rooms on the same route” Hanzo added helpfully. “I trust you can find your way now, Agent?” Hanzo spoke, somewhat eager to sip the remainder of his tea.

“I am capable” the architech answered. “Thank you for your assistance, Agent Shimada” Symmetra finished, turning to leave in a regal gait, holding herself high.

“Not a problem” Hanzo finished, sitting back down to sip on his cooler tea. He made it two sips further before hearing another voice call to him, much closer than Symmetra did.

“Mighty nice thing yer doin’ for her” Jesse drawled over to Hanzo who had motioned for Jesse to sit, recognising his chatty tone.

“It is nice… to feel like I am being helpful” Hanzo admittedly spoke. “It was the least I could do to let Miss Vaswani get her bearings. Though I am curious, what is the nature of her agency in Overwatch now?”

McCree offered Hanzo a devious smile. “You’d a’ known if you bothered ta come to the debrief” he spoke smugly. “She’s just like any other agent now, but she’ll get put on any team if a mission involves Vishkar intel. She’s also still free to work for Vishkar, just not to report to them. Oh, an’ get this. Winston knew our contractor was that Lucio kid and offered Overwatch help for free if he signed up” Jesse spoke, sitting down on the chair opposite Hanzo.

Hanzo hummed to himself. “Winston did emphasize the lack of available agents for work when I first had arrived at the watchpoint. I’d hope that he is quite satisfied with the number of new agents that have managed to find a place here”

“Yeah, sure” McCree replied, tapping on the tabletop in a fidget. “Not exactly sure how Winston’s plannin’ on dealin’ with all the data he needs. Hopefully he just puts us all in statics so we ain’t gotta worry ‘bout movin’ around too much”

“And risk mission failure because of an incomplete team dynamic? Not a chance. Winston is more careful than that” Hanzo quipped back, humored by the cowboy’s lack of grace. 

“You obviously ain’t never heard o’ wingin’ somethin’” Jesse replied with a smirk. “I can make things work in a pinch even if they ain’t what they made for pardner”

“Perhaps you can, cowboy. But I am not wont to going against laid out plans” Hanzo said with ease. “I shall leave such actions in your responsibility”

“Sounds like a plan” 

“That is the direct opposite of a plan” 

“Semantics”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the statement with a sharp exhale, reaching for his cup of tea which was unsatisfyingly cold. Thinking it would be a large waste to toss, he sipped at it slowly, watching McCree in the corner of his eye fiddle with the teapot. McCree seemingly had something to say but remained blissfully silent, waiting. Hanzo didn’t mind too much, wanting silence for the past few minutes in order to clear his mind, though a persistent nagging in his throat had begun to make itself present. The light tinkling of the ceramic combined with the slight jingle of the cowboy’s spurs in the wind held a simple ambiance that Hanzo felt himself melting into. Surprisingly, it worked just as well as his meditative sessions.

* * *

“Don’t bother kid, you ain’t gonna get through to him”

“What did you do?” Hana grumbled, leaning on the stood guitar at her feet.

“He’s dead” McCree deadpanned. Seeing the young pilot offer him a childish stuck-out tongue, he mirrored her action then stood to ease out the crick in his back. Feeling the satisfying crack, he moved over to stand in front of Hanzo, much to the disdain and trepidation that grew on Hana’s neck as he did so. He heard a soft snore echo from the archer’s lips. "Where'd you get that thing?" he spoke, motioning to Hanzo's instrument of choice.

"Found it poking out of the rosebush when I was running tests on my mech. Didn't want it to be left out in the rain so I took it back to my room. I'll put it back" Hana replied, dryly.

“Definitely dead” Hana said, moving into the garden with light steps, craning her neck over the table. “What should we do with him? I wanted him to play this afternoon. It’s been so long since my last lesson, can’t you wake him up?”

Jesse’s mind turned back to the archer. Painting a scene of serenity with his cool and gentle breaths in the slow rise and fall of his chest, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to want to disturb his rest. “And risk dying?” Jesse crowed. “Nah, i’m good. Should prolly move him though, get ‘im outta the breeze ‘fore he gets sick or something. Know a place where he wouldn’t mind gettin’ up?”

* * *

Hanzo woke up to the sound of talking, opening his eyes to a star studded sky, with two figures on his left. Sitting up from the metal platform with a groan, he caught his footing to move towards Hana and McCree who seemed to share a gentle hum. McCree turned first.

“Welcome back to the land o’ the living sleeping beauty” he called over. 

“I am neither of those things at the present moment Captain McCree” Hanzo yawned, rubbing his itchy eyes with his hands. “I don’t recall resting here”

“That was my idea” Hana spoke up, retreating from the edge of the platform, carefully hoisting up a maplewood guitar in a shaking hand. It was much too large and hefty for her to be holding in such a manner. “I for one, have been waiting for so long for your lessons and now my stream is asking me about it. It’s almost christmas!” she chattered, folding her arms sore arms and placing the guitar back in McCree’s lap.

“Shouldn’t you be streaming tonight?” Hanzo noted, remembering D.Va’s schedule that resembled lego blocks.

“Taking this one off since I knew you were coming back today. And i’m not missing another lesson if I can help it!” Hana replied back knowingly.

Hanzo cleared his throat of the lingering grogginess, ignoring the fact that his secret was probably long dissolved between him and the agent. Her social nature was something to be admired, not contained in the way she maintained them. “Give me a few minutes to get my bearings, _imouto_.” His mind snapped after a moment. “My tea…” he mumbled to himself.

“I’ll be right back, lemme go get some water” Hana spoke, walking away from the duo and down the stairs.

Hanzo took her place, sitting down and dangling his legs over the platform. Breathing in sharply and feeling the cool winds fill his lungs, feeding the fire that planted itself in his heartbeat. He looked over to McCree who was preening himself, tossing his thick brown locks out of his face and tucking them back under his hat, highlighting his stony features under the faint moonlight and glowing lights from the nearby buildings. He held the guitar in his lap carefully however, keeping his legs tense and arched upwards as to not send the instrument hurtling down the drop. 

He watched, entranced, as the cowboy brought the guitar to his fingers, beginning his rhythmic flicks of his wrist in slow movements. The cowboy’s voice filled the air, dripping with an old sentimental flavor to it. Hanzo couldn’t help but lose himself in the melody, unfamiliar yet as comforting as a warm bed.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times_

_And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine_

_And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then_

_I'd never ask for anything again_

Jesse’s voice picked up as he reached the chorus, paying no attention to anything but his fingers on the frets of the pale instrument, his breaths bated as his voice echoed against the walls of the watchpoint’s buildings and rocky exterior. Hana returned with cups in hand, sitting down cross legged as quietly as she could muster, also as mesmerised by the cowboy’s musicality as Hanzo was.

_Sometimes I thank God_

_For unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talkin'_

_To the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_

_'Cause some of God's greatest gifts_

_Are unanswered prayers_

Hana’s small clapping at the end of the song was enough to snap McCree out of his reverie, tipping his hat kindly as he laid the instrument flat against the platform behind him.

“An inspired performance” Hanzo offered reflectively, interlocking his fingers in his lap. “Your skill once again proves exceptional” he finished.

“A compliment for lil ol’ me from Hanzo himself. I’ll take it” Jesse crowed. “I’ll take it my singin’ ain’t bad?”

“I never said it was bad, I said it was loud” Hanzo spoke, recalling McCree’s last song. His face was decorated in Hanzo’’s mind with the same commitment and determination to see a song through. Skilled. Dulcet. “But there is a time and place for such volumes as well. Besides, your voice is not unpleasant to listen to, it certainly suits the western style more than my own”

“And the grinch’s heart grew three sizes that day” Jesse replied playfully. Hanzo simply raised an eyebrow at the statement, seemingly not understanding the cowboy’s reference. Passing the plastic cups around and emptying them quickly, the trio sat wiling the hours away as Hanzo continued his teachings with Hana. Jesse listened on in interest, however unable to decipher the meanings of the phrases Hanzo had chosen to use with the agent. Even so, listening to the more readily understandable advice such as keeping one’s mouth wider when handling higher notes and sustaining harmonies, Jesse felt all the more enlightened when Hanzo’s academic tone gave room for a learned silence.

Seemingly satisfied with her session, she leaned into the platform, unfurling her body in a starfish-like position letting her lids fall flush with her bloodshot eyes. Both Hanzo and McCree almost match her motions, feeling the lateness of the night slowly creep up on their senses. McCree spoke first, tapping his legs absentmindedly.

“Come on kid, time to hit the sack” Hana maintained an empty face, but didn’t let the advice pass her by, seeing the beginnings of the sunlight peter over the horizon. Standing carefully with a groan, Hana waved the two men their farewells and slovenly retreated back to her accommodation. Seeing her off, Hanzo leaned back against the supply building’s tower wall. 

“She seems to like you a lot” Jesse spoke, his voice husky with tire. Hanzo returned a simple hum of agreement.

“I could say the same about you, Captain McCree” Hanzo offered. “And the same for Miss Song as well. You seem to care about her wellbeing” he spoke eloquently.

“Kinda hard not to care about the lil’ twerp” McCree answered. “She ain’t like anyone else on the base”

Hanzo thought the same, figuring that the youth’s energies were just something everyone seemed to get along with. Seeing from the agent’s perspective however, perhaps she liked to surround herself with the friends she had made during her journeys in Overwatch. Whether or not Hanzo could bring himself to do the same in her completion was a matter he would overcome, whenever the situation should arrive. Taking the advice of his teammates was not something Hanzo felt he should endure in stride, but the guiding force that allowed him to seek out such blessings, even when he felt that he did not deserve such.

Truth be told, Hanzo still felt the same way. He just wasn’t completely consumed by the feeling as soon as his eyes opened. 

“Would you be inclined to say that Hana would familiarise herself with the new agents?” Hanzo asked with a small yawn.

McCree seemed to think to himself for a small moment. “I mean, she would. Especially that Lucio kid, he’s definitely her type o’ person. Don’t know about that combat medic and symmetry woman” she spoke trailing off.

“Have you met them prior Agent McCree? I do not recall meeting the architech or… freedom fighter in my career. Perhaps you may have crossed paths with them at some point?”

“Ain’t never met any o’ them before, wait, you ain’t mentioned Baptiste, what’s the deal with him and you?” McCree spoke, parsing Hanzo’s words as they came.

“I have told you previously of my mercenary work, Jesse McCree. While the agent was not a direct asset of the contract that I had accepted, he was stationed to provide me assistance should I have needed it” Hanzo recalled. “If it is any consolation, I only worked contracts that were directly in opposition to corrupt officials with crueller histories. Perhaps in that instance, Talon had hands in creating such an opportunity to arise”

McCree thought to himself. Sure, Talon did all that, even setting up operations the way that Blackwatch used to. It was just more of a shock that Hanzo had worked with him previously. Baptiste must have been extremely well lauded to warrant individuality from the other troops.

“Perhaps you have some preconceptions about the architech that warrant a worry?” Hanzo suggested, staring at McCree’s face in the twilight whose brows were furrowed in a stalwart line.

McCree pocketed the emotion and instead just elected to speak his mind. “It’s just a lot ta take in at once. All a’ new faces makes me feel antsy. Prolly overreactin’ tho, right?”

“Do not be so quick to discard your feelings, McCree. Whether they are sourced from instinct, history or bond, they are valid states of mind” Hanzo offered academically. “Perhaps you would be more inclined to explore why you feel that way about the new recruits. It is a useful way to explore that line of thought without the need for such deep introspection. If you can rationalise such, perhaps your mind may be at ease”

“Funny” Jesse laughed sorely. “You sounded jus’ like Angie right then”

“I am no doctor” Hanzo chuckled. “You do not have to take my advice if you do not wish it”

McCree stiffened for a small second, mulling the proposition over in his head. Surely advice would not be unfounded on the lips of Angela or Miss Amari, but it was definitely a rarity that Hanzo would speak of such goodwill. Hell, it was hard for the agents to get him to speak of anything but business at hand at all. Be that as it may, Jesse felt like he would want to hear what the archer has to say. Regardless if it was peppered with graceful alternatives and his formal way of mouth.

“I’ll bite, lay it on me Han” Jesse answered.

“You seem to be preoccupied with your ideas of danger in new agents” Hanzo begun. “While you are not mistaken that many people on this base are effective at their work, this method is getting in the way of your trust being able to be nurtured with the recruits”

“Now you sounded jus’ like Ana” Jesse commented.

“She is the person who gave me such advice in the first place, Captain McCree” Hanzo replied, his eyes creasing slightly with the raising of his cheeks. “Recognising such a habit in myself, she offered me such before we were deployed to Busan. Perhaps I see a bit of myself in your reactions”

“That don’t mean i’m wrong though” Jesse noted, lifting a brow at Hanzo’s statements. “Ain’t you just say that I should trust m’ feelings?”

“Indeed I did, but we are trying to ascertain the reasons for your distrust are we not?” Hanzo spoke. “My point being, I reacted in such a way to new faces to survive. It is a difficult life to live with multiple assassins watching my movements across the globe. Being able to read faces quickly was an inherent skill I developed to minimise harm to myself”

“Go on” McCree responded diminutively.

“Forgive me if I overstep any boundaries, you need not answer if you are uncomfortable.” Hanzo began, silencing possible conniptions to follow. “Did you have any experience in which you had learned to develop such a habit for any reason at all?”

McCree sighed to himself. Owing both Hanzo and himself perhaps a proper explanation of his trust’s shortcomings. “Well… I guess that would have to be… Deadlock” he spoke softly, seemingly afraid of his own reactions. His sentences punctuated with small silences between them. Hanzo figured that Jesse’s memories had been uncomfortable to recall. “Met a couple people in the gang and got kinda close for a bit. Wasn’t much for a while but it was somethin’ away from home. Got tired o’ workin’ the land for my ma and pa and felt like I needed somethin’ different”

“God I was an idiot” Jesse spoke with a sullen laugh. “Nowadays that don’t sound half bad. But I was real chummy with the gang, cause I ain’t have much friends when I was small. Just a lil’ farmer boy, y’know? Tastin’ the big time was somethin’ like an eye opener fer me. I ain’t know just how big everythin’ really was”. Hanzo listened on, hanging onto Jesse’s every word.

“When I made the choice not to serve time and jus’ work with Blackwatch, I guess that’s when shit hit the fan” Jesse continued. “Watched my back ‘cause I needed to. Cause if I didn’t i’d prolly get busted a cap in my ass if I wasn’t careful. Deadlock don’t take too kindly to leavers. Ain’t nobody at Overwatch wanna deal with a former gang member either”

He took a deep breath, his tone weathered and worn as he saw the penumbra of Hanzo’s figure take faint shape on the metallic platform. “Sometimes I think about them all. Wonder where they are, how they’re doin’” Jesse spoke to the sky. “Might be bad to say since i’m ‘ere but I hope they’re doin’ alright. Sometimes wish I could go back and see what it woulda been like if I stayed”

Hanzo moved to sit by McCree who had hunched himself over, resting his elbows on his thighs with his gaze rooted to the fading stars that decorated the celestia. Looking closer into his eyes, he saw them glassy and shining in the early morning light. Locking eyes on their warm amber tones, Hanzo began to speak again.

“I think… that you are a complicated person Jesse McCree. But I don’t believe that lingering in those thoughts will bring you joy. There is no use in trying to change the past. What’s done is done. You have grown since then and worked to be at the place you are now. As long as you are satisfied now, what good will speaking of historical hypotheticals prove to gain?”

_’A man is more than his history, Jesse McCree’_

He watched McCree’s eyes close and blink under his shuttered lids. His breathing was ever so slightly uneven as he listened to Hanzo speak. “I wish to convey to you that I understand regrets more than anybody. And forgive me for saying that I do not wish for someone else to follow that same path”

“Han..”

“It is far better to taste pain in the minute than to live with regrets. There is no need to deprive yourself of the friendships you can attain with the new agents. If they prove to not be as benevolent as they present, we shall deal with such if it arises. I think you referred to it as, winging it?”

McCree smiled warmly with a swift humored huff.

“I will not deprive myself of such a potential that Genji and the other agents see in me” Hanzo spoke softly. “I shall learn to savor the time I have with my comrades… as should you” he finished with empathetic eyes. He couldn’t tell exactly, but planting a few pats on Jesse’s back seemed to reassure him somewhat. Standing with a wobble, Hanzo turned to make his retreat, giving the cowboy time to feel for himself.

“Hanzo” he heard Jesse call back to him.

“Thanks” Jesse responded. The archer returned him a small grin as he left. The dark bags under his eyes, unable to be seen as Hanzo’s pupils shone brightly in the early morning. Jesse was grateful to have seen it.

Standing himself up and making his way to the dormitory building, Jesse put his mind to rest. Seeing the blue sky beginning to make itself known, he retreated inside to the comfort of his bed, for once, going to sleep without a care in his mind.

No more wishing for the comforting ignorance of Deadlock. No more yearning for an easy way out. No more prayers to return to the fray.

He knew now that it was not meant to be a part of his destiny.

His place was here.

Because some of God’s greatest gifts are unanswered prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8's Song of Choice: Unanswered Prayers - Garth Brooks
> 
> Thank you for your continued support~~ I had a great time writing this chapter, feeling like it's one of my better ones though it is slightly smaller than the rest of them cause I spent a lot of time rewriting it ;-; I really felt that it would be better to cut things off here before things continue. As always, I am glad to see your comments and reactions to this work! Thank you again~


	9. It Just Comes Natural

“I don’t like the sound of this” Angela spoke, folding her arms as she stared into Athena’s main display screen. “Overwatch does not take sides in local affairs and disputes such as these, it would be unbecoming to accept such a proposition”

“I agree, but since this is directly tied to Talon activity, I think it would be best to at least have a look at what is going on.” Winston replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “The note specifically calls for only Agent Shimada for a meeting. I researched the area and it’s in a very public setting so there is no cause for alarm. We can probably have a deployment ready tomorrow if we make a decision now”

Hanzo turned in his seat. He knew exactly who the calling card was sent by and he was all the more irritated by the fact that he was being called back to Japan _at all_. With Talon becoming a stronger threat in the continent however, Hanzo felt no greater obligation to quash his own arguments in returning to his home country. For the sake of Overwatch, this duty needed to be filled, he thought to himself.

“I shall go alone and meet with the individual” Hanzo started, standing to look closer at the message. “This will not take long”

“Can’t let you do that” Jesse started. Noticing Hanzo’s questioning stare, he was quick to amend his statement. “Not alone. We move as one group, ‘sides, we don’t know how long this is gonna take if Talon is involved”

“McCree is right” Winston said, rubbing his chin in reflection. “We should not be risking agents being compromised by Talon if they are in the area. But we also don’t want to attract too much attention if we operate”. Hanzo didn’t mind the implication, his movements in Japan’s prefectures almost had to be inherently stealthed. Despite the reduced size of yakuza presence, there was definitely still areas in which Hanzo required himself to frequent, by nature of necessity of course. Unluckily, he had not a clue on whether or not operating within Overwatch policy would affect his ability to lay undetected. Winston’s tapping of his interfaces signalled to Hanzo that the resulting decision would be out of his jurisdiction however.

“Is this why you called the Siberian team for this meeting?” Hanzo asked, his tone more impatient than he’d liked to have sounded. “I can assure you that I am quite capable of taking care of this myself” he added stubbornly. Looking around the room, he sensed that an air of worry settled itself above its atmosphere. Quiet, but it was there. Winston just shook his head, steadfast.

“No further objections?” he asked.

The laboratory stayed silent.

* * *

Japan’s winter was exactly how Hanzo had remembered it. Cold and biting, however a mercy compared to the Russian soils. Despite the wind chill, Hanzo found comfort in the sunlight’s rays as he walked through the city. Feeling the sun beaming down on his face, Hanzo moved his eyes to spy past the throngs of salarymen exiting the hypertrain, focused on looking past the citizens for the specific coffee shop that he was called to. Jesse didn’t seem to mind the change of scenery. In fact, the change of role to ‘bodyguard’ didn’t seem to phase him at all. 

Catching his eye on the ‘Blue Coffee Grounds’ with Agent McCree tailing him 20 metres back, Hanzo moved to sit and order some tea to claim a spot at the nearby table, keeping an eye past the glass to spot his contact’s approach. Jesse leaned on a nearby wall outside, keeping his communicator switched on, as did everyone who was stationed around the area.

“You sure you don’t need me in there with ya Han? My japanese ain’t the worst” Jesse drawled into the communicator, keeping his eyes plastered on the coffee shop’s architecture.

“I am certain that I will be fine. I appreciate your concern” Hanzo replied quietly. He perked up, stretching his back and narrowing his eyes at the lone figure entering the shop, motioning to Hanzo with a cordial arm. Sitting down, Hanzo was now face to face with his old contractor and subordinate.

“Yoshi-san, it is good to see you again” Hanzo offered, bowing his head slightly. “Now, to business..”

“It is nice to see you as well Shimada-san. As efficient as always I see, I hope life has been treating you with ease” Yoshi replied, setting down his black leather briefcase to his side. English seemed good enough judging by Yoshi’s reply. All the easier to take information down and keep out of the ears of locals.

“Forgive me for my lack of pleasantries Yoshi-san, but I do not like spending much time in Tokyo. It is much too dangerous here” Hanzo spoke, moving his hand to his heart. “I would like to ask you a question before we begin however. How did you come into the information that I am working with Overwatch?” he asked, lowering his voice to match the small murmurs of coffee commuters.

Yoshi simply shrugged. “I was watching D.Va’s colossus stream with my daughter. Makoto-chan is quite a big fan of hers’, you know?” he spoke, pushing a picture of a young girl with short hair to Hanzo on the desk with his holopad before quickly swiping it to a screencap of Hana’s stream; showing a small blurry picture with Hanzo, Agent Ana and McCree moving behind the hardlight shields of Busan’s outpost in the bottom left corner of the screen. Their figures were much too blurry to clearly glean any identities from, Hanzo was quite surprised by Yoshi’s diligence in sourcing the identities of his teammates. Though, knowing Yoshi, he knew their identities were safe with him, even if under the threat of a blade. He simply raised an empty glare at the man, who offered a small upturn of his lips.

“I recognised you immediately Shimada-san, you must be more careful with your identity. I am not the only one who would have been able to identify you” Yoshi began, lowering the volume of his voice into a whisper. “Figuring out that you were overwatch was a different matter. I did not expect you to align yourself with such a high profile group. I thought I recognised the yankee on your right so I went looking through old newspapers and I found a link to the organisation” he spoke, pointing to Jesse on the holopad.

“What’d that baldy call me?” Jesse asked through the comms.

“Not now Jesse” Angela replied. “Focus on listening and keeping watch”

“It’s true though” Agent Tracer chimed in, seemingly watching the interaction unfold from the view of McCree’s communicator.

“Please, Yoshi-san, continue” Hanzo spoke, ignoring McCree’s soft grumbles of indignance. His vision fixates on an old newspaper frontline displayed in the holopad, McCree’s visage painted elegantly in the far back of the headline spreader, standing out under the bold lettering that denoted Overwatch’s assistance in a local battlefront. “I see…” he answered, thumbing the communicator to zoom into the picture. Jesse looked not that different from what he did that morning, only with slightly less definition in his crows feet and beard. There was no doubt that it was still Jesse however, he’d recognise his face anywhere.

“What is this about Talon activity now, Yoshi-san?” Hanzo spoke, taking a sip of his tea with a small sweep of the coffee shop. “I was under the impression that they had ceased activity here”

Yoshi shook his head. “After the Shimada clan dissolved, Talon retreated from our soil for a small amount of time. Though recently I noticed Yamada making moves in the surrounding prefectures” he spoke, with a warning tone in his voice. Hanzo was incredulous, he completely forgot about the advent of the other clans in the absence of the Shimadagumi. “Talon soldiers were also spotted with the Kumagumi and the Haku-kai. Be aware that the Haku-kai is operating under Kawakami Incorporated now instead of The Kirigiri Group which dissolved two years ago. You’ll find their building west of Tokyo station.”

“Is Yamada with the Tojo clan still?” Hanzo asked.

“He is, and he has amassed a few numbers to make his role there well founded. Not many, but a dedicated few” Yoshi answered.

“So you are saying that Talon is seeking allyship with the smaller clans?” Hanzo deduced, concernedly. Reflecting further, Hanzo was quite impressed by their ability to do such in such a quick period of time. Talon’s coffers must have been quite filled to buy the loyalties of three clans in a small radius, even if Hanzo knew that it wouldn’t last. Though forcing collusion between them would definitely prove an impossibility. Hanzo recalled the bad blood that circulated through the city's criminal underbelly. If Talon had resorted to such an incensing movement, then they were definitely planning something insidious.

“Indeed, they appear to be” Yoshi confirmed, setting his coffee down with a soft grunt.

“Are there any sightings of Vishkar or non-humanitarian omnic activity?” Hanzo asked, thinking back to Rio.

“Not that I am aware of” he answered, with a hum of thought. “Vishkar still is looking to move a branch into Japan, but that’s old news and everybody and their mother knows that already. No omnic or omnium related news recently apart from the colossus attack which didn’t come to Japan this time” Hanzo tilted his head back to relax his worries a slight amount. At the very least, Overwatch would not be dealing with three conflicts at once.

“The Tojo’s will definitely not accept a peaceful agreement” Hanzo muttered to himself, seeing Yoshi nod in response. Their clan was perhaps the most volatile in terms of activity, though it was no secret to anybody familiar with the tribute they sought. The Shimada clan’s underlings often had spats with their clan; Hanzo paying no mind to them when he was in power. “I am unsure how to approach the clan without resulting in unnecessary bloodshed.

“There’s something else” Yoshi spoke, lowering his head and brows sympathetically. “Talon operatives are occupying Hanamura Castle”

“For fuck sake…” Hanzo yelled quietly into his hands. He pictured the glorious grounds now, the pink petals soiled by the steps of Talon’s operators on the stony floor. He saw their grimy hands gripping tightly onto the old wooden architecture, streaking dirt and disgust all over the estate. He felt a fire burning in his stomach as his mouth tightened into a flat line. “What of the Shimadagumi elders?” he spoke, hoping that they were not a threat.

“Dead or unable to be of any use” Yoshi answered bluntly. Judging by the passage of time, Hanzo was almost sure that the surviving members were in the process, or had already, gone senile in hospice care. Not that it mattered to him. Especially when they were just as responsible as he was for the reason he hated returning. “I spotted Yamada near the castle grounds when I was on my way to work as well. Expect to find the Tojos at the castle as well, Shimada-san. I apologise for not being able to tell you sooner”

Hanzo was incredulous, his head filling with a dark and blunt rage that threatened to overflow into a mixture of erratic movements and a generous swearing. He fidgeted in his seat, slowly letting the anger consume him. Jesse took notice quickly from the outside of the cafe.

“Easy pardner, keep it cool”

“Continue” Hanzo managed to reply, barely holding onto his wits.

“When you left the clan, everything devolved into disarray. Morale dropped low and numbers dwindled quickly. There was a lot of in-fighting between the elders if I recall correctly, even Sato-san tried to take control of the clan but failed. He left for America soon after. Eventually, nobody could fill your role as _kumicho_ as you did and the clan finally collapsed. Hanamura castle still remains in your ownership Shimada-san, but since not a soul treaded the grounds in some time, I assume Talon had found it useful as a base of operations.” Yoshi spoke quietly.

“That’s all the information I have on Talon, Shimada-san. I apologise” Yoshi spoke with a small bow in his seat, interlocking his fingers gracefully on the wooden table before him. “I have not been in contact with any of your old connections in quite some time”

“That fault lies not in your hands, Yoshi-san” Hanzo replied, letting out an exasperated sigh morphing into a frown. “You have left that life behind long ago, am I correct?” stealing a small look at Yoshi’s arm, emblazoned with the sleeve of a smart looking black suit. Though he could not see it, he could sense that Yoshi had since removed his tattoos long ago. Though it seemed that yakuza life is not one that could easily be erased, coming naturally as its world is consumed and transformed in a different wretch’s grasp.

Yoshi offered him a small smile. “Indeed I have, Shimada-san. I am grateful that you gave me the opportunity such a long time ago. I would not have met my wife and daughter if not for your kindness. I am forever in your debt for allowing me such happiness” he finished, navigating back to an image of himself and his supposed family standing outside some sort of attraction. It suited him well, Hanzo thought. 

“After you take care of business here with Talon, will you be settling down soon Shimada-san?” Yoshi asked curiously, taking a sip of his coffee on the table. “Is there a special person you wish to court?”

Hanzo wouldn’t admit that the thought of not working anymore would be appealing, especially not while all of the agents were listening into the conversation that they held, nor that he now had plans on investigations and yakuza subterfuge. He didn’t fault the feeling however. Yoshi had made the lifestyle all the more entrancing, even if he still kept tabs on yakuza movements. Probably as a method of keeping his family safe, so there was no harm in doing so to bay ignorance and danger, right?

“I can not rest when there is work to be done. Perhaps when there is no threat to be held will I consider such a luxury” Hanzo offered diplomatically. “I wish you health, Yoshi-san” Hanzo finished, placing down his teacup. He spotted Jesse waiting for him at the door, fiddling with his necktie that was slowly becoming more and more unkempt as he pawed at it.

“I wish you the same, Shimada-san” Yoshi said, mirroring his motions and standing to leave. “May I make one last request?”

“You need not ask for permission from me Yoshi-san, I hold no power now” Hanzo replied, grateful for the assistance provided by his old contact. 

“You are in contact with D.Va, right Shimada-san? If it is not an issue, is it possible to have her record a birthday message for my daughter?” Yoshi asked with a hopeful voice. Hanzo heard an excited _‘Yes!’_ through his communicator.

“I will see to it that your message meets her” Hanzo finished, waving Yoshi off as he exited the coffee with his items in hand. Seeing Jesse enter the coffee shop to sit by Hanzo and offer the staff his best greetings in his southern accent was another endearing sight to be held. Sitting across Jesse who had successfully managed to source a small espresso to enjoy across from him left him relishing in the feeling.

“Did you record all of the information, Agent Mercy?” Hanzo whispered into his comm, readying to turn it off.

“Affirmative, Agent Hanzo. Everything has been recorded and sent to Winston” Angela replied through the communicator.

“What’s the plan now, _Shimada-san_?” Hanzo heard Jesse speak cloyingly, through his comm and across from him.

“Perhaps I will begin with investigating the local clans in the area, _Captain McCree_ " Hanzo spoke, mimicking Jesse’s tone and flicking off his communicator. “I will need to source some resources and negotiate some meetings before I do such as well. The Haku-kai’s presence within the Kawakami Corporation may prove to be a trouble however, as opposed to simply searching the Kumagumi’s databases in their main building. Or meeting them.”

“Can it wait?” Jesse groaned over the remaining espresso in his small glass. “Haven’t even eaten today and you have me follow you for maybe 7 city blocks to get to a single cafe? I’m hurt darlin’ ”

“I warned you that we would be walking for a while before we even exited the dropship” Hanzo replied, unimpressed. “You have nobody else but to blame for your lack of sustenance. While you slept on the orca, Hana went to the trouble of sourcing you a meal which you promptly did not eat because you were ‘too tired’ and half asleep”

“Business is business” Jesse shrugged. “I think I did my job perfectly. I’m gonna go grab a sandwich because I deserve it” he spoke, moving to the front counter with his head tossed back in defiance. Though his slow and loose movements from the waist down betrayed his air of bravado for a human running on fumes.

Hanzo thought to himself again, staring at the ceiling as Yoshi’s words echoed in his head faintly over the cafe’s gentle atmosphere.

_Is there a special person you wish to court?_

Well? Is there?

* * *

“Goddamn Han” Jesse blurted softly into his hand.

“Is something the matter Jesse McCree?” Hanzo said, exiting out from the bathroom of the convenience store, buttoning up his cuffs to hide his ink.

“S’ nothin’, you just clean up pretty good in them fancy clothes” Jesse commented, visibly swallowing something in his throat. Hanzo didn’t know how to respond. It had certainly been a long time since he had found himself slipping into a fitted suit. The pinstripes and blue accents trailed down his form from the crisp button up to his slacks, making Hanzo feel somewhat completely well put together for the first time in a while, even if it was for the purposes of deceit. He supposed that the compliment was also a bonus in that sense.

“You are not so bad yourself when you put in the effort. I thank you for your words, but I must ask you to refrain from calling me ‘Han’ when we are supposed to be undercover, _’Joel’_ ” Hanzo replied, fixing Jesse’s asymmetrical tie into place with a tight frown.

“Would you two please hurry up?” Hana drilled through the communicator. “We need to get to Kawakami Corp before they close their building for today”

“Didn’t I tell you that you were free to disembark the mission Agent D.Va?” Hanzo replied, hurriedly tying his shoelaces with an impatient breath. “You of all people must know that you are too high profile for the streets of Japan. We are only in requirement of Agent Tracer to scope Hanamura and Agent Mercy will be providing assistance”

“That would make me a useful distraction then!” Hana curtly trilled back. 

“And your cover story, should you be seen by Talon and MEKA?” Hanzo deadpanned. “Talon now knows of your allegiance to Overwatch and they have a linchpin within the ROKA somewhere. We do not need to be recklessly endangering you” he warned, taking Jesse’s hand to stand.

“You really think i’ll get shot with an entourage of fans and cameras? There would be mass hysteria and investigations on Talon in a heartbeat” Hana replied, tone serious and political. “I know how to play the celebrity game Hanzo, and if that means getting Talon out of japanese and korean affairs, i’m all for it”

“I am surprised you had put that much thought into it” Hanzo spoke, shocked at the young agent’s intelligence. “Though we will not be invoking your status unless it is absolutely required”

“By the way, they sent me a message about their investigations” Hana continued. “The MEKA designs were not detected to be taken or duplicated which is a big win although there was an attempt, the bad news is that the receipts and transactory information between our funding side was definitely manipulated. We detected huge losses, and before you ask, yes, I already told Winston” she finished.

Well that definitely solved the mystery of where Talon had managed to tithe the clans. Hanzo shuddered.

 _It would be quite beneficial if Talon managed to get their hands on some new toys_.

Not new mechs, but new soldiers.

“And does the korean public know?” Jesse asked.

“And risk having them lose faith in the government and army? Not a chance” Hana replied. “Nobody can know that Talon managed to infiltrate a sect of our defence force.”

“Let’s just get a move on already” Tracer spoke, voice tinny and unclear through the signal, probably inside the stealthed dropship, waiting for the field agents to return.

“Agreed” the other agents chorused.

* * *

The Kawakami Corporation’s building was actually quite stylish in the minimalist attitudes, the white marble of the floors complemented the neutral cream walls of the front area. Hanzo looked past the various potted ferns to the front counter, making eye contact with the receptionist who quickly snuffed out a cigarette on the ashtray before her which was only slightly covered in ash.

“My name is Haru Tsunoda, I come as the japanese ambassador on behalf of the ROKA. I believe you have been expecting me. Apologies for the last minute booking” Hanzo introduced in japanese to the receptionist who stared at him and Jesse from the behinds of her table.

She responded in kind in his tongue as well, flipping through the pages on her holopad to read the entry on her pages. “Ah, Tsunoda-san, you are booked for 5:30 pm. And this is?” She motioned to Jesse who stood stoic behind Hanzo with an empty stare.

“Business associate from the korean american embassy, Mr Joel Morricone. I was under the impression that the Kawakami corporation was ‘worldwide’ ” Hanzo replied without a hitch. Though he knew that she had seen past the title to glean Jesse’s bodyguard status. “Does not speak Japanese.” Jesse made no reaction to the statement, keeping his facial expression as impassive as he could manage all the while deciphering what japanese he could from their communications.

“Understood, I have the room cleared on the third floor for you” she spoke, handing him a keycard. “You will find it is the second door on your right when you exit the elevator. Good afternoon, Tsunoda-san” she bowed, before taking her seat and raising a polite arm to the elevator.

* * *

“It is a surprise to see you again Shimada-san” the voice echoed from the other side of the table.

Hanzo let out an exasperated sigh after stiffening. “I see that we will have no need for platitudes, Koji-san” he spoke, tone dead in disapproval. Raising a warning hand for Jesse who had begun reaching for his concealed arms, he sat down at the table, not breaking eye contact with the director of the Haku-kai.

“You seek information Shimada-san. Unfortunately, I do not think the Haku-kai will be able to assist you” he spoke diplomatically. Hanzo frowned.

“I do not seek to replenish ranks. I dissolved the Shimada clan and I have no intention of reformation. I wish to understand the role of the Haku-kai with the Talon Corporation” Hanzo deadpanned, hoping for a straight answer. And surprisingly, he got one.

“The Haku-kai sought to legitimise our work, Shimada-san. Though we were lucky to land construction positions within this company from the Kirigiri Group, we had almost no choice in the matter of working with the corporation” Koji spake, tone somewhat regretful. “The Haku-kai has been on the decline in recent years and there was no better option in safeguarding a future with the amount of money that Talon offered our members for temporary recruitment”

“You are aware that the money you had received as payment was siphoned from the korean defence force, are you not?” Hanzo stated gruffly. “There will be widespread investigations all over the continent”

“I was unaware you had also chosen to legitimise your work Shimada-san” Koji replied with a strange frown over the table. “But you of all people understand that for our kind of people, money is money. And it was a necessary evil to survive our decline. We do not consider the Haku-kai to be an officially recruiting clan anymore, nor does the local police seem to bother with questioning our members as of late.”

“Our remaining members are simply looking to survive, and associating ourselves with _gokudo_ is now simply not an option” Hanzo couldn’t seem to find fault with Koji’s line of logic. Though he did notice that Koji-san seemed quite unhappy with the results of their history. No honor was to be found in a dying syndicate, but perhaps they sought honor in more clean-handed methods nowadays. As hard or as difficult that may be for somebody who had spent their entire life in yakuza. Naturally, Hanzo was no different he thought, in that respect.

“Your alignment with Talon is antithetical to my current goals” Hanzo replied bluntly, shirking the thought to the backburner.

“I can merely tell my members to give the bare minimum” Koji replied with a dismissive wave of his arms. “We still require the payment, but once our contract is over, we return to our salaries, in spite of better offers they may provide. This is merely a singular boon, and the remaining members of the Haku-kai seem satisfied with our legitimacy, Shimada-san. Though I cannot guarantee a complete withdrawal of members who are responsible for their own actions, I hope that we can come to the understanding that we are only a temporary threat”

“We shall see, Koji-san” Hanzo finished, motioning to Jesse to prepare to leave. “Our business is done here then. Good evening to you” Hanzo spoke, following Jesse out of the room into the elevator. All the more satisfied that an understanding could be found without the need for dramatics.

“What now?” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s ear in the elevator.

“We deal with the other clans” Hanzo replied, dropping his breath. “Getting tired, Jesse?”

McCree only offered a small chuckle. “Not a chance”

The Kumagumi were a lot less perceptive of their identities, inviting Hanzo and Jesse into their barracks for the meeting. Of course Hanzo’s prior calls earlier that day to the clans through their subordinates proved a little more challenging than just talk. Jesse’s tall and imposing frame did well to source phone numbers to their superiors. The young boys and recruits were very easy to spot, Hanzo identifying them from several metres away, loitering in their respective territories.

The meeting however, revealed naught in terms of new information. Hanzo and Jesse both seemingly looked to leave as soon as it was revealed that the group was more interested in the money than preserving individuality of their clans. An unfortunate and dishonorable result of greed, Hanzo thought. Unlike the Haku-kai however, they seemed much more inclined to accept further bribes from Talon. Both Jesse and Hanzo noticed the way in which the clan’s leader adorned themselves in gold and silver, enshrouded in hunting skins and tacky items of worth. 

They would definitely be a continued threat to Overwatch if Talon was hiring them like mercenary men. What _they_ didn’t know was that they were just as expendable as the other troops, the only difference being how they lined their pockets. Assassination wise, Hanzo knew that subduing the entire upper echelons of the clan would be too time consuming and too physically and mentally draining. Inciting gang war between the Tojos and the Kumagumi could provide for interesting viewing from a morbid perspective but it would take much too long to pull off. He voiced his concerns to Jesse who seemed to regard them the same way.

Making their swift exit towards the final clan to investigate, Hanzo quickly made a detour from their path, the night-time air slowly eating at the duo who made their way towards the final clan just before the clock could strike eight.

“Han, where you goin’?” Jesse spoke, lifting a brow to Hanzo who was quickly disappearing into a convenience store. 

“I will be only a moment Jesse, I will be right back” Hanzo replied, not turning around.

Jesse waited patiently outside, under the neon light of the store that Hanzo had disappeared into. Feeling the beginnings of the cold winter air on his face, Jesse tucked his arms firmly against his body, the bodyguard outfit consisting of a simple suit left nothing to protect from the chill. He wondered how Hanzo had managed staying so composed for so long in the evening air, wearing something not dissimilar to his current outfit. Jesse thought to himself, he’d do anything to be wrapped up in the comforting warmth of his serape in the current moment.

“Apologies for the wait, Jesse” Hanzo breathed, appearing next to him to hand something off into Jesse’s grasp.

“What’s this?” Jesse spoke, lifting a foam cup to his nose. Smelling the faint notes of something savory, he felt his mouth salivate and feel his face warm from the ready steam exiting the opening. Hanzo seemingly mirrored the action, lifting the liquid to his lips and letting his warm exhale show in the light of the storefront.

“I am aware that our current garments are not the best suited for such temperatures. I apologise for making you withstand such a toil for the purposes of the mission” Hanzo spoke, gently pushing Jesse’s clutched cup to his mouth. Taking a sip, Jesse was quite relieved at the sensation of a warmth entering his throat, heating him from the inside and working out his stiff limbs in the process.

“Ahh, that hits the spot” Jesse breathed. “Thanks Han”

“It is not a problem” Hanzo said in reply, the corners of his lips curling upwards ever so slightly. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go”

* * *

“Status at Hanamura Castle, report”

“We have not moved from our position” Angela replied, tiredly through her communicator. “There are many operators in the area, 12 of them Talon, 15 of them unidentified persons, most likely clan members. They have every angle covered, we cannot move without being detected”

“Soon it will be completely dark, Jesse-- Agent McCree and I will be at your position shortly” Hanzo confirmed, seeing his eyes wander towards the large wooden fencing of the estate in the distance. He felt his hands shake as he approached the gate, feeling the same uneasiness that he always did when offering his own tribute to his fallen brother. Balling his numb fingers into tight fists, he and Jesse moved towards the duo who sat behind a lone structure in the night.

“Have you two been here this whole time?” Jesse whispered, sitting down with his legs stretched out. Hanzo copied his motions, his legs beginning to feel heavy, even while used to the weight of his prosthetics. They had walked quite a lot that day, but the mission was only just beginning. They simply offered small and curt responses.

“We both took walks around the area at separate times, buying food and stuff while the other kept watch” Angela spoke. “There was no other deviations besides those”

“Is there truly no opening between guards?” Hanzo muttered. “I acknowledge your desire not to spill unnecessary blood, Agent Mercy but if it comes down to it, we may have no other option”

Angela almost rolled her eyes completely at the statement. “I can assure you that there are no available entrances. Movements have been automated and unchanged. Not even the guards. I understand what must be done” Hanzo figured that their duty was readily carried out, if both agents had managed to memorise the guard’s shifting. He peered closer to the estate, barely lit by the artificial ambiance of the neon signs outside of the grounds. He spotted Talon soldiers indeed, but also seemingly young recruits of the Tojo clan. Thinking they could not have been older than 19 years of age, Hanzo felt his breath hitch as he felt a plan come to his head. He flicked on his communicator.

“Agent D.Va, do you copy?”

“Loud and clear Han. What is it? Can I finally do something?” Hana trilled through the comm.

“You must know that mechs are not inconspic-- nevermind that. We require your assistance in the surrounding area” Hanzo began. “I would like you to make an appearance at the nearby arcade. Please stay within your mech if you are able, we must be vigilant should something go wrong”

“So you’re telling me to go to an arcade and expect me not to go in and play a couple rounds? You’re sick, old man” Hana spoke.

“D.Va please, I need you to draw the attention of the younger members of the Tojo clan to your location. That may provide us with the opportunity to see this mission through. I apologise in advance if they make… unsavory advances towards you. The Tojos are not known for their manners” Hanzo continued, trailing off as he heard Hana groan.

“I can manage that” Hana said, the activation of her mech buzzing only slightly through the comms. “Moving to arcade, ETA 2 minutes”

The rest of the group waited in silence as the sound of D.Va’s mech came into earshot, slowly touching down outside of the gates. Hearing the shocked sounds of patrons in the area mixed with the excited screams of D.Va’s name, the group watched as the Tojo clan’s recruits quickly made for the exit, leaving the scant amount of Talon soldiers to fill in their wake.

“Perfect” Hanzo whispered into his comms.

“She can buy us maybe 30 minutes” Jesse muttered. “Let’s get a move on”

Quickly stepping through the gaps in formation without so much a second glance at the patrols the Talon soldiers fumbled to maintain with their lost ranks, the group steadily slipped into the castle grounds, finding themselves at another crossroads behind the shadow of the castle’s roof, just to the right of the small lone pagoda in the centre of the gardenscape.

A lone soldier stood by the entrance to the upper reaches of the entrance, the group staying well in the shadows painted by the wall. Jesse moved first, grabbing the unit by the head and choking them out while keeping them silent. Feeling the body go limp in his grip, Jesse placed the soldier’s body into their hidden corner and led the team further into the castle.

“There are many cameras in the area we are about to enter. We have to take them out before we reach the main part of the castle. That is most likely where both the main Talon and Tojo executives will be.”

“We need to move quickly and take out the soldiers who may be stationed in the building” Hanzo whispered, feeling his chest tighten in anticipation.

“We can’t jus’ jump in guns blazin’. We need a plan” Jesse replied, keeping his voice as light as he could manage. Hanzo was shocked that Jesse was leaning towards the same idea, hoping to devise a strategy to keep everyone safe and out of harm instead of improvising. He mapped out the castle’s interior in his head, remembering the turns of the path straight to the main room. Walls for corner cover, stretches of hall and open air filled his head.

He poked his head through to the next hallway.

“Two targets, one on the left of entrance, the other behind the next corner” Hanzo spoke. “The same will be for every turn afterwards. But once we start moving, we must not stop”

“Let’s do this” Tracer said, unholstering her guns. “Let’s not keep D.Va waiting”

Diving for the soldier’s torso, Hanzo wrestled the unit to subduction, only maintaining two blunt punches to the body as Jesse fired a round past the corner, seemingly hitting his mark as Hanzo heard a ringing in his ears as he dizzily stood to stand. Mercy and Tracer quickly took the lead, taking out the next round of soldiers that heard the commotion as they entered into the next hallway.

The agents stepped past the bodies, keeping their footsteps as light and quick as possible on the waxy wooden floorboards. The charge moved steadily past the rapidly emptying hallways, the agents not once slowing down as the main board room came into sight. The lights flickered oddly in the night, reflecting slightly on the uniforms of the downed Talon and Tojo men. The team busted open the ornate doors at the end of the hall, stepping into a dimly lit room of purple light. One figure sat on the other side of the room almost expectantly with her gaze at the agents that quickly filed into the area, barricading the door shut with the odd furnishings. Hanzo had not the mind to care about their antiquities when the ringleader appeared to them in such a manner.

“It’s about time you got here” the purple haired woman spoke, backlit by the various holoscreens that stood bright near her perch.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jesse snarled. “What’s Talon planning?”

The deep toned woman simply laughed. “Relax _pobrecito_ , I’ll tell you. I couldn’t care less about what happens to Talon” she spoke, standing to generate a holopad to hand to the gawking agents. Hanzo ignored the dismissal, turning his direct eye to the figure that stood confidently in the shadows. He didn’t recognise the figure at all, in fact, their visage would seem completely out of place in japan. Their choice of dress and methods of talking didn’t seem to denote any semblance of professional history, nor did they possess the hardstuck patriotism for Talon that their associates were accustomed to.

“What’s the catch?” Hanzo asked. “I am under the impression that such information will not come for free”. If anything, opening with a confirmation into negotiation was a particular tactic that Hanzo had recognised in the woman’s persona. At the very least, if she was not concerned with Talon’s preservation, she would make for a decent negotiator.

“Naturally” she continued, making wide steps to the group which stood naturally on edge. “Don’t worry about any backup coming, they won’t arrive unless I tell them to. Now, onto business. I think I have something you’d like to keep secret from Talon” the purple haired woman spoke challengingly, widening her fingers to reveal a screening of files. Tapping quickly on one of them, screens of agent files, coordinates and pictures of Overwatch watchpoints. More and more screens appeared, outlines of overwatch expenditure, resource routes and much, much worse, Overwatch mission logs, medical information and communications.

“Where did you get this information?” Angela spoke up next, an anger present in her tone that Hanzo did not recognise.

“I’m sure that you are aware that your communicators are not as secure as you think they are. I think even Baptiste told you that. I need you to take care of something” she said comfortably. “I need Vishkar to withdraw from Talon’s protection. Currently, with Talon forces in assistance of Vishkar development sites, I can’t get to what I really want”

Hanzo thought to himself. That certainly would provide a service to Agent Symmetra back at the watchpoint, and provide a helpful push off of Talon’s resources. Symmetra’s linchpin of holding Overwatch to account for separating Talon and Vishkar was all the more an easier decision when it came down to it. Though as the woman spoke, he knew that her eyes were set on something further. “If your eyes are elsewhere, why should we provide any assistance to you who is currently allied to Talon?”

“Talon is just a jumping pad, I don’t care whether or not they achieve their goals, they just help me get what I want when I need it. If anything, me helping you guys out and not giving Talon any of the information that I _found_ is proof enough that my alignment is purely symbiotic. I help them when they ask, and they help me. But really, I could do whatever I want”

“And your proposition is?” Angela asked tersely.

“Vishkar is currently occupying space in the committee of the Ministry in the Oasis. If _and_ when you expose Vishkar’s illegal collusions with repairs of Talon’s infrastructure slash weaponry, both the Ministry and the UN will take action for us and Vishkar is out of everyone’s business. Vishkar gets kicked out of the Oasis, eyes stay glued to Vishkar / Talon movements and I get my information. We already have a foot in the door, so to speak, but nothing past that” she finished, waving her arms widely.

“What proof do you have that this will go exactly as you plan it? Vishkar will deny all claims to the accusations as soon as they’re released” Hanzo spoke. A prototypical response for a company to distance themselves away from bad press. “Why have you not already whistle-blown the organisation?”

“A headline like that could easily be chalked up to anti-Vishkar headlines. If they fall under scrutiny because of a breach of their ‘ _impenetrable_ ’ defences with incriminating evidence, that would prove much harder to refute on their side. It happened to LumeriCo, I can do it again”

“Sombra...” Hanzo muttered.

“Bingo” the woman replied.

Angela spoke next. “Penetrating the barrier to the location may prove difficult, not even the UAE has full access to the Oasis, the Ministry strongly promotes itself to be a neutral party and is quite selective about who visits. And if our actions are as clandestine as you say they need to be, what proof is there to be found of their collaborations? Vishkar would not keep public, nor even private record of such transactions”

“Talon does. They may be unconventional in their terms of _handling_ things but they are still a corporate. You and I both know that Talon likes its debts paid in full” she sneered. “Here” she called, tossing a holopad and storage device in their direction, caught in the hands of Agent Tracer and McCree dutifully.

“They’re the records you need to plant at the Oasis” the woman spoke, preening. “You take care of that and we all come out of this happy”

“What surety can we have that you will not betray us?” Hanzo spoke daringly.

“Han--Agent Shimada, you can’t be thinking of actually workin’ with her? There’s gotta be another option” Jesse spoke, shocked at the statement.

“Oh you don’t need to care about callsigns, I already know all of your identities anyway, even without your files. You two seem to be keen on calling each other on a first name basis anyway” she interrupted, tapping her ear as if she was using a communicator. “The only thing you have to worry about is if I don’t make it out of here, then the files are automatically sent to Talon”

Hanzo ignored the barb growing in his throat. “What other choice do we have McCree? Most of Overwatch’s data is at risk of being blown. If we can do something to prevent such a thing from happening, we should take it. Talon is too big a threat to ignore, and if this lessens their support, then we should take this opportunity where it benefits--”

“What about the clans? Where do they fit into this picture? What if we’re off taking care of this while they make a move somewhere big” Jesse interrupted, worriedly.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about them. Talon rounded them up for extra numbers because they were planning on moving a lot more weapons around for jobs. They’re looking for more soldiers, but hell, they always are. I’ll call them off once you make a decision” Sombra cut in. “In fact, this whole ‘occupied’ business is really just temporary. You can have the place back after this is all done. How does that sound?”

The group sat in a detained reflection.

“Clock’s ticking” Sombra called out.

* * *

“Agent D.Va, you can return to the dropship now” Jesse called, exasperatedly, stepping out of the castle grounds.

“Aw, but it was actually getting fun” she replied, with a sigh. Hearing McCree’s sounds of disapproval, she seemed to offer her farewells to her crowd and reactivate her mech. “ETA to dropship 2 minutes. On my way”

Hearing the mechanical whirr of a mech enter the air and move along the path, Jesse stopped to steady himself, feeling his nerves shiver in the night. The previously congested castle grounds were emptier than the bottom of a glass and Jesse felt the ghosts of the estate circle around the leaving agents. Reaching the mouth of the dropship that lay stealthed in the moonlight. He spotted Hana, making jolly steps into the orca, exiting her mech as she greeted the cowboy’s return.

“Where’s Hanzo?” she asked. Looking around, Hanzo was nowhere in sight of the agents. He was not the type of person to get lost easily or fall behind, Jesse figured that Hanzo was indisposed or preoccupied in something involving the castle grounds. “Did something happen to him?” Hana asked, craning her neck outwards past the maw of the orca.

Jesse has the faintest hint that Hanzo wasn’t too happy with how their meeting with Sombra turned out either. The other agents seemed to imply the same unhappiness at the blackmail as well. And though it was much like Hanzo to seek solitude when he had something on his mind, Jesse didn’t quite feel like letting the archer deal with those thoughts alone. 

“I’ll go find him, he couldn’t have gone far” Jesse reassured, turning to re-explore Hanamura’s gardens.

“Thanks” Hana replied.

“For what?”

“For caring”

* * *

“Han? You out ‘ere somewhere?” Jesse called out, his breath catching on the sight of the archer who sat still on a bench off the side of the main bridge, his hair and golden sash flapping gorgeously in the wind. His stoic form was nothing short of picturesque from Jesse’s perspective, but the strained, tense air around him betrayed the scene of serenity. “There you are… listen I wanna apologise for snappin’ at ya back inside”

“...It is fine Jesse” Hanzo petered out, his tone exhausted. “You spoke what we wanted to say. I do not fault you for seeking a better option, but I saw no other method out of the blackmail without endangering Overwatch. For that I must apologise to you too” Hanzo managed. “It was not only my decision to make”

Jesse found his way to sit down next to Hanzo, placing a few tentative pats on his back. “Don’t— don’t beat yourself up about it. Shit happens and whatever we do, we do as a team. We do it together” he responded.

“I… thank you” Hanzo responded, his voice slightly wavering in the cold air, placing a shaky hand to his heart.

The cold air rushing through the garden sent chills down Jesse’s spine, he felt his own warmth run out of his stretched suit, the nape of his neck cold to the touch. Glancing over at Hanzo who had let his posture sink down into himself, Jesse shuffled closer to Hanzo, his hand gently placed on his shoulder. The warmth of Hanzo’s skin reached Jesse’s fingers, and he found himself holding onto the archer, savouring his body heat.

The surrounding noise of the city around Hanamura provided gentle white noise to let Jesse’s thoughts turn to dust. Jesse stole glances at the archer’s face, feeling himself admire how his eyes shone faintly in the moonlight. His hands reached for his communicator, already alight with notifications from Hana and Angela wondering about their return to the dropship back to Gibraltar.

“Mind if I play a little music?” Jesse asked. “Helps me tune out an’ stop thinkin’, that okay with you?”

“Please, do as you desire” Hanzo replied, sitting still with his eyes fluttering closed as if he were seeking to meditate. Jesse navigated to his audio player and hastily pressed play, resuming the track and preemptively dropping the volume as the sound burst forth. He didn’t have the heart to rewind the track when Hanzo seemed like he had already lost himself in the song’s bridge.

_It's what I was born to do, don't have to think it through_

_Baby, it’s so easy lovin’ you_

_It just comes natural_

“Han, we gotta go back to the orca” Jesse spoke breathily, squeezing lightly. Hanzo sat still, leaning into the feeling minutely. Offering a comforted hum, Hanzo found his voice, weary but as clear as the night sky and stars above, growing slightly over the music.

“I… do not want to leave just yet” Hanzo murmured.

Jesse navigated his hand around Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him in for warmth. Hanzo didn’t resist.

“Me neither”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9's Song of Choice: George Strait - It Just Comes Natural
> 
> New chapter is finally here, apologies for the wait. I dug myself into a depressive hole and hit a couple blocks writing but i'm feeling myself on the other side of that slump atm so I wanted to get something out before my inspiration ran dry.
> 
> Your support for this fic is what keeps me writing c: I cannot thank you enough for sticking by~


	10. Love Is A Dog From Hell

“Is he… you know?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Genji replied, sipping his tea by Hana who was busy munching down on reheated leftovers. Sitting down across them on the table, Jesse flicked up the brim of his hat, sighing as he met Genji’s smugly creased eyes. “This is the fourth time you’ve asked me about Hanzo this week, McCree. What happened in Japan? I’m so mad that I was not able to attend the mission with you!”

“Hanzo said something about anti-omnic protests in the area actually” Hana began through a mouthful of food. “I mean, other than the fact that you aren’t part of the original siberian team, he probably didn’t want to risk you getting hurt or something” she finished, pointing her fork lamely. Jesse struggled to parse the decision to not let Genji tag along for the mission. Not only would two people familiar with the area be involved, the language barrier would have definitely been of a lesser concern, releasing Hanzo of his duties of translation. He wondered whether or not the sight of Genji would have been displeasing to Hanzo’s contact; in any case, Winston seemed to know what he was doing so he trusted in that decision. Same with Hanzo actually, despite the colossus attack not long ago, it wouldn’t be incorrect to assume that protesters would use such an event to bolster their convictions.

Despite being previously focused on how he was previously talking about Hanzo, McCree’s intentions seemed to change with the flow of Hana’s non sequitur. “Don’t you have a stream to be getting to instead of interruptin’ conversations?”

“Oh please, I’m saving my remaining streams for the Christmas one I have in two weeks. I have all the free time in the world” she answered, placing her spoon down onto her plate with a small clatter. “But enough about that, i’m more interested in why _you’re_ so interested in Hanzo now”

“Not you too” Jesse frowned, palming his face and letting his hat fall into the crook of his seat. “Ain’t you too young to be dealin’ with-- Stay outta this will ya?” he spoke, tone slightly divisive. To Jesse, Hana was by far the closest friend to Hanzo, sans Genji, and often had something to say if it came to the topic of discussing the archer. And even though he felt that it wasn’t the most polite thing to do, as talking about a person not in attendance, Jesse found himself readily engaging in Hana’s chirping. Sometimes, even Hanzo himself joined the conversations, seemingly fine with revealing small tidbits about himself if he looked comfortable enough. 

Jesse has learned that Hanzo was a sweet tooth, partial to dark chocolate and fruit flavoured treats. In moderation of course. 

“Aren’t you a little old to be faffing around with questions such as those?” A different voice commented from the kitchen arches. Ana Amari slipped into the kitchen space with ease, a lone architech trailing her a metre behind. Before he could ponder their purposes for their appearance together, the architech took out a loose leaf blend from the upper cabinet, placing it into Amari’s care who was seemingly readying some china for the boiling water.

Past the tinkling of porcelain and his own grumbling at the mention of his age despite it very visibly coming from a pot calling the kettle black; Jesse spoke again. “It ain’t nothin’, I was just askin’ a simple question” Yes, that much was true, in Jesse’s head, though he’d be damned if that was the only reason he’d asked. Growing more comfortable in the archer's presence as time passed, he often found himself trailing Hanzo’s personal training schedule and exercise, unbeknown to the archer of course. And at the very least, he wasn’t leaving the premises every time they happened to grace the same room. He was also getting particularly good at finding where Hanzo liked to sneak away to to escape away from the other agents. Each time he found him however, he couldn’t help but feel a persistent skip of his heartbeat when they locked eyes. Every so often, he’d wondered if Hanzo felt the same way.

“If you say so, Jesse” Ana relented, her tone flippant and coy, and though McCree was off the hook, he definitely felt like he had just lost a bet. Seeing the two ladies make their retreat from the kitchen soon after chatting politely about proper weaving technique, Jesse quickly found the taste of his own lukewarm coffee offering no solace in quelling his intrusive thoughts on the archer’s current state. After Japan’s tete a tete, Jesse felt an urge to continue where they had left off, breaking conversation as he followed Hanzo back into the orca where speaking shrivelled up into a ball as Hanzo promptly forced himself to sleep. At least that’s how it looked to Jesse; Hanzo squinching his eyes shut with brows furrowed did not lead for a relaxing picture.

“What kind of answer are you looking for McCree?” Genji spoke up, moving to the sink to wash out his empty mug. “I was not under the impression that you had any interest in my brother”

“Well, I mean i’m interested in-- I guess I wanna get to know him better” McCree corrected himself. He wasn’t lying though, he knew scant amounts about Hanzo beyond what he was directly told. A person’s life story didn’t paint a good picture of where someone’s aspirations lie, and Hanzo’s mysteriousness bled out from out of his quick disappearances of view into Jesse’s consciousness.

“Sounds more like you’re interested in what Hanzo has to say” Hana commented, cracking her knuckles out above her head. “Why don’t you just ask him?”

Jesse wouldn’t admit that he still felt a little nervous around the archer sometimes. Not in an afraid way, mind you, Jesse thought he could probably beat him in a fight. Instead, Jesse often found himself lacking the foresight to his words, worried that he might say something that may trigger a hasty retreat of converse. “I can’t do that! I only worked with him for ‘bout… say five missions and you want me to ask-- Ah, forget it” he finished, hoping that the conversation would end sooner so the growing warmth in his cheeks and back of his neck would begin to subside.

“I mean, I asked him about it ages ago but he didn’t say much” Hana continued, moving to clear the table of the small mess of crumbs she had made. 

Jesse’s interest peaked. “Why didn’t you start off with that statement ya bug?” he spoke abruptly, eliciting a small giggle from the agent.

“It’s fun to _actually_ annoy somebody on the base” she started, a smug grin growing in her cheeks. “Brigitte doesn’t react at all whenever I try to say something in the workshop. I blame Reinhardt for his constant monologues about his old team and the odd pun”. McCree would have been offended if the statement wasn’t as true as it was. Being on the receiving end of Reinhardt’s long stories was a task in itself if one were not fully prepared to listen to every excruciating detail of conquest. A side of coffee probably would help in aiding one’s concentration in that respect, for benefit or not, Jesse couldn’t say.

“And what did he say to you?” Jesse asked, eagerly awaiting an answer to sate his curiosity despite her warning for ambiguity.

“He said something like dating being a waste of time for _’someone like him’_ , whatever that meant” Hana said, opening up her holopad to check the time. Past her widening eyes and quick stand, Genji and Jesse both figured that Hana was needed elsewhere and had just remembered that she had to be somewhere else.

“I need to go run a few tests on my mech” she finished, placing her plates down into the sink with a clatter and passing under the doorframe of the kitchen. “Have fun you two, or whatever it is you two do” she finished. With the faint opening and closing of the outside door, Genji and McCree sat in a reflective silence, Jesse sipping the rest of his brew slowly in the bookends of the morning. 

One question just led to another.

Someone like him? Who was Hanzo really?

* * *

The problem with sitting in Bastion’s garden, despite its beauty, was that Hanzo was still completely visible to Athena or other agents that happened to pass by the area. While the presence of Agents Ana, Zaryanova and Symmetra were not unpleasant, Hanzo was slowly running out of social fuel and desired time to recuperate by himself to recharge. He would no sooner be caught dead than ask them to leave however; this spot was as much theirs as it was Bastion’s, same for everyone else in Overwatch whether or not they decided to visit.

After managing to maintain a thoughtful silence as the agents began their leave, Hanzo took to poking at the stray petals that had managed to find their way onto the table. Feeling the waxy exterior of the feel between his fingers, Hanzo tossed the feeling to the winds, letting the petal find its place somewhere among the fallen numbers in the grass. The gentle squall carried it sweetly back to the table, encircling Hanzo’s palm as if it had never left. He’d been sure that he’d casted it away, but was all the more entranced by how it had brought itself back to his attention. The rose’s fallen petal dripped a rich crimson in his eyes, pure aesthetic bliss. He wondered how Bastion even managed to bloom roses in the cold season.

“Agent Shimada, are you free to talk for a minute?” a young voice called from behind. He turned to spot Agent Tracer standing firmly at the edge of the garden, her facial expression unreadable. Hanzo wondered how she had managed to arrive without his detection prior. He was getting rusty. Once this was all over, he’d head straight to the training facility to spend the rest of the day in simulations.

“What is it that you require of me, Agent? Does Winston desire my presence at the current moment? I will be with him shortly, if so” Hanzo answered, clearing the table of the remaining fall. It was probably time to reconvene with Winston after the mission in Japan. Despite the fact that Hanzo did attend the debriefing, he found that the ample time they spent devising an appropriate conjunction with Sombra, despite the blackmail, Winston seemed to make use of the ample time they had in between when Sombra had suggested their operations to occur. It was three days since the mission, but that was a decently long time especially when there was a lot of teams making use of the orca and off dealing with other missions, be it at ecopoints or humanitarian work.

“Actually, Winston just wanted to tell you that Agent Symmetra will be assigned to the team for the Oasis mission tomorrow. I’ve let the others know already, I just couldn’t find you” she finished, shifting her weight in her heels.

“Surely you could have simply asked Athena for my location?” Hanzo deadpanned, folding his arms as he turned back around in the midday light. He knew that wasn’t the most professional-looking movement, but his desire for peace overpowered any desire for cordiality. Introverted tendencies aside, Hanzo knew that now was not the best time to snap at the young agent so he kept his composure.

_”Easy pardner, keep it cool”_

“Hana and Jesse were both in the commons building and I figured I’d ask since you talk to them a lot. Mind you, they listed maybe three different locations but that’s not really a problem for someone like me” she spoke, her tone seeking approachability.

Hanzo felt a small pout grow in his lips. “I speak only when I need to. Pointless frivolities denote wastes of time in a professional setting”

“So that’s why you and Jesse talked about soup for five minutes while we were in Japan on mission? Seems real professional to me” she said with a faint snicker. Hanzo narrowed his eyes slightly, perturbed by the revelation of a neglectful talk that he thought was private, essential or not.

“I am curious as to why you are aware of such a conversation that I had assumed was only for McCree and I’s ears” he commented, his composure cracking.

“Jesse isn’t stupid, but he’s forgetful sometimes. He left his communicator on the whole time for the mission in Japan. It’s good that Winston has the data from it but he does have to sift through all of the fluff. I’m assuming everyone else on the mission could hear you both” she answered truthfully, moving to squat and appreciate Bastion’s hard work. “His communicator was dead by the time we reached Sombra so thankfully everyone else had data to record.

“I see…” Hanzo replied. Well that certainly explained why Hanzo was not simply summoned to the dropship and sought out after by McCree, he thought to himself. Jesse was doing his duty as always. Hanzo sighed.

“I didn’t realise that you cared so much about Jesse that you bought him soup” she idly commented, running her hands through the wilting hibiscus. 

“It was a necessity, I had noticed that McCree was shivering and I recalled a remedy for such issues. If bringing him comfort in such a condition was detrimental to the mission’s length, I will do so no further if it please you” Hanzo spoke bluntly. Spending roughly two days counting travel time to see the mission through (only to be served with another) was not a particularly long period of time, though in retrospect, Hanzo did find himself losing track of time whenever it came to mission duties. If he had spent more time than was appropriate in helping his teammate or convincing himself to assist McCree, he would have not had an idea or was aware of it. He mentally slapped himself for letting such derivations for interpolating with his assigned duties.

“It’s not that big a deal” Agent Tracer spoke, standing to lean against the wall of the nearby building. “I mean, you helped Jess out, I was just curious about how you feel about him if you didn’t just let him tough it out. We’ve taken the cold before, maybe not in black-tie clothes, but we can take a little chill”

“There are no feelings that I believe you may be referring to, Agent Tracer” Hanzo spoke, evening his voice. “And if there were, hypothetically, I would not act on them, especially on mission. Mission duties must be kept succinct and efficient. There is no place for emotion on a battlefield” he offered, bating his breath as a faint voice whispered away.

_”Is there someone special you wish to court?”_

“I don’t know about you, but I’d say feeling like you want to help other people is something that _belongs_ on a battlefield, whether or not you’re dealing with guns or roses” Tracer commented strangely, Hanzo couldn’t understand her intentions with talking with him. It’s not like they particularly had spoken outside of mission communications. “It’s what Overwatch does, you’d have to be daft to forget that”

“Why do you feel the need to intrude on what I personally feel about Je-- McCree?” Hanzo started brashly, to think that such a conversation about _soup_ could devolve into something so needlessly complicated was a thought that Hanzo didn’t think he’d ever have. Tracer offered an unimpressed frown.

“Well, why don’t you tell me how you feel about him then? Maybe I'll stop asking” she offered. Hanzo damn well knew that the questions would not stop regardless of whichever answer he gave her. It was the same persistence that he recognised in Hana and Genji. Probably something to do with young people.

“I appreciate his presence” he spoke diplomatically, hoping that a complete answer that combined her concerns may get her to shut up. “In comparison to the way I previously treated him, it is a wonder that he seems to tolerate me at all. In that respect, it would be foolish to develop interest. Why should I trust foreign feelings when I know they lead to no good? My fears drove me to hurting my brother. It mayhap be better if I felt nothing.” The date of the anniversary grew close, and Hanzo could feel the seasonal grief begin to stain his movements.

Agent Tracer’s face mixed with a slight shade of horror, switching back to inquisitivity as she paced slowly to sit on the garden’s floor amongst the grass and blooms. Too far, Hanzo? “I do not act on such emotions because I am unfamiliar with their outcome, nor do I wish to risk what I have fostered with some Agents, as small as they may be. Agent Zaryanova expressed such folly in doing so. In such a line of work, why risk anything when there are already things that threaten our lives and others?”

Tracer’s face morphed into a slight scowl, quite unbecoming of the naturally chipper attitudes she displayed around the other agents, especially ones that matched her energy. “You really don’t get it do you?” she asked, tone slightly irate. Hanzo didn’t care. “Liking Jesse doesn’t make you weak. In fact, I’d say it makes you tougher and more reliable in the long run. We run into a lot of dangerous stuff because that’s what we do, and we do our best to get back up again. Why won’t you just take a chance on him?”

Hanzo’s brows furrowed deeply, standing in his place and meeting Agent Tracer’s penetrative eye contact. “Look at me. Blood of many stains my fingers, what kind of person could, as you say, like a person such as I?” Hanzo argued. “I don’t understand why anybody is willing to forgive that aspect of my life when I did it completely lucid. As if liking somebody can purify that mark”

“You don’t know that. Jesse has been through more than you think. He’d understand what it’s like better than anybody”

“Don’t you dare try to compare what I have done to what McCree has” Hanzo interrupted. “I know where my value lies and I will deny myself because it is the right thing to do. He has done good far longer than I have” he spat, his tone growing vehement. It was certainly one thing to give agents a chance to speak with him, Angela and Zaryanova were correct in that assessment, but it was another thing entirely to let them invade one’s thoughts. Jesse already lived there rent free, and it was starting to grate on Hanzo that he could not understand why. The fact that Hanzo and McCree exchanged niceties was confusing to him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but the growing sense of selfishness was. When did their dynamic change?

“You have no idea how hard it is to deny myself something that I know I cannot have or deserve. But perhaps killing feelings will come as easily as I do kill people” Hanzo spoke darkly. “It seems to be the only thing I am well suited for. The thought of believing that I do not deserve McCree is a comfort because it hurts less than yearning” For what other purpose did Hanzo train his aim or wit?

“Actually, I do understand what that’s like. Real rude for you to assume that I don’t know anything. I might not be as old as you are but I have my own experiences” she responded, not missing a beat. Hanzo sat back down in his seat, eager to ignore the fact that they both foisted argumentative demeanors onto the other. Hanzo knew that he should have been better than that but he still provided a raised brow in question.

“I do, really I do” Tracer spoke, her tone less argumentative in its attempt to be sympathetic. “I tried to kill something for the longest time until I figured out that it was better that it stayed alive” she finished, the metal screeching as Tracer found her way into the seat opposite Hanzo, resignedly resting her feet onto the wiry table with a clunk. The sun above shone brightly, casting faint warmth through the clouds haphazardly strewn across the sky. Hanzo deeply wished for the wispy clouds to cover his figure, feeling completely seen by the world in Bastion’s garden.

“It took a long time for me to even consider bringing Emily home to my parents, probably spent even longer figuring out who I am and what I want. Trying to kill those thoughts was fighting a losing battle when they just kept coming back up” Tracer spoke. Feeling a strange chill echo over his arms, Hanzo sensed that the following topic was held dear to the agent’s heart. If the way her tone softened to the ear wasn’t obvious enough, the way her eyes fluttered closed solidified her spoken sentimentalism. “Oh right, Emily’s my girlfriend by the way”

“I was unaware of… that fact” Hanzo spoke subdued.

“Ha please, ‘straight until proven gay is like’, something that basically everyone goes through when someone shows their colours” Tracer snickered. “Don’t think nothing of it, i’ve been out and proud for ages now, it’s no sweat off my back if someone cares about me or not”

“That… did not cross my mind even once. I am in no position to judge anybody for something they cannot change about themself” Hanzo offered, folding his arms to stop the shaking mess that his fingers had somehow transformed into.

“Who said anything about changing anything?” Tracer cut in unexpectedly. “I’m happy with who I am and I wouldn’t give up Emily for anything. Sure, the journey up was difficult but I think it’s just another part of what makes me, me”. The goosebumps on Hanzo’s arms travelled swiftly up his back. He held no ill will towards the agent, in fact, she gained quite the modicum of respect for divulging her personal identity with him when he did quite the opposite. It was a wonder why anyone at Overwatch had bothered to give him more than a second chance at all, he thought. “I mean, you understand right? You like Jesse? Just spitballing here. You don’t seem proud of that for some reason.”

“I… do not believe that is an appropriate topic of discussion” Hanzo spoke, frowning.

“I mean, don’t mind the comments if you can, I'm just trying to figure something out. The way you were talking, you just seemed like you had feelings but you just weren’t acting on them. In your own words of course” she replied, throwing Hanzo’s own brashly spoken turn of phrase straight back into his mind to stew over. “I mean, I could be wrong. But you wouldn’t be so high strung about it if I was, right?”

“Don’t patronise me” Hanzo began with a grimace.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort, luv” Tracer spoke with a flat smirk. “You just seem like you aren’t ready to say that you do. That’s okay. We all get there eventually. You just need a little help in being comfortable with it. I saw a counsellor for maybe three years because I was that unsure about it. I mean, imagine thinking you’re one thing for your whole life and suddenly feeling that that’s completely wrong” Hanzo didn’t need to imagine. If staying at the top of his clan meant eventually being forced to continue his lineage, he would have done so. Not willingly, but yet it was another burden that rested on his back.

“Regardless of where my _interests_ lie, I would not impose my presence on anybody else any further than I need to” Hanzo offered. “I should be grateful that I am able to withhold that privilege, not selfishly desiring more than I deserve”

“Well, what about Jesse then? What if he wants to spend more time with you?” Tracer spoke, seemingly wanting to lead in with further analyses. “Would you turn him down then?”

Hanzo bit his tongue. “If he would so wish to spend his time doing such, then who am I one to deny him? And if it bothers you I will keep my interactions with him at an arm’s length”

“That’s kind of messed up the way you said that, you’ll say yes to Jesse only if _he_ wants something to happen? And you want the same thing?” Tracer incredulously asked. “Don’t be a people pleaser just because you feel like you need to be. You can have your own feelings too. That’s another thing my counsellor told me to work on”

“Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries in social graces during the mission” Hanzo offered.

“I already told you that wasn’t an issue?” Tracer replied, lifting a brow at Hanzo. “You really don’t like taking good advice when it stares you in the face, do you? How about we do a little experiment then? Say you’re talking to Jesse about whatever it is you do. What do you feel when you talk to him?”

“Is this truly necessary?”

“Just answer the question”

Hanzo sighed and thought to himself. If the question was as personal as he thought it was intended to be, he could be as loose or as stringent as he wanted with his answers. Playing the uninterested card was simply a fold though, not when the agent saw completely through his round bush-beating. “Whenever he speaks to me, it would be a lie to say that I do not feel myself having hopes, but not as much as I believe that he deserves much better than a person other than I”

That answer earned a softening of the Agent’s features, a sad drooping of her eyes signalled that perhaps Hanzo was much too direct. “I don’t like the way you said that, but let’s continue. Why do you think that Jesse is out of your league?”

Hanzo tripped over his next words. “It would be-- Surely you do not require me to recount in detail Genji’s-- Is it not obvious?” She may have been young but she was not stupid, nor did it seem that Tracer would be quitting this _interrogation_ so soon. She appeared to know more about self-thought than her appearance gave credit for. And surely the distance between the agents was enough to demonstrate such?

“Explain”

Hanzo thought to himself. “Think of it this way, if you could hire one person for a job and you had two people to choose from, one of which held a criminal record, the other without, what sense would it make for you to choose the criminal? _Love_ is the same. There are plenty of fish in the sea, choose one without the parasite”. 

“That’s what most people think of when trying to size someone up for a white collar job. Or for fast food.” Tracer noted, sitting upright in her seat. “Love is completely different. You’re forgetting that people aren’t just things you can figure out like a math problem. Things like connection, chemistry, personality are important to think about when you’re falling in love”

Hanzo doesn’t understand why she was going to such lengths to reconcile the idea to him. Hanzo felt his interest was simply just that. Interest. Love was still a long way away, if it was even possible. And even in that case, McCree would have to mirror his interest for anything to blossom. He stared emptily at the fallen petals on the floor as he heard familiarity creep up his spine.

_”You trample on the feelings of your teammates”_

Let’s fix that then.

“You are defeating the purpose of my analogy. You are also completely ignoring Jess-- McCree in this instance. His feelings are more important in this situation that mine are, he probably doesn’t even think the same way as I do. If I were to even consider pursuing a path that you suggest, I risk losing his presence as a friendship“. Making his penance with Genji was tricky enough to understand. Sharing moments with his brother on the watchpoint was a thing that he found that he cherished, whether it be eating together or speaking with other agents, but he knew his brother treaded on eggshells whenever they approached the topic of the wretched night. If the one reason Hanzo was at the watchpoint in the first place was spread thin, what possibility would there be to initiate growth elsewhere?

“He has ever so kindly endured my presence around him recently, I do not wish to burden him further” he spoke, feeling his fingers go numb. His mind a complete jumble of emotion, he couldn’t parse whether or not it was Genji or Jesse as the main topic of conversation.

“If I let my interests overbear my reason, I will be wont to committing mistakes. It is as people say, love makes one do foolish things. If I do not risk mistakes like I did with Genji, maybe I would never be hurt again. And nobody else will be hurt again.” Hanzo offered, his voice wavering as it reached the agent’s ears.

_Is there a special person you wish to court?_

“Love doesn’t have to be a burden”

“Love will always be a burden for _someone like me_ ” Hanzo sighed, his vision spinning as his head throbbed in confusion. “Forget it, I cannot, as you say, love, as you have explained. It would be foolish to try, and sooner shame myself if my thoughts are not reciprocated. What would my brother think of me if he knew of this?”

“I don’t know about you but I was lucky that my parents didn’t hate me when I told them about Emily. In fact, I think they were more bothered by the fact that I _hadn’t_ told them for so long” Tracer began. “I don’t think your brother would care, why should he? If he really cared about you, this wouldn’t be an issue”. Probably not right? Though he would be lying if Hanzo could say he could ignore the spectres of the Shimada clan standing over his shoulder.

Hanzo stayed silent for a moment. “And what of the shame that will befall me if my… affections are not realised?” He spoke finally, shading his eyes from the sunlight above. The blinding rays were much too bright. “I would not dare show my face to the light of day ever again”

“My counselor told one once about shame. Said it was useful sometimes” the young agent started. “If I remember correctly she said something like that it shows you tried, and that’s better than not trying at all” Hanzo couldn’t tell whether or not the agent was being truthful or making fun of him at that point. Sure, she was at least somewhat correct, but he couldn’t feel it in himself to prove her statement’s truth at all. “Sure you might not like what you’ve done, nobody needs to. But it’s what you do with yourself now that really matters, luv. I know that Hana, Genji and Jess like you. You just gotta figure out _how_ to see what they see”

“You and I are very different people” he started, standing slowly. He’d asked Hana such a question before, and he got an answer, not as profound as he would have liked it to be, but it was something. _’You’re weird, but nice’_ Hana had so eloquently chattered. Either way, nothing would come from something as miniscule as that aspect. “You were fortunate that you were able to find peace with yourself in your youth, but there is much that I have to do rather than explore what will not come to fruition. I will be off” he said, trailing off as he looked towards the training facilities.

Disappearing into the rest of the watchpoint, Hanzo walked away from the garden, footsteps headily disappearing in the echo against the gibraltian rocks. Agent Tracer stood from the seat, moving to the side of the garden with a heaving breath.

“Sorry Jesse, I tried” she resignedly spoke with arms thrown up in surrender.

“It’s… It’s alright” he responded, walking out from the corner of the nearby building.”I ain’t good with my words so thanks fer helpin’ me out“

Lena let out a small breath. “You heard him now, why don’t you do something about it?” she asked.

“I think I will” Jesse muttered despondently. “I mean, I’ll try what I know I guess”. Jesse turned his head to the rapidly disappearing archer, shoulders slack.

Walking away from Jesse as if he didn’t matter.

* * *

Hanzo couldn’t tell whether or not being physically in the Oasis was better than sitting on standby in the dropship awaiting Agent Symmetra, Tracer and Mercy’s return from the Ministry’s scholar centre. Acting as emissaries in their own respective fields, it was quite easy for them to be approved for visit to the Oasis into their academia, and while Agent Tracer was no scholar, her chronal accelerator did prove to be interesting enough to peak their curiosity. Hardlight architecture and medicine were still highly sought after skills in prospective students of hospitality. It was no surprise how Sombra had managed to arrange such a short notice mission in such little time. Hanzo wondered how long she had been planning such a task.

Peering further into the holoscreen’s view of Angela’s communicator, Hanzo mapped out the inside of the buildings, viewing every emboldened archway and exquisite crystal glass fixture through the city which was as sophisticated as ever. Past the verdant growth that surrounded the lush exteriors of the Oasis lay the inherently academic interiors of the Ministry buildings. Beyond the many lab stations and screens with unintelligible jargon on them, he made note of the many faceless figures that seemed to make their way around the area seamlessly blending into the environment. 

No obscenely visible armed guard of Talon association, no outward Vishkar employees except for the ones that spoke with Agent Symmetra, simply researchers and students and the tourists that seemed to visit the Oasis’ entertainments in a separate quarter of the land. 

“Let's get this moving” Angela spoke to the agents, after a lengthy chat with students about the importance of nanotechnology. While she appeared to be impassioned in her speech, Hanzo felt that legging around in the stiff air of prestige was beginning to grate on everyone, especially those who sat in the dropship because of their conspicuous personae. Though maintaining a benevolent appearance while undertaking subterfuge was an arduous process that both Hanzo and Jesse found history in. 

Hana, Hanzo and McCree all sat somewhat impatient as Sombra’s storage devices were being trailed to its desired location. Aside from the slow moving progress, Sombra had also decided to bring it upon herself to communicate to the Agents directly through their communications system, as if working under threat wasn’t unsettling enough. 

“How close are we to the point?” Hana asked, twiddling her thumbs to the sight of the members on a rudimentary map drawn up by Sombra.

“It’s not far now, just wait until they lead them into the main lab. You’ll know it when you see it, it’s got this big, gross looking tar installation” Sombra replied, through the communicator. Her voice rang clear through the speaker, she was definitely in the area herself expecting results. Not that impressing Sombra would be something that they needed to do, rather just get her out of their business for the time being. And perhaps the foreseeable future (read: forever).

“I believe I see what you are talking about” Angela spoke, to both her guide and through the communicator. Taking a closer look, Hanzo observed a rolling black mass of matter in the direct centre of the communicator’s screen. Around the room were various high end looking screens with information strewn across their expanses, an endless cacophony of data was being accessed at once by the three or four scientists who happened to already be in the room already. 

“Plug in the storage device into any computer and leave the other near it, and I can take it from there. Pleasure doing business with you” Sombra remarked, tone flippant and mischievous. Jesse hated the sound of it.

“Let’s hurry this shit up and go back” Jesse vocalised. “We got better shit ta do than take orders from you”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d do something else for me” she crooned through the communicator in a siren’s tone. “You freeloaders in your dropship, I need you to plant something else in the Oasis and don’t worry, it’s nothing big”

“What now?” Hana asked petulantly.

“I left a package at the base of the entrance to the Oasis docking station of the main terrace. It’s in a black crate near the rest of the luggage, it’s marked with a purple stripe so you won’t miss it” Sombra began. “Inside is a small device I need you to activate near any monitor hooked up to the main system of the Oasis”

“And why should we do anymore work? We’ve done all we agreed on” McCree spoke gruffly. Sombra simply flashed the holoscreens around the trio in the ship with her _findings_. Once the oversaturated groans of the agents died out, Jesse holstered his gun and stretched out his back, seeing the medic, pilot and architech step back to the edge of the dropship. Symmetra and Tracer both seemed drained from their bouts of conversationalist student waves, traipsing to their seats in the dropship with languid steps. Returning without Sombra’s tossed devices, Jesse assumed that everything had gone to plan on their side.

“Han, let’s go get this thing done” Jesse spoke with a sobering breath. 

“Understood” Hanzo spoke, standing and moving to grab his bow. Jesse took notice quickly.

“Nu-uh, leave it here. Too many people around the Oasis right now and with all these rich folk out, we stick out like a sore thumb” Jesse said quickly. Hanzo offered a slight pout.

“Ah, I see. I apologise, Agent McCree. Let us be off” Hanzo spoke evenly. Jesse looked him in the eyes as they stepped out of the orca’s entrance, feeling the afternoon breeze tickle his body under the layers of his serape. Once they were completely out of sight of the orca, he led Hanzo quickly to the side of a large building, tugging on Hanzo’s gi to bring him close to the wall of the docking area. “One sec” he spoke, turning off his communicator.

“What are you--”

Jesse untied the knotted sides of Hanzo’s wrapped gi forcefully, flicking the sleeve over Hanzo’s exposed arm with ease and pressing out the crinkles in the fabric, adjusting Hanzo’s loosened belt and finding his eyes trailing his body to Hanzo’s vexed expression. “Don’t look at me like that, ye can’t be walkin’ out here lookin’ half dressed”. Seeing Hanzo’s heavy breaths and raised brow of question return, he elected to continue. “See, I can think about appearances”

“And you suppose that the stares we received by the passing public were due to only my attire and not your cowboy garb?” Hanzo said, tone weary from boredom. He’d felt the slight sarcasm come through the statement however, knowing that staring at a screen for most of the day in a dropship was not the most riveting task and that Hanzo was as restless as he was. Though he didn’t care too much about how he looked when they shared a space together, both equally out of place in an asinine attempt at undetection in a high class area.

“So what if they’re starin’. Water off a duck’s back” Jesse started. “I just figured you might not want eyes on ya. I’m a wanted man, but I ain’t afraid of no librarians, sugar” he continued in kind. Seeing Hanzo crack an almost undetectable smile out of the corners of his lips warmed the pit of Jesse’s stomach. “Come on Han, let’s go grab this thing and go back home to the watchpoint” he finished, flicking his communicator back on.

The docking station was completely empty, the stationary vehicles sat silent without passengers on the sides of the watery tarmac. Surrounded by countless knicknacks of the luggage and hotel variety, Jesse had guessed that the tourgoers of the Oasis sought to stay at the nearby nightstays, with the added benefit of wealth to court them straight to their lodgings. Spying Sombra’s surprisingly large cargo unattended to, they quickly wrested it open near the register monitor to the left of the coffee stand.

The case revealed a simple screen with a lot of wiring and machinery in the inside, beneath the flashing holoscreen above which simply revealed a stylized sugar skull as a button. Jesse was almost sure he had seen such a contraption before; blackwatch being quite familiar in dealing with threats and work that was deemed not friendly to the Overwatch name. Though he understood why reputation meant a lot to an organisation that prides itself on goodwill, he felt only slightly conflicted on how much good came from such experiences especially when it was the little intricacies and inconsequentials that eventually brought Overwatch to a head. Either way, the method in which the cords displaced the batteries and moving parts caused Jesse to feel on edge and he couldn’t pinpoint the memory to why.

Hanzo, moved to press the button. Jesse’s mind snapped at the realisation.

“Wait! Get back, it’s an EMP!” he yelled.

The button press knocked both Jesse and Hanzo to the floor, the electronics around the docking station going dark or springing to life in a death rattle of fizzles and electricity. Jesse, feeling almost concussed by the blast, felt his left arm deaden, the weighty metal on his prosthetic sending a burn of pain through his shoulder and pulling him down onto the cold tile. Quickly checking Hanzo, he was similarly fallen, clutching his knees in agony. His face painted in abject horror as he failed to recover, pulling out his communicator which amassed in grey noise.

“Han, we have to get out of here now!” Jesse yelled, the blaring of an alarm ringing out into the Oasis. 

“I cannot move” Hanzo sputtered into a cough. “If it is as I suspected, Sombra seeks to frame Overwatch for her infiltration. You cannot be seen here, go back to the dropship! I can let the Shimada clan take the fall”

“I’m not leavin’ you here! I care about you!” McCree roared, running over to Hanzo, running his free hand to Hanzo’s waist looking to pick him up. His strength or lack thereof betrayed him, unable to shift Hanzo more than a metre before being forced to place him back down to the floor, the pain in his left shoulder burning slightly as he moved.

“Jesse, please go. We do not have much time left” Hanzo pleaded. Jesse felt his heart shatter at the statement, Hanzo’s tone of voice small and defeated as he felt Hanzo’s grip in his arms loosen and push him away. He heard footsteps in the distance quickly make their way to their position. Jesse brandished his gun, holding it at the ready and kneeling beside Hanzo, casting his shadow over him in the dying light.

“Shut up will ya? I said I ain’t leavin’ ” Jesse growled, hoping to silence the growing throb in his chest. “We’ll get back to the dropship.”

The doors to the dock crack open with a slam, echoing through the space dangerously. Agent Tracer and Symmetra flashed into the scene, the sound of bullets ricocheting off the glassy fixtures as they found the duo slumped against a half wall. Spotting the subdued bodies of security guards past them on the Oasis strip, Jesse turned his attention back to their rescuers.

“We came as soon as we could” Tracer spoke loudly over the siren. “We gotta get out of here now, what’s wrong?”

“Hanzo can’t walk, my left arm is busted” Jesse replied. “I can’t carry him with just one arm an’ backup’ll turn up any minute”

“Preparing teleporter” Agent Symmetra started, moving her fingers in delicate motions. Jesse watched in awe as the hardlight made way for a pristine white foundation highlighted with blue lights, above it shone a spiralling vortex of light seemingly collapsing in on itself as it shone. “In. Now.” she finished curtly.

Dragging himself and Hanzo into the contraption, he threw them both straight through the light, finding himself lying face up in the orca to the stunned faces of Hana and Angela. Agents Symmetra and Tracer quickly followed through the teleporter, and with a flash and the clenching of Symmetra’s fist, the teleporter ceased to function, closing in on itself and returning to dissipating light.

“Are we all accounted for?” Symmetra called expectantly. Jesse flicked his eyes around the orca’s hull, all agents seemed to be present, albeit shaken up thoroughly by the scenario. He looked to the man who lay beside him, out cold on the orca’s floor. Lena was already in the pilot seat, already pulling the orca away from the Oasis’ rapidly shrinking vista.

“Jesse, your arm” Angela spoke worriedly, gently pushing back his serape to reveal the nerve ports and metal which hung limp at his side. He winced at the rush of cold air on his ports, shivering at the sharpness of the pain as droplets of blood stained the hems of his sleeves. 

“No, no… go get Hanzo” he muttered, trying to ignore the heady pain bluntly smacking the front of his skull.

“He will be fine, please let me examine your injury” Angela reassured, peeling back and unattaching the limb from his torso. Jesse looked over at Hanzo whose chest rose and fell slowly on a stretcher, attended to by Hana and a floating device that hung over his body close to his head, casting shallow beams of light as it functioned. 

“What… what is that?” he muttered.

“Baptiste lent me his immortality field and I adjusted it to function for first aid while retaining its capabilities” Angela spoke, closing up his wounds with deft hands. “Agent Hanzo will be fine. But I need to assess if any damage has been done to your nerves since the functionality of the nerve cords are directly connected to your ports”

“But what about--”

“Jesse, I have worked triage before, he will recover, and you have no need to worry. If his condition appears to worsen, I will assist”

Jesse sat silent for the rest of the fight back to Gibraltar, his hat tipped over his forehead, hiding his face from the light of the orca and the agents around him, but his eyes were kept firmly on the resting archer even as the moon’s light disappeared in the rising dawn.

* * *

Hanzo awoke to the sight of the infirmary ward, his prosthetics perfectly assembled on a spare table next to him aside his brother and McCree who dozed with soft snores. Sitting up further, he spotted Baptiste fiddling with some machinery near Angela’s worktable. Clearing his throat and sitting up, he noticed all three agents seem to come to attention at once.

“Ah you are awake Mister Shimada” Baptiste spoke comfortingly. “How do you feel?” he asked, reaching for a holopad on Angela’s desk. 

“I am well” Hanzo answered, tongue dry from disuse. “I was unaware you were the one responsible for my care. I apologise”. Hanzo wasn’t unhappy with Baptiste’s appearance, although it was rather jarring seeing his own upkeep in the hands of someone else other than Dr Ziegler.

“Dr Ziegler has been very kind to allow me to work in this watchpoint’s medical bay as well as Agent Lucio. While we are part of our own teams, we are also trained by Angela for other skills” he spoke admirably. Hanzo thought that was an interesting venture for the Doctor, not teaching, but having actual students. She certainly seemed well in her element around the throngs of scholars in the Oasis, but perhaps that was just something that came with the territory of being well versed in a field. “Your records show that this is not the first time your prosthetics have failed you, _Director Okami_ ” Baptiste spoke with a cordial smile and a wink.

Hanzo’s mind went numb for a halting second. Ah, right.

“Director Okami? Does he mean you?” Jesse asked confusedly, trying to hide his yawn in his question.

“I believe I informed you that I had worked under different aliases _and_ with Baptiste in the past” Hanzo stated flatly. “That name was one of them. Forgive me Baptiste but I would prefer it if you left that name behind”

“Understandable” Baptiste spoke, nodding his head reproachfully. “Your vitals have been steady for the past few hours and you have no damage to your nerves as far as Dr Ziegler and I can tell, so you are free to go when you desire, but please, no cardiovascular activity or unnecessary strain on your knees. Same thing for you Agent McCree, no unnecessary movement of your arm”

Hanzo thought to himself for a moment. “Is Doctor Ziegler currently occupied?”. It was uncanny for the Doctor to not be conducting research of her own in the bay, exceptions made for the late hours and missions of course.

“She is currently with Winston in his laboratory, she mentioned something about looking through old records. I hope that is of no consequence?”. The Oasis was certainly as much an experience for her as it was for the rest of the team, however it was odd that Angela felt the need to dig through such old vices. If she had seen or met someone there, she made no effort in vocalising it to the rest of the team.

“Thank you Agent Baptiste” Hanzo spoke, bowing in his spot and moving to stretch out his body. Slowly reattaching his limbs, he realised that for once, Genji had not spoken a single word but instead moved to the outside of the infirmary, trailing Baptiste who seemed to turn towards the main commons building. Hanzo thought that Genji must have been tired as well, and he sincerely hoped that his injury had not been a negative on Genji’s own. He shuffled to stand, meeting Jesse’s ardent stare as his balance slowly returned.

“We’ve gotta stop meetin’ like this, darlin' “ Jesse spoke up, leaning on the side of Hanzo’s bed. “Can’t be havin’ you gettin’ hurt while we go on missions”. Hanzo felt his fingers stir, hiding them behind him in weak fists.

“What of your injuries, Agent McCree?” Hanzo spoke slowly. “It must have affected your prosthetic as well. I apologise for such as well, I hadn’t a clue on what Sombra’s device was”

“It’s not everyday you see an EMP like that so I don’t blame ya. You really don’t gotta apologise for things that ain’t in yer control” McCree spoke with valor. “Also, just Jesse is fine, no need to be callin’ me by my callsign all the time”

“If it pleases, then I shall call you as such, Jesse” Hanzo forced himself to say. Truth be told, Sombra’s intrusion of the communicators was a large factor in that growing distrust of impersonality, especially when Sombra had the ability to purport security when there was none. Jesse’s name had happened to fall under that umbrella. The redness of his ears growing, Hanzo wondered if he had offended him.

“Let’s go get you somethin’ to eat. I don’t know much about medicine but I do know that a nice warm meal helps with feelin’ better” he spoke with a toothy grin.

Following Jesse out of the medical bay back into the fresh air of the outside, Hanzo paced with careful steps behind Jesse, stealing careful looks at Jesse’s metal arm, functioning as it always has. Except for the time that it didn’t. It weighed heavily on him at how he felt simply like trouble to Jesse. Moreover, he was still processing the fact that he was feeling _anything_

_“Love doesn’t have to be a burden"_

The words spoke truth, but where was the love?

“Hey Han, can I ask you something?” Jesse spoke, breaking the stiff silence between the duo who walked slowly towards the commons building. He felt a sour note exit Jesse’s lips. Hanzo felt his heart race. “After we get ya some fixin’s, you wanna maybe get a drink with me or somethin’? I thought I’d ask since, like, I usually do it alone but Genji’s gettin’ on my ass about drinkin’ alone and sayin’-- Sorry i’m rambling. You wanna? Or?” 

Well that really did suck for Hanzo, who was sincerely hoping that Jesse would make the decision for him and tug him away anyway. At the very least, if they were found, Hanzo would have a valid excuse for… for what? For hanging around Jesse under invitation? For responsibly enjoying liquor? What did he have to lose? But would he have the strength to hold his tongue under the influence?

“Uh, Hanzo? Yer makin’ some weird faces there. You still with me?”

“...Yes” Hanzo answered subdued, another voice in the back of his mind beating his doubt into submission.

_”The road to hell is paved with good intentions, do not let him be another stepping stone”_

* * *

Jesse’s hangover the next morning or rather afternoon was admittedly one of his worst in a while. Hanzo had very clearly tried his best to drink him under the table and Jesse was not going to take that challenge sitting down. Downing pint after regretful pint, Jesse was almost sure he could see two Shimadas in front of him. Or maybe the glowing green in the night’s air wasn’t actually Hanzo. Standing with a rush of nausea, he quickly steadied himself on the walls, wincing as the bright light met his eyes.

Finding himself stepping softly into the common building’s edifice, he vaguely felt memories of the night before trickle back into focus, trepidation colouring their arrival as Jesse had hoped he had not committed regrets. A slight touch of the hand, the warmth of something on his shoulders, a wet feeling on his fingertips. The rolling dark fog in his brain encased the clarity harshly, the foreign throb of unfocus that seemed to return as Jesse tried harder and harder to picture their night together. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten such recent events so quickly, slapping himself mentally for suggesting a night of inebriation. The voices in his mind were faint and obscured. What did they say?

What did _he_ say?

What did he fucking say?

He’d make a note to ask Hanzo about what happened, at least that would provide an excuse for… for what? Talking to Hanzo responsibly? Quickly striking up further conversation? Following him to train afterwards?

While Jesse certainly acted like a womanizer, he definitely did not have the experience to back it up, as charismatic as he was told he was. Sweeping the generalisations of romance together from the experiences he was told, he was definitely unequipped in dealing with such feelings for himself, as much as he’d like to believe that he was a natural snake charmer. Being exposed to relationships like Lena’s or Ana’s, and their subsequent advice, he figured that naturally he’d get better at talking to Hanzo. And maybe his outward movements of trying to solidify growth in that respect was… unconventional. First dates don’t often happen up on roofs with six bottles of sake and bourbon. If Hanzo had been disgusted by that, he’d made no actions to make it known. But if love was his pistol, Jesse was firing rounds that couldn’t reach his mark.

Breakfast seemed to flash by quickly as Jesse quickly aimed to finish his food, politely declining conversations with food in his mouth. Feigning ignorance to the fact that for once he was the quickest at the table, he stood to smoke outside the commons building. Perhaps he was hungrier than he thought that he would unintentionally lessen his inhibitions and manners. Hana’s loud mech quickly interrupted Jesse’s train of thought.

“McCree, I need your help” she spoke, her tone holding worry and angst.

“What’s going on? What happened?” Jesse blurted, eyes widening in trepidation.

“Hanzo’s missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10's Song of Choice: Mad Clown - Love Is A Dog From Hell
> 
> This chapter is kind of a doozy, based on a song which was named after a book of the same name. Hopefully the wait was worth it, apologies again. No _actual_ music playing in this chapter but I kept my references to lyrics within the story so I hope that slight deviation isn't too big of an issue thematically, I just didn't think it would fit in this part :c I'm so grateful that I've been able to go on this writing journey, and thank you all for your lovely comments on this work~ All the support had been incredible ♡


	11. Hurt

“Athena, where is Agent Hanzo’s last known location?”

“Agent Hanzo was last officially recorded on mission in the Oasis yesterday. Visually, he was last spotted near the edge of the watchpoint, near the exit to the main road four hours ago” Athena answered back to Jesse. “Agent Hanzo’s communicator is not on the base in storage and it still requires repairs from your reported EMP blast. I am unable to trace its location under the circumstances”

“Do you know where he went?” Hana asked expectantly.

“Unknown destination. However, Agent Hanzo had queried the nearest airport from me on the same night, I suggest a quick investigation before such a trail goes cold” Athena responded.

“He’s _flying_ somewhere?” Jesse exclaimed. “Where in the blue blazes could he possibly be going to?” Hanzo’s wanted status probably resembled McCree’s own, possibly rivalling his bounty, Jesse thought. If anything, travelling alone to another area was a massive risk, and though Jesse knew that Hanzo was no stranger to defending himself, he did not want to test the probability of his idea further. Moreover, knowing Hanzo’s conjecture in self-determination, he figured that Hanzo could be suggested to go literally anywhere and the suggestion’s possibility remained probable.

“Where’s Genji? He might know where Hanzo is” Hana spoke.

“Agent Genji is currently in his room, shall I summon him to your location?” Athena asked. In truth, that wasn’t a bad idea. If Genji could track down Hanzo while he was still in hiding, then he’d probably stand a chance of finding him again. Granted it was over the course of a few months but he still did it. Jesse did however have an inkling of worry colouring that idea. If it turned out he _actually_ did something that night to make Hanzo leave, he would be in for something sinister. Though finding Hanzo was more important than dreading upcoming punishment if he didn’t even know if he deserved it yet.

“Yeah, get him please” McCree replied.

When Genji did in fact turn up, a surprising 30 seconds later, he knew that Athena did in fact enlighten Genji as to why he was summoned. The timely response and the sharp movements made by the younger Shimada let Hana and Jesse know that Genji was _quite_ upset.

“What happened?” he asked, pacing in his spot.

“I was going to look for Hanzo because he usually skips breakfast or debriefs to tell him about what happened in the Oasis, so I asked Athena and nothing came up. I looked for him in all the usual spots but he’s not at the watchpoint anymore. Athena said that he was headed for an airport” Hana spoke quickly, recounting the events of her morning. Genji seemed somewhat entranced by some other thoughts however, his visor unable to hide the tenseness in his voice.

“Why did he leave? Did something happen?” 

McCree scratched his head, eyes bashful in shame as he tried to slow the growing goosebumps on his arm. “Well, you know how I asked Lena to talk to Hanzo for me? Well, I managed to spend some time with him after dinner last night. I took him to the roof and we had a couple drinks in us I think”

“Yes I saw you with Hanzo on the roof. What happened afterwards?” Genji interrupted, tone even and composed.

“O-Oh you did, did ya? Well, uh, I kinda don’t remember what happened after that” Jesse spoke trailing off in uncertainty.

“Dammit McCree, do you remember what happened the last time you got drunk? Need I remind you that that time ended badly for Hanzo _as well_?” Genji spoke with a palm to his face. Jesse didn’t want to recall but it came back clearer than ever. A poorly intentioned kiss to the digits had led to a well deserved splash to the face. While Hanzo was one for somewhat explosive reactions, he was sure that one of that caliber did not arise. 

“I know, I know. Look, we called you out here because Hanzo’s flying somewhere and we don’t know the first place to look an’ we thought you might know. I fucked up somehow but I don’t got no clue as to how I can fix it” Jesse pleaded to the cyborg. “So please? Any ideas?”

“Why don’t you go through the footage of where you were with him last night? Athena has cameras everywhere so you should be able to find something” Genji offered, folding his arms. “Maybe you might remember what happened, or at least find out what happened after you two finished”

No sooner did the trio find their way into the commons building, asking Athena for a display on the select cameras that caught the top of the commons building’s roof. The holovid played quickly, showing the archer and cowboy slowly making their way through their drinks of choice, the familiar feeling of a bottle tapping on his lips and a kindred warmth returning to the front of his mind. He kept his eyes however trained on Hanzo, his face slowly gaining a slight grin, yet maudlin eyes that framed it. Not much could be said about their interactions however, the voices much too faint to hear, even with Athena’s enhancements. Their conversation seemed small, yet impassioned. The movements of their lips rallying back and forth in perhaps curt lines or small truths. 

It was then he noticed it, Hana noticed it too. The interlocking of fingers in the night as Jesse’s drunkenness seemed to take hold. His limp movements of his limbs and the even, slight audible drawl that tinged the white noise. The small seconds passing as Jesse had leaned in to extend the gesture to a swift grip onto Hanzo’s shoulders, coiling his arms around him into a hold. Surprisingly, Jesse found himself entranced as Hanzo returned the gesture, seeing the archer’s arms twist around under his serape. He felt the warmth return to his chest, bubbling up as the figures in the holovid sat comfortably in the dark.

Jesse felt awful. Why had he forgotten such a tender moment?

“I don’t get why he’d want to leave after that” Jesse muttered softly to himself.

“Look closer” Hana pointed. “He’s crying, holy shit. I’ve never seen Hanzo cry before”. Sure enough, he saw closely the lightly shining drops in the archer’s visage trickling down his face, the soft pads on Jesse’s fingertips brushing them away under slightly puffy eyelids. He couldn’t hear it, but Jesse could hear the slight sniffling in his ears, and a heat grow behind his own eyelids. Hanzo was not one to wail or sob, but the trio knew that this was just as impactful as if Hanzo were to weep. Genji sat entranced, his visor off as he stared intently at the holovid as if it were the rarest of crystals, remembering the closeness they had shared a blue moon ago.

“Jesse, why does my brother weep? He does not shed tears over something unless it truly affects him” Genji spoke, his vocal intensity wavering as his eyes darted back and forth from the blue light to Jesse’s concerned expression. Jesse couldn’t explain his pining for that feeling a second time, seeking what was lost to oblivion. “More importantly, what could you have been speaking of if that caused a departure?” he said trailing off, trying to keep the accusation as diminutive as possible.

“I already told you, I don’t know!” Jesse grumbled. “Fuckin’ hell, I just want him back”

Genji fussed for a moment but not before pulling out his own communicator, his mind snapping at a sharp realisation. From the tightening of his grip on the holoscreen, Jesse could tell that Genji was _absolutely_ upset about something that he was seeing. He felt his own grip tighten in anticipation, the folds of Jesse’s serape clutched closely.

“Damn you Hanzo” Genji muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“I know where he is” Genji spoke with a defeated breath. “I thought we were _past_ this and now I hear Hanzo is going to do something stupid again”

“Well, where is he?” Jesse asked.

Genji replied, turning away with a walk that purveyed frustration. “In the same place he goes to, every year on this day. He’s going to Hanamura. I’m not going after him again, I can’t. I have an important mission to get to” he finished, walking away. Jesse wondered what could have warranted more concern than Hanzo’s current whereabouts. He figured that Genji would know about the archer’s state clearer however.

“Bring him back safe Jesse, please”

* * *

Returning to Hanamura alone was certainly a trek that he was not particularly familiar with, opting to simply follow Hanzo during their deployment. He made it to the castle in the dead of night, the streets a ghostly silence as he approached the ajar gates of the estate, slipping through them easily into the snow tipped area, following the faint footsteps that led deeper, past the falling cherry blossoms and pagoda rooftops.

He saw him clearly, sitting in his meditative position in the front of the main space of the castle, the wisps of incense smoking barely peeking past Hanzo’s stoicism. Though he felt as if he were intruding, Jesse’s footsteps did not quite falter as he approached Hanzo who appeared to tense as he sensed his presence creeping up on him.

“Assassination is a fickle service. I pity your masters sending you into a contract in which you will never see the light of day again” Hanzo spoke darkly without turning, moving his hand to the bow that sat to his left in sleek, deft movements.

“Hanzo, darlin’, it’s me” Jesse reassured as he felt the tatami sink under his feet. Hanzo spun quickly, dropping his bow with a clatter as his voice changed. He spake with a tone morose and weary, yet he still held a faint smile which slightly creased under the corners of his eyes.

“Jesse, what are you doing here?” he asked, bloodlust faded.

“That’s my question” Jesse said disdainfully. “Han you can’t be just going off by yourself without telling anybody. Everyone was worried sick, _I_ was worried sick” he postulated. “Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were leaving?”

Hanzo seemed to stiffen at the accusation. “It was not my wish to burden the agents any further with my… baggage. If it were easier, and it was, to simply be absent for perhaps a day or two to pay my respects as I do every year instead of foisting my traditions in a place where they do not belong, then I have made it. You seemed to encourage sharing such thoughts this night prior. If you did not mean your words, perhaps I acted out of turn in my inebriation. 

“Han, I don’t know what to tell you but I don’t remember what I said last night. It could’ve been anything, and I wouldn’t know if I hurt you or not.” Jesse managed to say, swallowing his pride.

“What was said has been said and cannot be undone. You did not do anything to offend me, if _my_ memory serves correctly. You said many things, most of which are unrelated to me currently. If it please you, I may reiterate some lines that you spoke in your inebriation, if you are willing”

“That would be… that would be pretty darn helpful actually” Jesse spoke, shifting his weight to his other foot as he stood above the still-kneeling archer. Hanzo cleared his throat after a small swig of his sake. “I mean, they couldn’t have been bad, right? You know, they say drunk words are sober thoughts”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing i’ve ever heard” Hanzo spoke, lowering his brows. “One is like to lose their mind in high proofs and their tongue loose. Would you place faith in the nonsensical babblings of a drunkard?” 

Jesse sighed, flicking on his communicator’s holovids, unsure if Hanzo was attempting to insult or reason with him. “You take things too literal Han. Jus’ means people talk a lot more when they’ve had a lil somethin’ ta drink. I mean, does this look like nonsense to you?”

Hanzo spun further, keeping his eyes locked on the two figures atop the supplies building slowly lessening the space between them both on the holoscreen provided. With blood quickly pumping to his cheeks, his face made way for panic, an unforeseen effect of the video that Jesse played back. He gulped, hoping Hanzo would understand his intentions.

“Why… Why are you showing this to me?” Hanzo muttered.

That stung.

“Jeez Han, I thought we had something, god really, anything” Jesse spoke, recoiling slightly. He’d have to push Hanzo further to get the right words out of him. Out of himself. “I thought you did too, and don’t give me the shit that you were just doing yer duty or somethin’. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me the truth. Why are we here?”

Hanzo stifled a sputter, feeling a weight lift off his heart, an immaculate warmth sweeping his lungs. But his doubts returned like toxic vitriol, sweeping Jesse’s hurt face with the shadows of the Shimada clan which hung overhead. Words couldn’t rise from his mouth. The final layers of his weakness being displayed in a stript simplicity. Jesse had made it sound so easy just to speak his mind. “You are good and kind, Jesse McCree. I fear that you remind me too much of the reasons in which I denied myself the belief of Genji’s presence now. Seeing and experiencing different… things with you and him, I had forgotten my burdens that I must shoulder. That is the reason I had chosen to return here, albeit for a short time.”

Jesse felt a sharp pain in his throat. If lessening the burdens of hardship was what love and companionship had brought Genji peace, Hanzo was its antithesis. Jesse seemed to float just outside of his reach, a frustration building behind his teeth.

“What do you want from me Hanzo? Listen to yourself, if you keep doing this to yourself, you’ll never think anything else. Doesn’t this get old to you? Aren’t you tired of running around ‘cause I sure am. Nobody wants to have to constantly worry. I don’t think even you do but you’re too goddamn stubborn to say it. ” he spat, immediately regretting his outburst when Hanzo seemed to wind up his own, tossing McCree’s communicator back to him. Too far, Jesse. Too far.

“Those who do not respect and remember the past are doomed to repeat it. It has come to my attention that I will never be as what I once was, and I am reckoning with it. I am who I am today because of my past, as much as I’d like to erase it. Yet if I forget, I may make the same mistakes that led me down such a path in the first place. Even with the guidance of some agents at Overwatch, I do not want to risk endangering you if I fail again”

“I currently am experiencing certain crises that I have not ever dealt with before and I am uncomfortable with how uneasy it makes me. If returning to simple ignorance would provide peace from such rapt thoughts, I thought it may be a viable option.”

Jesse was incredulous. “So yer sayin’ you’ll just ignore what’s going on so you don’t have to think whether or not you want to try _this_? Hanzo I can’t believe you would even say something like that when you told me not so long ago to not disregard my own feelings. Is it so hard to practice what you preach?”

Hanzo looked downwards and away from Jesse in shame and hurt. “Those who can, do, and those who cannot, teach” The wisdom he could bestow to Hana of confidence, the advice he shared with Zaryanova of the value of truth, the importance of learning he spoke with Angela. Each a damned lesson Hanzo could only bear to teach. His mind twisted further.

If Hanzo could explain how Jesse had every right to deny him those feelings, then perhaps he was blinded by his own inability to think. Jesse couldn’t grasp the archer’s heart that was deniably out of reach each time he sought it. If fruits of his labour do not produce sustenance, why did he continue to yearn for their taste? Why was he trying so hard for someone who wouldn’t throw him a bone?

Fuck love, what good is it even?

“Why do I even bother...” Jesse mumbled to himself, turning away from Hanzo back outside into the cold, stale air which nipped at his eyes, warm and watery as he stepped away. “Just come back to the watchpoint whenever I guess”

Letting Hanzo’s uneven breaths disappear into the wind behind him, Jesse closed off his mind.

Why did he have to care about the archer so much?

 _Why_ did he love him?

* * *

It was the early hours of a faint twilight the next night when Hanzo snuck back into the watchpoint, so sure as to knowing that not even Hana would be awake at such a time. His room was exactly as he left it, housing his personal effects, supplies, reading materials and more. Though he would have done a tad more to ingratiate his presence into the space, its further extension into another home seemed preposterous to say when he wasn’t feeling comfortable in his own bed anymore. Tossing and turning in his sleep, his eyes came to rest at the dusty guitar leant against the wall. It had been quite some time since he had felt the vibrations reverberate through his fingers, moreso the comforting twang of a simple tune ever since missions became more and more complicated.

He left his room in the raucous silence that pervaded his ears in the very early morning, pacing down the hallways with his instrument in hand, careful as to not alert any early birds who may have wanted to go for an early bout of exercise like Baptiste or Tracer. In any case, the sky was still _slightly_ dim and Hanzo wanted to make sure that he was at least occupying his time with something somewhat productive.

As he stepped further from the commons building, he felt himself and his thoughts complicitly melt into the snowy interlude of the Hanamura estate. If a place that he had once called home was steeped in mistakes and misspoken words, Hanzo was left distraught as to where he belonged. 

Swiftly retreating to the cliffside, just obscured by the bookends of Bastion’s growing _meadow_ , he sat alone. The words would come softer this time, timorous and melancholy. He didn’t quite know the chords off by heart but he made do, not wanting to read the words that could make his anxiousness grow. 

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

And though he usually sang without intention of amassing an audience, Hanzo half expected someone familiar to interrupt as he finished the first verse. The final chorus broke and he had breathily sung the last note as the guitar’s melody dissipated into the dawn.

But nobody came.

He cast the instrument down the cliff to the crashing murky waters below.

* * *

“You often seem to appear when I least expect. I apologise if my actions had led you to see my reaction as unpleasant”

“Think nothing of it. I find I am the most agreeable and productive in the early mornings. I had found that Agent Symmetra also finds such hours the same and I thought of providing her accompaniment as the agents begin to prepare for their work, be it early morning or late deployments. I had not expected to see you here so early” Ana spoke simply, joining Hanzo in the kitchen. Symmetra sat down, also speaking in response to Hanzo’s apology.

“As a student of light architecture, I learnt very quickly that discipline and sufficient training in my field was often required to stay at the apex of my peers” Symmetra started, sitting down in her own seat materialised out of her hardlight prosthetic. “Agent Ana has informed me that I have made great use of myself in the ranks of Overwatch. I owe such usefulness to my adept skill, but I would not have been able to bridge the gap between myself and the other agents in the state I entered”

Hanzo thought back to Vishkar and their first interactions in Rio. It was definitely not a professional setting in which diplomacy and ambiguity would save for unnecessary bloodshed. Luckily for everyone, and Jesse’s leadership, all parties seemed to end up unscathed. Despite Hanzo and Lucio’s prodding and distrust, Miss Vaswani may not have been so inclined to settle for less. Even without knowing her well, he sensed that this was quite rare for the architech. Not the learning but her open speech.

“I tend to bring out the worst in people, I suppose” Hanzo replied, sliding an idle finger around the tip of his teacup. He felt that there was some truth in that statement, of the times where he was _unagreeable_ lashing out was his first option. It worked for assassinations, finding several weapons thrown back at him. Somehow it did not prove success well in conversation, figuring that the words spat back hurt the same as a sharpened knife.

“Perhaps due to the circumstances presented to you, but they are out of your control” Ana commented, retrieving knitting needles from her pocket. “I think what Miss Vaswani means to communicate is her thanks for introductions” she finished, nodding her head towards the architech who straightened her posture quickly.

“I would like to thank you for suggesting the counsel of Agent Ana and Dr Ziegler, Agent Hanzo. They have elucidated my learning and allowed me to learn of my teammates and their perspectives”

Hanzo’s concern of her words being a _possible_ threat were quashed as the feeling of usefulness returned to his lungs. If what he had seen so far, Vishkar employees didn’t seem so snooty or uptight anymore. At least, not even the ones that seemed to interact with Symmetra at the Oasis out of familiarity.

“Ah, what did become of the mission? I do not recall attending the debrief” Hanzo asked. He could have been present for the meeting, provided he wasn't unconscious in the medical bay.

“The Oasis revealed much about Talon’s movements especially with other companies. Vishkar, as predicted, was detected to have withdrawn from the Oasis and reports from Rio declare no sightings of Talon armed guard. However, Dr Ziegler did find a direct connection to the Ministry within Talon. Apparently someone from their inner council is a minister as well. Dr Ziegler did not elaborate much on the person in question however, but judging by her reaction, I would say it is somebody that she knows or has previously worked with” Symmetra finished. 

In any case, it seemed that Agent Symmetra’s duty was completely finished with Overwatch. It was a simple agreement in itself, symbiotic albeit somewhat strained due to the flag she held over Lucio and Overwatch communications. Fitting all too well with Sombra’s definition of business, Hanzo struggled to ascertain whether or not Symmetra needed to stay an agent, or even if she wanted to. Her duty was complete.

“And your agency with Overwatch? What will become of your agreement with Winston?” Hanzo asked. Symmetra sighed as if she had heard the question thousands of times.

“Miss Vaswani will remain an Agent, however she is free to report to Vishkar now, as well as report to them. Of course, under our agency, no information will be swapped and we hold all mission reports to Vishkar corruption / Talon activity” Ana answered for her. “Agent Lucio also seems to enjoy it here and has signed up to be a full agent”

“Hm” Hanzo thought aloud. “Would it be correct to assume that the interactions between the two agents are still _strained_?” He asked over the last few sips of tea he had left.

“Miss Vaswani is right here, Hanzo. You can ask her the question directly” Ana offered, tone proper and manneredly.

“My apologies” Hanzo spoke with a bow in his seat. “Agent Symmetra, are you and Agent Lucio on _speaking_ terms?” he asked, earning a straightening of the architech’s posture.

“I was quite surprised to find that he is actually capable of polite discourse with Agent Ana and Doctor Ziegler around. We both understand that fate seems to bring injustices and evils into our paths no matter how hard we try to keep order. And while I still stand by Vishkar’s ideals, I am more aware of the plight of those affected and what the company’s actions may lead to if I do not do something about it” Symmetra replied courteously. Well, despite the slight jab at Lucio’s expense.

“If you look at it simply, is desiring peace and order so evil, even if it comes from Vishkar's hand? But we know that it is not so simple as speaking, it is to understand one another does peace and order truly hold a chance of growth.”. Hanzo knew that she spoke of the peace between Vishkar developments and the greater good for all, yet he couldn’t help but feel his head track back to Jesse.

Ana spoke next, placing down her blue and red knitting on her lap beside her needles. “Indeed, life and war is not as simple as one may believe it to be, especially regarding the growth and decline of powerful entities at play. I for one would welcome Miss Vaswani into our ranks without question” Hanzo found himself agreeing with the older lady, there was always a lot at stake regarding the stability of many countries, whether sourced by Talon’s provocateurs or not. And numbers meant that you would take whoever’s assistance you could.

“I find it a simple deduction that Agent Symmetra’s presence at the watchpoint and within Overwatch ranks would provide a helpful boon as an ally. It is highly unwise to burn bridges where people may be crossing” Hanzo responded, crossing his arms.

“Such splendid advice” Ana praised. Hanzo’s stomach turned at the strange feeling in his chest.

“Ah, and before I forget. Your brother Genji is said to return with a very important guest who will be serving under Overwatch. Be warned that they are from the Shambali temple in Nepal if you have any grievances”

“The Shambali? The omnic monastery?” Hanzo replied quizzically.

“Genji had visited their sanctuary shortly after Overwatch was disbanded instead of returning to his home. He returned at the recall as you see him now, so I am quite sure that he would appreciate it if you treated his guest with the same level of respect you treat him. I am quite fond of his company now, and his guest has highly sung praise”

Well, if mourning your still-alive brother’s death is what you would call respectful, Hanzo had set a pretty low bar to pass.

“I will be sure to… speak with him about it” Hanzo spoke, trailing off as he saw a familiar red serape groggily step towards the hot water on the counter across the room. Jesse looked completely devoid of energy, the bags under his eyes a deep tinted shadow and the way he hung his head limply was enough to glean Hanzo that Jesse also did not have a pleasant rest.

He quickly disappeared out of the kitchen, clutching an almost overflowing mug of dark roast away from the figures at the table, seemingly minding their own business. Except for the archer who trailed McCree’s disappearance until the tapping of his boots against the flooring ceased to be audible.

“Curious” he heard Ana mumble out of his peripheral senses.

“What seems to be the issue?” Hanzo queried. 

“Jesse is a simple person, he does not often enter into rooms with others without even a simple greeting” Ana mused questioningly to herself in an explanatory preamble. “I am quite sure that something is on his mind. You would not be able to tell me more about his thoughts would you, Hanzo?”

Hanzo flattened his lips into a straight line. He _could_ but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to bring himself to speak as the reason why Jesse was so downtrodden. “He and I are currently working through—“ _not a disagreement, not an issue, what word felt right?_ “— something at the moment. Unfortunately I don’t think he would be willing to talk about it. It is my fault after all” Hanzo found himself finishing.

“A pity” Ana spoke, purling her yarn slowly. “Jesse and you seemed to be getting along quite well for the past few weeks. I hope you would speak to him sooner about the arrangement. Genji would also not be too pleased at a grumpy cowboy” she finished, dropping hints at Genji’s apprehensiveness.

Perhaps he would have benefitted from taking his own advice, Hanzo figured after Ana’s calculations took hold. He felt his legs shake in unrest, feeling a faint wash of humility wash over the nape of his neck. If he had, in Jesse’s words, practiced what he preached to his surrounding agents, perhaps the predicament that he currently felt himself stuck between would not have even existed in the first place.

And if he was being honest with _himself_ , Hanzo didn’t want to lose this opportunity now. Not while he still had the chance to change it. Not when he had people to support like Hana and Genji, not when he had accepted that Jesse was more important to him than he realised.

Hanzo promised to himself that he would not flee from Jesse again.

Probably.

Definitely.

The architech and sniper saying their farewells breaking him out of his trance signalled Hanzo’s fervor for amendments. But he had one final thought linger as the sun began peek through the blinds of the kitchen windows. 

_I wonder if I am too late_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11's Song of Choice: Johnny Cash - Hurt
> 
> Everything is slowly coming together and we're nearing the end of what I have planned for the fic ;-; What will probably happen is one more chapter and an epilogue if it's wanted c: I hope the length of this chapter isn't too much of an issue, but i've been doing what i can while i go slightly crazy in self isolation. thank you so much for reading and leaving comments ♡ i'm so very grateful for all of the support shown


	12. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Jesse found himself lounging under the shadow of the buildings near Bastion’s mini-forest, focused on listening to the conversation that slowly sucked at his attention. Tekhartha Zenyatta was surprisingly a highly pleasant person to be around, especially when the company of Genji and Lena eagerly sustained conversation like no other. The omnic monk found his way through the watchpoint easily, guided into the familiar halls of the Overwatch facilities, managing to sustain a posse of the younger members of the organisation. Between the stringy wisps of smoke that Jesse saw fly between his sights and the surrounding buildings, he spotted Hanzo wearily making his way… somewhere. Away from the training facility so he was probably tuckered out. 

Coming up to three days since they last spoke, Jesse felt a pang of guilt at avoiding conversations with the archer. And avoiding his presence entirely in that respect. Spending most of his time doing nothing in particular, if not pining uselessly from afar, he ventured his attention away from Hanzo and jerked back to awareness as the mention of his name multiple times off of Lena’s lips which stole his focus. 

“Earth to Jesse? Hello?”

“What?” he managed, tapping off the ash on his cigar. He’d since lost track of the conversation switched from the Shambali to… something else.

“Zenyatta was asking you if you were alright” Lena reiterated, brushing away the airborne remains of Jesse’s burnt out cigar. It was quite apparent that Lena held some respect for the omnic, hoping that Jesse would offer the same effort. Her intents were met with a slovenly reply, Jesse hastily standing up from the dusty ground beneath his boots, meeting the sight of the monk, cyborg and pilot.

“Been better than ever. Just tired, didn’t sleep s’all” Jesse lied, eyes darting off into the sunset, squinching from the glare and hiding his eye contact. It was quite the spectacle when his hat was tipped backward instead of over his face in protection. “Don’t need to worry about lil ‘ol me”

The monk raised a guarded arm to the cowboy, offering a floating spherical orb from the collection that rotated slowly around the omnic’s body to dance above Jesse’s shoulder, emanating a light tinkle and loosening the taut knots in his back. He couldn’t help but let out an exhale at the release of pressure. 

“I sense a disturbance in your being. Tell me, if you desire, what holds your mind in this moment?” Zenyatta spoke, his voice empathetic, yet not patronising. Jesse didn’t want to speak of _archer trouble_ especially when the sibling of said archer was glowing with happiness that his respected figure was visiting the watchpoint. He couldn’t bring it in himself to break down Genji’s chipper mood.

“I don’t… wanna talk about it” Jesse answered lamely. If anything, Lena seemed all the more ready to speak for him. She whispered to Genji in a slightly-too-audible volume that Jesse was ‘ _still hung up on Hanzo and stuff_ ’. If Jesse wasn’t completely drained of energy from the lack of sleep, he would have had half a mind to raise protestations. Lena instead thumbed open her communicator and dashed away quickly towards the hangar, interrupting Jesse’s train of thought. 

“Gotta go fly the Anubis team back to London again” she spoke heroically. “It was nice meeting you Zenyatta!” her voice echoed, her figure disappearing as quickly as the sounds died out. Genji seemed to take this as an opportunity to coax more words out of the usually chatty McCree.

“Jesse, you may speak freely to Master Zenyatta. He was of great help to me in my time of need and you need not deny his offers for assistance out of courtesy” Genji piped in, tone kind yet pointed. In any case, respect for all came common, and he wasn’t particularly too irritated with airing his dirty laundry out to people who likely knew his business at a better level than he did. Or at least at an objective and outsider level. 

“I still haven’t thanked you for bringing my brother back, but you haven’t mentioned him at all since then” Genji spoke, folding his arms. “I know that something relating to him is an issue since you haven’t mentioned or talked to him once in a few days. I do not want you to begin to resent him again, so please Jesse, tell me what bothers you so”

Zenyatta seemed to take great interest in the mention of the older Shimada, moving ever so slightly to turn to Jesse unknitting his fingers to lend him a second orb. “Ah, you are troubled by Hanzo Shimada. Yet another burdened man of struggle. Tell me, how does the archer vex you?”

Jesse sighed to himself, not wanting to appear as if he was completely incapacitated by the archer. “First off I don’t… hate Hanzo. It’s just that I don’t think I’ll ever get through to him ‘cause he keeps telling himself it ain’t worth it.” Hanzo’s particular looming just out of his peripherals during his sharpshooting in the training rooms was particularly noticeable. His hovering would have seemed insidious if he wasn’t such an endearing presence to be around. And though he faulted the archer for being unable to be true to what he spoke of, the feeling that he was disregarding Hanzo’s recent attention was beginning to hurt. Especially when that’s exactly what he wanted in the first place.

“I mean, I just don’t know what to do” he offered, tipping his hat forward over his eyes.

“Unfortunately, I do not believe I can provide any more assistance than you already hold” Zenyatta replied sagely. “While I may be able to sense the unrest within Hanzo, you must know him in more intimate ways than I. Do you believe him to be suffering in his current state?”

Genji answered for Jesse. “My brother is always taking responsibility for duties that are not entirely his own. Where some may see it as admirable or responsible, I still see Hanzo unable to move forward” Jesse felt that there was some truth to that statement; Hanzo being particularly prickly whenever the subject of speaking of himself arose. Though not without rhyme or reason; Hanzo often focused on getting others to speak of themselves.

An admirable trait if not for the easy way that he kept secrets. And Jesse wanted to know more. Needed to know more. And Hanzo wouldn’t give that to him if he were still dealing with past spectres that should have long faded in time. Turns out that the events that encompassed his past didn’t fade so easily. Jesse knew that concept well, at the very least.

“Patience is duly required for healing to take root and sprout anew. Nurture a plant in rain or shine and you may find the most beautiful of flowers” Zenyatta spoke, voice wondrous, yet grounded in a wisdom that Jesse found himself readily agreeing with. “I sensed the same rage within him that once consumed Genji, but you have done well so far in quelling his self-destruction” he spoke, leading the cowboy and cyborg towards Bastion’s garden that could be slightly seen over the horizon.

“It don’t really feel like I’ve done much, t’be honest” McCree spoke, wondering when Hanzo had gotten a lot more agreeable, yet still just as headstrong. Of course their conversation in Busan revealed much, and Jesse suspected that it was not something that Hanzo particularly enjoyed. Regaling of internal histories aside, Hanzo’s personal histories were _almost_ legible, the scant amounts of information that Hanzo revealed at times weren’t much to go off of. Putting his wandering thoughts to rest, Jesse wasn’t particularly choosy about when he chose to lay it on Hanzo, never one to shy from conversation. When he talked to him of course.

“I believe you give yourself less credit than you think you deserve. In the archer’s case, or any extreme case for that matter, you may find that change is not likely to come in ferocity. But I believe you can nurture his growth with what you have been achieving. Love and kindness are incredibly versatile tools in healing, but they are not a panacea to the tangles of the human mind”

Jesse felt slightly confused at the advice provided, sure being nice got him pretty close to Hanzo, and they even shared an embrace at some point. Though he would be damned to forget it, Jesse felt slightly bound by the fact that Hanzo didn’t seem to want to _risk_ any potential mistakes he could make in the future regarding him. If anything, Hanzo’s forward thinking seemed to be the downfall of letting go of what strained familiarity he held anymore. And by extension, loving somebody back like Jesse was a wholly unfamiliar concept, despite the cliche definitions and the heartache that everybody and their mother would be aware of. 

If Hanzo was pushing him away to protect him or as prevention of hurting him, the damage was seemingly already done. 

“I mean, I guess I tried showin’ him some o’ that. I mean I ain’t good doin’ much but i’m tryin’ to show him that I care about him you know?” Jesse petered out, crossing his arms underneath his serape.

“From what I collect, Hanzo and Genji did not receive a particularly nurturing childhood, I’m certain you are aware of this” Zenyatta began, turning his attention to Jesse who was beginning to poke at the orbs that circled him.

“Well, yeah I do.” Jesse muttered, shifting his weight to the other foot. “Where are you going with this?”

“The uncertainty you feel toward the archer, perhaps it is not your lack of efforts but a genuine dissonance between understanding” Zenyatta replied. “You certainly may be able to show your affinity towards him. But let us reflect on this, how can somebody who has never known love, comprehend or understand it in its complexity? And how can one love another in that sense if they do not love themself?”

Well, shit. Jesse could certainly understand why Hanzo blew off some of his actions as merely antics. But that didn’t stop Jesse’s doubts returning about _liking_ Hanzo. He was no teacher, no wiser than any rube off the streets. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to mend that gap in a way that seemed particularly meaningful. 

Recalling his eavesdropping while Lena spoke his words for him was not the most honest thing he could have done, but the fact that Hanzo was beginning to eat away at his thoughts was something he forced himself to reckon with. In retrospect, perhaps biting the bullet and directly asking Hanzo would have been better in the long run. In fact, it might have been better in the short run. If he was still going to still bother with pursuing him.

“Look, I even showed him a time where he seemed ta show that he liked me too. I mean we were drunk, but that still don’t make it any less” Jesse replied with a slight pout. It seemed almost unfair how he wasn’t able to understand why nothing seemed to go his way. Instinctively, it was a wonder that he managed to get anything around the watchpoint done at all with the archer detained in his thoughts.

“Did you do so from an equal space? Perhaps you caught him in a time of unrest, the clouds that seem to follow his mind seem to fly low” Zenyatta continued. An equal space? They were both just as confused when they found each other back in Hanamura, though if Jesse were to be literal, Hanzo didn’t seem to move from his initial meditative position. The threat of an arrow lodged in his throat then and there was a renegade factor that he’d forgotten to mention.

He knew that it wasn’t as easy as that though, as Angela would say often, it is not wise to assume simply because it is easier. Zenyatta and Genji both placed a hand to Jesse’s shoulder, the orbs that encircled him flying back to Zenyatta’s care. “Approach him on even footing and give him space if you believe he desires such” Genji offered.

“I don’t even know if I want to do that anymore” Jesse breathed through his teeth sullenly. “I think… no. I know I still like Hanzo, but what’s the point of trying if he won’t let himself work this shit out?” Pondering Hanzo’s response, such a dilemma left a stale taste in his mouth, wondering if any of their future talks would return to their usual demeanor. 

He had certainly demonstrated the ability to communicate while in Tokyo and the watchpoint; Jesse sincerely hoped that their spat in Hanamura was not a turning point for the worse.

He’d fixed it before, yes, over something as minuscule about misunderstandings, yet talking about relationships with anybody in particular shoves Hanzo further away from speaking. If he felt as the omnic monk had suggested, unworthiness and guilt was a factor that Jesse would consider well.

Vulnerabilities aside, he couldn’t bring himself to throw away developments so quickly and brashly. Not when the journey to get him to that point was treacherous enough.

“I would not have managed to make any progress on Genji if each time I was halted by his state of mind. But if you are truly at your last breath, then I encourage you to give him one last chance.” Zenyatta spoke, eager to assist the cowboy. Judging by Genji’s reciprocation of sentiment, he found that Zenyatta was just as incredibly sage as previously lauded.

“Hanzo is an adult, I am sure you can find common ground with him someplace. Though you may have to prove a little more stubborn than he is. He is no stranger to routine and it’s cycling facsimiles” Genji supplied, tone lost in reflection. He knew his brother seemingly well, and he showed no objection to Jesse’s _courtship_. Genji seemingly supposed that if he thought it was good for Hanzo, it was good for Jesse too.

McCree had seen Genji and Hanzo together once since his return to the watchpoint. If only just speaking near the walkway to Torbjorn’s workshop, that was where Jesse’s thoughts lay. Supporting the idea that the brothers had made some sort of amendment was apparent, though if Genji was constantly making the effort to push Hanzo out of his comfort zone to see results, there was no reason he couldn’t right?

Other than the lingering emotion of course which slowly throbbed in his chest.

He finally smiled weakly, offering his peace to the duo before moving to go back to his room. His resolve was not completely weakened, that much was true now, and Jesse’s final spark of hope would at least be given its full chance. Come hell or high water.

“Do you know of any methods in which you may reach Hanzo further?” Zenyatta asked as he turned to leave. “I found that Genji was quite perceptive to meditation”

Jesse knew one method that seemed to work for him. It was a wonder that he had not thought of it before. Hanzo seemed to prefer it to his isolation.

He’d make sure he’d try his hardest when he gets the chance.

Probably.

Definitely.

* * *

It was a delicate dance of secrecy, flitting around the back ways as he watched for a seemingly good enough entrance to Hanzo’s personal time, biding his time until he would be able to peacefully intrude on one of Hana’s lessons that seemed to become rarer and rarer as the time passed by. In fact, the last time he saw the two together was near the commons building beside the radio tower, not an instrument in sight.

Instead, watching the archer visit the training facility more and more often or just straight back to his room was starting to become alarmingly commonplace, with Hanzo not even bothering to show up to the respective meal times anymore. He couldn’t blame him though for the times he went to sustain himself, his training sessions seeming to last longer than anybody else’s. Perspective perhaps altered by Jesse’s impatience or not, he couldn’t tell. In any case, Hanzo seemed like he was keeping himself busy, especially with their upcoming deployment back to Japan. 

Winston apparently had received news from Yoshi that Talon shipments were being made, and Overwatch would be able to cut off the supply line, all the while severing the remaining connections between Talon and the local clans. McCree wasn’t completely sure that the request was made at the behest of goodwill towards Overwatch, the party in question being pretty close to neutral. If he had done such a request, perhaps it would have been out of the need to do so. Gang politics wasn’t a particularly fond knowledge bank for Jesse, but he supposed that Yoshi wanted the clans out of his nonexistent hair. If he didn’t need to worry about the clans slowly gaining power, he would probably be able to focus his attentions to _literally anything else_. Family, salary, whatever the man wanted.

In any case, those seemed like luxuries that Jesse only could want for. Hanzo could have been the same, he thought to himself quietly. He stole a glance past the archer walking slightly ahead silently, his body poised and ready to strike. 

Hoping to hit three birds with one stone, Jesse hoped to get his golden opportunity perhaps sometime after the mission, mulling over his choice of words in his head over and over to make sure he wouldn’t make a mistake when he’d catch the archer in his downtime. The orca ride was full of word experimentation and quiet plotting with Lena in the cockpit.

Unbeknownst to Jesse, Hanzo was also trying his best to conjure up the correct words to say to the cowboy, hoping that their next converse would prove differently, and though the Kumagumi and Tojo clan were steadily coming into the frontal part of his brain, part of him kept a little mental note to Jesse’s position throughout their flight.

Stealthily touching down on the roof of an old factory lot just off of Hanamura’s gates, the team travelled to the inner CBD of Tokyo, passing by the quiet surrounding neighborhoods of the concrete jungle dappled in smallish ferns and growths along the sidewalks. Pressing on towards the deep alley where Yoshi had mentioned a sighting to have been made, Jesse wondered if regular trips back to Japan were going to be commonplace. Unlike Agent D.Va, appearances were never scheduled but he had figured that his visits to Japan were _awfully_ frequent nowadays, though he’d subconsciously been looking for a reason to sharpen his skills in the local language.

“Hold it” Lena whispered into her comms.

Jesse looked up from the pavement into the dark laneway across the way, spotting two masked figures loading cargo on the side of the road with quick steps. Their movements were too full bodied to be of postpeople at the afternoon hour, their deft hands hefting sizeable freight with some visible strain. Whatever it was, it was heavy.

“Kumagumi lackeys” Hanzo muttered to himself, lips wet and whet in concentration. 

“What now?” Hana whispered, clutching her pistol, surprisingly out of her mech. Though the machine had its benefits, it was definitely not something you would use or see in espionage. Her aim was serviceable too, trained by the archer himself over the course of their shared stay. 

“Watch for possible weapons” McCree whispered back harshly. “They could be armed”. Quickly flashing back to their meeting with the clans, the sight of stowed blades weapons were not uncommon, however guns were rare if unseen at all. It would be strange enough for gun usage to be particularly stringent if Deadlock was any more close to their activities. 

Though this was Talon supply that they were dealing with, no shock would be had if they _did_ turn out to be toting firearms. "Both clans could be working together, might as well prep for more bogeys from the Tuhu’s”

“Tojo’s”

“Same thing”

Hanzo stifled a snort. “It is unlikely they would work together even with their lump sum payments, any business would not want to risk internal disagreements and failure.”

“We gotta move soon anyway, they’ll get away” Hana mentioned, pointing towards the disappearing crates.

“We are only here to cut off the supply route, it does not matter if we let them get away or not, we needs must collect their cargo as our first priority” Angela spoke, keeping her volume low.

“Agent Mercy is correct. However I believe that this is not the only trade route that the clans will use. It would be useful to secure offshore ports and other suspected locations. I can have my suspected areas sent to Winston as soon as possible and have them swept for activity” Hanzo responded quickly. Jesse was getting impatient.

“We’ve only been cleared to disrupt this one route, and if we split up, we’ll be put into more danger. D.Va doesn’t have her mech either so we can’t rely on a quick escape” Jesse replied back. “Let’s just get this done and head back” he finished. They’d probably return soon later much like the Anubis team’s almost scheduled deployments to London and Egypt. If their case of repeated requirements in responding to crises was any indicator, he knew that he would expect much further duty in response.

“Alright…” Hanzo finished. “On your signal”

Jesse looked back at the rapidly depleting stacks near the olden building exterior walls. “Tracer and Hanzo will take care of the cargo, I can cover as well as D.Va. I’m gonna need Angela to secure the flank near the corner of the street” he commanded quickly. “Shoot to incapacitate only”

“Firing now” Jesse said, lifting his weapon.

Hanzo and Lena were already making a beeline to the crates, taking advantage of their surprise to quickly knock down the two figures to the floor, Lena and Hanzo both planting stiff blows into the clansmen as Jesse’s bullet hit the wall to stunt their reactions. Jesse should have known that there was more personnel overseeing their objective, with three more figures rounding the corner.

The crates were about half out of the vehicle. “Taking out additional targets” Hana called through the comms, firing single rounds into their oncoming attackers’ limbs.

“More across the surrounding street” Angela warned. “They are calling for assistance, we are running out of time. Moving the crates back will not be easy or fast”

“Open one up” Lena asked quickly, knocking out an assailant with a whip of her pistols, flourishing the weapon as she dashed quickly past the swinging limbs.

Jesse tore open the top of a rescued box, the sight of rolling yellows and purples in encased glass and packing. Whatever they were they weren’t weapons and that somehow lent even more anxiousness to McCree. “Something ain’t right here. These ain’t weapons or nothin’. It’s chems and science shit”

“Why would Talon be smuggling drugs when they’ve demonstrated a penchant for sourcing funds elsewhere?” Hanzo asked tersely, dropping his choke hold on the man who had fallen limp in his grip. Jesse responded over the clicking of his pistol through the comms.

“This ain’t pills or powders Han, it’s somethin’ else. We gotta fall back before we’re overrun anyway. Grab what you can while we turn tail” he ordered. The team darted away from the laneway in the darkness, the booming shouts of rally behind them fronting in their heads.

The run was laborious, Jesse’s lungs feeling like they were going to collapse in on themselves as they reached the precipice of outer Hanamura. The team’s arms were a heavy and weak mess, clutching at the equipment they had successfully intercepted out of Talon's hand. When they were sure that they were not followed, the Siberian team sat on the concrete to fully examine their _winnings_. Jesse desperately wished they had extra hands in their operation.

“You ever seen shit like this Angela?” Jesse asked wheezily breathing. She turned a cautious eye over the scientific looking apparatus, ripples of realisation covering her eyes in a highly disapproving expression.

“I have. As have you Jesse. I should have mentioned it sooner but I was not completely sure” Angela spoke warily, placing down a sealed beaker of yellow fluid. “Much like the biotechnology within Caduceus, this is nanotech fluids which assist in healing injuries”. Jesse still had questions, much like the rest of the team.

“And the purple stuff?”

“Genetically modified antimatter. Alone it is a dangerous substance, eating away cells while producing regenerative qualities. It is _not_ however used within widespread medical use due to their _methods of collection_ ” Angela spat. “Do you recall a certain professor of genetics that you may have worked with in the past? I am certain that this is of her handiwork”

Fucking. O’Deorain.

“Moira?” Jesse exclaimed. “She had nowhere to go after… you can’t possibly mean”

“The Ministry from the Oasis values progression and academia above all ethical practice and suggestion. Sombra had mentioned an ‘in’ for Talon into the Oasis but with Vishkar attention there, they were most likely unable to continue infiltration” Angela spoke. “After we returned, I checked several medical boards and found that the Ministry has been quite active in her speciality. Winston and I concluded that O’Deorain likely found work within the Ministry.”

“That crazy mothertrucker actually hitched a job…” Jesse murmured. “Ain’t you said she been without a medical license-- Nevermind that, what are we gon’ do with this stuff? We ain’t givin’ it to Talon but we definitely aint sendin’ it to the Oasis if she’s Talon’s bird ”

“We can repurpose some of the material here at the watchpoint but it’ll need a few adjustments before we depart” Angela continued. “Some parts of the apparatus here can be extremely volatile and can cause damage if not properly stowed in the orca. They are delicate instruments. I’ll need maybe half an hour to take everything apart and put it away”

“Why’d this shit have to come through Japan anyway? The Oasis ain’t close” Jesse asked, thinking back to the orca ride.

“Talon already had a hand in monopolizing the remaining clans here as well as personnel occupying Vishkar intelligence or power. My guess is that it’s most likely part of a trade route” Hanzo answered. “Japan is quite well known for their technological exports and manufacturing nowadays besides China since worldwide coalition sought to decentralize _their_ production. Routing Japan to India to the Oasis is not a particularly difficult in that regard”

“Either way, it doesn’t seem like things will change while those routes are open. I’ll send note to Winston about the incoming supplies. Hana, can you take care of the news, you’re good at that” Lena spoke with finality.

“On it” the young agent answered.

Jesse sat down aside the orca’s main ramp, smoking a cigar absentmindedly as he watched the sun slowly dip underneath the horizon. It wasn’t often that missions occurred with daylight still somewhat present. Though inconspicuous activity wasn’t too detectable within the dark and empty alleys in the outskirts of the city. Jesse wasn’t even sure he saw a member of the general public in the area when they were scouting the area.

“Ah, I just remembered that I have something to attend to. I will be back before Angela finishes her preparations” Hanzo spoke listlessly, turning around to scope the surrounding roads. After a small bow and confirmation of leave from Hana, he quickly darted away down the roads. Jesse stood quickly, almost dropping his cigar in the process. His eyes caught on Lena’s who seemed to nod her head in Hanzo’s direction. He took the cue and bolted after the archer, keeping his footsteps light.

Trailing the archer proved only slightly difficult, the biggest clincher being that Hanzo was scarily good at staying silent when moving, though it didn’t particularly look like he was trying to avoid attention. There was none to be found around the early evening where the denizens of Japan seemed to have already returned home. 

Hanzo stopped just outside of the Hanamura estate. Not again, Jesse thought.

Dramatic fucker.

Instead of passing through the gates however, Hanzo stepped quietly into the nearby building adorned with ramen and the faint savory smell of cooked broth, making Jesse salivate in the shadows of a nearby stone pillar. He approached the entrance slowly after Hanzo entered.

“Two orders of tonkotsu ramen, one takeaway one here coming right up. Thank you for dining with us” a chipper omnic spoke from the front. Hanzo spotted Jesse out of the corner of his eye, the fading light beyond the entrance of the shop mingling with the cowboy’s silhouette. The faint song on the shop’s radio was only slightly audible over the cowboy’s small embarrassed chuckle at being detected.

“I’m sorry, make that two orders for here” Hanzo quietly corrected himself to the omnic who took the change in stride, motioning towards the empty tables.

“Thank ya darlin’ “ Jesse whispered to Hanzo as he moved to sit in an empty booth, taking his hat off and quashing the rest of his cigar. Hanzo joined him slightly after, wringing out his hands behind his back before sitting beside him while staring haplessly at the wooden table.

He watched as Hanzo slowly opened and closed his mouth to find the right words, the radiating warmth of the archer meeting Jesse’s skin as they sat in a reflective silence. Feeling the need to speak something soon, Jesse parted his lips to talk.

C’mon Jess. don’t fail me now, he thought.

 _’I encourage you to give him one last chance’_ a serene voice echoed from afar.

“Y’know sweetheart, you coulda just told everyone you were hungry and we woulda found somethin for ya” he spoke. Not his first message he wanted to say but it’ll do.

“I had remembered that Genji was fond of this meal and had meant to return with some as an apology” Hanzo replied, leaning his head into his palms, resting his elbows against the table tiredly. Jesse pushed back the stray lock of hair from Hanzo’s face behind his ear, offering a small hum to keep him from retreating from his touch.

The omnic from behind the counter returned to their table with two bowls of freshly made ramen in tow, another in a sealed plastic bowl and carry bag placed next to the archer. With a polite bow, he returned to the back of the counter, Jesse dropping his view on the omnic as he watched Hanzo pick up the adjacent chopsticks on the table, tossing and picking at his food before tentatively placing a small bite into his mouth. He seemed to have something on his mind.

“You wanna tell me what’s botherin’ ya?” Jesse asked, taking a small sip of his meal. The gentle briny flavour mingling with the soft ingredients danced across his lips, he watched the archer’s own, breathing in time with each other’s exhales.

Surprisingly Hanzo responded clearly without his preamble.

“I am sorry for pushing you away when you only desired to be of assistance” Hanzo started, voice husky and hidden under the ambient sounds of the shop. Jesse’s heart skipped a beat.

“Han, I gotta apologise too fer trying to rush somethin’. I mean, it ain’t like I ain’t try to force ya to say what I wanted. Though to be honest, i’m still tryin’ to figure out whether or not you’ll let someone like me hang around for too long” Jesse managed. “I talked to Genji and his teacher and thought I might give ya some time to figure stuff out. But when everything’s over and stuff or you think it’ll be alright, i’ll still be waiting” he finished with a crooked smile.

“I… appreciate your thoughts Jesse. It is not often I find someone who is as interested in my wellbeing as you seem to be” Hanzo responded after a breath. “I apologise for being unable to express the amount of distrust I have for myself. You did not deserve to be on the receiving end of the drawbacks of my weaknesses”

“You ain’t weak for not bein’ sure. That was a low blow on my part” Jesse reassured, flatly placing down his spoon which sank deep underneath the surface of the broth. “You can’t love someone until you love yourself” he spoke, borrowing Zenyatta’s words. Hanzo offered a wry pursing of his lips.

“How surprisingly profound of you to say, I assume it wasn’t you who came up with such an assessment” Hanzo replied, fishing out Jesse’s spoon from its soupy confines and placing it neatly beside Jesse’s half empty bowl. Jesse chuckled at the gesture, Hanzo was definitely paying attention to him.

“Don’t tease me darlin’, but no it wasn’t. That Zenyatta guy seems to have it all figured out” Jesse spoke, fiddling with the brim of his hat. “Don’t think I’d be alone in sayin’ that he’d be pretty good at figuring this stuff out. I think even Hana might like him. Actually, speaking of which, I ain’t seen ya with her for a while. Somethin’ happen?”

The slight raising of Hanzo’s brows indicated that something was on his mind but he didn’t particularly want to speak it aloud. “I… suggested that she would no longer benefit from my teaching. She has gotten to considerable skill on her own merit. Simply put, there is nothing left to teach” he spoke, rubbing the tips of his fingers swiftly.

The vibrating of the communicators in their pockets suggested Angela was finally finished with her preparations. Standing with a small groan, Jesse and Hanzo exited the store, allotting their payments quickly and moving to greet the cool air outside where the sun had disappeared. Moving towards the empty lot with the archer trailing him, he elected to speak one final time before the orca’s shadow dwarfed their forms.

“Hey Han, think you could meet me back at the watchpoint near the garden maybe an hour after we get back? I gotta give ya something” he asked expectantly. He finally had a great plan he was willing to conduct. Hanzo looked up at him with slightly starry eyes.

“I will be expecting you” Hanzo replied, stepping to sit down in the orca’s seats, the carry bag held safely in the crook of his legs as Hanzo crossed his legs and hung his head to shut his eyes. He wasn’t sure he saw it correctly but he was almost certain he saw a small smile curl up on the edge of Hanzo’s face.

They couldn’t get back to the watchpoint fast enough.

* * *

Genji was particularly happy with his gift, almost completely forgetting that the meal presented to him was perhaps several hours older than it should have been consumed. Luckily the state in which the food arrived was not a complete issue, Hanzo figuring that the flavor would be the only thing that mattered to Genji who showed no complaints. One particularly warm hug later, Hanzo found himself nursing a tired body under the shrouded garden where Bastion seemed to be resting with his mustard colored bird nesting near his circuitry.

Feeling peaceful, he awaited what was certainly going to be something different from the cowboy, Hanzo lying down peacefully on the grassy knoll with his eyes focused on the heavenly bodies above. The familiar sound of spurs jingling signalled the cowboy’s arrival, scuffling and shifting of fabrics as he sat down beside him.

He looked to his right, the blurry shadow of the neck of a guitar covering his face from the pale moonlight. “Jesse?” he spoke, sitting up and stretching out his arms.

“I’m here darlin’. So, here’s the thing… I ain’t really that good with m’ words and thought that maybe i’d try something different the next time i’d talk to you” he spoke, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “There’s this old saying back in old country music, ‘gimme three chords and the truth’. I was maybe thinkin’ if I can’t think of the right way to say things, I’d jack some words to say what I feel”

“I… also seem to be unable to conduct myself in the correct manner in the same respect. I implore you that it is no fault of yours, lest it be one of mine” Hanzo replied. “I will be listening closely, cowboy” Hanzo said, leaning back down on the verdant green. Jesse cleared his throat and began to strum on his own maplewood instrument.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in” he started, his voice deepened to complement the melody of the guitar in a satisfying contrast. “But I can’t help falling in love with you”

The simple strums and coarse voice held Hanzo’s attention implicitly, his eyes trained straight onto Jesse’s own as he continued. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you”. Hanzo’s lack of speaking almost perturbed Jesse’s wavering voice. He looked down to his left, his doubts washing away. His smile was all that he needed to know to continue.

For such a short song, Jesse wished that the moment would last just a bit longer. The watchpoint’s quietus left him and the archer relishing in each other’s presence for just a brief time. And yet, Jesse found himself wishing that it didn’t have to end. As the final notes gave way for silence, Jesse felt his heart drop as it rang in his ears.

Surprisingly, boldly, Hanzo spoke first. 

“It has come to my attention that I think I adore you deeply, Jesse McCree” he spoke, subdued, hiding his eyes with a stray arm. “Am I a fool to want you?” Jesse couldn’t help but beam at the statement, the previous hurt in his chest washing away as he chased the feeling to its ends.

“No sweetheart, but I know you ain’t always in the best place.” he spoke clearly and carefully. “I… don’t want this to just be a one off thing so i’m gonna try to keep this goin’ as much as I can. I meant what I said back in Japan, so… if you ain’t lovin’ yourself, let me love you _for_ you”

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he sat up, his pupils dilated as he stared at Jesse’s face under his hat. “I know what yer gonna say, and I get it. I can’t do it all by myself, I can only give ya so much but I do know who can give ya the rest. You” he finished. Hanzo looked downwards, swallowing the growing lump in his throat as he tried to subtly wipe away a stray tear. Dammit Jesse, keep going, he urged himself.

He grabbed Hanzo’s face with both hands keeping his eyes locked on his own, filling them with as much hope as he could as he eagerly leaned forward to press his lips against the archers. Hanzo met his gesture almost expectantly, feeling their soft warmth mingle as their faces collided. Hanzo stole the moment, almost greedily pushing against the cowboy as he ran a stray arm up his back. Breaking for air, Hanzo sat back in his spot.

“You… you taste like whiskey” Hanzo muttered blissed and enamoured, feeling a warmth radiate from his face. “Surely my company is not as bad as that suggests?” he asked.

“They don’t call it liquid courage for nothin’ sweetheart” Jesse admitted. “I’ll admit that I was kinda nervous callin’ you out here and serenadin’ ya”. Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck shamefully, almost ready to admit fault for Jesse’s lack of steely determination in seeking him out. It’s what he asked for, yet not what he wanted. He knew that clearly more than ever now.

“Why don’t we start over? Hi, i’m Jesse” McCree spoke, holding out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you” Hanzo met his handshake quickly, no sooner pulled into another long and gentle kiss from the cowboy again.

“Is it too early to say that I love you?” Jesse asked, running his hands up the archer’s back.

Hanzo met his gaze, eyes glassy.

“I do not think so. Not anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12's Song of Choice: Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley
> 
> And it's finally here, the last chapter before I write the epilogue. I kept you all waiting and i'd like to apologise. Uni is kicking back into gear again and i was suffering some serious writers block but i'm just really happy that this chapter made it. thank you for your support throughout this fic ♡ hopefully the wait was worth it ;-;


	13. Epilogue

“I still can’t believe you managed to get Hanzo to say yes. What did you have to pay him? God knows how much help you needed” Hana jeered over her hot chocolate.

“Don’t be talkin like that about my fiancée but oh man it was a steep price, gave him what he needed, more often than not, what he wanted but I think it was worth it in the end” Jesse replied back, his tone defensive yet playful. The young agent flipped her hair back over her shoulder, waiting for Jesse to continue speaking with a smug grin on her face.

“Sending him off with Zen back to Nepal was prolly the worst since I couldn’t see him for half a year and only got a few letters a month. Who the hell even writes letters anymore? But at least we got to go to Rialto when he came back”

“Yeah I saw the pictures that you sent Genji , you know you shouldn’t take pictures of sleeping people that’s rude”

“Aw, but hell it was funny” Jesse laughed. “Didn’t think he’d be that much of a cuddlebug when he came back but the heart wants what it wants and hey, I ain’t complaining”

“Come _on_ Jesse, the stream is dying to hear the news, they want you to tell the story of the rings… and maybe even stream the wedding!”

“I don’t think you even need me to tell you that he would absolutely hate that. You know how Hanzo is around cameras, he won't even let me take pictures of him” Jesse spoke disapprovingly. “Ever since you forced both of us into your stream, you and your fans have been recognising us on missions; lemme tell ya, disguises ain’t fun especially when they ain't workin’ no more”

Hana offered a shrug and roll of her eyes. “I’m sure Joel Morricone doesn’t care too much when he’s around Haru Tsunoda. Honestly I can’t tell what’s worse, your talking during missions or the fact that Hanzo actually responds back. I actually miss working with Reinhardt now.”

“Harsh but you ain’t wrong there partner” Jesse replied, playfully hitting the arm of Hana’s mech, echoing a metal ring throughout the workshop’s wide berth.

“Hands off the mech dummy, this is half a million dollars worth of tech you’re slapping”

“So blowin’ it up ain’t nothing then? Coulda fooled me ya squirt” he replied curtly with a puff of his cigar.

“I’ll have you know I copped a lot of flak from Captain Myung for doing that, I don’t need it from you. I paid for that by not having a mech for two weeks while I reprinted and assembled the new one and it took a _lot_ more paperwork to foot the coverage and legal stuff. Everything worked out pretty well, minus the obvious of course.”

“Nobody to blame but yourself for that one”

“Come on, duty calls” Hana begrudgingly spoke, chugging the rest of her beverage and placing down her cup in favour of her buzzing communicator. Jesse flicked his wrist up to check his watch.

“Gotta go find the hub”

“Don’t bother, he’s probably already waiting at the lab already”

“You really don’t know Hanzo do you?” Jesse mused, smugly pursing his lips to the young agent. “ He’ll probably be in his or my room-- oh there you are honeybee, ready to kick some ass?”

“I am as ready as i’ll ever be” Hanzo replied, turning the corner from the kitchen’s exit. “I was actually searching for you, Winston requires your presences for the initial mission brief” he spoke, eyeing the two agents.

“Can it wait?” Hana asked expectantly. “Jesse was just about to tell me about--” Hanzo shot an unimpressed stare.

“Okay fine! I don’t see you for six months and you come back and _this_ is the kind of welcome back present I get?”

“Now why would Han be welcoming _you_ back with a gift?”

“I see that exchanging gifts is a lost concept to you” Hana teased. “I _am_ a gift to be around” she spoke with an upward turned nose, her childish intents to tease reaching its apex.

Hanzo offered a slight sneer. “You certainly are a _presence_ , Agent Song.” he spoke, ignoring her face of indignance. “Now we must away, we should not keep Winston waiting long because you wish to fraternise”

* * *

“Honestly I’m surprised that Jesse managed to get himself hitched at _all_ ”

“Emily, I’m _right_ here. Really?”

“You wouldn’t be mad if the fact that you’re strange wasn’t true” Emily replied swiftly. “Besides, I can’t wait to see who actually fell in love with a cowboy. Lena keeps telling me I’d be surprised” she boldly spoke, nudging Lena who was drifting off beside her.

“If I could manage to pry him away from the frontlines for an hour, maybe I’ll think about introducin’ y’all” Jesse replied. “It’s almost summer so we’ll have plenty o’ time anyway”

“Have you made plans luv?” Lena asked, with a quick yawn. “We’re still supposed to be on duty during that time. Crime waits for no man”

“Lena, honey, it’s ‘ _time waits for no man_ ’ ”

“Same thing” Tracer replied.

Jesse hummed in simple reflection. “Naw I ain’t made any. Damn shame really, heard from Ana and Mei that the weather’s s’posed to be nice in Hawaii” McCree shrugged with his arms thrown up in defeat. “But it ain’t like we get a say in where we get deployed” 

“Also, didn’t you _just_ get back from a trip to Rialto? That’s a good enough break from active duty if I ever saw one” Lena continued. “I’m all for having a good time but there’s still so much to do. We just got reclearance for working in Numbani and Winston’s in contact with someone who was involved with the Doomfist business”

“The trip was my idea actually, both he and I expressed a desire to travel after staying in one place for too long” a familiar voice spoke from around the corner. Jesse turned to spot Hanzo who was turning into the common room of their barracks. He didn’t have his bow sling over his shoulder so Jesse figured he wasn’t on guard.

“Are you followin’ me darlin’?” McCree cooed from his seat.

“If being deployed with the team to London to oversee omnic protests is considered following someone then I suppose I am” Hanzo replied, folding his arms and turning away. “You would not have a problem with that, would you cowboy?”

Jesse flicked the brim of his hat upwards. “That I do not” Jesse punctuated. “Oh right-- Em, this is Hanzo. Han, this is Emily” he spoke, foisting his archer’s arm into a handshake.

Hanzo’s mind clicked for a moment. “Ah, you must be Agent Oxton’s partner. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance” he answered with a small bow. Emily looked amused.

“So this is Hanzo huh? Wow Jesse, shooting high aren’t you? Pleasure’s mine” she replied with a firm handshake and a warm smile. “Lena’s told me a lot about you. How is staying up in Nepal by the way? Is there much to do or see?” Lena nudged her in the side with a slight warning look.

“Right, sorry, got too excited. I was just wondering because Lena’s a big fan of the Shambali. Especially here in the King’s Row where it gets quite dicey with all the uppity locals and the omnics who just want to get by. The Shambali is pretty popular here, for ideological reasons or.. martyr-ish reasons. They've left an impact, is what i'm trying to say.”

Hanzo thought to himself for a moment. “Hm, you may receive more enlightened answers from my brother. He was in their care for far longer than I, though I concede that the stay left naught but meditation, counsel and reflective exercise. At such altitudes, one is not wont to finding realities of the urban variety. If you seek a visit or pilgrimage, I am sure that the Shambali would offer their kindness” he finished, sitting beside Jesse.

“He even talks like a scholar, Jess really lucked out didn’t he Lena?” Emily crowed. Lena offered back a crinkled eye smile. “Not to say that you’re dogshite Jesse. Sorry mate!”

“No offense taken” Jesse deadpanned with a crooked brow. Hanzo found this gesture amusing.

“In any case, hopefully you get things done around here quickly so the team will have some free time to spend at this outpost” Emily finished. “Though that’s not likely to happen. The area downtown doesn’t look very safe to go through anymore with all the free radicals”

“We were tasked with independent _peacekeeping_ and surveillance.” Hanzo pondered aloud. “ Even with Overwatch legal, there are still parties that oppose our assistance. It is a slow and arduous process to regain such trust but I do not believe it to be so difficult now”. Jesse squeezed his hand under the table.

Hanzo’s mind snapped to attention. “Oh-- I came to remind you that you are to replace Hana’s position. She was quite upset about being held up for an extra hour because you were indisposed. For the second time.”

“Correction: _We_ were indisposed” Jesse smiled smugly. “Welp, I’m just about done here anyway, was nice to see ya again after a while Emily. I’ll be back in two hours if y’all stayin’ ” he spoke with a wave, exiting the building into the open air with rapidly disappearing jingles of his spurs. “Don’t get too comfortable without me, ya hear?” he yelled back distantly.

Hanzo scooched over into Jesse’s former spot, feeling the lingering warmth cover his back quickly. “Wouldn’t dream of it” he responded to himself.

“Say, Hanzo” Lena started. “You wouldn’t happen to know if Jesse is looking to jump ship or something? He’s a lot more forgetful recently like his head is somewhere else” Lena commented, clearing the table of its crumbs.

Hanzo searched his mind for deviations in Jesse’s behaviour, offering a blank face when his search found nothing. “I’m afraid I don’t recognise a desire in him that wishes to forgo his place in Overwatch” he started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “What gives you the idea that Jesse would desire leave?”

“Hm, I guess it’s the way he talks about everything now that you came back after your departure” Lena mused carefully. “Even after coming back from his retreat in Rialto, great pictures by the way, he’s been a lot less strict”

Hanzo ignored the mention of photographs, he’d ask Jesse about it later. “Perhaps Jesse simply is experiencing a strange transition period after not working for so long. It is not uncommon to relish in one’s freedoms when offered such freely before. He doesn’t seem ill so I do not expect him to require a clearance that resembles my duration in the Shambali Monastery”

“Who cleared your leave by the way?” Lena queried.

“Angela was the one who cleared my temporary leave actually. Jesse and Genji both expressed their support in the matter if I recall correctly. Angela seemed to concur with their opinions in accordance to my health” Hanzo spoke, thinking back to the day he was pushed into the infirmary to the confused paperwork-filing faces of Baptiste and Angela.

“That explains it. Gotcha” Lena spoke with a breath of clarity. 

“Regardless of the current situation, I will ask Jesse of your concerns if that will put your mind at ease”

“That’d be just swell” Lena spoke, flourishing her accent as she stood up. “I’m gonna go drop Emily off back home, I’ll be back in maybe 20 minutes if Hana or Angela needs me”. Emily stood expectantly, mirroring Lena’s movements to the maw of the door’s arch.

“It was nice meeting you!” Emily spoke in farewell.

“The same to you” Hanzo replied earnestly before he turned to stare at his communicator.

Lena and Emily crossed the barracks’ threshold, entering into the windy breeze that tickled the heads of the denizens of the King’s Row. Passing by the gently glowing townhouses and buildings as they maintained small conversation, the duo moved slowly to Emily’s estate, savoring each other’s company for as long as they could manage.

* * *

“Jesse?”

“Yes Han?” Jesse responded, turning over in his bed.

“You… do not mind staying here, working with Overwatch do you?” Hanzo asked somewhat confidently. He wasn’t quite sure if the words belonged on his tongue. He thought to himself that Jesse was bound by the greater good, and so was he. He would not be so quick to throw away such responsibilities when he confidently swaggered under the organisation’s name. His worry wasn’t particularly strong Jesse desiring departure from work at the very least. The worry of Jesse leaving him left a much more sour taste in his mouth.

“There’s always somethin’ to be done, and we do something about it” Jesse replied back after a small yawn, slowly opening his eyes to Hanzo who was sat on the floor, polishing his prosthesis. “I’m tired sweetheart, but if you’re here and doin’ the most, I ain’t gonna stop ya.”

Holding onto the words that exited the gunslinger’s lips, Hanzo hummed to himself in reflection. Hanzo was now certainly under no doubts that Jesse sought something simpler. He’d be wrong though, finding himself once again entranced by McCree’s inner workings.

“I mean, you know how the world works Han, we might never catch a break, and I guess if it makes sense, I think eventually I’d wanna get away from it all” Jesse spoke. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind doing work for Overwatch at all, I was just wondering if you still felt like you need to be here-- I mean your brother’s here an’ all-- Like, I know he’d probably--”

“Jesse, I am sure that my place is here as much as it is yours” Hanzo whispered back, silencing Jesse’s wild rambling. “But if you wish to leave, I will surely follow. Whether that be now or in the future, my opinion will not falter” he finished confidently.

That was as close to an overt declaration of Hanzo’s interest as Jesse thought he was going to get in that moment. Jesse smiled sleepily, reaching out to pet the archer that moved to meet his gesture.

“Everyday, ya keep surprisin’ me” Jesse spoke, his doubts thrown into oblivion. As long as he had what he had, there was no reason to leave. Hanzo would respond affectionately soon after.

“My love, you have but set my heart free”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, this fic is finally over~ thanks for sticking by to see this to the finish line. I know this final chapter is quite short and i'm sorry that it took a while to release, I forgot that I was writing something for maybe three days until this popped back into my head and i remembered that I needed to finish this.
> 
> in other news, maybe i'll write something new or different in the future, i definitely have plans to do so to get better at doing what i enjoy~ I sincerely hope that everyone is doing well and staying safe in these troubled times.
> 
> shameful plug at : <https://twitter.com/peachorchids> where you can follow me where I post art RARELY and message me there if you want, i don't know?
> 
> thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1's Song of Choice: Midland - Gettin' The Feel
> 
> Thank you for stopping by~


End file.
